My time
by xTHEDARKNIGHTx
Summary: jacob cass had only just debuted on the main roster when he made a new friend in becky lynch who tried to support him with his nerves and he slowly started to develop feelings for becky. will they get together? read on to find out...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: the only character i own in this story is Jacob cass as he is my OC but i do not own anyone else who is used in this story and i do not make any profit from writing this story this is just pure fiction. Enjoy!

**My time**

Jacob cass was backstage at RAW waiting for his match with Braun Strowman and was doing some stretches in gorilla position when becky lynch walked up to him and said "hey, how are you feeling? Y'know with your fist match on raw tonight" to which Jacob blushed a little and tried not to fumble his words before he eventually replied "oh..umm yeah i..i'm a little nervous but maybe you could wish me luck before my match tonight"

Becky simply chuckled a little before she replied "good luck, and if it helps i used to feel like you once when i was called up from NXT" to which Jacob's heart raced and started breathing faster as he replied "t..thanks, m..maybe i could see you around and w..we could have lunch together or something" before his music hit and becky motioned for him to go out there so Jacob did just that as he walked through the curtain to a surprising loud crowd reception before Jacob then slowly made his way down the ramp and into the ring.

Then Braun's music hit as he stormed down to the ring and climbed onto the apron before stepping over the top rope into the ring and the referee soon called for the bell to the ring and Jacob charged at strowman out of the gates landing a flurry of forearms and kicks before Braun shrugged him off sending Jacob across the ring before he then scrambled back to his feet ready to come at strowman again and tried to psyche himself up before he charged at Braun again only to be caught with a big boot turning him inside out before strowman then quickly lifted Jacob off the mat and over his shoulder and slammed him down with a running powerslam.

The match was over and Jacob laid there on the mat staring up at the lights before he then slowly sat up as the crowd cheered him on before he then slowly rolled under the bottom rope and up the ramp before he then walked through the curtain backstage where Becky then came up to him and said "hey there, tough loss but you looked good out there" and Jacob looked at becky with his head down and replied "i feel like i just got run over by a military grade tank, but the crowd seemed to like me" before he then continued to walk towards the locker room as becky couldn't help but feel bad for him.

After Jacob had come out of the showers and sat there on the bench getting changed before becky then slowly walked in and sat next to him and said "don't beat yourself up to hard ok? You did good, just unfortunate that management had to feed you to Braun, and if you're still up to it i would still like to have lunch with you sometime" that made Jacob smile a little as he looked at becky and replied "thanks becky, that means a lot and yeah i would love to have lunch with you sometime" before they both then exchanged phone numbers with each other.

The next night on RAW Jacob was backstage in gorilla position getting ready for his moment of bliss segment before he heard alexa saying "so please welcome my guest at this time, JACOB CASS" so he walked through the curtain and on to the stage where he then took his seat next to alexa with a mic before alexa looked at him and said "wow, after getting a good look at you in person, Jacob i have to say those are some incredible abs of yours" to which Jacob blushed a little as he replied "why thank you alexa, and i'll have to say you're looking quite beautiful this evening alexa" to which alexa blushed a little in her reply "aww, thank you, now i'll do a deal with you, you show me those incredible abs of yours and i'll show you something..." before she was then interrupted by dean ambrose who came out and said "alexa, i'm so sorry but my match with your guest here is up next"

After the commercial break both dean and Jacob were in the ring having quite the heated match with each other and Jacob went for a super kick but dean reversed it as he rolled him up and hit dirty deeds and got the win and dean celebrated before he then looked at Jacob who was laying on the mat and helped him up to his feet and raised his arm in the air as the crowd cheered before they both shook hands with each other and left the ring and Jacob was still feeling a little confused by the whole situation so when they got backstage Jacob went up to dean and tapped him on the shoulder and said "hey wait up, i just want to ask why you raised my hand even though you won the match" and dean stopped and faced Jacob and replied "kid, you put on one hell of a show out there and even though i may have won the match you gave me the toughest fight of my career so far so that's why i raised your hand tonight"

Later Jacob came back from the showers and got changed and grabbed his bags and was on his way out of the arena when he was stopped by becky and alexa who said "hey, we saw your match tonight and we want to say that was an amazing performance you put out there and it sucks you didn't get the win" and Jacob couldn't help but smile at them both before he replied "ladies, i really appreciate the support but for the second week in a row i have lost and i just need to be on my own and think about where i can go from here" before he then left in his car.

Jacob then sat in his hotel that night watching his match with dean over and over while eating a tub of ben and jerry's ice cream thinking about how he could improve when suddenly he heard a knock on his hotel door so he went to answer it thinking to himself "huh, i wonder who it could be, i'm not expecting anyone" and as he opened the door to his surprise was becky lynch standing therein her orange relentlass t shirt and blue jeans with some black boots before becky said "can i come in?" and Jacob stood to one side and his heart started to race as he replied "uhh, yeah of course becky, come in what's up?"

After becky walked in Jacob closed the door behind her and quickly switched off the tv and sat next to becky on the bed as becky turned to him and said "are you sure you're ok? What were you watching anyway?" and Jacob faked a smile at becky as he replied "i'm fine becky and i really appreciate you coming over to check on me and i wasn't really watching anything on the tv anyway" before becky then shifted a little closer to Jacob as she looked at him in the eyes and said "you were watching your match with dean just now weren't you? And i can tell when something is up, so come on tell me" and jacob's heart sank a little as he turned to face becky with a frown on his face as he replied "your right becky, i was watching my match with dean over and over whilst thinking about what i could do to improve but maybe i'm not cut out for the main roster yet and that i should go back to NXT"

Becky then wrapped a arm around Jacob as she replied "hey, i know you're not doing the best right now but i think you deserve to be here on the main roster as you work harder than everyone else and i think what you need is a little motivation to give you that edge you need" before she then pulled up a couple of bottles of beer as Jacob looked at her with a confused look on his face as he replied "umm, i'm not sure how beer is supposed to help me win becks" and becky just chuckled as she replied "the beer isn't supposed to help you win silly, it's supposed to help you relax"

Soon both becky and Jacob were laughing uncontrollably before Jacob then tried to say without laughing "anyway, i still owe you that lunch we talked about last week" before becky then leaned towards Jacob and their lips were inches apart before becky whispered into jacob's ear "aye, ye do and i'll text you what time to meet but for now we should just relax and enjoy ourselves" before both becky and Jacob then collapsed onto the bed giggling until they eventually drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Jacob got changed into his workout clothes and quietly left his hotel room and went to the gym and he bumped into charlotte in the elevator and they stood apart from each other as the elevator slowly went down the levels before charlotte then turned to Jacob and said "can i ask you something? Are you and becky a thing? Because you two have been getting close to each other these past couple of weeks" to which jacob's heart started beating faster before he said "n-no me and becky are not a thing we are just good friends and that she came over to check on me after i lost to dean last night"

The elevator then arrived on the ground floor opposite the gym and both charlotte and Jacob stepped out and walked to the door of the gym before charlotte stopped and turned to face Jacob as she replied "you know, it's ok if you and becky are a thing, because i've seen the way you interact with each other backstage and to tell you the truth i think it's kinda cute" and Jacob let charlotte walk into the gym before he followed in behind her as he replied "well, me and becky were thinking of having lunch together and just see where things went from there you know? I want to take things one step at a time and i don't want to rush anything"

A few minutes later becky then joined them in the gym and she saw Jacob and charlotte lifting weights together before Jacob went and sat by a wall so she went and sat next to him and said "hey, what did you and charlotte talk about just now? Did she upset you?" and Jacob turned to becky and smiled as he replied "no charlotte didn't upset me don't worry, and she wanted to talk to me to see if me and you were a thing and i told her we were just good friends and that you came to my hotel last night to check on me after my loss against dean" becky's heart then started to race as she replied "a thing? Ye mean like a couple? I mean i only met you a couple of weeks ago and i know we are going to have lunch together but i didn't think it would do any harm between friends" becky then quickly walked off with a blush on her face as Jacob tried to talk to her saying "BECKY, WAIT" before then chasing after her.

Eventually Jacob caught up to becky sitting on a bench in the park and sat down next to her and pulled out a sandwich from his bag and said "here, i know you didn't text me or anything saying we could meet up but i thought i would comeand find you and i know it's not much but at least we can have lunch together" becky then took the sandwich and smiled as she looked at Jacob and replied "thanks, and i'm sorry for the way i reacted earlier but we are just friends and i didn't think there would be any harm with us having lunch together that's all" Jacob then placed a arm around becky as he replied "i know becks, but charlotte only thought we were a thing because she had seen the way we interact with each other backstage and she thought it was kinda cute"

Later becky arrived on RAW and noticed Jacob wasn't there so she text him "_hey where r u, becks_" and she didn't have to wait too long for a reply when her phone chirped with a text back from Jacob reading "_at home. Didn't feel well. Cass_" just then becky bumped into nikki cross who said "everything ok becky?" to which becky looked up at nikki with a worried look on her face as she replied "no, yesterday my friend Jacob and i had lunch together in the park and now he hasn't shown up for RAW and i'm really worried about him" to which nikki gave becky a hug before she then replied "it's ok becky, i'll go with you to see him an find out what's wrong" becky then faintly smiled at nikki as she replied "thank you so much nikki, let's go" before they then both left the arena together.

Becky then knocked on Jacobs hotel room and when she didn't hear a reply she tried again before she then faintly heard "come in, it's open" coming from inside so becky slowly pushed open the door as her and nikki went inside before they then found Jacob sitting on his bed munching a tub of ice cream before they then sat either side of him before becky then looked at Jacob in the eyes and said "what's wrong? Please tell me i'm worried about ya" to which Jacob then looked at becky with a faint smile as he replied "i'm fine becks, i just didn't feel well that's all must have been something in those sandwiches we had"

Nikki then placed a arm on Jacob's shoulder and said "what's really wrong, becky told me everything" to which Jacob then looked at nikki before he replied "well, ok it's about what charlotte said to me yesterday and i had been thinking about it all day and i know me and becky are just good friends but i can't help but wonder if me and becky should try to be something more than just friends" to which becky then smiled at Jacob as she replied "i'm willing to try if ye are Jacob" that made Jacob have some tears in his eyes as he looked at becky and replied "yeah, of course i'm willing to try becks"

2 hours later...

Becky and Jacob arrived back on RAW with nikki when a member of management came up to Jacob and told him he would be answering the open challenge for the united states championship and Jacob was happy to hear the news and went to get ready in gorilla position when he bumped into alexa who gave him a bunch of flowers and said "thought these might help cheer you up a bit after last week" to which Jacob smiled at alexa as he replied "aww, thanks alexa you shouldn't have but do you mind holding on to them as i have to go out there and try to win the united states championship" before he then walked through the curtain as his music played.

As Jacob was making his way to the ring becky and nikki were watching on a monitor backstage and mid way through the match becky couldn't contain her excitement as Jacob got a near fall on the champ Samoa joe as she thought to herself "that's it, just a bit more you've got this" then Jacob saw his opportunity as he backed into a corner begging for Samoa joe to get back to his feet before he then charged out of the corner and hit joe with a spear and went for the pin and the referee slapped the mat as he counted "1.." "2.." "3.." the bell rang and Greg the announcer at ringside said "ladies and gentlemen here is your winner and the NEW UNITED STATES CHAMPION, JACOB CASS" and becky was jumping up and down backstage as the referee handed Jacob the championship.

When Jacob got backstage with his belt over his shoulder he took the flowers from alexa as becky ran up to him in a hug and said "congratulations, i knew ya could do it" and Jacob returned the hug as he replied with tears in his eyes "i couldn't have done it without the support from you becks" then becky noticed the flowers Jacob was holding as she said "who are these from?" to which Jacob smiled as he replied "alexa, gave these to me before my match with Samoa joe as she thought i was still upset from last week" and becky simply returned the smile as she said "c'mon then, let's go celebrate" as they walked down the hallway to the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: MIXED MATCH CHALLENGE

The next night on RAW Jacob was sitting in catering when becky came and sat next to him with a smile on her face as she said "hey champ, orange you glad to see me?" which made Jacob giggle and almost choke on his meal before he looked at becky and replied "becks, your puns make this all worthwhile" before becky then twiddled her finger in her hair and looked at Jacob and tried not to sound nervous as she said "listen, the mixed match challenge is coming up and i was wondering if ya would be willing to be me partner"

Jacob then practically choked on his sandwich before he looked at becky with a smile as he replied "are you kidding me becks? I would love to be your partner in the mixed match challenge" to which becky had a beaming smile on her face and wrapped her arms around him in a cuddle as she replied "great, i have already come up with a name for us to as we would be called the Lasskickers" the two then spent the rest of their time chuckling to each other as they made terrible puns to each other.

Later on in the show Jacob was in gorilla position getting ready to defend his U.S championship against Samoa joe in a rematch from last week when becky walked up to him and gave a cuddle and said to him "good luck out there tonight, i'll be rooting for you" to which Jacob smiled at becky as he replied "thank you, i'll be back soon" before becky then watched as Jacob walked through the curtain onto the stage as his music hit and the crowd cheered loudly as Jacob raised the championship high above his head before he then made his way down to the ring to prepare for Samoa joe.

Samoa joe's music then hit as he walked out at the top of the ramp before he then made his way down to the ring to a mixed crowd reaction and stood across the ring from Jacob as both men stared a hole through each other before the referee then checked them both before he signalled for the bell to ring and the match to start and both men charged at each other out of the gate and locked up in a collar and elbow tie up before Jacob then muscled his way to the back of Samoa joe and arched his hips back as he delivered a devastating german suplex sending joe crashing down to the mat hard on the back of his neck while becky watched on from a monitor backstage.

And Samoa joe dominated most of the match during the commercial break as Jacob struggled to get back to his feet but when he did joe was ready for him as he clasped his arms around his neck in a coquina clutch submission and Jacob desperately tried to fight out of it before he eventually pushed himself of the turnbuckle sending both men down to the mat as Jacob then arched his legs back pinning joe's shoulders to the mat in a surprise pin and the referee started the count "1.." "2.." "3.." before he then signalled for the bell to ring and the match was over and Jacob had retained his championship as becky jumped up and down in excitement backstage before her excitement then soon turned to shock as Samoa joe got back to his feet.

Joe was irate at the fact two weeks in a row in his mind he was punked out by a newbie and blasted Jacob in the back of the head before he then delivered a running senton across the back before he then lifted Jacob off the mat and slammed him down in a urange as the crowd booed before Samoa joe then slid out of the ring and grabbed a steel chair from under it and slid back into the ring and wrapped the chair around jacob's neck.

Becky then ran down to the ring as she got onto the apron and screamed at Samoa joe "JOE, STOP IT PLEASE" Samoa joe looked at becky who was standing on the apron with a smirk on his face before he then charged towards one of the turnbuckles and smashed the chair against it and becky had to look away in shock before she then quickly got into the ring and rushed to jacob's side who was now laying unconscious on the mat with the chair still wrapped around his neck.

Medical team and referee's then rushed to the ring and Samoa joe seeming proud of his work left the ring with a smirk on his face as becky tried to help remove the chair from around jacob's neck as Jacob coughed repeatedly and he tried to say something but becky shook her head as she said "d-don't try to say anything hun, just rest and hopefully you can be cleared to compete this week for the mixed match challenge" as medical staff rolled Jacob onto a stretcher and wheeled him up the ramp before Jacob then slowly got off the stretcher and walked to the back with becky behind him.

Later that night becky and Jacob were competing in a first round match against AJ styles and charlotte flair where becky had charlotte trapped in the dis-arm-her and AJ came to try and make the save but Jacob dived over becky with a spear sending AJ down to the mat hard and with no other option charlotte tapped out giving Jacob and becky the win as she jumped onto Jacob as they celebrated before they both then stood apart from each other holding hands before Jacob looked becky in her eyes and weakly said "i love you becks" to which becky gave him a kiss on the lips as she replied "i love ya too Jacob, but take it easy ye voice hasn't recovered fully yet"

Aj then helped charlotte back to her feet who was disappointed that they lost in the first round but was giggling when she saw Jacob and becky sharing a passionate kiss with each other before becky then looked at charlotte and said "what's so funny?" before charlotte then replied "nothing becky, it's just that everyone knew that you two would be a thing we just didn't know when" and everyone shared a laugh together before they all left the ring and walked up the ramp together with becky and Jacob holding hands with each other.

When Jacob and becky finally got back to their hotel and opened the door they were still passionately kissing one another as becky's back gently slammed against a nearby wall before they eventually ended up falling onto the bed with becky on top of Jacob as they laid there staring at each other with a smile on their faces before Jacob then said in a husky voice "i have love you since the day we met each other but i just didn't know how to tell you at the time" before becky gave him another kiss on his lips before she replied "to tell ye the truth i have loved you since the day ya lost to dean in a hard fought match but now i'm really glad we are finally together" to which Jacob then replied in a husky voice "mhm, me too becks"

Then becky removed her top off revealing her black sports bra underneath before Jacob then sat up and started kissing becky on her neck causing her to let out soft moans before he then rolled over and helped becky out of the rest of her ring gear before he then removed becky's matching black thong and becky laid there on the bed completely naked staring up at Jacob with lust in her eyes as she watched him take off his boots before he then removed the rest of his ring gear leaving just his boxers on before becky then stood up from the bed in front of Jacob and gently pushed him onto the bed and pulled his boxers off and mindlessly tossed them to one side of the bed exposing his stiff hard cock before she then got on her knees and took his cock in her mouth and slowly started bobbing her head up and down sending waves of pleasure down his shaft.

Jacob then grunted in pleasure as he ran his fingers through becky's firery, orange hair before becky then stood up and gently pushed Jacob so that he was laying back first on the bed before she then crawled onto the bed after him and sat across his midsection before she then slowly guided jacob's hard cock into her dripping wet pussy as she then started to slowly bounce up and down on his cock as both of them let out moans of pleasure as becky said whilst still bouncing on jacob's cock "mmm, yer cock feels so good inside of me baby" before Jacob then replied in a husky voice "mhm babe, but i think we can pick up the pace a bit" and becky simply nodded her head as she started to bounce faster and faster letting out louder and louder moans.

Then Jacob laid there letting out loud moans of his own before he said in a husky voice "mmm, just a bit more becks i..i can feel myself about to cum" to which becky smiled as she replied "mhm, me too baby, i need to feel you inside me soo badly" and her walls of her pussy started to tighten around jacob's hard cock before Jacob then released his load inside of becky's pussy as they both let out huge moans and rode out their orgasm together before becky then collapsed down next to Jacob exhausted and they both laid next to each other naked and trying to catch their breath.

Becky then yawned as she wrapped her arm around Jacob and said "mmm, that was so good babe but now i think it's time we both fot some well needed sleep don't ya agree baby" to which Jacob then smiled as he replied in a husky voice "yeah babe, tonight was incredible and maybe when you win the RAW womens championship we can celebrate with beer and sex" to which becky then went to reply but she looked up and saw that Jacob was fast asleep so she just cuddled up next to him and slowly drifted off to sleep herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: BECKY'S TITLE WIN

The next day Jacob was dressed and showered and was in the gym lifting some weights when nikki cross came up to him and said "hey, can we talk for a minute?" before Jacob then put down the weights as he replied "yeah sure, what's up nikki?" then nikki had a smile on her face when they sat down on a bench and replied "so, i heard that you and becky officially became a couple after your mixed match challenge match yesterday and i wanted to say congratulations and if there is anything either of you need then you let me know ok" to which Jacob smiled at nikki as he replied "of course nikki, don't even worry about it"

Just then becky came into the gym and gave Jacob a cuddle and a kiss on his lips before she smiled at him and said "morning babe, i'm gonna grab us both a coffee to drink on the way to the arena and i even got you some breakfast" before she then pulled a bacon and cheese sandwich out of the bag and handed it to Jacob to which Jacob smiled as he replied in a little husky voice "thanks, babe it's things like this that make me love you so much" before he then turned to nikki and said in a little husky voice "c'mon nikki, i'll drive you to the arena with us" and nikki smiled as she replied "thanks" before all three of them then left to get into jacob's car and headed towards the arena.

When they arrived Jacob and becky held hands with each other as they walked into catering before becky then got the news she was competing in a fatal four way number one contenders match for the RAW womens championship and becky could barely contain her excitement as she bounced up and down on the bench next to Jacob as they shared a cheesecake together before Jacob then said in a little husky voice "becks, calm down i know your excited about your match tonight but if you keep this up your gonna end up with cheesecake on your nose" and becky couldn't help but giggle as she replied "i know babe, but i just can't help it i'm just so excited that i'm getting a title opportunity and ones step closer towards that RAW womens championship" before she then raced off towards gorialla position to get ready for her match as Jacob couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

Later Jacob was backstage watching his girlfriend becky on the monitor when charlotte walked up next to him and said "you two make a cute couple together" which startled Jacob a little as he turned to face charlotte and replied "AHH, is it like a flair trait to sneak up on people or something" to which charlotte then chuckled as she replied "sorry, i didn't mean to startle you Jacob, but i meant what i said that you and becky make a cute couple together" and Jacob smiled a little at charlotte as he took a seat on one of the empty crates and replied "you really think so? What makes you say that charlotte" to which charlotte smiled as she replied "well, i say that because i have seen the way you and becky interact with each other backstage and how you two would always act nervous around each other and then when you got hurt by Samoa joe last week she rushed to your side to make sure you were ok"

Just then their attention turned back to the monitor as the bell rang and the match was over and Jacob couldn't help but smile when he saw his girlfriend becky celebrating a huge win before she then walked up the ramp and when becky walked through the curtain she rushed over to Jacob with a huge smile on her face and jumped on him as she said "i did it babe, i'm the new number one contender to the RAW womens championship at WWE EVOLUTION" to which Jacob smiled as he held becky in his arms before he replied "i knew you could do it babe, i was rooting for you the whole way" before charlotte then walked off as she said "i'll just leave you two love birds alone together and not ruin this moment for you guys"

WWE EVOLUTION...

2 hours before the show...

Jacob and becky went to a local convention to do some signings and meet some fans and when they walked up to the table their fans erupted with cheers before they then took their turn walking up to the table and left some gifts for both becky and Jacob as they had their autographs signed by them before both becky and Jacob then took some pictures with the fans and answered a few questions from the fans as best they could before they then left to get in the taxi to drive them to the arena.

1 hour before the show went on air...

Both becky and Jacob were sitting backstage sorting through their gifts they got from some of the fans at the convention which included pop vinyls and some fan art to which becky then giggled a little before Jacob then looked at becky with a smile as he said "what's so funny becks?" before becky then tried not to giggle as she replied "nothing it's just i can't get over the fact of how adorable our figurines of us look together especially with yer red and black hair and my orange hair" to which Jacob then replied whilst he wrapped a arm around becky "yeah, i know what you mean babe, it's almost as adorable as the real thing"

Becky then smiled at Jacob as she replied "yer not wrong there babe, and i know we haven't been dating each other that long but i think this has been a wonderful start to our relationship" before she then gave him a kiss on his cheek before Jacob then smiled back at becky as he replied "i know baby, you could say this the start of our "straight fire" relationship together and i love you soo much" and becky couldn't help but giggle at the terrible pun her boyfriend made.

The show then started as becky was eagerly waiting backstage for her match and was pacing back and forth and jumping and down in gorilla position whilst Jacob was sitting on a empty crate and couldn't help but giggle before he said "ha ha, calm down babe if waste all your energy now you won't have anything left to win the championship" before becky then briefly stopped and started at Jacob and started to giggle as she replied "don't worry babe, i'll win that championship and be back in yer arms before ya know it" before she then ran out on stage as her music played to a thunderous crowd reaction before she then made her way down to the ring.

Then sasha banks music hit as she came out on stage and did her iconic pose before she then raised her championship high above her head before she then made her way down to the ring and stood across from becky and the referee then checked both ladies before he called for the bell to ring and the two women charged at each other out of the gate while Jacob watched on from a monitor backstage.

Soon charlotte flair and AJ styles and a bunch of different superstars then joined Jacob as they crowded around the monitor as sasha desperately tried to lock in her bank statement submission while becky crawled towards the ropes to force the break before she then pulled herself back to her feet while sasha patiently waited for her before she went for a kick to the gut but becky blocked it and transitioned into a exploder suplex before the camera's cut to a commercial break.

And becky dominated most of the match throughout the break and kept up the pressure on sasha as she connected with a series of dropkicks and clotheslines before becky then grabbed a hold of one of sasha's arms and wrestled her down to the mat before then stepping over into her dis-arm-her submission as sasha screamed in agony while the referee was asking if she wanted to give up before sasha then somehow reversed it into a bank statement and becky screamed in agony as she desperately tried to crawl towards the ropes to force the break but sasha pushed her foot of the bottom rope and rolled into the middle of the ring before becky eventually fought her way out and quickly transitioned into her dis-arm-her submission for a second time and reached back with everything she had before sasha then eventually tapped out giving becky the win.

Jacob then jumped up and down in excitement after seeing his girlfriend becky win the RAW womens championship before becky then walked through the curtain backstage and ran up to Jacob in a hug who was all too eager himself to return the embrace before he said "congratulations becks, i knew you could do it, i'm so proud of you" to which becky then smiled at Jacob and pulled out her phone and stood next to him and held the phone out in front of them in a selfie before she then gave him a kiss on his cheek as she replied "see, what did i tell ya babe, now ye just need to win the WWE universal championship then we can have a real champion selfie together"

Charlotte flair and the other superstars backstage couldn't help but smile at the tender moment between Jacob and becky before Jacob then slumped his championship over his shoulder and smiled at becky and returned the kiss on her cheek as he replied "that's a promise babe, i already have one belt over my shoulder but that WWE universal championship would look real good around my waist when i beat brock lesnar, but come on let's get home so that _my _champion can have a well deserved shower and a celebration" before he then wrapped his arm around becky's shoulder as she slumped her championship on her shoulder and the two of them left the arena for the hotel.

When they got back to the hotel both becky and Jacob placed the bags of gifts they got from fans down on a nearby chair before they then passionately kissed one another and helped each other out of their clothes and mindlessly tossed them on the floor before they both ended up on the bed naked with Jacob on top of becky before he then slowly started to pump his hard cock deep inside becky's pussy which erected soft, lustful moans from becky "mmm, that feels so good, fuck me harder please, i'm begging ya" to which Jacob then slowly picked up speed and started kissing becky on her neck sending waves of pleasure through her body.

Eventually both becky and Jacob came as they rode out their orgasm together before Jacob then slowly pulled out of becky and laid down beside her in a cuddle before becky yawned as she turned to Jacob and said "let's just save the beer for tonight yeah babe? We can have the beer when ye win the WWE universal championship from brock lesnar" to which Jacob then yawned as he replied "that sounds perfect becks, especially as my voice is back to normal now" before they both then drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: MIXED MATCH CHALLENGE PART 2

Jacob and becky were through to the second round of the mixed match challenge as they were up against Jinder Mahal and Alicia fox next and they were backstage polishing their belts when charlotte flair and Aj styles came up to them and said "hey guys, we may have lost to you in the first round but we just want to say that we will be rooting for you guys" to which becky then turned around and replied "aww, thanks char that means a lot to us" then AJ tapped jacob on the shoulder an said to him "how's your voice now?" to which jacob smiled as he turned around as he replied "my voice is back to normal now after Samoa Joe crushed it a couple of weeks ago with a steel chair around my neck but thanks for asking"

Then Jacob's music started playing as becky said to charlotte "oh, got to run that's us, see ya soon charlotte" before charlotte replied as becky and Jacob walked towards the stage "good luck you two" before jacob then walked out on stage to a thunderous crowd reaction before he then walked halfway down the ramp and pointed towards the stage as becky's music hit as she ran out on stage to a thunderous crowd reaction before she then walked down the ramp and joined up with Jacob as they walked to the ring together holding hands.

They both were waiting in the ring as Jinder Mahal and Alicia fox then made their way down to the ring as both teams stood across from each other before both Jacob and Jinder then stood on the apron leaving becky and Alicia fox in the ring to start the matchas the bell rang and both becky Alicia circled each other before they locked up in a collar and elbow tie up before becky who was slightly stronger of the two connected with a suplex sending Alicia down hard to the mat towards her corner as jacob watched on from the apron with a smile on his face as Alicia then scrambled back to her feet and charged at becky sending her down to the mat hard with a big boot.

Mid way through the match Jacob hit Jinder with a devastating german suplex sending him crashing into the mat towards a nearby turnbuckle as the crowd cheered wildly as Jinder pulled himself back to his feet in the turnbuckle with his back facing towards Jacob who then lifted Jinder up to the second rope and tucked his head in the turnbuckle before he then dashed back a bit and delivered a package super kick as Jinder slowly crumpled down to the mat out of the corner before Jacob then backed into the opposite corner begging for Jinder to get back to his feet.

A dazed Jinder then slowly made his way back to his feet and saw Jacob charge out of the corner at him so he reversed the spear with a high knee to the face as Jacob fell to the mat hard before Jinder then quickly went for the pin and started the count "1.." "2.." before Jacob then powered out so Jinder quickly picked Jacob off the mat and went for his finisher but Jacob fought his way free with some elbows to the side of the head before he then ran towards the ropes and hit Jinder with a spear as the referee started the count "1.." "2.." "3.." and becky came into the ring and knelt down next to Jacob who was on his knees and she smiled as he wrapped her arms around him in a hug and said "ye did babe, we're in the semi-finals of the mixed match challenge"

And Jacob couldn't help but smile at becky as he knelt there on his knees exhausted before becky then helped her exhausted boyfriend up to his feet and gently helped him out of the ring and walked down the steps as they walked up the ramp together with their arms around each other's shoulders and as they walked through the curtain backstage charlotte was the first to greet them as she said "awesome win out there guys, you two absolutely killed it out there" before charlotte then gave them both a hug before she then let them walk down the hallway a bit before becky tilted her head back to face charlotte with a smile on her face and replied "thanks char, me and me boyfriend are in the semi-finals of the mixed match challenge but now i think we need to get home and have a well needed rest and shower as both of us are exhausted" before both becky and Jacob then carried on walking down the hall and out of the arena.

The next week becky and Jacob were walking backstage together with their belts over their shoulders heading towards the locker room to get ready for their semi-final match against Rusev and Lana when they walked past Mike and Maria kanellis as the two couples stared at each other as they walked past each other before both becky and Jacob eventually made their way to the locker room and made their way inside and sat down on a bench to get changed into their ring gear before becky then turned to Jacob as she was getting changed and said "hey, did you see those two looked at us just now babe?" to which Jacob finished lacing up his boots before he replied "yeah babe, i did see the way those two looked at us and they seemed to have quite the disgusted face on them, but we can worry about them later as right now we need to focus on Rusev and Lana"

Becky then put her top on over her sports bra which read "I am the man" before she then smiled and Jacob as she replied "you're right babe, we need to focus on our match tonight and worry about those clowns later" before they both then left the both then left the locker room and walked towards gorilla position before they both then went out on stage and held their belts up high to a thunderous crowd reaction before they then walked down to the ring where Rusev and Lana were already waiting for them as they stood across from Jacob and becky as the referee then checked both teams before he signalled for the bell to ring and the match to start.

And both Rusev and Jacob charged at each other and locked up in a collar and elbow tie up in the middle of the ring before Rusev then pushed Jacob back across the ring towards his corner and Jacob slowly got back to his feet before his partner becky tagged herself into the match forcing Rusev to tag in his wife Lana who stepped into the ring as her and becky circled around each other before then locking up in a collar and elbow tie up before becky then muscled her to the back of Lana and delivered a german suplex sending Lana crashing down to the mat hard.

Towards the end of the match Rusev had Jacob locked in the accolade submission and he tried to crawl towards the ropes to force the break before he eventually fought his way free as Rusev picked jacob off the mat and tried to hit a uranage but Jacob countered with a series of elbows to the side of the head then Jacob barely had the strength to lift Rusev up in a powerbomb before he then ran towards one of the turnbuckles releasing Rusev into it as his back slammed against the turnbuckle pads causing Rusev to bounce out of the corner just as Jacob rebounded of the ropes and connected with a spear and fell into the pin as the referee counted "1.." "2.." "3.." and Jacob and becky picked up the win and advanced to the finals as becky came rushing into the ring and knelt down as she hugged her exhausted boyfriend as she said "we did it babe, we made it to the finals of the mixed match challenge"

Becky then helped Jacob up to his feet before they then slowly made their way up the ramp and walked through the curtain backstage where a bunch of different superstars congratulated them on the win as they walked down the hallway before Jacob then turned to becky and said whilst still trying to get his breath back "we..we made it to the finals becks, now..now we are one step away from earning the number 30 spot in the royal rumble" to which becky then smiled and gave Jacob a kiss on his cheek as she replied "yeah babe, but don't get ahead of ye self just yet as ya still have to defend ye united states championship at money in the bank against Shinsuke Nakamura first, c'mon let's get you home so that you can have a nice well deserved shower and celebrate" before the two of them then left the arena for their hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: UNLIKELY ALLIES

That night before the money in the bank PPV becky and Jacob were sat in their hotel watching some of Shinsuke Nakamura's matches on the tv to try and scout his opponent and discussing strategies whilst having a bottle of beer together before becky then turned to Jacob as she said "don't worry babe, even though i'm involved in the womens money in the bank ladder match, it doesn't mean i can't escort _my _man to ringside and support him in his title defence" to which Jacob let out a small burp which made both of them giggle before Jacob turned to becky with a smile as he replied "aww, i wouldn't want it any other way babe"

The day of the PPV...

Jacob was backstage with becky as she was sitting on top of one of the empty crates as Jacob was pacing back and forth while doing some stretches in preparation for his match when Shinsuke Nakamura walked up to him and said "you've had a good run as U.S champion but this match will only end one way knee..to..face" before he then walked off as becky hopped off the crate she was sitting on and wrapped her arm around Jacob's shoulder as she said "don't listen to him babe, he is only trying to throw ye off ya game and get inside your head" to which Jacob then smiled at becky as he replied "i know becks, i just need to stay focused and i will retain my championship" and becky smiled back at Jacob and gave him a kiss on his cheek as she replied "that's the spirit champ, now c'mon let's get out there and show everyone what a proud champion you are" before they then walked to gorilla position.

Then Jacob's music hit as he walked out on stage and held his championship high above his head with becky standing beside him to a thunderous crowd reaction before Jacob and becky linked arms with each other as they walked down the ramp towards the ring before Jacob then slid inside the ring and waited for Shinsuke Nakamura as his music hit and Nakamura came out on stage to a mixed crowd reaction before he then shuffled and danced his way to the ring before he then did his iconic pose before he then stood across the ring from Jacob as the referee then checked both men before he then signalled for the bell to ring and the match to start.

Both men then circled around each other before they then locked up in a collar and elbow tie up before Jacob then muscled his way around to the back of Shinsuke Nakamura and took him down to the mat with a belly to back slam before then Nakamura managed to break free and the two men scrambled back to their feet as becky watched and cheered on from ringside before Nakamura then held his arms out and screamed at Jacob "COME ON" before he then hit Jacob with a flurry of forearms sending Jacob crumpling down to the mat.

Mid way through the match the referee was knocked down before Jacob then grabbed a hold of Nakamura by the head before Nakamura then hit Jacob with a low blow causing Jacob to collapse down to the mat clutching his groin whilst Nakamura was standing in a corner begging for Jacob to get back to his feet before suddenly the crowd erupted into thunderous cheers as drew Mcintyre entered the ring and dropped Nakamura with a devastating claymore kick before he then dragged Jacob over Shinsuke Nakamura before he then slid out of the ring as the referee was regaining consciousness and slowly made the count "1.." "2.." "3.." and the bell rang and the match was over as the announcer at ringside said "ladies and gentlemen here is your winner and still WWE UNITED STATES CHAMPION, JACOB CASS"

Becky was both happy and confused at what just transpired as she climbed into the ring and handed Jacob his championship before Jacob then slowly sat up without a clue of what just happened but smiled when he saw becky holding his championship before becky said "ye did babe, your still the U.S champion and it looks like ya may have made an new ally in the process, c'mon let's get you out of here" before she then slowly helped Jacob up to his feet to huge cheers from the crowd before they both then slowly walked up the ramp and walked through the curtain backstage.

When they got backstage however they were greeted by Vince Mcmahon who shook both of their hands before he said "great match out there tonight, but Mustafa Ali who was supposed to be competing in the mens money in the bank ladder match is out due to injury, are you still fit enough to compete again tonight?" to which Jacob replied "of course sir, i might be a little bruised but i'm still ready to go and fill in for Mustafa Ali" and Vince had a smile on his face as he replied "great, because that match is up next after the womens money in the bank ladder match" before becky then smiled as she sat on a chair in gorilla position with Jacob.

The womens ladder match was up next as becky was getting ready for the match as Jacob sat on a chair smiling up at becky as he said "good luck out there babe, i know you'll do great" before her music hit and she gave Jacob a quick kiss on his cheek before she ran out on stage to a loud crow reaction before then making her way down to the ring to join the other competitors involved in the match before the referee called for the bell to ring and the match to start.

Mid way through the match becky caught Sonya deville with a exploder suplex into a ladder and after seeing everyone else was down becky grabbed the ladder and positioned it in the middle of the ring and started the climb whilst Jacob watched on from a monitor in gorilla position with a smile on his face before Mickie james had a quick burst of energy and climbed up the other side of the ladder and met becky at the top where the two women then exchanged blows with each other before eventually Mickie caught becky with a right hand that sent her crashing onto a ladder on the mat below as Jacob winced while watching the match backstage and Mickie had her hands on the briefcase when Nikki cross ran down to the ring and pushed the ladder over causing Mickie james to fall to the outside before Nikki then pulled the ladder back into the middle of the ring.

Towards the end of the match Nikki tried to help becky up the ladder and kept watch as becky made the slow climb up the ladder one rung at a time before mandy rose sprinted up the other side of the ladder and had her hands on the briefcase before becky landed a few forearms across the chest of mandy sending her crashing down to the mat below and becky had her hands on the briefcase and was about to un hook it when she was hit by a wicked right hand by lacey evans which knocked becky clean out as she fell to the mat below and lacey un hooked the briefcase as the bell rang signalling the end of the match.

When becky got backstage Jacob gave her a hug and said "hey, you did your best out there tonight babe and i wouldn't ask for nothing more than that" to which becky then faintly smiled at Jacob as she replied "thanks babe, that means a lot to me anyway your match is up next so you better get ready" before Jacob gave becky a kiss on her lips and said "i have a few extra minutes to spare to cheer up my special champion" which made becky smile before she motioned for Jacob to go as she heard his music playing before she then sat down in a chair looking up at the monitor as Jacob made his way on stage to a thunderous crowd reaction as he held his championship high above his head before he then made his way down to the ring and joined the other men in the match.

The bell rang and the match was soon underway as all the competitors brawle with each other inside the ring before some of them then spilled to the outside and baron corbin grabbed Jacob and slammed him back first against a ladder at ringside as Jacob collapsed down to the floor in agony as becky watched on with concern backstage meanwhile dolph ziggler was in the middle of the ring with a ladder set up and was climbing up before braun strowman yanked him back down to the mat before he then dumped dolph on the outside of the ring.

Halfway through the match Jacob was slowly climbing up the ladder before baron corbin then pushed the ladder over causing Jacob to fall into another ladder that was leaned against the apron and the announce table as the ladder snapped in half as Jacob crashed through it and baron saw his opportunity and re positioned the ladder in the middle of the ring and started the climb when Kevin owens met him at the top of the ladder and the two exchanged heavy blows with each other before braun then pushed the ladder over causing both baron and Kevin to fall to the outside.

Coming up to the end of the match Jacob rolled back into the ring with a steel chair and started swinging at everyone who was still on their feet with blood dripping down his face before he then slowly made the climb up the ladder and had his hands around the briefcase and slowly started un hooking it before he then eventually held the briefcase up high as the bell rang and the match was over and Jacob slowly climbed back down the ladder with his briefcase in hand before he then slowly made his way up the ramp and walked through the curtain backstage.

As Jacob walked through the curtain backstage becky greeted him with a hug and a smile on her face before she wiped some of the blood from Jacob's eyes before she said "look at ya, yer a complete mess babe, but now your mr. Money in the bank" to which Jacob then looked down at becky with a smile as he replied "i look like a complete mess and i feel like a complete mess, but at least i left the match as mr. Money in the bank" before becky then wrapped a arm around Jacob as she replied "c'mon, mr. Money in the bank let's go get you cleaned up and have a well deserved shower and a nice cold beer" to which Jacob gave becky a kiss on her cheek as he replied "that sounds perfect babe" before the two of them then slowly walked down the hallway towards the parking lot and into Jacob's car as he slowly reversed out of the arena and drove towards their hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: REVENGE

The next night on raw Jacob and becky were backstage discussing strategies for their upcoming mixed match challenge match against R-truth and Carmella when alexa bliss walked up to them and said "hey guys, congrats on the whole relationship thing and if there is anything you guys need let me know ok? And i'll be rooting for you two in the finals" to which becky then smiled as she replied "aww, thanks alexa me and Jacob will do our best and of course we will let you know if there was anything you or Nikki could do for us"

Just then drew Mcintyre was in the middle of the ring explaining his actions at money in the bank whilst Jacob and becky were watching on a monitor backstage as drew said "so for all of you that are sat at home or in the crowd asking yourselves why i helped the U.S champion at money in the bank last night then i suggest you keep watching as i'm about to explain why to the very man i helped last night, so Jacob if you could please come out here" before then both Jacob and becky walked down to the ring with his briefcase in hand and stood across from drew before he picked up a mic and stood face to face with drew before he backed up a little when drew said "whoa, whoa easy champ, i'm not out here looking for a fight, i'm out here to explain why i helped you keep that very title around your waist"

Before drew then continued "now i have watched you week in and week out destroy everyone back there that management have put in front of you, and i respect your passion and drive for this business and your determination to not be complacent which is why i think you need someone who is going to watch your back and be there for you when you cash in that very briefcase you are holding especially when you have someone as beautiful as the woman standing beside you" before drew then held out his hand and waited for a response from Jacob who said "you know drew, your right and i respect your drive to continue evolve after you left this company and came back more dangerous than ever and two answer what you said, well i think actions speak louder than words" before Jacob then shook hands with drew before all three of them walked up the ramp together backstage.

Later that night in the show Samoa joe was making his way down to the ring for his match with Cesaro when he was blindsided by Jacob in the entrance way who rained down a flurry of left and right hands before he then picked joe off the floor and slammed his head against the apron and then into the steel steps before Jacob then grabbed a steel chair from under the ring and wrapped it around Samoa Joe's neck before he looked him in the eyes and said with a little anger in his voice "eye for an eye bitch" before slamming the chair against the led ring post and Joe laid on the ground struggling to breath when Jacob then grabbed another steel chair and went to swing it at Samoa Joe before becky ran down to ringside and gave him a hug and said "c'mon put the chair down, ye done enough for one night babe" to which Jacob threw the chair down and wrapped his arm around becky as they walked up the ramp together.

And before the end of the show paul heyman and Brock lesnar were in the ring when his advocate said "ladies and gentlemen my name is Paul Heyman and this Friday at super show down my client the REINGING, DEFENDING, WWE UNIVERSAL CHAMPION BBBRRRROOOOCK LESNAR, will be defending against roman reigns who will be brutalised, victimised and conquered by the beast and that ladies and gentlemen is not a fact, that is a spoiler" before Jacob then walked down to the ring and stood face to face with brock lesnar with becky and drew Mcintyre by his side and his briefcase in hand before he took to the mic and said "you may be the champion brock, but I hold all the cards" as he raised his briefcase in the air to a loud crowd reaction and brock just laughed at him before he then handed his belt to Paul heyman and shoved Jacob back before jacob then put his briefcase down and fired back at brock with a clothesline knocking him down to the mat.

Jacob then mounted brock and rained down right hand after right hand and drew got a few shots in before brock pushed Jacob off of him and delivered a german suplex to him sending him across the ring before drew then caught lesnar off guard with a claymore kick before brock then scrambled back to his feet and delivered another german suplex this time to drew Mcintrye before he then picked him up onto his shoulders and delivered a f5 to him causing drew to roll out of the ring and onto the floor before lesnar then turned his attention to Jacob and levelled him with a clothesline of his own sending Jacob down to the mat.

While Jacob was recovering in a corner lesnar took a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed Jacob to the bottom rope before he then grabbed becky and hoisted her over his shoulders and Jacob desperately tried to break free from the handcuffs whilst Paul heyman begged with lesnar as he said "BROCK DON'T DO THIS, PLEASE CALM DOWN" but lesnar stared at Jacob with anger in his eyes and a little smirk on his face before he hit another f5 this time to Jacob's girlfriend becky as Jacob screamed with rage in the corner before he eventually broke free from the handcuffs and rushed over to becky who was laying unconscious on the mat while lesnar laughed as he and Paul heyman left the ring and walked up the ramp as heyman said with a worried look on his face "brock, what have you done?"

Drew then rolled back into the ring and knelt down beside becky and Jacob before they both then gently rolled becky under the bottom rope before drew then lifted becky off the apron and carried her up the ramp with Jacob with his briefcase in hand and his championship over his shoulder as they walked through the curtain backstage.

Seething with rage Jacob stormed backstage as he screamed "BROOOCK" before he then took a brief moment and put his briefcase down and put his hands on his head before he continued to scream "BROOOCK, WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH" before alexa and Nikki cross came up to him and said "whoa, calm down what happened?" to which Jacob then sat down next his briefcase on a nearby crate and took a moment to take a deep breath before he tried to sound as calm as possible when he replied to alexa "ok, i had a confrontation with brock lesnar before super show down and he handcuffed me to the bootom rope and had a smirk on his face as he f5'ed my girlfriend into the mat"

Alexa was shocked at the news she just heard before she eventually replied "that must have been so horrible to watch, look why don't you go back to your hotel and look after becky and we will tell GM kurt angle that you didn't feel well so you went home early" to which Jacob looked at alexa with a little smile on his face as he took another deep breath before he replied "aww, thank you alexa, i'm going to look after becky then i'm going to super show down in Saudi Arabia to get some revenge on Brock for what he did" before he then grabbed his briefcase and slung his championship over his shoulder as he and drew walked down the hallway towards the parking lot.

When they got back to their hotel drew laid becky down on the bed and got a ice pack out of the fridge and held it across becky's forehead while Jacob sat next to her taking her hand into his before drew finally said "i'm sorry i couldn't protect your girlfriend, but you're not wrong about going to Jedah and getting some revenge on brock as i'm coming too" before Jacob then looked at drew as he replied "it's not your fault drew, meet me at the airport tomorrow morning and we can discuss a plan to get a measure of revenge on brock on our flight to Saudi Arabia" and drew just nodded before he then left the hotel room leaving only Jacob and becky together.

Becky then groaned and blinked a couple of times as she opened her eyes and had a smile on her face when she saw Jacob sitting next to her before Jacob said "hey babe, how are you feeling?" to which becky then groggily replied "i have a bit of a head ache and my ribs are a little sore but i'm fine babe" before she then slowly sat up on the bed and wrapped her arm around Jacob before she continued "listen, i know we have only been dating each other for about a month or so but we haven't really told each other anything personal to each other" to which Jacob then cracked open a beer bottle and took a swig from the bottle before he looked at becky and replied "i know babe, i..i think i should go first" and becky rubbed her arm on Jacob's shoulder to try to reassure him as she said "go on babe, i'll always support ya no matter what"

Before jacob then looked at becky with tears in his eyes as he replied "well, here goes, when i was still in NXT and training in the performance centre i was bullied quite badly as some of the guys at the time would come up to me and say things like "you're a joke" and "you're wasting your time and you should quit whilst your ahead" and then a few weeks later i would be have the NXT championship with in my grasp before i felt like someone had pulled the ring out from under me, and then when i finally got called up to the main roster and had my first match against braun strowman i could hear a bunch of people laughing at me and i thought i had lost all faith in myself until you came along"

And becky wiped some tears from Jacob's eyes before she replied "omg, babe if i had known this was happening i would have come to NXT and said somethin' to William regal about ya, i can't even imagine how ye must have felt" before she then wrapped her arms around Jacob's waist in a hug before jacob replied "it's ok becks, you couldn't have known but i have you and that's all that matters to me and winning that WWE universal championship from brock lesnar would just be an added bonus" to which becky had some tears in her eyes as she replied "aww, that's the sweetest thing someone has ever said to me so i think you and drew should go to super show down and get revenge on brock lesnar" before she then leaned down one side of the bed and picked up her goggles off the floor and handed them to Jacob.

Jacob then looked a little confused as he took the goggles from becky before he said "umm, what am i supposed to do with these becks?" to which becky then sat there and giggled a little before she replied "they're so you have something to think of me by before you cash in on brock lesnar silly" before they both then laid down next to each other and slowly drifted off to sleep.

WWE SUPERSHOW DOWN...

Brock lesnar had just retained his championship in convincing fashion against roman reigns before drew Mcintyre's music hit and brock was looking up on stage begging for drew to come to the ring before the crowd erupted into thunderous cheers as Jacob cut through the crowd with a steel chair and his money in the bank briefcase in hand and slid into the ring behind brock lesnar while Paul heyman at ringside urged his client to turn around saying "BROCK, BEHIND YOU" but it was too late as lesnar turned around and Jacob charged at him and swung the chair wildly smashing against brock's head sending him down to the mat while becky watched from her hotel room.

Then corey on commentary shouted "OMG, IT'S MR. MONEY IN THE BANK, IS HE HERE TO CASH IN?" before Jacob then walked over to his briefcase and picked it up pondering on whether to cash in or not before he slowly walked over to the referee and handed him his briefcase as the announcer said "ladies and gentlemen, Jacob cass is cashing in his money in the bank contract, therefore this match is for the WWE UNIVERSAL CHAMPIONSHIP"

The referee then rang the bell as soon as brock got back to his feet before brock then charged at Jacob and hit a german suplex on him sending him crashing down to the mat before he then rolled to the outside where brock then followed him and threw Jacob against the barricade before he then threw him against the ring post which busted him open slightly before lesnar then eventually picked Jacob up and rolled him back into the ring.

Brock then picked Jacob up an delivered another german suplex sending Jacob across the ring and was laughing before Jacob charged at lesnar out of nowhere and hit him with a spear and normally Jacob would go for the pin but driven by rage he backed into a corner begging for brock to get back to his feet and charged at him again with a second spear but brock countered it into a kimura lock submission and Jacob was screaming in agony while the referee was asking him if he wanted to give up and Jacob thought about it as he had his hand raised in the air.

Then in a act of defiance Jacob stuck his middle finger at brock before he fought his way free with a series of left hands to the face before Jacob then rolled onto the apron as brock struggled to get back to his feet as Jacob pulled himself back to his feet on the apron and went for a spring board knee but lesnar plucked him out of the air onto his shoulders and hit a thunderous f5 before lesnar then un strapped his gloves and threw them into the crowd.

Mid way through the match the referee was knocked down and as brock went to grab Jacob by the head when Jacob kicked lesnar in the groin with a low blow causing him to collapse to the mat before drew then slid into the ring and hit brock with a claymore kick before he then slid out of the ring again as jacob backed into a corner again begging for brock to get back to his feet before he then charged at him and connected with a third spear and fell into the pin with his face dripping with blood.

And the referee slowly crawled over as he made the count "1.." "2.." "3.." and called for the bell to ring signalling the match was over as the announcer said "ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner and the new WWE UNIVERSAL CHAMPION, JACOB CASS" as drew climbed into the ring with the championship and handed it to Jacob who could barely stand before drew then wrapped a arm around Jacob as he helped him out of the ring and they walked up the ramp together celebrating a huge win.

Becky was practically jumping up and down their hotel room with tears of joy before she then sat down on the bed eagerly waiting for her boyfriend to get home from his flight before her phone then chirped with a message so she picked it up off the dresser and smiled as it read "just left the airport. "_Be back soon. Cass_" so becky put her phone back on the dresser and sat on the bed waiting for Jacob to come through their hotel door.

Just then Jacob stumbled through the door of their hotel room with his championship and becky ran over to him and said "ooh, i missed ya soo much babe, but congratulations as your the new WWE universal champion" to which Jacob leant against the door as he smiled at becky and replied "thanks babe, i missed you soo much too" before drew then stood in the doorway as he said to becky "i'll tell ye something becky, your man can definitely take one hell of a beating" then Jacob leant against the door with his arms out for a cuddle before becky giggled a little as she replied "i would give ya a cuddle but ye face is covered in blood and matches the same colour as your hair, go and get cleaned up then we can have a hug"

Later that night both becky and Jacob were sitting in bed drinking beer together before Jacob then turned to becky with a smile on his face and said "so, still want to have that proper champion selfie becks?" but becky didn't say a word as she grabbed her phone off the dresser and held it out in front of them as they leaned next to each other with their championships on their shoulders before becky then posted the picture of them on twitter with the caption "_so proud of me man and the new WWE universal champion_" before Jacob then said "that was the toughest match of my career and the biggest ass kicking i have taken in my career so far" to which becky simply smiled as she gave a kiss to Jacob on his cheek as she yawned in her reply "goodnight champ" as the two of them slowly drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: MIXED MATCH CHALLENGE PART 3

It was the finals of the mixed match challenge and Jacob and becky were sitting backstage in catering when alexa and Nikki cross came and sat next to them before alexa said "good luck tonight you two, me and Nikki will be rooting for the lasskickers" to which Jacob smiled at alexa as he replied "aww, thanks alexa, that really means a lot to me and becky and we will leave everything in that ring" before they then left to get ready for their match.

Then becky said to Jacob while they were waiting in gorilla position "hey babe, don't worry if we don't win here tonight as we will still be headlining wrestlemania, we will just be taking a different path that's all" to which Jacob gave becky a kiss on her lips before he replied "i know becks, but that doesn't mean we won't leave everything in that ring" before his music hit and they walked out on stage to a thunderous crowd reaction as they held their championships up high before then walking down the ramp towards the ring.

R-truth and Carmella then walked out on stage to a loud crowd reaction before they then walked down the ramp towards the ring and stood across from Jacob and becky as the referee then checked both teams before he then called for the bell to ring and the match to start and R-truth and Jacob circled around each other before then briefly shook hands with each other as a sign of respect before they then eventually locked up in a collar and elbow tie up.

Jacob then muscled his way around to the back of R-truth and arched his hips back and hit a german suplex sending R-truth crashing down to the mat hard before Jacob then followed up with a clothesline as soon as R-truth got back to his feet before R-truth then caught Jacob off guard with a dropkick before then tagging in Carmella forcing Jacob to tag becky into the match and the two women circled each other before they then locked up in a collar and elbow tie up.

Before becky then tried to lock in her dis-arm-her submission but Carmella rolled through and hit becky with a dropkick before she then followed it up with a clothesline before she then shouted "DANCE BREAK" as R-truth then started dancing with each other in the ring and Jacob then joined becky in the ring as the two teams danced with each other for a few minutes before the match then resumed as both Jacob and R-truth then stood back on the apron.

Mid way through the match Jacob had R-truth in position for a powerbomb and ran towards one of the turnbuckles and threw R-truth into it sending him crashing into the turnbuckle but as soon as R-truth bounced out of the turnbuckle he hit a lie detector on Jacob sending him down to the mat hard as R-truth desperately crawled into the pin as the referee made the count "1.." "2.." "3.." and the bell rang and the match was over.

R-truth and Carmella celebrated together in the ring asbecky came into the ring and knelt down beside Jacob who was still lying on the mat with his hands over his face as the realisation that they had lost had started to set in before he then eventually sat up as becky said to him "hey, don't worry babe, R-truth and Carmella just got lucky tonight" to which Jacob tried to put a smile on his face as he replied "i'm sorry we didn't win, but now we just have to start to focus on the royal rumble as we both have a championship defence" and becky couldn't help but feel bad for him but she was glad her boyfriend was still trying to remain positive despite them losing.

Becky then helped Jacob up to his feet while R-truth and Carmella were still celebrating before they eventually stood face to face with becky and Jacob and the two teams then shook hands with each other before they all walked up the ramp together and walked through the curtain backstage where jacob then took a shower whilst becky was getting changed and when he came back he sat on the bench next to becky as he got changed.

And becky then turned to Jacob as she said "there's something you should know about me but that can wait till we get back to the hotel babe" to which Jacob had a curious smile on his face before he replied "becks, why don't you tell me now seeing as i didn't wait till we got back to the hotel to tell you i loved you and got together with after our first mixed match challenge match together" which made becky giggle a little as she replied "ok, ok babe i see yer point, so here goes, i'm a chronic thinker always have been since college and that means i have a tendency to over think things so you could imagine by the time me first ever match in NXT came around i was freaking out backstage and my parents would be there to support me and calm my nerves"

Jacob then sat there and took a minute to take in what his girlfriend had said before he eventually replied "wow, that's...that's incredible to believe much like you tried to support me and calm my nerves on my first night on RAW or how i saw my life flash before my eyes when i was getting my ass kicked by brock lesnar in Saudi Arabia" to which becky then playfully tapped him on the arm as she replied with a smile on her face "i hope ya don't plan on going anywhere just yet as i need me man and the current WWE universal champion" and Jacob let out a slight giggle as he replied "don't worry becks, i'm not going anywhere as i still need you too" before they both then picked up their bags and left the arena for their hotel.

Once they got inside both Jacob and becky didn't waste any time passionately kissing each other and mindlessly tossing their clothes on the floor around the bed and both of them stood naked at the end of the bed before becky briefly broke the kiss as she said "mmm, babe i want ya to hold me in those big strong arms of yers" to which Jacob smiled at becky as he replied "mmm, you don't need to ask me twice babe" before he then lifted becky off her feet so that her head was facing his hard cock and his head was in between her legs.

And becky bobbed her head up and down Jacob's hard cock whilst letting out muffled moans as she could feel Jacob's tongue across her pussy and this went on for several minutes before Jacob then eventually laid becky down onto the bed where becky then rolled onto her front and started jerking Jacob's hard cock in her hands causing Jacob to grunt in pleasure.

Jacob then crawled onto the bed next to becky and the two passionately kissed each other on the lips as they climbed under the covers and wrapped their arms around each other before Jacob then yawned as he said to becky "i love you so much becks, and you are more important to me than any championship" to which becky yawned in her reply "i love ya so much too jacob, and that was very sweet what you just said and no matter what happens you will always be my champion"

The two then spent the rest of the night watching their old matches from NXT cuddled up to one another with becky's head resting on Jacob's chest as they yawned and started to slowly drift off to sleep in each others arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: COUPLE VS COUPLE

RAW before royal rumble...

Monday night RAW started that evening with a episode of "Miz Tv" where the Miz was standing in the ring with a mic in his hand as he said "ladies and gentlemen welcome to another edition of Miz Tv, now tonight i have some very special guests so let's not waste anymore time as i give to you the WWE RAW womens champion BECKY LYNCH and the current united states champion and current reigning, defending WWE universal champion JACOB CASS" as Jacob walked down to the ring with becky and drew Mcintyre with some bandages around his ribs before he then took a seat next to the Miz.

Miz then asked Jacob "first things first, i got to ask you how it must feel to be a double champion and have such a huge target on your back" to which Jacob replied "well, i'll have to say it has been difficult to say the least but without the support from drew or my loving girlfriend i don't know if i would still be sitting here as a double champ right now" before the Miz then said "yeah, i understand that you cashed in your contract to become the new WWE universal champion against none other than the beast himself brock lesnar but not without a few speed bumbs let's take a look"

The titantron then played footage of when Jacob stood face to face with brock lesnar and the chaos that ensued before the camera's then cut back to the ring where Miz then asked Jacob "why don't you tell us what was going through your mind in that moment" to which Jacob replied "well you see Miz, it was simple and that brock lesnar underestimated me and didn't see me as a threat to his championship so i showed him just how dangerous i can be" and the Miz then replied "yes of course, but not before brock got a edge over you" then the camera's cut back to the titantron as it then showed footage of brock lesnar hitting an f5 to becky lynch.

Miz then had a nervous laugh as Jacob stood up and stared a hole through the Miz before the Miz said "t-that was obviously not the footage i intended to show and i am so sorry you had to watch that again" before Mike and Maria's music hit and they walked down to the ring and stood across from Jacob and becky before Mike then said "you call this between you and becky love?" as he then gave Maria a kiss on the lips before he continued "now you see this right here? This is real love and you two have been dating each what two months now where as we have been together our entire lives"

Jacob then stood face to face with Mike before he backed off a little as he said "you call that real love? You two always come out here and show the whole world watching how much you care for each other by always kissing and i'm surprised the WWE universe hasn't thrown up in their seats and while you were busy kissing one another me and becky were tearing our way through the mixed match challenge"

To which Mike then chuckled a little as he replied "and...and how did that go for you? You made it all the way to the finals only to fall short to a crappy rapper and a blonde bimbo" becky then fired back on the mic as she replied "if ye mess with me man than you mess with THE man, and if you two dopes have a problem with that then me man and i will have no problem slapping you upside the head" before Jacob then slapped Mike in the face knocking him down to the mat knocking the taste out of his mouth before both Jacob and becky then left the ring and walked up the ramp with drew behind them before they stopped at the top of the ramp and shared a passionate kiss with each other while a distraught Maria looked on as she checked on her husband.

WWE ROYAL RUMBLE...

The pre-show...

Jacob and becky were sitting in catering backstage with drew having lunch when R-truth and Carmella came up to them before Carmella said "urgh, who do Mike and Maria think they are calling me a blonde bimbo, i hope you guys absolutely destroy them tonight before you guys go out there again later to defend your championships" and R-truth said "yeah, i hope you guys knock some sense into Miz and Maryse" to which Carmella looked at R-truth and said "truth, they are up against Mike and Maria kanellis, not Miz and Maryse" and both Jacob and becky couldn't help but laugh before becky replied "don't worry Carmella, me man and i will make sure to slap those dopes upside the head and give them something they won't soon regret"

Later Jacob and becky were waiting in gorilla position as Jacob was pacing back and forth before becky said "hey babe, let's go out there and show those dopes what real love is" before she then kissed Jacob on his cheek before Jacob returned the kiss as he replied "yeah, becks we'll show those love struck puppies what real love is all about" before becky then ran out on stage as her music hit to a thunderous crowd reaction before she then walked halfway down the ramp and looked up at the stage.

Jacob then debuted a new theme as he walked out on stage and raised his championships up high to a thunderous crowd reaction before he then walked down the ramp and joined becky where they then linked arms with each other as they walked to the ring and Jacob pulled down the ropes for becky to get into the ring before then joining her as they waited for Mike and Maria kanellis.

Then Mike and Maria's music hit as they walked out on stage and gave each other a kiss to a sea of boos from the crowd before they then walked down to the ring and stood across from Jacob and becky as the referee then checked both teams before he called for the bell to ring and the match to start as both Mike and Jacob circled around each other whilst Maria and becky stood on the apron watching on.

Eventually Mike and Jacob locked up in a collar and elbow tie up before Jacob who was the stronger of the two men over powered Mike and pushed him towards the corner of Maria before Mike then quickly got back to his feet and charged at Jacob only to be met by a couple of clotheslines from Jacob before Mike then ran off the ropes looking to hit a clothesline of his own but Jacob caught him on the way back as he lifted him up and drove him down to the mat in a spinebuster as the crowd cheered wildly before Mike then slowly got back to his feet again.

Frustrated and embarrassed Mike charged at Jacob again and finally took him down with a clothesline of his own before he then climbed to the top rope and blew a kiss to Maria as he waited for Jacob to get back to his feet before jumping off ready to connect with a double axehandle but Jacob caught him in mid air with a spear sending Mike crashing down to the mat hard as Jacob went for the pin and the referee made the count "1.." "2.." "3.." the bell rang and the match was over and becky ran into the ring and jumped and down in joy as she celebrated with Jacob while Maria was absolutely furious that she lost so quickly.

Jacob and becky then walked up the ramp together and stopped at the top as they shared a passionate kiss with each other which only seemed to infuriate Mike and Maria further before Jacob and becky then walked through the curtain backstage where Jacob then turned to becky and said "hey babe, sorry you didn't get much action in that match" to which becky gave Jacob a kiss on his cheek as she replied "don't be babe, it just means that now i can go into my title defence fresh"

The main card...

Jacob was sitting in the locker room backstage with becky and drew before becky said to Jacob "hey, i'll go get you a coffee to drink before your match babe" to which Jacob then smiled as he replied "thanks babe, that'll be perfect" then drew stood there as he said "i'll go with becky to make sure nothing happens to her" before they both then left the locker room leaving Jacob alone to prepare for his match.

However when becky and drew were on their way back to the locker room they were confused as they saw a few referee's surrounding the doorway and so becky pushed past them and dropped her coffee when she saw Jacob laying unconscious just minutes before he had to defend his U.S title against randy orton so becky rushed to his side as Kurt angle was desperately trying to think of what to do before he eventually decided the match would go ahead anyway.

Randy orton was waiting in the ring ready for Jacob as his music played but he didn't show up on stage and randy looked around the crowd thinking Jacob would try to cut through the crowd before suddenly Jacob's music played a second time and Jacob slowly walked out on stage his face dripping with blood before he then suddenly ran towards the ring and unloaded on orton with a series of right hands as the referee called for the bell to ring and the match was officially underway.

Jacob then followed up with a series of clotheslines and then hit a super kick before backing up into a corner begging for randy to get back to his feet while randy still had no idea what just hit him when Mike and Maria's music hit which distracted Jacob as he looked up on stage which was empty before turned his attention back to randy orton and charged out of the corner and straight into a RKO as randy went for the pin and the referee made the count "1.." "2.." "3.." the bell rang and the match was over.

Jacob had lost his united states championship.

Becky ran down to ringside and rushed into the ring and over to Jacob's side and knelt down beside him as Jacob hadn't moved since the RKO and becky was really worried about him and she tried not to burst into tears as medical staff rushed into the ring and checked Jacob's pulse before they then slowly rolled him under the bottom rope and onto a stretcher and becky walked with the medical staff as they wheeled the stretcher up the ramp.

As they got backstage becky broke down into tears as alexa came up to her and said "hey, what's up becks?" and becky just hugged alexa as she continued to burst into tears before she finally said "someone attacked my boyfriend before his match against randy orton and he hasn't moved since the match ended and lost his U.S championship" and alexa didn't know what to say so she just tried to comfort becky.

Drew then wrapped his arm around becky and said "c'mon becky, let's go to the hospital as i think Jacob would want his girlfriend by his side" to which becky slowly nodded her head as she walked with drew to the hospital and alexa couldn't help but feel bad for becky as she watched her leave the arena with drew Mcintyre.

Later at the hospital...

Becky sat at Jacob's bedside and rubbed her hand over his while drew sat in the opposite chair before Jacob then groaned and blinked his eyes a couple of times before he smiled as he saw becky sitting next to him before he said in a weak voice "hey babe, what happened?" to which becky smiled with tears in her eyes as she replied "i'm just so glad you're ok babe, don't ever scare me like that again ok?" before Jacob then wiped some tears from becky's face as he replied "i promise becks"

Then drew sat in the chair as he said "someone attacked you before your match against randy orton and as a result you lost your united states championship but i assure you when i find the person responsible for this i will kick their damn head off"

Just then alexa and Nikki cross walked in with some flowers and set them down by Jacob's bedside before alexa then said "how are you feeling Jacob?" to which Jacob slightly sat up in his bed as he replied in a weak voice "well, i feel slightly miserable now that i know i'm no longer united states champion anymore, but hey i'm still WWE universal champion" which made everyone giggle a bit before becky said "i guess we can call you Cass one belt now" which made Jacob laugh a little before a doctor came in and said "visitor hours are over now, i'm afraid i'm going to have to ask you all to leave"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: HEEL TURN

RAW started that night with Randy orton standing in the middle of the ring with the united sates championship over his shoulder and mic in his hand before he started to say "ladies and gentlemen for the first time at this stage in my career i finally managed to capture the one title that had eluded me for most of my career until now, but i didn't win the way i wanted as my opponent wasn't performing at his best so therefore i didn't beat him at his best"

Suddenly the camera's cut backstage as a ambulance reversed into the arena and the door flew wide open and the crowd erupted into thunderous cheers as Jacob stepped out from the ambulance and made his way to the stage and walked out as his music hit with becky and drew by his side and all three of them walked down the ramp and stepped into the ring before Jacob then got face to face with Randy before backing up a little bit to give him some breathing space.

Before Randy then continued as he said "you know, it's great that you are out here and that i have your attention because last night at the royal rumble i took your U.S championship but i didn't take it the way i wanted as i would rather beat you at your best than when you were punked out backstage before our match" before he then held the championship in his hands and held it out towards Jacob to which Jacob then reluctantly took the championship from Randy before he said "when i take that title from you, i want to do it when you are at your best and not picking the scraps that someone has left me"

Later on in the night Paul heyman was in the ring with brock lesnar while Jacob and becky were sitting backstage with drew watching on from a monitor when Paul heyman said "ladies and gentlemen, my name is Paul heyman and at super show down my client brock lesnar conquered the "big dog" roman reigns before he was robbed of his unvieral championship by that thief Jacob cass, so i implore mr. Cass to come out here and do the right thing and hand the title back to brock lesnar" so Jacob made his way to the ring with his championship over his shoulder with becky and drew and stood across from brock lesnar before he grabbed a mic and started to mock heyman's mannerisms by saying "ladies and gentlemen, my name is Jacob cass and i am "the saviour of wrestling" and Paul, we both know what i did to your client at super show down was well within the rules of the money in the bank contract"

Brock lesnar then snatched the mic out of paul heymans hands and said "you didn't beat me for the WWE universal championship at super show down, you know it, these people know it and if it wasn't for your buddy there we both know i would still be champion right now" drew then stood in front of Jacob and took the mic before he said "how dare you speak to the WWE universal champion like that, and we both know that Jacob took an absolute arse kicking from you before he dropped you on your arse for the "1.." "2.." "3.." and i can sense that you can't stand knowing Jacob was the better man that night and it is tearing you up inside but if you have a problem with the champ, then you have a problem with me"

Jacob then placed a hand on drew's shoulder as he said "it's ok drew i can handle this" before he then turned his attention to brock lesnar before he continued "but if you think my win over you for this title was a fluke, then i will be more than happy to face you later tonight inside a steel cage and as a special treat i will even put my title on the line" before he then dropped the mic in front of lesnar and slung his championship over his shoulder and left the ring with drew and becky as the three of them walked up the ramp together.

When they got backstage Jacob sat in the locker room with becky before becky turned to him with a slightly worried look on her face as she said "are ya sure want to face lesnar again, let alone inside a steel cage where god knows what could happen to you and what if you lose your universal championship back to brock" to which Jacob then gave becky a kiss on her cheek before he replied "becks, it's ok i know what i'm doing and i know i only just come back from the hospital but if brock thinks my win over him at super show down was a fluke then i will prove to him again that he was dead wrong"

Later that night the cage slowly lowered as becky watched on from a monitor in the locker room with a look of worry and concern as she watched her boyfriend walk out on stage with his championship for what could possibly be the final time before Jacob then walked down to the ring and inside the cage and handed the referee his championship before lesnar's music hit and walked down to the ring and stepped inside the cage and stood across from Jacob as the referee checked both men before he then called for the bell to the ring.

The match was then soon underway as lesnar burst out of the gate and dropped Jacob with a clothesline before he then lifted Jacob off the mat and launched him into the side of the cage as Jacob's body bounced off the steel and he rolled around on the mat in agony before brock then mounted Jacob and rained down right hand after right hand whilst Jacob desperately tried to cover up while becky could barely look at the monitor in fear of her boyfriends safety.

And brock lesnar dominated most of the match as the camera cut back from the commercial break to show that Jacob was now bleeding and his face was covered in blood before Jacob then pulled himself up against the cage as brock bounced of the ropes on the other side and leapt into the air to deliver a knee but Jacob moved out of the way at the last minute and lesnar's knee slammed against the cage causing brock to roll around the mat in agony as paul heyman screamed at ringside "BROCK, WHAT'S WRONG?" to which brock started to limp around the ring as he replied in agony "ahh, my knee, my knee hurts so bad"

Seeing his opening Jacob took brock down to the mat with a chop block before he then locked in a figure four submission and brock screamed in agony as he desperately tried to release the pressure of the hold before laying back on the mat and the referee made the count "1.." "2.." before brock then peeled his shoulder off the mat before he then eventually fought his way out of the hold with stiff right hands to the face causing Jacob to release the hold.

Brock then slowly got back to his feet limping on one leg and hoisted Jacob over his shoulder ready to hit him with a f5 when suddenly the lights in the arena went black before they came back on a few minutes later and Aleister black was sitting in the ring before he then rose to his feet and hit lesnar with a spinning heel kick that he calls "black mass" causing lesnar to stumble back against the ropes and Jacob slipped off his shoulders in the process before Jacob then quickly got back to his feet and bounced off the ropes charging at lesnar for a spear but brock side stepped him at the last minute and Jacob smashed against the cage with enough force that it caused the wall of the cage to collapse and Jacob fell to the outside and the bell rang and the match was over.

The announcer at ringside said "ladies and gentlemen the winner of the match and still WWE universal champion JACOB CASS" brock was furious and stormed out of the ring and up the ramp as heyman tried to catch up to him whilst aleister black briefly left the ring to help Jacob up to his feet and handed him his championship as becky and drew ran down to ringside before they all then entered the ring after the cage was raised above the ring.

Black then grabbed a mic but before he could say anything shayna baszler's music hit and she walked down to the ring with a mic in hand and started to say "this is a cute little group you guys got going on here, and i want to be a part of it" and Jacob had a smirk growing on his face before he said in reply "of course, shayna the more the merrier" before Jacob then took the mic from aleister black and said as he tried to catch his breath "for those of you sitting here or watching at home too stupid to realise by now that we... we are five of the best in this very ring and us five individuals are main event level talent... you could even call us a MAIN EVENT MAFIA and we are taking over... and there is not a damn thing anyone of you or any of the guys or gals in the back can do about it"

Jacob then handed the mic to becky who had a smile on her face and gave Jacob a kiss on his cheek before she said "and if anyone has a problem with me or anyone of us then we have no problem in slapping some dopes upside the head" before the groups music hit and they all walked through the curtain backstage together where they could be seen giving each other a hug and being friendly towards the other superstars backstage which was vastly different to their on screen characters.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: THE BREAK UP?

Two weeks before survivor series...

Before RAW went on the air that night Jacob walked into triple h's office and laid the united states championship on his desk before he said "i'm vacating the united states championship, randy beat me fair and square whether i was performing at my best or not, so i feel like he deserves another opportunity" to which triple h then sat back in his chair before he replied "well if your sure this is what you want to do then i accept your decision, you may leave if there is nothing else to discuss" before Jacob nodded as he slung his universal championship over his shoulder and walked out.

When RAW went on the air Jacob was sitting in catering with becky and the rest of his newly formed faction watching the monitor as GM Kurt angle was in the ring announcing the superstars that would represent RAW in the 5vs5 elimination match when suddenly they could hear some commotion coming from down the hallway and some superstars running away from something before they then saw the SMACKDOWN LIVE roster led by AJ styles before they then laid waste to every RAW superstar in catering before then marching off down the hallway.

Becky then knelt down beside Jacob before she said "are you ok babe?" to which Jacob slowly sat up holding his head and shook it a couple of times before he smiled at becky as he replied "i'm fine becks, SMACKDOWN is gonna pay for invading my show" before becky and drew then slowly helped Jacob up to his feet before they then walked back to their private locker room where becky then sat down next to Jacob on the couch.

One week before survivor series...

SMACKDOWN LIVE started that night with GM Theodore long aka "teddy long" standing in the ring making his announcement for the superstars that would represent his brand in the survivor series match when RAW GM Kurt angle came out and met him in the middle of the ring before he said "now teddy, we have known each other for a long time but i don't appreciate your roster coming over to my show and attacking half my roster" Theodore long then took a minute to think before he eventually replied "now Kurt, we both know that survivor series is about proving which brand is the most dominant and so that talent i have available wanted to fire that first shot hence why they were at RAW last night ya feel me?"

Kurt then replied "SMACKDOWN may have fired the first shot, but tonight RAW is going to give SMACKDOWN a receipt, but you don't need to take my word for it" before he then pointed towards the titantron where it showed camera's backstage as the RAW roster marched around laying out different SMACKDOWN superstars which was led by the WWE universal champion Jacob cass while shayna baszler and the WWE raw womens champion becky lynch led the womens division before eventually the RAW roster made their way down to the ring and surrounded it.

Survivor series...

Jacob was sitting in the locker room backstage with the rest of his faction while becky sat next to him giving him a massage to help warm him up in preparation for his match against WWE champion Kevin owens as she said "good luck out there tonight babe, RAW will be counting on you" to which Jacob then smiled as he looked at becky and replied "don't worry babe, i'll show SMACKDOWN who the dominant champion is" before he then made his way to gorilla position to wait for his match.

The score was 5-4 with becky coming back after winning her match against asuka as she came through the curtain backstage and gave Jacob a hug before his music hit and Jacob gave becky a quick kiss on her cheek and said "this won't take long babe, i'll be back soon" before he then walked out on stage to a mixed crowd reaction with his championship over his shoulder before he then walked down to the ring where Kevin owens was waiting for him.

The two then had a heated match as both men had hit their finishers right out of the gate and the finish of the match came when Kevin owens went for a second pop up powerbomb as he threw Jacob into the ropes only for Jacob to hit him with a spear as he rebounded and the referee made the count "1.." "2.." "3.." and raised his arm in victory putting the score at 6-4 heading into the main event as Jacob took his championship and threw it over his shoulder as he walked up the ramp and through the curtain backstage where becky ran up to him and gave him a hug before she said "well done babe, i knew ya could do it" to which Jacob tried to catch his breath as he replied "see babe, i told you it wouldn't take long"

Kurt angle then came up to him and shook his hand as he said "great match out there Jacob, but it seems like we our down a member for the main event, do you think you can step up for RAW one last time?" to which Jacob replied as he tried to catch his breath "i barely broke a sweat out there, of course i will represent RAW once more to make up the numbers" before Jacob then looked at becky and smiled as he said "sorry babe, looks like i have to go out there again" to which becky smiled as she gave him a kiss on his cheek as she replied "it's fine babe, i'll be waiting for you to get back"

The main event was soon underway as both RAW and SMACKDOWN GM's were standing at ringside in their respective corners as drew Mcintyre eliminated mark henry with a claymore kick giving his team a 5 on 4 advantage before he then tagged in sheamus as big show came into the ring and quickly evened things up after quickly eliminating sheamus with the W.M.D.

Towards the end of the match it was 4 on 2 as randy orton came into the match as Jacob came into the match for his team but in a surprise twist randy orton hit an RKO on his teammate Christian shocking everyone in the arena as Jacob had a smirk across his face as he slowly went for the pin on Christian as the referee made the count "1.." "2.." "3.." and Christian was eliminated leaving randy with a 1 on 4 disadvantage.

It finally came down to just Jacob from RAW and Randy orton from SMACKDOWN 1 on 1 as the two men were exhausted and dragged themselves back to their feet before randy then went for the RKO but Jacob reversed it into a schoolboy pin as the referee made the count "1.." "2.." "3.." the bell rang and the match was over as Jacob was the sole survivor for RAW and randy then got back to his feet and had a tense stare down with Jacob before extending his hand and the two men shook hands before Jacob then made his way backstage.

After the show Jacob walked through the curtain backstage looking for becky but couldn't find her anywhere so he went up to drew and asked him "hey have you seen becky? She said she would be waiting for me to come back from the match" and drew shook his head as he replied "sorry, i haven't seen becky back here since i was eliminated from the match" Jacob then replied "thanks anyway drew" before he went off to look for becky before he eventually found becky in the locker room crying.

Jacob tried to comfort her as he sat down next to her and said "hey, what's wrong becks?" to which becky slowly looked at Jacob with tears in her eyes as she simply replied "is it true?" and Jacob looked back at becky with a slightly confused face as he replied "is what true babe?" then becky slightly shifted back from Jacob as she replied "is it true you have been seeing shayna behind my back?" to which Jacob nodded his head before he started to say "yeah it is true, but it's not what you think" then becky ran out of the room crying as Jacob tried to say "BECKS, BABE, JUST LET ME-" before he then mumbled "explain" as he watched the door close behind her and he sat there with tears building in his eyes.

Drew then came into the locker room with aleister black before they then noticed Jacob sitting on the bench crying so drew sat next to him and said "is everything ok between you and becky as i just seen her leaving the locker room upset?" to which Jacob wiped some tears from his eyes before he replied "sorry drew, i..i think i need to be on my own right now" before he picked up his bags and left the arena not bothering to change beforehand.

Later Jacob sat in the park on a bench with a tub of ice cream enjoying the view of the pond when suddenly he heard a familiar voice "thought i might find ya here" so Jacob turned around to see none other than becky standing beside the bench before he said to her "hey Rebecca" before becky then sat down next to him and wrapped her arm around him before she replied "ye only call me Rebecca when you're upset so what's up?" to which Jacob had some tears in his eyes as he replied "it's that earlier you asked me if i was seeing shayna behind your back and nodded and then-" before he was cut off becky pressing her lips against his in a kiss before she then broke the kiss as she said "ye don't need to explain everythin' to me, and it's me who should be apologising as i heard rumours and like the stupid dork that i am i over thought it without asking you"

Jacob then sat there and looked at becky with tears in his eyes as he replied "so does this mean we're still together?" to which becky wiped some tears from Jacob's face as she replied "of course we're still together silly, i never broke wit' ya despite what it might have looked like after the show because like i said earlier drew explained to me why you were seeing shayna as she was helping you with submissions so no more tears ok babe?" before she then pulled out a tub from her bag before she continued "look, i know it's not much but i wanted to get ya a little somethin' for making ya upset" and Jacob couldn't help but chuckle a little as he replied "this kinda reminds me of our first un-official first date"

A couple hours went by as the two shared the chocolate cake together while sharing horrible puns with each other before Jacob noticed becky was shivering in his arms so he took his Jacket off and wrapped it around becky before pulling her in for a cuddle as becky looked up and said "won't ya get cold without ye jacket on babe?" to which Jacob looked down at becky and smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead as he replied "i can live with being cold if it means making sure my princess is nice and warm" then becky looked at the time on her phone and saw it was starting to get dark before she smiled at Jacob as she replied "aww, that's very sweet of ya, now let's get back to our nice warm bed in the hotel before one of us catches a cold"

Both Jacob and becky then wrapped their arms around each other as they slowly started walking back to the hotel together.

A/N: how many of you guys actually thought that Jacob and becky had split up? How many of you guys thought they would still be together? Stay tuned as there is more still to come with Jacob and becky as this story is far from over yet.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: WRESTLEMANIA

It was the possibly one of the biggest nights in Jacob's career as he was pacing frantically back and forth backstage while becky was sitting on a crate before she said "ya nervous babe?" to which Jacob briefly stopped and looked at a becky and let out a nervous laugh as he replied "who me? No i'm not nervous, i just have one of the biggest matches in my career when i defend my championship against the legendary freaking undertaker, so no becks i'm not nervous at all" before he went back to frantically pacing back and forth.

Becky then jumped the crate and gave Jacob a hug before she looked him in the eyes with a smile "it's ok to be nervous babe, to tell ya the truth i was nervous at my first wrestlemania, but don't worry i'll accompany ya down to ringside, so just try to relax ok babe" just then drew Mcintyre walked up with Aleister black and shayna baszler before all three of them said "good luck out there tonight, we know our leader will do us proud" before a stage hand then came up to Jacob and said "excuse me Mr. Cass, they need you in the meeting room to go over your wrestlemania entrance" to which Jacob then followed the stage hand to the meeting room and closed the door behind him.

Jacob was waiting in gorilla position with becky and becky could feel Jacob was still a little nervous so she gave him a light squeeze on his arm to calm his nervous before they both then walked out on stage as a few stage hands dressed like Vikings moved to either side as a spotlight shone over Jacob who was wearing a crown and a cape reminiscent of conan the barbarian before the spotlight then faded for a few minutes and it was pitch black in the arena for a moment before the lights came back on as Jacob's music blared through the arena and the crowd had a mixed reaction before becky then linked arms with Jacob as they walked down the ramp together as the announcer said "ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled with a 20 minute time limit with one fall to the finish and is for the WWE UNIVERSAL CHAMPIONSHIP, introducing at this time being accompanied by the WWE RAW WOMENS CHAMPION becky lynch, from London England weighing in at 280 pounds he is the current reigning defending WWE UNIVERSAL CHAMPION, JACOB CASS"

Becky then helped Jacob out of his entrance gear before he then handed his championship to the referee before lightning struck the stage and becky jumped in shock but Jacob remained calm showing no intimidation as the undertaker made his way down to the ring wearing his trench coat and hat before the undertaker then slowly made his way inside the ring and stood across the ring from Jacob who was still showing no signs of fear or intimidation before the referee then checked both men and then raised the championship up high before handing it to the time keeper as he called for the bell to ring and the match to start.

The match was underway way as both men stared at each other as the undertaker towered over Jacob before both men then started trading left and right hands with each other before Jacob finally fell to the mat after a thunderous right hand from the undertaker as becky watched on from ringside with concern and Jacob slowly got back to his feet and caught undertaker off guard with a DDT and Jacob screamed towards the crowd before he then looked back to see the undertaker sitting up.

And the two men started exchanging blows with each other once again before undertaker sent Jacob crashing to the outside with a clothesline as Jacob landed hard outside the ring next to the announce tables and becky went to check on him and then slowly moved out of the way as the undertaker rolled out of the ring after him while the referee started the count as the undertaker then grabbed Jacob by his head and Jacob tried to fight back with a few right hands to the midsection before he then sent the undertaker into the steel steps.

Mid way through the match the undertaker and Jacob were battling on top of the Spanish announce table before the undertaker then had Jacob in position for a tombstone piledriver and drove him head first through the table as it collapsed and becky had to look away in shock before she looked back as she heard the referee's count was at five and the undertaker rolled back into the ring as the referee continued his count as becky helped Jacob up to his feet and he stumbled back towards the ring and barely made it in time as the referee's count was at nine.

Jacob was bleeding a little as he had undertaker in a corner and was raining down right hand after right hand before the undertaker the suddenly grabbed him and walked out of the corner before driving him down to the mat with a last ride powerbomb but as undertaker went to go for the pin becky was standing on the apron distracting the referee which bought enough time for Jacob to recover as he hit a low blow causing the undertaker to collapse to the mat holding his groin.

The end of the match came when becky had slid a steel chair into the ring and the undertaker had Jacob in position for another tombstone piledriver but Jacob reversed it and hit undertaker with his own move on top of the steel chair before sliding it out of the ring as the referee made the count "1.." "2.." "3.." the bell rang and the match was over and Jacob laid on the mat exhausted as becky came into the ring with his championship as the announcer said "ladies and gentlemen here is your winner and still WWE UNIVERSAL CHAMPION, JACOB CASS " and becky knelt down beside Jacob as he slowly sat up before she said "ya did babe your still the champ, and i couldn't be more proud of ya right now"

The undertaker then slowly got back to his feet and stood face to face with Jacob as the two had a tense stare down with each other before the undertaker then shook Jacob's hand and raised it high in the air signalling he had earned the deadman's respect before he left the ring and slowly walked up the ramp as Jacob and becky celebrated in the ring for a few more minutes as Jacob gave becky a hug and a kiss on her lips which earned thunderous cheers from the crowd before they both finally walked up the ramp and through the curtain backstage.

When they got backstage Jacob and becky were greeted by a bunch of different superstars and legends and congratulated them on a great match before becky and Jacob then walked down the hallway and saw shayna, drew and aleister black standing there with nothing but smiles on their faces before drew then said "well done out there champ, you stared death in the face and laughed" before he then gave Jacob a pat on the shoulder before he then continued "go and get cleaned up, and have a well deserved celebration with your girl" to which jacob replied while trying to catch his breath "thanks guys, i..i'm gonna do just that" before he continued walking down the hall with becky.

Once they got back to the hotel becky sat next to Jacob on the bed before she looked at him with a smile and said "so how do ya feel after your first wrestlemania babe?" to which Jacob wrapped a arm around becky as he replied "to be honest with you becks, that felt amazing, being in the ring with the undertaker and the energy from the crowd made the whole night magical, but not as magical as spending it with you babe, and i take back what i said about brock giving me the biggest ass kicking of my career because that match with the undertaker definitely topped that as that man can hit like a truck" to which becky chuckled as she gave her boyfriend a massage and replied "well not many people can earn the undertakers respect like that, and you were really brave out there despite the nerves getting to ya"

They both then spent the rest of the night having a bottle of beer and laughing together as they shared horrible puns with each other and watching more of their old matches on the tv before Jacob said "hey babe, i just realised our contracts are expiring soon and i haven't really given much thought into signing a new deal yet" to which becky then yawned as she replied "yeah, i know what ya mean babe just a couple of months and our contracts will be up and i haven't really given much thought into signing a new deal yet either because these past few months with you has been a blast and i don't want it to end"

Jacob then yawned as he replied "well who said it had to end babe, as there is a lot we could do if we choose not sign a new deal such as going to different companies and facing all sorts of people or we could choose to stay with WWE and sign a new deal but for now let's just try to get some sleep and think about it as we still have a couple of months left on our contracts"

A/N: will becky and Jacob sign a new deal when their contracts expire? Will they decide to leave WWE and seek out new opportunities in different companies? Stay tuned to find out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: SUPERSTAR SHAKE UP

RAW after wrestlemania...

It was the night after wrestlemania and all the superstars were feeling a bit nervous and anxious as to which brand they would be going to which included Jacob and becky who were sitting down next to each other in the locker room watching the monitor as Theodore long and Kurt angle were standing in the ring announcing the trades for each brand as Jacob looked nervously at becky before he said "i hope we end up on the same brand and they don't split us up" to which becky leaned her head on Jacob's shoulder as she replied "yeah, i hope so too babe"

And they continued to watch the monitor as the trades were announced which went as the following, roman reigns to SMACKDOWN

Seth rollins to RAW

Kevin owens to RAW

Finn balor to SMACKDOWN

Charlotte flair to SMACKDOWN

Bayley to Raw

Jacob Cass to SMACKDOWN

And Jacob looked a little worried as he looked at becky who gave him a kiss on the lips before she said "it's okk babe, that was only the first batch of trades, i'm sure i'm definitely next" as they went back to watching the monitor as the next set of trades were announced which were,

Dean ambrose to RAW

Jey uso to SMACKDOWN

Sasha banks to RAW

Naomi to SMACKDOWN

Chris Jericho to RAW

Becky lynch to SMACKDOWN

Rhyno to RAW

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief when he heard his girlfriend was going to be on the same brand as him before becky then jumped on him with a hug as she said "i'm so glad we are going to be on the same brand together and we can still see each other" to which Jacob returned the hug as he replied "me too becks, i don't know what i would have done or how i would have coped if they split us up" before they both left to get their t shirts and waited outside Kurt angle's office with their championships.

They didn't have to wait long as Kurt walked into his office before he said "come in" so becky and Jacob followed Kurt into his office and laid their championships across his desk before Kurt sat down in his chair and said "thank you guys, now am i sad to see you go? Yes. But also i know that you both will do great things on smackdown and sooner or later i will have you both back on RAW again, oh it's true it's damn true" to which both Jacob and becky then shook Kurt's hand as they said "we're going to miss being on RAW but we are excited to have new opportunity's on smackdown" before they then left Kurt angle's office.

Drew Mcintyre then bumped into Jacob and becky before he said "hey, i just watched the rest of the trades and it looks like i'm staying on raw but aleister black is going to join you guys on smackdown" to which Jacob and becky smiled as they replied "well i guess this is goodbye drew, but we are happy that aleister is joining us on smackdown" then drew gave both becky and Jacob a hug before he replied "hey, never say never and maybe one day we will be reunited on raw again"

Later Jacob and becky arrived on SMACKDOWN and they were on their way to the locker room when they were stopped by Theodore long who said "now hold up a minute players, i have big plans for the both of you and it starts right here tonight when Jacob will be involved in a battle royal to determine the number one contender to WWE championship and as for you becky, you will be involved in a fatal four way match and the winner will go on to face WWE SMACKDOWN WOMENS champion Carmella at summerslam, ya feel me?" and both Jacob and becky were smiling at the news before Jacob replied "that's awesome news teddy, we will make sure to do our best for SMACKDOWN LIVE "

And becky and Jacob were getting changed into their ring gear in the locker room when Kevin owens stormed into the locker room and stood face to face with Jacob before he said "you may have gotten lucky when you were on RAW, but don't think for a damn second that i'm going to let you come in here and win this battle royal tonight" to which Jacob then replied "oh yeah? I had no problem beating your ass at survivor series and i'll do it again tonight when i throw your ass over that tope rope and become the number one contender to the WWE championship" and Kevin backed away a little before he hit Jacob with a super kick knocking him down to the ground and becky rushed over to check on him as Kevin slammed the locker room door on his way out.

Becky knelt down next to Jacob as she slowly helped him sit up before she said "omg, are you ok babe?"to which Jacob shook his head a couple of times before he looked at becky and smiled as he replied "i'm fine becks, but Kevin is on my list of superstars i throw over that tope rope first tonight" before becky then slowly helped Jacob up to his feet and they linked arms as they walked towards gorilla position for Jacob to get ready for his match.

Jacob then gave becky a quick kiss on her lips before he went out on stage to a mixed crowd reaction as his music played before he then made his way down to the ring and joined the rest of the competitors in the battle royal before the referee then called for the bell to ring and the match to start and bodies were scattered everywhere as people were tossed over the top rope and down to the floor and sea of superstars in the ring started to thin down.

Towards the end of the match it was Kevin owens, Jacob Cass, dolph ziggler and sami zayn in the final four as they all slowly circled around each other before Jacob then went straight for Kevin owens with right hands and sami went after dolph and dolph side stepped sami and hit him with a super kick sending crashing down to the floor eliminating him and there were three people left as dolph ziggler went after Kevin owens and tried to hit a famouser on him but Kevin reversed it and powerbombed him to the outside eliminating him.

Then it was down to just Jacob and Kevin owens who exchanged hard blows with each other in the middle of the ring before Kevin owens then hit Jacob with a super kick sending him over the ropes and onto the apron before Jacob then pulled Kevin over the ropes and onto the apron with him and the two traded right hand after right hand with each other before Kevin then hit Jacob with another super kick but it sent Jacob over the ropes back into the ring where Jacob then slowly dragged himself back to his feet and hit Kevin owens with a super kick of his own and the impact sent Kevin crashing into the ring post before he fell to the floor and the bell rang and the match was over.

And when Jacob walked through the curtain backstage he was immediately greeted by becky who ran up to him and gave him a cuddle before she said "that was an awesome match babe, i'm so glad you won in the end" to which Jacob then returned the hug as he tried to catch his breath as he replied "yeah...we are off to good start on smackdown becks, and soon we will dominate smackdown just like we did on RAW"

Then both Jacob and becky walked to the locker room to get changed when Kevin Owens walked in and looked at Jacob before he said "look, i just wanted to say that you were the better man tonight, but know this when you win that WWE championship i'm coming for you" then becky stood in between Kevin and Jacob before she said "and know this Kevin, when me man wins that championship he will have no problem slapping you upside the head" before Kevin then just walked off leaving Jacob and becky alone in the locker room.

Later when becky and Jacob got back to their hotel they sat on the bed next to each other having a bottle of beer together and were watching tv together before becky turned to Jacob and said "y'know babe i kinda miss being on RAW but don't get me wrong i love being on SMAKDOWNLIVE but i miss seeing shayna and drew" to which Jacob then gave becky a kiss on her cheek before he replied "i know what you mean becks, i miss drew and shayna too but at least we have aleister with us on SMACKDOWNLIVE and i wish our group didn't get broken up in the superstar shakeup but hey maybe one day we will all be together on one brand again"

And Jacob waited for becky to reply but he looked over and saw that becky was asleep on his shoulder so he carefully laid becky down on the bed before he then switched off the lights before laying down next to becky and gave her a kiss on her forehead and said "goodnight becks" before he then slowly drifted off to sleep himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: LEAVING WWE

With their contracts expiring soon becky and Jacob were in Theodore long's office discussing their contracts where Theodore long started saying "now you both have one month left before your contract expires, and i just wanna know if you have thought about re-signing a new deal yet playas?" to which both becky and Jacob looked at each other before looking back at Theodore long before they replied "well teddy, we have given this a lot of thought, but we have chosen not to re-sign a new deal because we feel like we are just not happy here anymore and no disrespect to you teddy because we love being on smackdown but we just don't feel happy staying in WWE anymore we hope you understand teddy"

Theodore long then sat in his chair at his desk and paused for a moment before he replied "i understand that playas, i really do now i know there isn't much i could do to convince you two to stay here but i sure as hell will be sad to see you both go dawgs, believe that, because without you both being here smackdown would suffer a major blow but its nothing we won't bounce back from, so tonight i booked you in a mixed tag match against mike and maria kanellis for your last match here on smackdown live ya feel me?" to which both Jacob and becky shook hands with Theodore long before they replied "thank you teddy, we will be sure to make the WWE universe go home happy one final time" before they then left his office.

Meanwhile Jacob was busy lacing up his boots when becky turned to him and said "hey babe, where should we go after we leave? I mean i know we can go anywhere in the world but i guess i haven't really put much thought into what company we could go to after WWE ya know" to which Jacob then turned to becky with a smile as he replied "yeah i hear you babe and to be honest i haven't really put much thought into it either but hey we have plenty of options to explore" just then mike and maria kanellis walked in and stood face to face with becky and Jacob before maria said "you know i can't help but notice that you two seem to have this crazy idea that you two are the first couple of WWE" to which becky sat there and looked at maria as she replied "ya know we aren't the first couple in WWE right?" which maria then looked back at becky as she replied "we know it's your last match here in WWE so me and my bitch will make sure the door bites you on the way out"

Then becky stood up and looked at maria as she replied "ya think you're going to beat us on our last night on smackdown live? Then guess again because me and my man here will see you dopes in the ring and we will make sure to slap you both upside the head" before she walked off towards gorilla position as Jacob followed after her and paused for a moment as he looked at both mike and maria kanellis as he simply said "y'all just messed up big time" before he carried on walking to catch up to becky who was waiting for him by gorilla position as she gave him a cuddle and said "c'mon babe, let's show those dopes what a real couple is all about" to which Jacob gave becky a kiss on her cheek as he replied "i wouldn't have it any other way becks"

Later that night becky and Jacob were already in the ring waiting for mike and maria kanellis as their music hit and they came out on stage to a sea of boos from the crowd before mike and Maria held hands with each other as they walked down the ramp and into the ring where they stood apart from Jacob and becky as the referee checked both teams before he called for the bell to ring and the match to start as Jacob and mike kanellis locked up in a collar and elbow tie up before mike then kicked Jacob in the midsection and followed it up with a clothesline sending Jacob down to the mat hard and mike played up to the crowd.

Jacob then got back to his feet and dropped mike down to the mat with a clothesline of his own before he then picked mike up from the mat and sent him into a turnbuckle with an irish whip before he then delivered a dropkick and then running to the opposite corner and back delivering a second dropkick to mike who collapsed out of the corner as the crowd cheered wildly before Jacob then picked mike up again before driving him back down to the mat with a spine buster and went for the pin as the referee counted "1.." "2.." before mike managed to peel a shoulder off the mat so Jacob walked over to his corner and tagged in becky forcing mike to tag in his wife maria.

As soon as maria got into the ring becky sent her down to the mat with a clothesline and maria scrambled back up to her feet only to met with a dropkick from becky sending her down to the mat once more and as soon as maria got back to her feet again becky went for a exploder suplex that she calls "becksploder" but maria reversed it into a small package pin as the referee started the count "1.." "2.." before becky managed to kick out and transitioned into her dis-arm-her submission pulling back with everything she had and within seconds of becky applying the hold maria frantically tapped out and the referee called for the bell and the match was over.

After the match Jacob came back into the ring with a couple of microphones and gave his girlfriend a hug which earned large cheers from the crowd before Jacob held the mic up and tried to catch his breath as he started saying "we...we just wanted to let you all know that this...this was our last match here but you know what they say never say never so this isn't goodbye it's just see you later" then becky held up her mic as she said while trying to get her breath back "but before we go we...we just want to thank each and every one of you guys that come out to our shows each and every week because without you guys none of this would be possible" then the crowd split in half as they chanted "thank you becky, thank you Cass" and both becky and Jacob were a little emotional in the ring before they left and walked up the ramp and turned to the crowd one final time with smiles on their faces and waved at the crowd before they continued walking through the curtain backstage.

However just as becky and Jacob were about to walk through the curtain the lights in the arena started to go out row by row until the arena was pitch black and becky and looked around when suddenly the lights came back on and becky turned around in horror as she saw bray wyatt dressed in a terrifying attire was standing in front of them and held out his arms and laughed a creepy laugh before he suddenly attacked Jacob with his finisher sister Abigail smashing Jacob's face into the minitron and watched as Jacob slumped down to the ground and becky rushed over to Jacob's side and as quickly as bray appeared he disappeared leaving becky and Jacob on the stage.

Becky then slowly helped Jacob sit up before she then slowly helped him up to his feet and put his arm over her shoulder as she walked him through the curtain backstage where they were greeted by charlotte who gave them both a hug before she said "omg, i'm gonna miss my favourite couple being around here" to which becky and Jacob returned the hug as they tried not to cry as they replied "aww, we're going to miss you too charlotte" then Aj styles walked up to Jacob and becky as he said "Smackdown, the house that AJ styles built is going to feel a little lonely without you guys around and even though i only got to work with you briefly in the mixed match challenge i still want to have that dream match with you" then Jacob shook AJ's hand as he replied "i'm going to miss you too AJ, and yeah i'll look forward to having that match with you if we return"

Then just as becky and Jacob made their way to the parking lot they were stopped by seth rollins as he said "hey guys wait up, now i know i'm a RAW superstar but as a wild card i wanted to come to Smackdown as say goodbye to you guys and i hope you have just as much success in whatever company you decide to work under next as you both have here" and both Jacob and becky finally broke down into tears as seth embraced them in a cuddle before becky managed to reply "ya know seth, we are gonna miss ya the most as me and me man here had such a blast with ya on RAW" then seth pulled out a couple of t shirts from his bag which read "we burned it down" to which Jacob then took the t shirts from seth before he replied "aww, thank you seth these shirts are awesome" then seth smiled as he replied "i'm glad you guys like them, i had them custom made after i heard you guys were leaving, but take care and look after each other alright" before then left leaving Jacob and becky standing by their car.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: JOINING IMPACT WRESTLING PART 1

Becky and Jacob were sitting in their hotel room texting their friend's alexa bliss and nikki cross before they decided to get dressed and wrestled a few matches at some different indie promotions before one day just after Jacob and becky had finished a match in Defiant wrestling Jacob got a phone call from don callus and Jacob answered it as don said "hey is this Jacob cass i'm speaking to right now?" to which Jacob replied "yes i am Jacob cass, what can i do for you don?" then don replied "well Jacob, i have an amazing opportunity for you and your girlfriend and that is how would you both like to work for impact wrestling?"

And Jacob was at a loss for words before he finally replied "yeah, we would love to work for IMPACT WRESTLING when can we start?" to which don replied "great, why don't you and your girlfriend fly over tomorrow and i'll go over your contracts and your storyline" before he put the phone down before becky then gave Jacob a kiss on the cheek as she said "who was that you were speaking to just now babe?" and Jacob smiled as he gave becky a kiss on her lips as he replied "that was don callus from IMPACT WRESTLING and he wants us to fly over tomorrow and discuss our contracts and storyline with us" and becky jumped onto Jacob with a hug as she replied "omg, that's awesome news babe, i can't wait to work in IMPACT WRESTLING with ya and find out what storyline we will be involved in"

The next day Jacob and becky had just landed in Tampa, Florida and had just parked their rental car outside IMPACT WRESTLING where don callus was waiting for them as he greeted them by shaking their hand before leading them into one of the back rooms where he then sat down before he said "ok, so here are your contracts and we decided to introduce you guys into the storyline with rosemary and su young" to which both Jacob and becky then shook don's hand as they said "thank you, i'm sure the fans will love us being in impact wrestling" before they both then left the room and went back to their hotel.

Later that night on IMPACT WRESTLING...

James Mitchell was standing in the middle of the ring with su young and havok and had a microphone in hand as he started saying "rosemary, you forced my hand when you made me bring back my war goddess, and she has a new mission and that mission is to lay waste to anyone that gets in her way on her way to the knockouts championship and she is going to use your broken and mangled body as a catapult to get there" just then rosemary's music played as she came out on stage with a mic while don said on commentary "i wonder how the demon assassin is going to respond to james's words" before rosemary then started saying "oh james, we never get tired of these interactions of ours and we can see that you have us out numbered but don't worry because the shadows were kind enough to give us some reinforcements"

Before both Jacob and becky slid into the ring and becky went straight after su young while Jacob went after havok throwing right hand after right hand at her while becky was stomping on su young in the corner while josh matthew's said on commentary "omg, don that's...that's jacob cass and becky lynch, what are they doing here? And why have they sided with the demon assassin rosemary?" then don replied "i don't know josh, but all i know is that those are some powerful allies rosemary has found herself and i guess will just have to wait and see to get some answers" meanwhile back inside the ring Jacob ran off the ropes and hit havok with a spear sending her crashing down to the mat while becky had su young in the dis-arm-her and su screamed in agony before becky released the hold as both Jacob and becky walked up the ramp and joined rosemary on the stage and all three of them had a smile on their face as rosemary patted becky's head.

The next night on impact wrestling rosemary was standing in the ring with Jacob and becky and rosemary started saying "now as much as it easy to sit here and mock james, that would be too easy for us so my little hivelings here have something to say and we will let them explain their actions last week" before she then handed the microphone to Jacob who said "ladies and gentlemen my name Jacob cass and this right here is my girlfriend Rebecca lynch and sweet rosemary here brought us here to do a job and that job is to ensure that the hive queen becomes your new knockouts champion" then Rebecca lynch took the microphone from her boyfriend as she said "and if any of you dopes have a problem with that then we will be more than happy to slap each and every one of you upside the head"

Just then james Mitchell came out on stage with a microphone in hand as he said "so Rebecca and Jacob, it would seem that you have chosen to side with rosemary but i'm afraid you two made a poor choice for you see i have two tickets to the ball, a ball that my monster abyss made famous and that is tonight, Rebecca and Jacob i humbly invite you both to the monsters ball, hahahaha" before Rebecca lynch then grabbed a microphone as she replied "James, we accept your invitation as me and me boyfriend will walk right through whoever you put in front of us"

Later that night...

Josh Matthews was on commentary as he said "don, looking around the ring here with all these different weapons, what do you think we are about to witness here tonight?" to which don replied "honestly josh i'm not sure what we are going to see, but i can guarantee that we are about to see one hell of a war here tonight" before Jacob's music hit as he came out on stage to a thunderous crowd reaction before then making his way to the ring before his girlfriend Rebecca lynch's music then played as she ran out on stage to a thunderous crowd reaction before she then made her way down the ramp and joined her boyfriend in the ring before suddenly abyss's music played as his pyro blared in the arena as he came out on stage to a mixed crowd reaction as he made his way to the ring and to Jacob and rebecca's surprise Havok's music played as she stormed out on stage to a sea boos from the crowd before she then made her way to the ring.

And the referee called for the bell and the match was underway and Havok and abyss quickly dominated the match as they sent Jacob and Rebecca to the outside before Jacob and Rebecca quickly made their way back to their feet and grabbed some weapons from under the ring before they slid back into the ring and started swinging as Jacob hit abyss in the midsection with a steel chair and Rebecca hit Havok a few times with a kendo stick before Jacob hit abyss in the back with a steel chair sending him down to the mat before he then turned his attention to Havok as he slammed the chair into the back of Havok which caused her to turn around and grab Jacob by his throat before Rebecca then slammed the kendo stick into the back of Havok's leg causing her to collapse to a knee before she then held the chair against Havok's face as Jacob ran off the ropes and hit a shining wizard on the chair causing Havok to collapse down to the mat.

Midway through the match Jacob scored a near fall on abyss after he hit a spear before Havok broke up the pin before Rebecca then muscled Havok down to the mat before stepping over into her dis-arm-her submission as Havok screamed in agony and abyss tried to break it up before Jacob who was covered in blood dove over Rebecca with a spear driving abyss into the pile of thumbtacks as he went for the pin and the referee made the count "1.." "2.." "3.." and the bell rang and the match was over and Jacob collapsed face first onto the mat as his Rebecca knelt down beside him as she said "we did babe, we won the match!" before Jacob then rolled over and slowly sat up as he tried to catch his breath as he replied "yeah, we beat abyss and Havok and i..i wonder what who James Mitchell will throw at us next" before they rolled under the ropes and slowly walked up the ramp where rosemary was waiting for them with a smile on her face and gave both Rebecca and Jacob a hug and patted Rebecca on her head...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Impact wrestling part 2

The next week on impact...

Rebecca lynch started off the show standing in the ring with a microphone in hand and started saying "i may not have been here in impact long, but me and me boyfriend Jacob cass definitely made an impact when we ran straight through abyss and havok and i think i have a right to make a claim to the knockouts championship" before the champion taya valkerie interrupted her as she made her way to the ring and started saying "i'm sorry honey, you've been here what two weeks and you expect me to think you earned a shot at my knockouts championship, you must be either brave or really delusional"

Then Rebecca quickly fired back on the mic saying "well if ya think me calling ye out was brave then yeah i am brave, but if ya not gonna give me a title shot then i guess i'll just beat one out of ya" before she then kicked taya in the midsection causing her to hunch over before Rebecca then grabbed taya and launched her overhead with a exploder suplex and taya tried to scramble out of the ring before Rebecca grabbed her by her leg and dragged her to the middle of the ring before she then locked in her dis-arm-her submission on taya as she screamed in agony.

And after a few minutes of taya screaming in agony taya's bodyguard john e bravo ran down to the ring before he was cut off with a spear from out of nowhere by Rebecca's boyfriend Jacob cass before he joined his girlfriend in the ring and helped his girlfriend off of taya who rolled around on the mat clutching her arm in agony before then both Jacob and Rebecca were then joined in the ring by rosemary who had a smile on her face before she picked up a mic off the mat and said "oh poor taya, you should think twice next time before you mess with one of the shadow's hivelings and at bound for glory that title that you hold close will be coming to the shadows" before all three of them then left the ring and walked up the ramp with smiles on their faces as they headed to the back so Jacob could prepare for his match later on in the evening.

Later that evening...

Jacob cass was pacing back and forth backstage waiting for his match with trevor lee with the added stipulation that the match was a hardcore match and Rebecca lynch was smiling at her boyfriend before she said "good luck out there babe, i'll be rooting for ya like always" and Jacob briefly stopped and gave his girlfriend becky a kiss as he replied "i know babe, and when i win this match Austin aries will have no choice but to give me a shot at his Impact championship" before he then head out for his match as he heard his theme playing and becky watched her boyfriend walk through the curtain with a smile on her face.

And jacob was in the ring waiting for his opponent as there was plenty of weapons scattered around ringside as trevor lee made his way to the ring to a mixed crowd reaction before the referee checked both men before he called for the bell and the match was on as Jacob and trevor circled around each other before locking up in a collar and elbow tie up before Jacob quickly shifted around the back of trevor and delivered a devastating german suplex sending trevor crashing down hard on the back of his neck.

Midway through the match trevor went to the top rope and went to hit a diving elbow drop over the pile of chairs in the middle of the ring but as he jumped Jacob quickly got to his feet and speared trevor into the pile of chairs but instead of going for the pin he set up a couple of chairs before he lifted trevor back to his feet as josh said on commentary "what is Jacob thinking don? He had trevor beat of the spear into the pile of chairs" and don sat there and smiled as he replied "honestly josh i don't know what is going through the mind of that man Jacob cass but if i would take a guess i would say he wants to send a message to the champ Austin aries"

Then as Jacob set trevor up for a brain buster trevor tried to fight back with a couple of shots to the midsection but a quick knee into the midsection drove the air out of trevor leaving him gasping for air before Jacob then hoisted him up in the air before spiking him down on his head on the chairs with a brain buster and went for the pin as the referee made the count "1.." "2.." "3.." and called for the bell and the match was over and becky was jumping up and down with joy backstage before she ran down to the ring to join her boyfriend in the ring as they celebrated before Jacob then grabbed a microphone and said while trying to catch his breath "you see that Austin? That was only a taste of what i have planned coming your way at bound for glory and take that title that you hold so dear from around your waist"

Before Austin aries then came down to the ring with a microphone in hand and his championship over his shoulder and stood face to face with Jacob in the ring and said "you know you think you're really cute trying to send a message to me using my move well guess what pal? Message received loud and clear and i almost can't wait to face you at bound for glory so i can end this little fantasy dream you got going on when i beat you and retain my championship" before Jacob then had a smirk on his face as he replied "well then i guess it's settled then, i'll see you at bound for glory champ just make sure you keep that belt of yours real shiny for me would you" before he then left the ring with his girlfriend and was walking up the ramp when Austin said on the mic.

"so that's it huh? You just gonna walk away from me and not take a cheap shot? Look i'll even let take one for free" before mockingly holding his cheek and pointing at it before he continued "c'mon you came out here and called me out like a man but you don't even have the guts to hit me like a man and instead your just going to walk away like a coward" and Jacob stopped at the top of the ramp and turned to face Austin aries as becky tried to calm him down saying "c'mon ya just been through a hellacious match tonight and he's only tryin' to get in ya head babe" and Jacob looked at his girlfriend becky after taking a couple deep breaths as he replied "yeah you're right babe, right now i just need to get some rest and save everything i have for bound for glory"

Then as Jacob turned to leave Austin continued to goad his opponent saying "really, are you just going to stand there and hide behind your girlfriend and let her make all the decisions for you or are you going to come down to this ring and face me like a man" then Jacob had heard enough as he stormed back down to the ring and stopped at the apron before becky once again managed to calm her boyfriend down and they started heading up the ramp again before Austin aries had one last trick to taunt his opponent as he said "hell your girlfriend seems to be more of a man than you maybe i should give her a title shot"

And Jacob had enough as he slid in the ring and tackled Austin to the mat before raining down left and right hands and Austin desperately tried to cover up as becky tried her best to pull her boyfriend off of Austin before rosemary then ran down to the ring and helped becky pull Jacob off of Austin aries and managed to calm him down as Austin rolled out of the ring and walked up the ramp with a smile on his face and held his championship high while Jacob was staring a hole through him in the ring as josh said on commentary "don i don't think that was a very smart move of Austin, because it looks like Austin aries has lit a fire under Jacob cass" then don replied "i'll have to agree with you there josh that might not have been smart of Austin to rile up his opponent before bound for glory this Sunday but we will just have to wait and see what happens at the pay per view" as the show went off the air.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16: SIDELINED

Bound for glory PPV...

Jacob was waiting backstage with his girlfriend becky and he was pacing back and forth while becky was sitting on one of the crates backstage and said to her boyfriend "are ya ready for tonight babe?" to which Jacob briefly stopped and smiled at becky as he replied "of course i'm ready tonight becks, i will run right through Austin aries and win the Impact world championship and before you know it i will be back in your arms before you go out and win the Impact knockouts championship from taya valkerie" before he then went back to pacing back and forth and occasionally stretching before a stage hand came up to him and said "Mr. Cass, you're on in ten minutes"

And Jacob nodded his head before he went back to stretching before his theme played and becky motioned for him to go out as Jacob walked through the curtain to a loud crowd reaction before he then made his way down the ramp and high fived some fans on his way to the ring before he then jumped onto the apron and jumped over the ropes into the ring and stood in a corner while he waited for his opponent.

Then Austin aries came out to a mixed crowd reaction and held the championship up high before he then made his way into the ring and stood across from Jacob as the referee then checked both men before he then showed the championship to Jacob who just nodded his head before the referee then gave the belt to the time keeper and signalled for the match to start and Jacob and Austin circled each other for a few minutes before they eventually locked up in a collar and elbow tie up before Jacob then quickly shifted his way around to the back of Austin aries and took him down to the mat with a belly to back slam while becky was eagerly watching on from backstage.

Midway through the match however Austin had Jacob in position for a brain buster but Jacob countered it into a small package and the referee made the count before Austin managed to kick out at two before both men then got back to their feet as Jacob then sent Austin down to the mat with a clothesline before he then picked him back up and hoisted him up and spiked him on his head with a brain buster before then backing up into a corner and begging for Austin to get back to his feet and when he did Jacob charged out of the corner and hit a spear and went for the pin but Austin just barely kicked out at two and Jacob couldn't believe what just happened so he backed up into the corner again setting up for another spear.

And as Jacob charged out of the corner he immediately fell to the mat clutching his ankle in pain and the referee went to check on him before he then put his hands up in a x shape and bell rang as becky ran down to ringside as Jacob was sitting on the apron before she said with a little worry in her voice "are ya ok babe? Where does it hurt?" to which Jacob then looked at becky with a little pain in his face as he replied "my left leg hurts, but i'm sure it's nothing to worry about becks" and Jacob hopped of the apron and tried to walk but becky could tell that her boyfriend was limping and the pain in his face told a different story before a couple of trainers then came down to ringside and helped Jacob up the ramp.

When they got backstage to the trainer's room Jacob sat down on a bench with becky by his side as a trainer took a look at Jacob's leg before he said "now it feels like you might have a torn ACL but i can't say for sure until you get a doctor to look at it" and Jacob looked at the trainer as he replied "ok i will get my leg checked out after the show" before becky then looked at Jacob with a little worry in her face as she said with a little worry in her voice "babe, if ya have a torn ACL that means yer gonna be out for quite a while" then Jacob looked at becky with a little smile as he replied "becks it's ok, i can still come to the show it just means i can't compete while my leg is recovering"

Later that night...

Jacob was sitting in the locker room watching his girlfriend on the monitor as she made her way to the ring for her match against taya valkerie when rosemary stood behind him and put a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it slightly as she said "a minor setback, but don't worry my little hiveling when you return you will be stronger than ever and the shadows will claim the Impact world championship" then Jacob looked up at rosemary and smiled a little as he replied "thanks rosemary, that means a lot considering i may be out for six to nine months but i'm hoping my girlfriend can win the Impact knockouts championship from taya" before he looked back at the monitor as the bell rang and the match begun.

And Rebecca and taya locked up in a collar and elbow tie up before taya just pushed Rebecca down to the mat and Rebecca quickly got back to her feet and threw a couple of forearms to the chest of taya before she then took her down to the mat with a german suplex sending taya crashing down hard on the back of her neck then as taya got to her knees Rebecca came of the ropes and connected with a boot to the side of the face sending taya down to the mat again before Rebecca then went to lock in her finisher but taya reversed it and went to hit her finisher called road to Valhalla but Rebecca reversed it as she rolled taya up in a victory roll pin and the referee made the count before taya kicked out at two.

Halfway through the match taya was on the top rope before Rebecca climbed up to meet her and threw a couple of right hands before she then grabbed one of taya's legs as she went for a exploder suplex but taya tried to counter as she hung on to the turnbuckle before Rebecca then threw a few more right hands before she then launched taya from the top rope with a exploder suplex sending taya across the ring as she crashed hard on the mat before Rebecca then quickly grabbed one of taya's arms and locked in her dis-arm-her finisher and taya screamed in agony.

Towards the end of the match john e bravo slid taya her championship and tried to distract the referee before taya then went to strike Rebecca with the belt but Rebecca saw it coming as she grabbed taya's arm with the belt and locked in her dis-arm-her finisher again and slid the belt out of the ring as the referee turned around and saw taya frantically tapping on the mat and called for the bell and the match was over and Rebecca had won the Impact knockouts championship as the referee handed her the belt and Rebecca had a few tears in her eyes as the crowd chanted "you deserve it" before she then rolled under the bottom rope and walked up the ramp with her championship and walked through the curtain backstage.

When she got backstage becky ran up to her boyfriend Jacob and wrapped her arms around him in a cuddle before she said with a smile on her face "i did it babe, i'm the new Impact knockouts champion" and Jacob smiled at his girlfriend as he replied "i knew you could do it babe, i was rooting for you the whole match" before he then gave becky a kiss on her lips before they both then slowly walked to the parking lot and left the arena in Jacob's car.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17: EXPLORING JAPAN

The next morning when Jacob and becky woke up in their hotel room Jacob walked out of the shower and picked up a letter that was slid under their hotel door and opened it and inside was two tickets to a NJPW show with a letter attached from Alexa and nikki cross which read "hey guys, we know we haven't seen each other in a while as you have been busy travelling the world so finn gave us a couple of tickets to a show he is on and we thought you guys would be interested from alexa and nikki" then becky sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes a little before she looked at Jacob and said "what ya got there babe?"

Then Jacob smiled at becky as he replied "we just got a letter from nikki and alexa and they gave us some tickets to a NJPW show that finn is on" to which becky then smiled as she replied "aww, how nice of them and i would love to go to it after the show tonight as i have to defend me Impact knockouts championship against taya in a rematch" then Jacob smiled at becky as he replied "then it's settled then, after the show tapings tonight we will go and see the NJPW show" before they got dressed and held hands with each other as they left the hotel room and made their way to the arena.

After the show and becky had defended her Impact knockouts championship both Jacob and becky took a flight to Tokyo, Japan and when they landed they dropped their suitcases off in their hotel room before they then made their way to the arena for the show and were about to take their seats in the front row when they heard a voice saying "well if this isn't a sight for saw eyes" and both Jacob and becky turned around and smiled when they saw finn balor aka prince devitt as he walked over to them and gave them both a hug before Jacob said "we look forward to seeing the show tonight" to which finn smiled as he replied "glad to hear that and oh sorry about ya leg" noticing the brace on Jacob's leg.

Becky then gave finn a hug as she said "yeah we can't wait to see the show tonight especially as me boyfriend can't compete at the moment" then finn had a look of shock on his face as he looked at becky then at Jacob then back at becky as he finally replied "oh, well congrats becks and i hope ya boyfriend here recovers soon how long is he going to be sidelined for?" then Jacob looked at finn as he said "doc says i'll be out at least six to nine months with a torn ACL" then finn gave Jacob another hug as he replied "sucks as i would love to wrestle against ya one day when ya leg is all better and it's been fun talking to ya both but i gotta run as they need me for the show tonight" before he then walked off leaving becky and Jacob standing by their seats.

Then the show started as becky and Jacob sat next to each other and watched the show together and they cheered loudly when finn came out for his match and gave him a hi five as he walked past them before they both then sat back down in their seats and even cheered finn on during his match then after the show finn caught up to becky and Jacob as they were leaving the arena as he said "leaving so soon?" to which both Jacob and becky turned around and smiled at finn before they replied "yeah, we have to catch a flight back to Florida early tomorrow but you were awesome tonight and thanks again for sending us the tickets" and finn just stood there and smiled as he replied "aww, it's nothing and i will happily send ya both some more tickets to some of our shows but i won't keep ya any longer if ya have a flight to catch early in the morning" then finn gave both becky and Jacob a bullet club t shirt each before he walked off.

When Jacob and becky got back to their hotel room they passionately kissed one another on the lips before they both looked out of the window of their hotel at the view of Tokyo all lit up with bright lights before becky then turned to Jacob with a little frown on her face as she said "y'know babe i wish we didn't have to leave Japan so soon because then we could have gone sightseeing and tried some of the food here as alexa always told me the food here was amazing" then Jacob gave becky a hug before he replied "we have time to get some breakfast tomorrow babe before we have to catch our flight back to Florida and i have a surprise for you anyway" before he then fumbled around in his jean pocket before he then pulled out a little black box and becky looked a little confused and surprised.

Then Jacob bent down on one knee and opened the box before he said "Rebecca knox, i have loved you for quite a while now and these past few months with you have been amazing as you have been with me through my ups and my downs but i guess the point i'm trying to make here is...will you marry me?" and becky had some tears in her eyes as she took the ring from the box and slid it on her finger before she then pulled Jacob up into a kiss before she replied "Jacob Michael Cass, you have made me the most happiest lass on the planet these past few months and we had our ups and downs but no relationship is perfect and to answer your question...yes of course i will marry ya and this was the most awesome surprise tonight but when did ya get the ring?" and Jacob had some tears in his eyes as he had a smile on his face as he replied "i bought the ring a while back and i just saved it for the right moment to ask you the most important question i could ever ask in my entire career"

And then both becky and Jacob went to the bed in their hotel room and laid down as becky held up her phone in between them with her hand with the engagement ring on it up to the camera as she took a selfie with her and her boyfriend and posted it on social media with the caption "best surprise ever!" before then becky rolled over and gave Jacob a kiss before they both then slowly drifted off to sleep ready to catch their flight back to Florida in the morning.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18: AEW DEBUTE

Six months later...

The next morning while Jacob and becky were having breakfast in a local cafe Jacob gets a phone call from cody and answers it as cody says "hey it's cody Rhodes and i have been watching both you and becky and i think you guys will make an awesome fit to the AEW roster what do you say?" then jacob almost chokes on his meal before he manages to reply "yeah me and becky would love to work for AEW and i just been medically cleared to compete and i have been itching to get back inside the ring again after spending these past six months sitting on the side lines with a torn ACL" to which cody then replied "great, i'll meet you guys by the airport and as soon as you land back in Florida we can discuss your contract details" before he then hung up the phone.

Then becky smiled at Jacob as she said "so who was that babe?" and Jacob took a sip of his coffee before he replied "that was cody Rhodes, and he just offered us both contracts for AEW and he was going to discuss it with us as soon as we land back in Florida" then becky bounced up and down in her seat with excitement as she replied "that's awesome news babe, we are getting so many opportunity's now we aren't working with WWE at the moment" and then Jacob finishes his cup of coffee before he replies "yeah i know becks, and it's crazy to think all these different promotions want us to work for them but we should be heading to the airport as our flight is due soon" before Jacob then leaves some money on the table for the bill and both Jacob and becky make their way to the airport.

When they arrive back in Florida cody was there to greet them with the young bucks before they all entered a limo and cody started to discuss Jacob and becky's contracts with them as they drove to the arena as he said "now we already have a pretty good idea on where you guys should be as you Jacob will face chris Jericho for the AEW world championship at full gear which is still a few weeks away but that gives us plenty of time to build a convincing storyline and as for you becky you will be facing britt baker in a number one contenders match for the AEW womens championship and the winner will go on to face the current champion at full gear" and Jacob shook cody's hand as he replied "thank you for this opportunity cody and we are extremely grateful you wanted to sign us"

Jacob and becky then arrived at the arena and they headed backstage where they were greeted by some of the superstars on the AEW roster before Kenny omega shook Jacob's hand as he said "welcome to AEW jacob and i heard from cody that you suffered a torn ACL but i'm glad you have been medically cleared to compete again and maybe one day we will be standing across the ring from each other" and Jacob smiled as he replied "yeah my leg feels a lot better now and i have been itching to get back inside the ring and tonight will be no different as everyone knows it's not about how you arrive it's about how you make an impact and making an impact is what me and my beautiful wife are all about"

Then later on in the night chris Jericho was standing in the middle of the ring with his AEW world championship over his shoulder surrounded by his inner circle buddies as he said on the microphone "i have beaten everyone that cody has put in front of me to try and take my title away from le champion so i think at full gear i will just relax in my VIP booth with my buddies and watch the show as i don't have anyone left that could possibly beat le champion chris Jericho" then the crowd started cheering loudly as Jacob walked out on stage with his wife becky as jim ross said on commentary "my god, it's the newest addition to the AEW roster Jacob cass and his wife becky lynch i wonder what they're out here for" before Jacob and becky linked arms with each other as they made their way down to the ring and stepped inside.

Before chris Jericho then says "who do you think you are to interrupt le champion? Huh" then Jacob gets a mic and says "you say you have beaten everyone cody has put in front of you well guess what you haven't beaten me and at full gear you won't be able to run from me or hide behind your inner circle cronies because you will be locked inside a steel cage with me!" then chris Jericho had a smirk on his face as he replied "who said i had to run or hide from you when you could join us and together we will be the most dominant force in AEW history" and extends his hand and Jacob stood there and thought about the offer and his wife becky tried to reason with her husband before Jacob slowly raised his and flipped chris Jericho off holding his middle finger up at him in defiance.

Then Jacob held up the mic as he said "you must really think i'm a stupid idiot if you think i'm gonna turn my back on these wonderful fans to be one of your cronies so you can take your offer and shove it up your ass and make sure you keep that belt nice and shiny so i look real good when i take your championship from you" and then chris Jericho laughs as he replies "ha, well it's your loss just remember you are outnumbered 5 to 2" as Jericho and his group slowly started walking towards Jacob and his wife becky who had their hands up ready for a fight before cody and Kenny omega ran down to the ring and joined Jacob and becky then chris Jericho stood there on the mic as he said "nice try cody but you guys are still at a 5 on 4 disadvantage"

Just then cody's brother dustin ran down to join his brother cody and Jacob and the others in the ring evening the odds before cody then threw a punch at Jericho causing the other members of inner circle to throw punches at dustin and the others causing a huge brawl between cody and Jacob and the inner circle and in among the chaos Jacob hit chris Jericho with a spear and held the AEW world title up high as Jericho jumped over a barricade holding his ribs as he looked up at Jacob holding his championship as he shouted through the crowd "that's my belt! That's my belt your holding and it will still be my belt after full gear you stupid idiot!" as the show went off the air.

On the next AEW dynamite Jacob was standing in the ring with his wife becky as he held up a mic and said "chris, you think i don't look on social media? You think i haven't seen the comments you made about cody's farther the late great American dream dusty Rhodes? Well i have seen those comments and it disgusts me that a so called champion like you is slandering a man that a lot of us looked up to and a lot of those people include me and my beautiful wife who have nothing but respect for dusty and what he has done for this business as he was the person who saw potential in me and my wife and gave us some advice that we still haven't forgotten to this very day and at full gear when i beat you inside a steel cage and take your AEW world championship i will show everyone around the world and everyone watching at home why i am one of the best damn wrestlers on the planet"

Then chris Jericho appeared on the titantron as he said "hey Cass, yeah up here you stupid idiot you should have joined the inner circle when i gave you the chance because at full gear you won't be facing chris Jericho no you will be facing the pain maker and i will enjoy making you suffer inside a steel cage and walk out still le champion but let me give you a taste of what's to come" then chris Jericho slid in the ring behind Jacob and when Jacob turned around chris Jericho hit Jacob with a code breaker before sliding out of the ring again with a smirk across his face while becky checked on her husband in the ring and cody and Kenny omega ran down to the ring to check on Jacob as he held his nose and nodded his head saying "i'm fine, i'm fine cody at full gear Jericho is gonna pay for pulling that little trick" then becky helped her husband up to his feet as Jacob stared at chris Jericho on the ramp.

And when Jacob and becky got backstage with cody and Kenny omega britt baker came over to them and said "god i hope you beat chris Jericho at full gear i can't stand that guy" then she smiled at becky as she continued "and i look forward to facing you later tonight becky, may the best woman win" and becky smiled back at britt baker as she replied "you too lass" before becky then sat next to her husband and put an ice pack on his nose while she said "you'll get yer revenge at full gear babe when ya have chris Jericho all to ya self inside a steel cage and i might be scared of ya safety but i also know that ye will become the new AEW world champion and beat chris Jericho" and Jacob smiled at becky as he replied "thanks babe, i don't know what i would do without your loving support and i will make sure chris Jericho tastes every inch of that steel cage at full gear but you should focus on your match tonight against britt baker"

Then becky smiled as she replied "i will do babe and i will be the number contender for the AEW womens championship then i will beat the champion at full gear and we can be champions together again just like we were when we were in WWE" then brandi Rhodes came up and said "ok becky, your up and good luck" then becky gave her husband a kiss on his cheek before she smiled at brandi and said "i don't need luck but thanks all the same" before she then made her way to gorilla position ready for her match...


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19: AEW FULL GEAR PPV

Last week before the PPV...

Jacob was watching his wife becky on the monitor in the back while holding an ice pack on his nose with a smile on his face as he knew his wife and britt baker were giving everything they had out there in that ring and as britt baker went to lock in her submission finisher becky rolled through and transitioned into her dis-arm-her finisher and the referee was asking britt baker if she wanted to give up as she was screaming in agony before she eventually tapped out giving becky the win and becky immediately let go of britt baker after she heard her tapping on the mat and went to check on her.

And britt baker slowly got back to her feet holding her arm in pain and raised becky's arm up high before they embraced in a hug before britt baker then left the ring and walked up the ramp leaving becky to celebrate before becky then made her way backstage and ran up to her husband and gave him a hug before she said "i did it babe, i'm the new #1 contender to the AEW womens championship and i will be facing the champion at full gear" then Jacob smiled at his wife as he replied "i knew you could do it babe you and britt baker tore the house down with that match" then becky wrapped her arm around her husband's shoulder as they walked to the parking lot and left the arena in his car.

AEW full gear PPV...

Jacob and becky were sitting backstage after Jacob got changed into his ring gear before Jacob turned to his wife becky and said "tonight is a pretty big night for both of us huh babe, i mean we both have an opportunity to become champions on our first major PPV with AEW since joining a few weeks ago" then becky smiled at her husband Jacob as she replied "it sure is a big night for us tonight babe, and by the end of the night i will be standing next to my gorgeous husband as the new AEW womens champion while ye hold up the AEW world championship after slapping the head off chris Jericho inside a steel cage" before becky then gave her husband a kiss on his lips and motioned for him to go out on stage as she heard the world is yours by arch enemy playing.

And Jacob walked out on stage to a thunderous crowd reaction from the crowd as justin Roberts said "ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a steel cage match and is scheduled for one fall and is for the AEW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP on his way to the ring the challenger weighing in at 280 pounds from London England JACOB CASS" and Jacob gives some of the fans at ringside a hi five as he makes his way around the cage and bashes the side of the cage a couple of times before he makes his way inside and waits for chris Jericho.

Then chris Jericho walked out with his championship to a mixed crowd reaction before he made his way down to the ring and handed the referee his belt before making his way inside the cage and the referee closed the door and locked it and called for the bell to ring and the match to start and both Jacob and chris Jericho stared at each other as they circled around each other and eventually locked up in a collar and elbow tie up before Jacob then grabbed the back of jericho's head and ran to one of the sides of the cage and slammed his face against it and chris bounced of the steel as Jacob grabbed his head again and threw him into another side of the cage as the crowd cheered loudly and Jacob's wife becky watched on from a monitor in the back with a smile on her face.

Halfway through the match chris Jericho had Jacob locked in the walls of Jericho submission and Jacob screamed in agony on the mat as he slowly crawled towards the ropes before he eventually managed to roll onto his back relieving some of the pressure before he then rolled chris Jericho into a pin and the referee made the count "1.." "2.." before chris Jericho managed to kick out and as soon as Jacob got back to his feet chris Jericho went to hit a code breaker on him but Jacob caught him and managed to power him up into a powerbomb position and powerbombed chris Jericho into the side of the cage and Jericho screamed in pain as his back scrapped against the cage like a cheese grater before some of chris Jericho's inner circle members ran down to the ring and tried to get inside the cage.

And Jacob managed to knock some of the members off the cage and then cody and Kenny omega ran down to ringside to help clear out the inner circle before chris Jericho got to his feet and hit Jacob with a judas effect elbow and went for the pin as the referee made the count "1.." "2.." before Jacob managed to kick out shocking chris Jericho and chris Jericho went to hit another code breaker but Jacob ran off the ropes and ducked a clothesline from chris Jericho and rebounded off the opposite set of ropes and hit chris Jericho with a spear and fell into the pin as the referee made the count "1.." "2.." "3.." and the bell rang and the match was over and cody and Kenny omega and becky all came down to the ring to celebrate with Jacob as becky handed her exhausted husband the AEW world heavyweight championship as justin Roberts said "ladies and gentlemen here is your winner and the NEW AEW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION JACOB CASS"

The crowd went wild with cheers as Kenny and becky helped Jacob up to his feet before becky gave her husband a kiss on his lips as she said "congratulations babe, yer the new AEW world heavyweight champion i knew ya had it in ya to defeat chris Jericho" and Jacob tried to catch his breath as he looked at his wife becky and replied "now...now the only thing i need to worry about is chris Jericho using his rematch clause but...but at least for now i can celebrate with my beautiful wife" before then both Jacob and becky left the ring with cody and Kenny omega behind them as they walked up the ramp holding hands with each other before Jacob turned to the crowd and raised his championship up high and and slung the belt over his shoulder before he walked through the curtain backstage.

Then Jacob sat on a bench with his championship over his shoulder and his wife becky sat next to him before she noticed a cut on Jacob's nose as she said "babe, ye got a cut on ya nose, like right on the bridge" and Jacob smiled at becky as he replied "must have been from when chris hit me with the judas effect elbow but don't worry about me babe, you have your own match you need to prepare for" then becky smiled and gave her husband a kiss on his cheek before she replied "i know babe, but everytime ye have a steel cage match i just get so worried about ya because i don't want ya to ruin that handsome face of yers"

Jacob then gave his wife becky a hug as he replied "i know and this is why i love you so much becks, because you look out for me just like i look out for you but honestly i'm fine becks a little cut on my nose might make me look a little less handsome but we didn't date each other for looks even though you are smoking hot but the point is we started dating each other because we care deeply about each other and we love each other" and becky smiled and gave her husband a playful tap on his shoulder as she replied "oh stop it, ya making me blush but anyway my match is up soon so i can't stay here with ya for much longer" then Jacob gave his wife becky a kiss on her lips before he replied "i know babe, go tear the house down again with another awesome match and hopefully become the new AEW womens champion"

Before becky went to her match she sat with her husband Jacob for a few more minutes as he got a call from jordyn grace as she said "hey guys, i know we haven't spoken that much since you guys left but i wanted to say that i watched your match against chris Jericho Jacob and congrats on being the new AEW world heavyweight champion by the way and i have been thinking about joining AEW with you guys so i was wondering if you could speak to cody and see what he says" and Jacob and becky sat there as they replied with smiles on their faces "that would be awesome jordyn, we'll talk to cody and see what he says about signing you to AEW but we can't promise anything" before Jacob hung up the phone.

Then becky was waiting in gorilla position for her match with her husband Jacob as he gave her a quick cuddle before she went out for her match as he music started playing and she ran out on stage to a thunderous crowd reaction and she skipped down the ramp and hi fived some of the fans before she got into the ring and waited for her opponent as Riho came out on stage to huge cheers from the crowd as she held her championship up high and made her way into the ring and stood across from becky before the referee checked both women before he called for the bell and the match to begin.

And both becky and Riho circled around each other before they shook hands with each other as a sign of respect before they then locked up in a collar and elbow tie up before becky made her way to the back of Riho and took her down to the mat with a belly to back slam before Riho managed to escape and grabbed a hold of one of becky's arms in a armbar submission before becky rolled through and both women smiled at each other as they stood on their feet as the crowd cheered then becky took Riho down to the mat with a series of clotheslines and dropkicks causing the Japanese star to roll to the outside.

Midway through the match while Riho was recovering on the outside of the ring becky took a chance and ran off the ropes before she dived through the ropes towards Riho in a suicide dive and Riho's back slammed against the barricade before becky then rolled her back inside the ring and went for the pin but the Japanese star caught becky off guard with a crucifix pin as the referee made the count "1.." "2.." before becky managed to kick out and then becky managed to grab a hold of one of Riho's arms and wrestle her down to the mat before stepping over into her dis-arm-her submission and the Japanese star screamed in agony before eventually tapping out as the referee called for the bell and becky released the hold.

Then Jacob ran down to the ring and knelt down beside his exhausted wife as he handed her the championship as he said to her "you did it babe, you're the new AEW womens champion i'm so proud of you and now we are the top champions just like we were in WWE" then becky smiled as she sat on her knees and gave her husband a kiss before she replied while trying to catch her breath "that...that was a tough match...i don't think i have any energy left to walk" and Jacob returned the kiss to his wife as he replied "it's ok becks, i'll carry you" before he then slid out of the ring as his wife becky rolled under the bottom rope before Jacob then lifted becky off the apron and carried her up the ramp and through the curtain backstage.

When they got backstage Jacob carefully placed becky down in a chair and handed her a bottle of water before he sat next to her with his championship over his shoulder and said "what a perfect end to a wonderful night huh babe" and becky smiled at her husband as she had her championship over her shoulder and replied "it sure is babe, we're both champions and i hope that cody will sign jordyn grace to AEW" then Jacob's phone rang as he briefly said "hold that thought babe, this could be jordyn now" before he answered the phone and rosemary said in character "hello my little hivelings, we have been watching you and we are impressed with how much you have grown but it has also been a little lonely here in the shadows but maybe if there was a way we could reunite with our little hivelings then we may not be so lonely"

Then Jacob and becky smiled as they replied "hey rosemary, we have missed you too and we were going to talk with cody to see if he would sign jordyn grace to AEW but if you would like we could put a word in for you as well?" and then rosemary replied in character "the shadows would appreciate if you could ask cody about possible signing us to AEW as well until we hear from you again my little hivelings" as rosemary hung up the phone and Jacob smiled as he looked at his wife becky and said "looks like we are going to be a little busy babe" before then becky smiled back at her husband as she replied "looks that way babe, c'mon let's go and find cody and see if we can have a word with him"

Before both becky and Jacob then left the locker room to try and find cody to try and have a word with him about seeing if he would be interested in signing their friends jordyn grace and rosemary to AEW.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20: MESSAGE SENT

On the AEW dynamite after AEW full gear justin Roberts announces "ladies and gentlemen introducing the AEW world heavyweight champion Jacob cass and the AEW womens champion becky lynch" and Jacob comes out in a blue suit and tie with his AEW world heavyweight championship over his shoulder as his wife becky was wearing a sparkly teal dress with her AEW womens championship over her shoulder and they held hands with each other as they walked down the ramp to the ring.

And when they got in the ring Jacob asked for a microphone but before he could say anything cody's music played as he made his way down to the ring with his wife brandi and they got in the ring before cody said on the mic "whoa, whoa before we get started i have some announcements i would like to make if that's ok with you champ" then Jacob smiled as he replied "of course cody, me and my wife becky are extremely grateful to you for signing us to AEW so go ahead" then cody smiled as he replied "thanks champ, now the first announcement i would like to make is that after talking with Jacob and becky in the back just before we came out here we wanted to surprise you both with some people we think you know very well"

Then rosemary's music hit as she came out on stage and Jacob and becky were standing in the ring with smiles on their faces as they watched rosemary make her way down to the ring and gave her a hug each when she entered before cody continued as he said "and that's not all" as then jordyn grace's music played and she came out on stage and hi fived some fans on her way to the ring and gave both Jacob and becky a hug as she came in before then cody said "and the second announcement that i would like to make is that at AEW fight for the fallen Jacob will be defending his championship against chris Jericho and becky lynch will be defending her championship against the winner of the fatal four way match later tonight"

Before Kenny omega and the young bucks then made their way down to the ring and shook hands with Jacob and becky before cody said "now with all that out of the way, go ahead Jacob" and Jacob held the mic up as he replied "thanks cody, now at AEW full gear i defeated the so called leader of the inner circle chris Jericho inside a steel cage to become your NEW AEW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! But that's not all as my beautiful wife here defeated a beloved Japanese star in Riho to become your NEW AEW WOMENS CHAMPION!" then both becky and Jacob raised their championships up high as the crowd cheered wildly before then cody said "and actually i'm glad you're the new AEW world heavyweight champion Jacob because chris is always wanting the spotlight on him and now that your champion he will try everything in his power to take back the AEW world heavyweight championship from you and try to take over AEW"

Then Kenny omega said on the mic "the inner circle are nothing more than a bunch of sheep wherever chris Jericho goes they follow but with that being said after Jacob retains his championship at AEW fight for the fallen i want to be next in line for a shot at his championship" and then rosemary took the mic from Kenny as she said to Jacob "it's soo good to be back with my little hivelings and the shadows are happy that you are the AEW world heavyweight champion stopping chris Jericho and the inner circle from trying to take over AEW"

Jacob then said on the mic "thank you, and i will be a fighting champion taking on any and all comers and if you come at the king you best not miss but me and my beautiful wife have another announcement to make and that is..." before he turned to his wife becky as he said "go ahead babe" then becky stepped forward with a microphone in hand and she took a deep breath before she said "i'm pregnant!" and becky had some tears in her eyes as the crowd cheered loudly and Kenny and everyone in the ring clapped their hands before MJF made his way to the ring and stood face to face with Jacob before he said "when you beat my friend chris Jericho at AEW full gear for the AEW world heavyweight championship it was nothing but a fluke and chris will prove that to you at AEW fight for the fallen when he takes back his AEW world heavyweight champion and makes you a ex champion"

Then Jacob smiled before he said "you know it's funny how chris has you being his errand boy and sending messages to people instead of facing me like a man but seeing as you love delivering messages to people for chris soo much why don't you send this message to him if he wants a shot at my AEW world heavyweight championship all he has to do is name the time and the place and i will happily kick his ass again and at AEW fight for the fallen the result will be the same with me walking out still the AEW world heavyweight champion" then becky stood next to her husband as she said to MJF "did me husband humiliate chris Jericho that badly at full gear that he can't come out here and face me husband like a man? Because my husband will take no pleasure in slapping the head off chris Jericho again at AEW fight for the fallen"

MJF then backed out of the ring and walked up the ramp staring back at Jacob as he said "this isn't over Jacob i promise you that and the inner circle will be the AEW world heavyweight champion again just you wait when my friend takes that title from you" then Jacob and the others soon made their way backstage to continue the championship celebration when jordyn grace said to Jacob and becky "congrats on the baby you guys and i can't wait to meet them when your wife gives birth" then Jacob and becky smiled as they replied "thanks jordyn, we can't wait to meet our little bundle of joy soon and we are also getting married on the weekend of AEW fight for the fallen"

Then brandi came up to Jacob and becky as she said "first of all me and cody want to congratulate you both on the baby and secondly becky you have a non title match tonight against nyla rose" then becky and Jacob smiled as they replied "thank you brandi and once again me and wife are so grateful for you guys signing us to AEW as we love it here" before then both Jacob and becky walked off to the locker room so becky could get ready for her match.

However while becky was stretching in gorilla position waiting for her match cody and Kenny omega aand rosemary were gathered around the locker room and becky looked a little confused as to what was going on so he asked brandi what was going on but then when she looked in the locker room she immediately rushed to her husband's side as Jacob was laying on the ground with his face covered in blood before cody yelled "CAN WE GET SOME HELP IN HERE PLEASE!" then rosemary stood next to becky and rubbed her arm on her shoulder as she said "the shadows think the inner circle did this as a way to retaliate and send a message to cody and the rest of us"

Then becky broke down in to tears and Kenny omega comforted her in a hug as he said "it's gonna be okay becky, i've watched some of Jacob's matches and he is a tough son of a bitch and this is only gonna motivate him further to defend his championship at AEW fight for the fallen" and then becky wiped some of her tears from her eyes as she replied "i know but how am i supposed to prepare for me match when me husband has been attacked and i'm carrying our child in my tummy" then brandi Rhodes came up to becky and gave her a hug before she said "it's ok becky, me and cody understand how much you and Jacob love each other and care for each other and i postponed your match with nyla rose until the AEW dynamite after AEW fight for the fallen"

After the main event Jacob stormed down to the ring in his blue suit and tie and grabbed a microphone before he said "CHRIS JERICHO, YOUR ATTEMPT TO TAKE ME OUT FORCING ME TO VACATE THE AEW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP FAILED BECAUSE AS YOU CAN CLEARLY SEE I'M STILL STANDING AND ALL YOU HAVE DONE IS LIGHT A FIRE UNDER ME TO ENSURE I WALK OUT OF AEW FIGHT FOR THE FALLEN STILL THE AEW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, SO IF YOU WANT TO ATTACK ME FROM BEHIND LIKE A COWARD AND A THUG THEN LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU FACE ME AT AEW FIGHT FOR THE FALLEN IN A STREET FIGHT!" before he threw the microphone down and walked up the ramp and through the curtain backstage.

When Jacob got backstage becky gave her husband a hug and wiped some of the blood that was still on his face before she said "i understand how ya feel babe, but don't ya think ya being a little reckless and impulsive asking chris Jericho to face ya in a street fight?" and Jacob gave his wife becky a kiss on her lips before he replied "trust me becks, i know what i'm doing because i'm doing this for you and our child and i will prove to chris Jericho that my win over him at full gear wasn't a fluke" then becky smiled as she returned the kiss to her husband before she replied "i know babe, but i'm worried about ya safety as it wasn't that long ago that ye were medically cleared to compete again" and then Jacob gave his wife becky a hug as he replied "i know babe, and i will make sure i'm careful but i will be dammed if i let chris Jericho take my AEW world heavyweight championship from me in my first title defence"

Then becky wrapped her arm around her husband's shoulder before she said "c'mon babe let's get back to our hotel so we can relax together and have our own private championship celebration" and Jacob smiled at his wife becky as he replied "i like the sound of that becks" before they then left the arena for their hotel in Jacob's car.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21: AEW FIGHT FOR THE FALLEN PPV

The AEW dynamite before the PPV...

Chris Jericho was standing in the ring with his inner circle buddies as he said on the microphone "Jacob cass, you want to challenge me to a street fight at AEW fight for the fallen? You're on because i will prove to you and all these idiots that your win over me at full gear was nothing more than a fluke when i beat you and take back what is rightfully mine the AEW world heavyweight championship because AEW IS JERICHO!" then Jacob and his wife came down to the ring and confronted chris Jericho and the inner circle.

And Jacob grabbed a microphone and said "chris, my win over you at full gear wasn't a fluke you know it and these people know it and the inner circle should face the fact that chris Jericho is nothing more than a washed up has been veteran and that he couldn't beat me even on my worst night and at AEW fight for the fallen i will defeat you in a street fight and walk out still the AEW world heavyweight champion and the inner circle will never see this belt anywhere near them e-e-ever again!" then chris Jericho laughed as he replied "ha, did you get a concussion last week or something? Look around you, you stupid idiot you are outnumbered 5 to 2" then the other inner circle members started to surround Jacob and his wife becky but they just stood there and laughed.

Then chris Jericho said on the mic "what's so funny you stupid idiot?" then Jacob stood there smiling as he replied "i didn't say me and my wife came out here alone" then cody and rosemary and Kenny omega and the young bucks cut through the crowd and slid into the ring and started a huge brawl with the inner circle during which Jacob hit chris Jericho with a spear and stood over him holding his AEW world heavyweight championship up high with his wife becky wrapping her arms around him and gave him a kiss on his cheek as the show went off the air.

AEW fight for the fallen PPV...

Jacob was backstage with his wife becky when cody came up to him and said "are you sure you want to compete tonight?" and Jacob smiled at cody as he replied "cody, i do still want to compete tonight, after what the inner circle did to me after my championship celebration chris jericho's ass is mine and i will show the AEW fans that i will fight no matter what and i will not give up" and cody just smiled and gave Jacob a hug as he replied "good luck tonight then champ" before he then walked off leaving Jacob and his wife becky alone for the moment.

And while Jacob was stretching and getting ready for his match against chris Jericho his wife becky sat next to him and said "just...just be careful out there tonight babe, i felt so bad for ya last time knowing i could compete whilst ye just had to sit there and watch" and Jacob smiled and gave his wife becky a kiss on her lips before he replied "i'll be careful tonight becks don't worry, as i wrapped some tape around my leg as a precaution and i know chris Jericho is gonna target my leg but i will get my revenge not just for me but for you and our little bundle of joy sitting in your tummy" as he rubbed becky's tummy.

Becky then smiled as she gave her husband Jacob a kiss on his lips before she said "i know babe, i can't wait to meet our little bundle of joy and become a mother with ya" then Jacob heard his music playing and he gave his wife becky a quick kiss on the lips as he replied "sorry becks, duty calls" and he walked through the curtain to a thunderous crowd reaction as he walked down the ramp and hi fived some fans on his way to the ring before he jumped on to the apron and jumped over the ropes and into the ring and removed the championship from around his waist and gave it to the referee as he waited for his opponent chris Jericho.

Then chris Jericho came out on stage to a sea of boos from the crowd before he made his way down the ramp where Jacob rushed out of the ring to meet him and threw a series of right hands as the referee called for the bell and the match was officially under way as chris Jericho and Jacob were fighting on the outside of the ring trading left and right hands with each other before Jacob threw chris Jericho into the steel steps and while chris Jericho was sitting against the steel steps Jacob charged at him driving a knee into the side of chris jericho's head before Jacob then pulled a steel chair from under the ring.

Half way through the match chris Jericho hit Jacob with a low blow as he collapsed on the outside clutching his groin in agony as MJF and some other members of the inner circle ran down to ringside and started beating Jacob on the outside while chris Jericho was celebrating in the ring before matt and nick Jackson the young bucks and Kenny omega ran down to ringside and started chasing off the inner circle and Jacob struggled to get to his feet with a steel chair in hand and as chris Jericho went to grab Jacob he was struck by the steel chair sending him down to the floor before Jacob then pulled a small bag from under the ring and rolled into the ring with it as the crowd cheered wildly before Jacob then untied the bag and poured out its contents in the middle of the ring as thousands of thumbtacks hit the mat and Jacob carefully spread them out so that most of them were facing up.

Then chris Jericho rolled back into the ring and hit Jacob with a judas effect elbow and Jacob fell to the mat just narrowly avoiding the thumbtacks as chris Jericho went for the pin and the referee made the count "1.." "2.." before Jacob barely managed to get his shoulder up frustrating chris Jericho so chris Jericho dragged Jacob over towards the thumbtacks and pulled him up to his feet and went to hit a code breaker but Jacob managed to counter as he powered chris Jericho up into a powerbomb position before driving him back first into the thumbtacks and chris Jericho screamed in pain before Jacob crawled into the pin as the referee made the count "1.." "2.." "3.." and the bell rang and the match was over.

And Jacob's wife becky ran down to the ring and knelt down beside her exhausted husband as justin Roberts said "ladies and gentlemen here is your winner and STILL AEW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION JACOB CASS!" and becky handed her husband his championship as she said "ya did it babe, you're still the AEW world heavyweight champion and i'm so proud of ya!" then Jacob smiled at his wife becky as he replied "i proved to everyone tonight that my win over chris Jericho at full gear was no fluke but now i just want to get back to our hotel and have a nice relaxing shower because i can barely stand" before he rolled under the ropes with his championship over his shoulder and helped his wife becky off the apron before they started walking up the ramp together holding hands before Jacob collapsed to his knees half way up the ramp.

Then cody came down the ramp and wrapped an arm around Jacob as he helped him up to his feet and walked up the ramp with Jacob and becky as all three of them walked through the curtain backstage where rosemary and jordyn grace were waiting for them as they congratulated Jacob on his win as rosemary said "well done my little hiveling, the shadows will be pleased that you retained your AEW world heavyweight championship and stopped the inner circle from regaining it and trying to take over AEW" then jordyn grace said "yeah i agree with rosemary you were awesome out there Jacob and you really showed chris Jericho and the inner circle why you are the AEW world heavyweight champion"

Jacob then sat on a bench with his wife becky sitting next to him and took a sip of his bottle of water before he said "thank you guys, i mean without the support from you and my beautiful wife becky i don't know if i could have beaten chris Jericho tonight, that...that was a tough match" then cody stood there as he said "good job out there tonight champ, i admit i had my doubts but you proved to me and everyone else out there tonight that you are a fighting champion and you are one of the best wrestlers in this industry today" then Jacob smiled as he replied "thanks cody, that really means a lot coming from a veteran like yourself and i may not have been doing this as long as you have but both me and my wife becky are grateful for the opportunity's you give us"

Then becky smiled as she gave her husband a kiss on his cheek before she said "c'mon champ, let's get back to our hotel so that you can have a nice relaxing shower before we have our wedding tomorrow" and Jacob wrapped his arm around becky's shoulder before he replied "that sounds like a perfect idea before i make you Mrs. Cass tomorrow becks" before they both then left the arena in Jacob's car.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22: THE WEDDING

The morning of the wedding day...

Jacob woke up the next morning after defending his championship at AEW fight for the fallen and he rubbed his eyes a little and looked around to see his wife becky wasn't laying next to him so he got up and had a shower as he thought to himself "i wonder where my beautiful wife could be? It's our wedding day after all" and when he got out of the the shower and dried himself off with a towel he found a note on the coffee table which read "i hope you haven't forgotten today's date because the next clue is where we had our first date" and Jacob smiled as he put the note down on the table and said to himself "that's easy, i know exactly where we had our first date together" before he then got dressed into his casual clothes and got in his car as he drove to the park.

When he arrived at the park he walked down the path a little until he found a envelope laying on a bench so he picked it up and opened it as it read "i'm glad you enjoy the view because you're not far from your next clue" and Jacob again smiled as he thought to himself "only becky would come up with something like this" so he put the note in the pocket of his jacket and walked along the path a little more until he was stopped by a little girl who said to him "hey mister, this is for you" as she handed Jacob another envelope and Jacob smiled at the girl as he replied "thank you, enjoy the rest of your day" and the little girl smiled at him before she ran off to catch up to her mother.

Then Jacob opened the envelope and read the note inside which said "i'm told you're feeling chilly so i have left you some money to get something to warm you up before you catch a cold" and Jacob looked inside the envelope and pulled out some money and smiled as he thought "that could mean the next clue is in a cafe" before he put the money in his inside pocket of his jacket and made his way to a cafe and ordered a coffee and sat down at a table by a window before a waitress came over with his coffee and a envelope and she placed them both on the table before she gave Jacob a smile and walked off.

And Jacob took a sip of his coffee and opened the envelope and read the note inside which said "for the final clue you will love head to the place of your one true love" and Jacob smiled again as he thought to himself "this could mean either one of two places the beach or our hotel room" before Jacob then finished his coffee and left some money on the table for the bill before he then went back to his car and drove to the beach and got out and walked down the beach a little until he saw a chair sitting by the sea and he walked over to it and saw another envelope with his name on it so he sat down and opened it and read the note inside which said "this is the end of the quest, head to the ceremony for your final test. P.S i hope you found this little quest fun babe because i had a little help making it from cody and brandi love you soo much love becky"

So Jacob put the envelope in his jacket pocket and walked a little further along the beach with a smile on his face as he saw the ceremony and cody walked up to him with a smile as he said "i see you found all the notes then" and Jacob smiled back at cody and gave him a hug before he replied "yeah, i did find all the notes and i'll admit travelling to some of the place that the notes said brought back some memories and i just can't wait any longer to make this all official with the love of my life" then Jacob made his way to the altar as he waited for his wife becky.

Then everyone took their seats as lords of iron started playing and becky slowly started walking down the aisle in her white wedding dress and she could see her husband standing by the altar in his tuxedo and when she reached the altar with a smile on her face and stood opposite to her husband the vicar started to say "we are gathered here today to hopefully witness these two individuals tie the knot in marriage and if there is anyone here today who would like to object in why Rebecca quin and Jacob Cass should not be together then speak now or forever hold your peace"

And it was silent as Jacob started to clear his throat before he started his vow by saying "Rebecca quin, ever since i met you on my first night on the main roster after being called up from NXT you were there to help me through my nerves before my match with braun strowman and you were there for me when Samoa joe crushed my throat with a steel chair and from that day i knew you were the right woman for me" then becky wiped some tears from her eyes with a smile on her face before she started her vow saying "Jacob Cass, every time we were backstage together ya always found a way to put a smile on me face whether it be with yer terrible puns or the fact ye would pull a funny face that made me laugh and ever since that night ya lost to dean ambrose and i came over to check on ya i knew that i wanted to be with ya for the rest of me life"

Then the vicar said "if the vows have been made then i happily pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" and both Jacob and becky had smiles on their faces as they brought their heads closer together before finally planting their lips against each other as everyone in attendance cheered and clapped including finn balor, cody and brandi Rhodes and his brother dustin as well as alexa bliss and nikki cross just to name a few before becky then turned around and threw the bouquet of flowers up into the air and alexa bliss caught the flowers and everyone clapped before Jacob then turned to his wife becky and said "i already have the perfect place in mind for our honeymoon babe" and becky smiled at her husband as she replied "where's that then babe?" then Jacob gave his wife becky a kiss on her lips as he replied "you'll have to wait and see becks"

After the wedding...

Jacob and becky were laying in bed in their hotel room as becky turned to her husband and said "hey babe, it's only a couple of months now until we get to meet our little bundle of joy and become parents together" then Jacob turned to face his wife becky with a smile on his face as he replied "i know becks, i can't wait to meet our daughter/son and hopefully be a proud dad with you" then Jacob's phone rang and Jacob picked up his phone from the dresser and answered it as he said "hello?" then christie hemme answered as she excitedly said "hello, it's Christie hemme we met while you and your wife/girlfriend back then were touring around the indie scene remember?"

Then Jacob smiled as he replied "oh hello Christie, it's been a while since me and my wife becky last spoke to you as we have been busy travelling all over the world and not to mention we just got married so what did you want to talk to us about?" and Christie hemme practically screamed down the phone as she replied "OMG, congrats on the wedding you guys, but i called because there is something called the g1 climax starting soon and i was wondering if you guys would be interested?" and both Jacob and his wife becky smiled as Jacob replied "of course we would be interested in the g1 climax Christie, we should meet up sometime and catch up"

And Christie excitedly replied "ok, i'll put your names down on the sheet, and i would love to meet up with you guys and catch up sometime but i gotta run as i have a match coming up soon but speak to you guys again soon byee" before she hung up the phone and becky smiled at her husband as she said "i know the g1 climax is a male only tournament but that doesn't mean i can't watch ya compete" and Jacob gave his wife becky a kiss on her lips before he replied with a smile on his face "i know becks, and i would love to see you in the crowd watching me compete in the g1 climax tournament as i always wanted to compete in it" before Jacob yawned as he turned off the lights in the hotel room as he and his wife becky slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: G1 CLIMAX BEGINS DAY 1

The next morning Jacob and becky took a flight back to Tokyo, Japan where they were surprised to see none other than Christie hemme waiting for them at the airport before she ran over to them and gave them both a hug as she said "OMG, i can't believe you guys made it and they already announced the first round matches" then Jacob smiled as he replied "that's awesome, I wonder who is first in the A block or the B block" and becky gave he husband a kiss on his lips as she replied "yeah, i can't wait to see who is gonna be competing first"

Then Christie hemme had a nervous smile on her face as she replied "umm, well you see that's the thing because your husband is gonna be competing first against the golden star Kota Ibushi in the second match of the A block" and Jacob could barely contain his excitement as he replied "OMG, that's awesome i have been such a huge fan of Kota Ibushi and to be able to wrestle against him is such a huge honour to me" and Christie hemme smiled as she replied "and there was one other thing i wanted to ask when we get to your hotel as you guys must be pretty tired from your flight"

Becky then smiled as she replied "yeah, me and me husband are pretty tired from our flight and we would love to chat with ya and catch up in our hotel room" before all three of them got in a taxi as the taxi drove them to the hotel and when they got inside their hotel room both Jacob and becky dropped off their suitcases as Christie hemme sat in one of the chairs before both Jacob and becky sat on the bed together before Christie hemme started to say "so how have you guys been since i last bumped into you both when you were touring around the indie scene?"

Then Jacob smiled as he replied "both me and becky have been doing great since we bumped into you while we were touring around the indie scene and now we have a child on the way and we got married yesterday after we finished working on the AEW fight for the fallen PPV" and Christie hemme smiled as she replied "congrats on the baby you guys, but what i wanted ask was if it was ok with your wife becky if i could manage you during the g1 climax?" and becky smiled at Christie as she replied "of course it's ok for ya to manage me husband during the g1 climax because i will be in the crowd watching whilst i'm carrying our baby"

Christie hemme then smiled as she replied "thank you so much becky and i promise you that i will look after your husband and make sure he is careful during the g1 climax tournament and i had an idea to help motivate your husband but i'm not sure if you will be happy with it" as Christie sat there with a sad look on her face before becky hopped of the bed and crouched down beside Christie and said "just tell us yer idea and i'm sure we can work something out" and tears started to build up in Christie's eyes as she replied "well i was thinking of giving your husband a kiss on his lips before his match but i know you guys are married and i don't want to be the person that caused you both to get a divorce especially if you're having a baby together"

And becky gave Christie hemme a hug as she replied "aww, listen to me Christie, i give ya permission to give me husband a kiss on his lips before his match to help motivate him and i know ye will be a great manager for him and i will be in the front row of the crowd cheering for him throughout the whole tournament" then Christie wiped some tears from her face as she replied with a smile on her face "thank you becky, i'm so glad that you and your husband are some of my closest friends and i will look after Jacob throughout the g1 climax while you are watching and supporting him from the crowd"

Then Christie was looking at the time on her phone before she said "which reminds me, the g1 climax press conference starts in about an hour or so, so we should start making our way to the conference" and Jacob smiled at Christie as he replied "yeah, you're right i would hate to be late for the conference as this is my first tournament i will be a part of except the mixed match challenge with my wife" and all three of them giggled a little before they walked out the door for the conference.

The G1 climax press conference...

When they arrived at the G1 climax press conference Jacob was surprised to see so many people were there for the tournament as well as members of the NJPW press before Christie hemme said with a smile on her face "come on Jacob, your table is over here" and they walked over to the table with bottles of water and cans of beer before Jacob took his seat with Christie hemme sitting one side of him while his wife becky sat the other side of him before a member of the NJPW press said "excuse me Mr. Cass, am i right in understanding this is your first G1 climax tournament?"

And Jacob sat there and smiled before he replied "yes, this is my first ever G1 climax tournament and i am confident i will win the G1 climax and headline wrestle kingdom 14 when i challenge bullet club leader jay white in Osaka and become your new iwgp heavyweight champion before i then go to wrestling dontaku and face my manager's former associate in Suzuki gun member the so called American psycho lance archer for the iwgp us championship!, next question"

Then another member of the NJPW press said "who will be your manager for the G1 climax will it be your wife sitting next to you? Or will it be the other lady sitting next to you?" and Jacob took a sip from one of the bottles of water before he replied "well my manager for the G1 climax tournament will be none other than the sexy fiery red haired firecracker spitfire Christie hemme, because my beautiful wife will be in the crowd watching as she is currently carrying our child in her tummy as she is pregnant, next question"

Before Jacob then heard a voice among the crowd saying "yeah i have a question for you" before lance archer then cut his way through the crowd of NJPW press and stood in front of Jacob at the table before he said "what makes you think you have a chance of beating me and taking my iwgp us championship at wrestling dontaku and if you don't believe me why don't you ask juice robinson what happened when he faced me" then lance archer turned his attention to Christie hemme with a smirk on his face before he said to her "hey Christie, it's been a long time and i don't know why you are bothering to manage this loser when you could be managing a real champion like me what do you say?"

And Christie hemme sat there and had a look of anger on her face before she replied "go to hell lance, you couldn't get with me when we were a part of rock n rave infection and it certainly isn't going to work now that i'm good friends with becky and her husband who just recently got married and i can't wait to be there and watch becky's sexy and handsome husband destroy you at wrestling dontaku and take your iwgp us championship from you!" before Christie then stood up and slapped lance in the face and lance just looked back at Christie with a smirk on his face.

Then lance said to Christie "i like that fire of yours Christie, but you're lucky i'm a gentleman and don't hurt lovely ladies such as yourself" before he then looked back at Jacob and gave him a hard slap across the face causing Jacob to tumble back and off his chair as becky and Christie went to check on him as Jacob held his mouth before becky said "honey, are ya ok?" and Jacob smiled at his wife becky as he replied "i'm fine becks, but at wrestling dontaku i'm going to make lance regret ever slapping me in the face in front of you"

Christie then said to the NJPW press "this sexy fiery red haired firecracker spitfire Christie hemme will manage Jacob Cass in the G1 climax tournament and he will win the whole tournament and challenge jay white at wrestle kingdom 14 in Osaka and become the new iwgp heavyweight champion and become a double champ at wrestling dontaku when he defeats that sleeze bag the American psycho lance archer and become the new iwgp us champion! Interview over!" before she then helped becky help her husband Jacob back up to his feet before all three of them then left the conference.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24: G1 CLIMAX DAY 1 FIRST ROUND MATCH

When Jacob and his wife becky got back to their hotel room with Christie hemme they sat down on the bed while Christie sat in one of the chairs before becky said to her husband Jacob "come here babe, let me have a look at yer cheek" so Jacob shifted a little closer to his wife as becky looked at Jacob's cheek which was a little red from where lance slapped him at the conference before becky said "i hope ya destroy lance archer at wrestling dontaku and become the new iwgp us champion because he left quite the mark on ya cheek"

And Jacob smiled as he replied "don't worry becks, i will make lance archer pay for slapping me in front of my beautiful wife and my gorgeous manager" then Christie sat there in the chair with a little smile on her face as she said "aww that's sweet that you think i'm gorgeous and actually i have something for you Jacob" before she went into her suit case and pulled out a black jacket with a red trim and some black and red tights with his initials on the sides in a white glitter and she gave them to Jacob who laid them down neatly next to the bed as he said "these look awesome Christie, thank you so much" and Christie smiled as she gave Jacob a hug as she replied "i'm glad you like them Jacob because your friend AJ styles helped me make these for you"

Then becky smiled as she yawned "aww that's so nice of AJ to help ya design me husband a new set of ring gear just in time for the G1 climax but i think it's time we all got some sleep as it's gonna be a pretty busy day tomorrow" and Jacob climbed under the duvet next his wife becky with a smile on his face as he yawned and replied "you're right becks, tomorrow is a pretty busy day for us so we should all probably try and get some sleep" before he wrapped his arms around his wife becky as they slowly drifted off to sleep while Christie hemme slowly fell asleep on the sofa.

The next morning...

The next morning Jacob was awake early and he took a shower before he noticed becky slowly rubbing her eyes as she sat up in bed so he said "morning honey, are you ready for today?" and becky smiled as she sat in the bed before she replied "morning babe, of course i'm ready to watch me husband in his first ever singles tournament" and Christie then slowly pushed herself up from the sofa and rubbed her eyes a little as she looked at becky and Jacob with a smile as she said "good morning guys, i'm excited for today and becky can i talk to you about something before we leave?"

Then becky smiled at Christie as she replied "of course Christie, you're our friend so ye can talk to us about anything" and Jacob finished getting dressed before he said to becky "i'll go and get us all some coffee before we head out" and becky smiled at her husband as she replied "yeah that sounds like a perfect idea honey, see ya soon" and Jacob gave his wife a quick kiss on her cheek before he closed the door behind him leaving becky and Christie in the hotel room together.

And Christie said to becky "so what i wanted to ask was when me and your husband are in the ring can i give him a kiss on his lips after his match?" and becky got down from the bed and walked over to Christie and sat down next to her before she gave her a hug and said "Christie, me and me husband have known ya a long time and i do give ya permission to kiss me husband on the lips before and after his matches in the G1 climax because i understand why you want to kiss him before and after his matches to help motivate him and i know i'm married to Jacob and i've never been more happier in me life with him but i also know he is not the type of man who would cheat on me with anyone" then Christie returned the hug to becky as tears started forming in her eyes as she replied "thank you so much becky, you are such a good friend and you and Jacob are perfect for each other and i would never think of trying to take Jacob away from you becky"

After a few minutes Jacob returned with three cups of coffee with a smile on his face as he said "let's go ladies" so all three of them left the hotel and Jacob stood outside the Tokyo dome with his wife becky and his manager Christie hemme before he said "i'm a little nervous as this is my first ever singles tournament i have competed in but i'm determined to win" and becky smiled as she held hands with her husband before she replied "that's the spirit babe, you show everyone what ye can do in that ring" then Christie hemme took Jacob's other hand as she said "come on Jacob the locker room is this way" and Jacob and becky followed Christie hemme to the locker room so Jacob could get changed into his ring gear.

While they were in the locker room kota ibushi came in and saw his opponent Jacob siiting on the bench so he walked over to him and said "i know you are my opponent tonight, but i came here to wish you luck and may the best man win" then Jacob smiled as he looked up at kota ibushi as he replied "i have been such a huge fan of yours and it will be an honour to be able to wrestle against you tonight and may the best man win" then will osprey and the rest of CHAOS came into the locker room before will osprey looked at Jacob and said "i have watched your matches and to be quite honest your nothing special and if you think you are going to win your first ever tournament and go to wrestle kingdom 14 well you can dream on because the only person winning this tournament is me!"

Then Jacob stood up and faced will osprey as he replied "well if you think i'm nothing special then maybe you should pay attention because i will win this tournament and i will go to wrestle kingdom 14 and defeat jay white to become the new iwgp heavyweight champion and i hope our paths cross in this tournament at some point that is if you even make past the first round" before he walked off with his wife becky and Christie hemme to prepare for his match.

But before Jacob was about to head out for his match in his ring gear that Christie gave him Christie said "hey wait a minute Jacob" and Jacob turned around to see Christie hemme wearing a matching outfit to him with her own black sleeveless jacket with a red trim with his initials on either side but on the back of the Jacket had the words "manager of the future iwgp heavyweight champion!" written in gold letters with a silver outline and she was also wearing black and red eye shadow to match the rest of her outfit as well as some sneakers that also had his initials on the sides of them before she smiled at Jacob as she said "what do you think?"

And Jacob smiled at Christie as he replied "you look awesome Christie, and i also like how you have the words "sexy fiery red haired firecracker spitfire" going down the side of your tights" and Christie smiled back at Jacob as she replied "there is one other surprise i can't wait to share with you Jacob just wait until your music plays" then as if on cue Jacob's music started to play and Jacob smiled as styles clash started playing in the arena as he walked out on stage with Christie hemme by his side as he pulled the hood on his jacket back as the crowd cheered loudly before he walked down the ramp with his manager Christie hemme and then Jacob jumped onto the apron and took a look at the crowd as he saw his wife becky standing in the front row before he blew a kiss to her and jumped over the ropes and posed in the middle of the ring.

Then Christie hemme also climbed onto the apron and did a back flip over the ropes before she then wiggled her ass in a sexy way and wrapped a leg around Jacob and flicked her hair back as she smiled up at him and stuck her tongue out in a sexy way before they both made their way over to the corner before Christie hemme stepped onto the apron and leaned over the ropes and gave Jacob a kiss on his lips and Jacob was a little shocked by what happened before Christie smiled and giggled a little as she said to him "don't worry your wife becky gave me permission to kiss you before and after your matches" and Jacob looked over at his wife and smiled before he waited for his opponent.

Kota ibushi then made his way to the ring as the crowd cheered him before he got into the ring and stood across from Jacob and Jacob pointed at him with his black and red fingerless gloves before he then shook hands with Kota before the referee called for the bell to ring and the match to start and the two men circled around each other for a little bit before finally locking up in a collar and elbow tie up before Kota then delivered a german suplex to Jacob sending him crashing down hard on the back of his neck then Jacob slowly got back up to his feet.

Halfway through the match Kota had Jacob positioned on the top rope and tried to hit a hurricarana before Jacob managed to counter and hook his legs over Kota's arms and connected with his own version of a styles clash before Jacob rolled Kota over for the pin and the referee counted "1.." "2.." before Kota barely managed to peel his shoulder off the mat and Jacob went to back up into the corner setting up for a spear and as he charged out of the corner Kota ibushi connected with a drop kick to the knee causing Jacob to land hard on the mat before Kota then grabbed Jacob's arms and drove his knee into the face of Jacob causing him to collapse back on the mat as he fell into the pin and the referee started counting "1.." "2.." before Jacob managed to kick out and both becky and Christie were cheering at ringside.

The end of the match came when Kota went to set Jacob up for a golden star powerbomb but Jacob managed to slip out from between Kota's legs and delivered a kick to his left leg causing Kota to collapse to a knee as Jacob then followed up with a running knee to the face causing Kota to collapse to the mat before Jacob then backed up into the corner setting up for a spear again and connected with it as he turned Kota ibushi inside out and crawled into the pin as the referee made the count "1.." "2.." "3.." and called for the bell and the match was over and becky was ecstatic that her husband won as Christie hemme rushed into the ring and knelt down beside Jacob as she helped Jacob to sit up before she said "that was awesome Jacob, your through to the second round of the G1 climax" and Jacob sat there exhausted trying to catch his breath as he looked up at Christie and said "i...i'm so happy i got to wrestle one of my idols in Kota ibushi and...and i'm happy i managed to win because that was tough, Kota hits really hard"

Then Christie hemme helped Jacob up to his feet and gave him a kiss on his lips while holding one of her legs up before they both then left the ring and walked up the ramp and when they got backstage Jacob sat on a bench with a bottle of water as his wife becky came in with a smile on her face as she sat down next to her husband and wrapped an arm around him before she said "congrats honey, your through to the second round of the G1 climax after a really hard fought match and i'm so proud of ya" then Jacob took a sip from his bottle of water and smiled at his wife becky as he replied "thanks becks, and i'm glad you gave Christie permission to kiss me before and after my matches but right now i just want to get back to our hotel room and have a shower and nice massage from my beautiful and sexy wife as i'm really sore after that match"

And becky giggled a little and gave her husband a deep and passionate kiss on his lips before she replied "of course i'll give ya one of becky's famous massages after ye had a shower because ya deserve it after such a hard fought performance tonight" then Christie smiled as she said "yeah, you were awesome out there tonight and i just know that you will make it all the way to the finals and win the whole tournament and i can't wait to manage you again" before all three of them then left the arena in Jacob's car and drove to the hotel.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25: A BIRTH IN THE FAMILY

After Jacob got home to his hotel room with his wife becky and his manager Christie hemme he had a shower while becky sat on the bed and Christie sat in one of the chairs before Christie looked at becky and said "so when is the baby due becky?" and becky looked back at Christie with a smile on her face as she rubbed her tummy and replied "next month me and me husband get to meet our little bundle of joy because i have a scan next week to find out if we are having a little girl or a little boy" then Jacob came out of the shower and laid down on the bed next his wife becky and becky warmed up her hands before she started giving her husband a massage.

Then Christie sat in the chair with a smile on her face as she replied "i can't wait to meet your baby and maybe i could babysit for you guys and there is so many things i want to show you guys here in Tokyo" and Jacob said while laying down on the bed while his wife becky was massaging his shoulders "well my next match isn't until tomorrow so we have plenty of time to go sightsee here in Tokyo as this is mine and my wife becky's honeymoon" then becky had some tears building in her eyes as she massaged her husband and replied "this is such a sweet surprise honey, i had no idea this is what ya meant when ye said ya had the perfect place for our honeymoon"

Christie then looked up from her chair to see that Jacob was fast asleep before she quietly said "i think we should give Jacob a few hours sleep as he deserved it after last night" and becky smiled at Christie as she replied "yeah, ye not wrong about that lass me husband gave everything in that match last night" then both becky and Christie sat next to each other on the sofa and quietly looked at some baby clothes online together while Jacob was sleeping on the bed.

A few hours later...

The time was about 1:00 pm when Jacob woke up and stretched a little before becky said to him "did ya have a nice nap honey?" and Jacob smiled at becky as he replied "yeah i did have a nice sleep becks, your massages are so relaxing" then Christie said "we should go and see some of those famous landmarks here in Tokyo and we can get some coffee on the way" and both Jacob and becky smiled as they replied "that sounds like a good idea" before all three of them then left the hotel and went to a cat cafe and ordered some coffee to go before they then soon made it to the first landmark and both Jacob and becky took some pictures and Christie also took some pictures of becky and Jacob posing together.

Then while Jacob becky and Christie were walking towards another famous landmark in Tokyo becky suddenly stopped and held her stomach before Jacob turned around and said "what's wrong honey?" and becky smiled at her husband Jacob as she replied "it's nothing to worry about babe, just had a little pain in my tummy that's all" and they continued walking for a few more minutes before becky collapsed on the floor holding her stomach and Jacob looked a little worried as he said "are you sure it's just a little pain in your tummy babe?" and becky looked up at her husband before she replied "i don't wanna alarm ya babe but i think i might be giving birth"

And Jacob started pacing back and forth panicking before Christie gave Jacob a hug to try and calm him down as she said "it's gonna be ok Jacob, i'll call an ambulance right away" before she then quickly pulled out her phone and dialled the emergency service number and called for an ambulance as she said on the phone "hello, my friends wife is going into labour we need an ambulance now, my name is Christie hemme" then within minutes an ambulance showed up and helped becky into the back of the ambulance with her husband Jacob and Christie hemme before they were then taken to a local hospital as some nurses and a midwife ran out to help.

Meanwhile at the hospital...

Becky was laying on a hospital bed as a nurse said to her "that's it just another two big pushes" and becky was screaming in pain as she was pushing as hard as she could while Jacob was sitting next to her bed holding her hand as Christie hemme sat in one of the chairs before she said "you're doing really well becky just a little bit more" then becky smiled while she was in pain as she did one last big push while screaming in pain and squeezing her husband's hand before the nurse said "well done Rebecca, you and your husband have a lovely baby girl.

And the nurse wrapped the baby in a towel as the baby cried before the nurse then handed the baby to becky as she held the baby in her arms before becky had some tears in her eyes as she looked down at her baby girl and said "hello little one, me and daddy are very happy to finally meet ya" then Jacob had some tears in his eyes as he said to becky "i'm so happy we finally got to meet our little bundle of joy and i'm so happy that now we are parents and have a family of our own"

Then becky wiped some tears from her face and had a smile on her face as she looked at her husband Jacob as she replied "yeah, i'm so happy we finally got to meet our little bundle of joy too honey, and i'm so happy i get to be a proud mother with ya and raise our daughter as best as we can as parents" and Jacob wiped some tears from his face as he replied "yeah becks, we will be good parents for our daughter and who knows maybe when she is older she will want to follow in the footsteps of her parents and become a wrestler, can i hold her?" and becky smiled as she handed their daughter over to Jacob and said "of course ye can babe, our little one deserves to see her handsome farther's face"

Meanwhile Christie hemme was sitting in one of the chairs by the bed and tried to hold back some tears of her own before she said "i'm so happy for both of you becky, and i'm glad i got to witness you giving birth to your beautiful daughter and i'm sure Jacob will be an amazing dad just like you will be an awesome mum becky" then becky smiled at Christie as she replied "thank ya so much Christie, i heard from me husband that you helped keep him calm when he was freaking out" then Christie had some tears streaming down her face as she replied "it's no problem becky, i said i would look after you and Jacob and i meant it"

Before Christie then took a picture of becky and Jacob holding their daughter and posted it on social media before she then looked at the time on her phone as she said "it's getting pretty late, i should be getting back to the hotel" and Jacob smiled at Christie as he said "no, stay here with us in the hospital as you have done so much to help us" then Christie yawned as she replied "ok i guess it's the least i could do after i helped you guys today" before all three of them then slowly drifted off to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26: G1 CLIMAX DAY 2 SECOND ROUND MATCH

Jacob and becky woke up in the hospital the next morning with their baby fast asleep in the moses basket and Christie hemme was still fast asleep in a chair by the bed before Jacob smiled at his wife becky as he said "good morning honey, did you sleep well last night?" and becky smiled at her husband Jacob and gave him a kiss on his lips as she replied "yeah i did manage to get a nice sleep last night thank ya babe as Christie bless her stayed up most of the night trying to help me settle our little one"

Then Jacob smiled as he looked at Christie asleep in the chair before he looked back at his wife becky as he replied "aww, she didn't have to do that becks as i could have done that but i feel like we should get her something as a way of saying thank you for helping us with our daughter" and Christie slowly rubbed her eyes as she sat up in the chair as she said "oh good morning guys, i'll go get us some coffee before Jacob has to head to his match against Michael elgin" to which Jacob smiled at Christie as he replied "no it's ok Christie, i'll get the coffee for all of us as it's the least i could do after you helped us last night" before he then left to get the cups of coffee for everyone.

Christie hemme then walked over to becky and looked down at her daughter before looking back at becky as she said "so have you and Jacob come up with a name for your daughter yet?" and becky looked down at her daughter with a smile before looking up at Christie as she replied "yeah me and me husband have come up with a name for our daughter because she will be called Michelle Kyoshi cass" then Christie hemme smiled at becky as she replied "aww that sounds like a beautiful name becky and i hope when she grows up she will follow in her parents footsteps and become a wrestler"

Just then Jacob came back into the room holding three cups of coffee as he looked at both becky and Christie with a smile on his face as he said "are we all ready to go? The car is parked outside" then Christie jumped up and down with excitement as she replied "yes we are ready to go as i bought the car seat from the car with us and i can't wait to manage you to another win in the G1 climax tonight" before Christie then gently picked up Michelle Kyoshi cass in her arms and placed her in the car seat while Jacob helped his wife becky out of the bed after the nurse said she as cleared to leave and all three of them walked outside to a silver Mercedes a class car.

And Christie hemme helped becky strap the car seat in the back of the car before she sat in the back with the baby while becky sat in the front with her husband and they all strapped their seatbelts on before Jacob turned the key in the ignition and put the car into drive mode before he slowly reversed out of the parking lot before making his way to the arena and when they arrived Jacob parked the car in a open parking space in the parking lot and unclipped his seatbelt before he got out and walked around and helped Christie hemme unclip the car seat and carried it while Christie helped becky out of the car before they all walked around to the entrance of the arena and made their way to the locker room.

After both Jacob and Christie got changed into their attire Kota ibushi came in and said to Jacob "i just want to say good luck tonight we had a hard fought match the other night and i know you are up against a tough opponent in Michael elgin but i also know you have the determination to win" and Jacob gave Kota ibushi a hug as he replied "thank you Kota, that means a lot coming from someone like you and i know with my manager at ringside and my beautiful wife supporting me in the crowd i will defeat Michael elgin and move on to the semi finals of the G1 climax"

Then will osprey came into the locker room and saw the car seat with Jacob and becky's daughter in before he went over to Jacob and put an arm around him as he said "congratulations on becoming a dad Jacob and i saw your match with Kota ibushi the other night and i have to say i take back what i said to you when we first met because after watching that match i can see why so many people have their eyes on you because you put on one hell of a performance against someone like Kota ibushi and don't worry about your kid because i will sit here and look after her because even though i haven't had kids of my own yet that doesn't mean i'm not good at looking after kids"

Jacob then gave will a hug as he replied "thank you will me and my beautiful wife becky would really appreciate you looking after our daughter Michelle Kyoshi cass while i wrestle Michael elgin" then becky came up to will and smiled as she said "thank ya will for offering to look after our daughter and i have left the changing bag by the car seat and if ya need any help then text me and i will come and help ya out" then will smiles at becky as he replies "i will not hesitate to text you becky if i need any help and i will be rooting for your husband to defeat Michael elgin tonight"

Then Jacob's music styles clash started playing and Christie said with a smile on her face "well, that's us see you guys soon" and they walked out on stage to a thunderous crowd reaction as Jacob pulled the hood of his Jacket back and hi fived some fans on his way to the ring where both Jacob and Christie hopped onto the apron before Jacob jumped over the ropes and into the ring and posed in the middle of the ring before Christie hemme back flipped over the ropes and stuck her tongue out in a sexy way and wiggled her ass in a sexy way before she hooked a leg over Jacob before they walked over to the corner where Christie stepped onto the apron and leaned over the ropes to give Jacob a kiss before hopping down to the floor while Jacob waited for his opponent.

Soon Michael elgin came out on stage to a sea of boos from the crowd before he made his way down to the ring and stood across from Jacob as the referee checked both men before he called for the bell to ring and the match to start and Michael elgin charged at Jacob and took him down with a clothesline before he then picked Jacob up off the mat and hit Jacob with an elgin bomb and went for the pin as the referee counted "1.." before Jacob powered out and quickly scrambled back to his feet before he took Michael elgin down with a clothesline of his own.

Midway through the match Michael elgin threw Jacob into the ring post with a powerbomb and Jacob screamed in pain as his back bounced off the steel ring post and Christie went to check on him before Michael elgin picked Jacob up off the floor before Jacob then drove Michael back first into the barricade before throwing him back inside the ring and then climbed up to the top rope and connected with a spiral tap and went for the pin as the referee made the count "1.." "2.." before Michael elgin managed peel a shoulder up from the mat and becky was cheering from the crowd as she saw her husband backing up into the corner setting up for a spear.

The end of the match came when Jacob charged out of the corner for the spear but Michael elgin pulled the referee in front of him causing Jacob to inadvertedly connect with the referee before Michael elgin rolled out of the ring and pulled a couple of chairs out from under the ring and slid them into the ring before he rolled back inside the ring and picked up one of the chairs and smashed it over Jacob's head causing him to collapse down to the mat before Michael elgin then set up the chairs in the middle of the ring facing each other and becky desperately tried to climb over the barricade to help her husband before she saw Christie slide into the ring.

And Christie slid into the ring and laid over Jacob to protect him before Michael elgin looked at her and said "move out of the way, i don't want to have to hurt you too" but Christie shook her head as she refused to move before Kota ibushi then ran into the ring and delivered a few forearms to the back of Michael elgin causing him to turn and face Kota ibushi before kota then connected with a high round house kick that stunned Michael elgin before he then set Michael elgin up for the golden star powerbomb and drove Michael elgin through the chairs with the golden star powerbomb before he then threw the broken chairs out of the ring and dragged Jacob over Michael elgin before he slid out of the ring with Christie hemme.

Then the referee eventually came back into consciousness as he crawled over to the pin and slowly made the count "1.." "2.." "3.." and called for the bell to ring and the match was over and Kota and Christie hemme slid into the ring and slowly helped Jacob up to his feet as the crowd cheered wildly before Jacob looked at Christie with a confused look as he said "what happened? Why is the match over?" then christie simply smiled as she gave him a kiss on his cheek as she replied "you won the match Jacob and Kota ibushi here helped you now your through to the semi finals of the G1 climax" then Jacob held his back slightly as he extended his hand to Kota ibushi and said with a smile on his face "thank you for having my back tonight Kota, if you didn't come down to help then i probably would have been eliminated from the tournament by Michael elgin"

But as they were about to make their way to the back jay white and members of bullet club stormed the ring and started attacking Jacob and Kota ibushi before the other members of CHAOS ran down to help fight off bullet club and as Jacob slowly pulled himself back to his feet he hit Jay white with a spear sending him down to the mat before both Jacob and kota ibushi hit bad luck fale with the golden bomb and okada and the other members of CHAOS sent the rest of the members of bullet club scattering through the crowd before Jacob walked over to Jay white who was laying on the mat and threw him out of the ring before picked up the iwgp heavyweight championship and raised it up high to loud cheers from the crowd before he said on the mic "jay white, when i win the G1 climax i will see you at wrestle kingdom 14 for the iwgp heavyweight championship! And i will defeat you to become the new iwgp heavyweight champion and usher in a new era an era of CHAOS because bullet club is not real and CHAOS will reign supreme!"

Afterwards Kota ibushi and Jacob and his manager the sexy fiery red haired firecracker spitfire Christie hemme made their way out of the ring and Jacob gave his wife becky a hug at ringside before he followed the others up the ramp and through the curtain backstage where he sat down on a bench while Christie hemme put an ice pack on his back before will osprey said to Jacob "that was a brutal match out there between you and Michael elgin and i thought you would be eliminated from the tournament before Kota ibushi ran out to make the save and by the way your daughter has been good as gold as she was fast asleep for most of your match" and becky came into the locker room and gave her husband a hug before she said "i was so worried about ya honey, and i'm glad Christie protected you from Michael elgin and as i was coming in i heard from will osprey that he had no trouble looking after our daughter"

Then Jacob smiled as he replied to his wife "that was a brutal match and my back is a little sore from when Michael elgin threw me into the ring post but if it wasn't for Kota ibushi and Christie hemme looking out for me and having my back then i might not have made it to the semi finals of the G1 climax" and Kota ibushi extended his hand to Jacob as he said "i think you would make a great fit here in CHAOS what do you say?" Jacob then shook Kota's hand as he replied with a smile on his face "well if your happy to have me then i would love to join CHAOS" and Christie hemme was jumping up and down with joy while becky just stood there with a beaming smile on her face.

While everyone was talking Jacob and becky's daughter Michelle woke up and started crying before Jacob took the car seat and said to his daughter "sshh, it's ok daddy's here, did you have a lovely nap while daddy was busy working?" and Michelle slowly calmed down from crying and looked at Jacob for a few minutes before she then started smiling at him as becky stood next to him with a smile on her face and gave her husband a kiss on his cheek before she looked at their daughter with a smile on her face as she said "it's ok mummy and daddy are here darling, and i think someone is a little hungry aren't ya?"

And Michelle just giggled a little at becky before she took the car seat from her husband and grabbed a baby bottle from the changing bag and sat down on the bench as she held her daughter in her arms and started feeding the bottle to her as Michelle sucked on the bottle as will stood next to Jacob and said to him "your daughter is really beautiful and cute as she has her mother's eyes and her farther's smile" then Christie stood the other side of Jacob as she said with a smile "you and becky will be amazing parent's Jacob and i can't wait to see your daughter when she is all grown up" and Jacob stood there with a smile on his face as he watched his wife becky feeding their daughter before he said "i can't wait to see my beautiful daughter all grown up soon too Christie"


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27: G1 CLIMAX DAY 3 SEMI FINAL MATCH

After Jacob got back to his hotel with his wife becky and their daughter Michelle and Christie hemme Jacob gently laid his daughter down in the travel cot they bought before he laid down on the bed as his wife becky put some ice on his back in between massaging it as Christie sat in one of the chairs and said "so for your semi final match in the G1 climax you will be facing Tetsuya naito in Fokaoka" and Jacob replied while laying down on the bed "i know and Naito is a fan favourite to win the whole tournament so facing him is definitely going to be tough"

Then becky said to her husband while she was massaging his back "i know it's going to be tough honey but i also know that ye can beat him because i believe in ya and i will support ya all the way with our beautiful daughter" to which Jacob looked up and smiled at his wife becky before he gave her a kiss on her lips as he replied "i know becks, seeing our daughter being born and just spending time with you as my wife has given me more than enough motivation to try and win my first ever G1 climax and with Christie supporting me at ringside and watching my back as well as the other members of CHAOS i know that anything is possible" and becky returned the kiss to her husband as she replied "there's that handsome man i love and married"

Michelle then started crying in her cot and Jacob stood up from the bed as he said to becky "don't worry honey, i'll take care of this one" before he walked over to the cot and picked up his daughter in his arms as he said "hey what's the matter huh? Daddy's here" before he gave his daughter a kiss on her forehead before continued "i think someone needs their nappy changed don't you?" as he then pulled out the changing mat and carefully laid his daughter down as he then started to change his daughter's nappy and both becky and Christie couldn't help but smile.

After Jacob had finished changing their daughter's nappy he picked up his daughter and gently laid her back down in her travel cot and sat on the bed and started to play apex legends on the tv when a notification went off on his phone and becky smiled at her husband as she said "you should probably read that babe" and Jacob smiled back at his wife before grabbing his phone from the dresser before he replied "it's probably some troll on the internet wanting to get my attention babe but i'll look at it anyway" as he opened up instagram on his phone and saw he had a message from theman-eatermariamanic so he opened up the message as it read "hey it's the man-eater maria manic and i watched your matches in the G1 climax so far and i'm really impressed with how strong you are and if you have the time i would like to meet you because i would like to discuss about joining CHAOS"

Then becky sat next to her husband and rested her head on his shoulder as she said with a smile on her face "so was it just an internet troll trying to get a reaction out of ya honey?" and Jacob turned and gave his wife becky a kiss on her lips as he replied "no it wasn't an internet troll becks, it was maria manic from ring of honor and she wants to meet with me and discuss about joining CHAOS" Christie then sat in the chair with a smile on her face as she said "i know maria manic, i used to wrestle against her in ROH y'know before i became your full time manager and part time babysitter"

Both Jacob and becky giggled a little before Jacob said "i'll message her on our way to NJPW headquarters as they need me to do a couple of interviews" and becky said "that's great, i'll get Michelle into her car seat and we can go" before she walked over to the travel cot and gently lifted up her daughter as she smiled and said "c'mon poppet, daddy has to do some interviews today" before she then strapped Michelle into the car seat and grabbed the carry handle and walked with Jacob and Christie hemme as they all left the hotel room and went downstairs towards Jacob's Mercedes.

On their way to the NJPW headquarters they stopped off by a starbucks coffee shop as becky ordered some coffee for everyone while Christie checked on Michelle in the back of the car who was fast asleep before they all continued towards the NJPW headquarters and Jacob parked his car in the parking lot and unclipped his seatbelt and turned the key in the ignition before he got out of the car and walked around to the other side and helped his wife becky out of the car before becky then unclipped the car seat from the back of the car and grabbed the carry handle as she helped Christie hemme out of the car before they all walked to the entrance of the NJPW headquarters.

Then as Jacob and Christie hemme and becky were on their way up to the first floor of the NJPW headquarters maria manic said to them "hey i got your message and i'm so happy i finally met you in person and by the way who's the baby with you?" and Jacob smiled as he looked at his wife becky before he looked back at maria manic and said "i'm happy you came to meet me and this is mine and my beautiful wife becky's daughter Michelle kyoshi cass and i will discuss with you about joining CHAOS but i have to do a couple of interviews first" before he then made his way over to one of the interview tables with his manager Christie hemme sitting one side of him while his wife becky was sitting the other side of him with their daughter sitting on her lap as a member of the NJPW press asked Jacob "Mr. Cass you have beaten both Kota ibushi and Michael elgin so far in the G1 climax tournament how are you feeling going into your semi final match tonight against Tetsuya Naito?"

And Jacob simply smiled as he replied "honestly, i feel confident going into the match against Tetsuya Naito and some people might say i'm underestimating him and that's fine everyone has their opinion but if i was a betting man then i would place my bet on Jacob cass defeating Tetsuya Naito in the G1 climax and moving on to the finals next question"

Another member of the NJPW press then asked him "some people might say you have a bit of an ego since joining CHAOS could you care to explain how that happened?" to which Jacob replied "i joined CHAOS after Kota ibushi had my back against Michael elgin because after that match Kota asked me to join CHAOS and i accepted the offer because if it wasn't for him then my 10+ year career may been over prematurely at the hands of Michael elgin so for that i owe Kota and the other members of CHAOS next question"

Then another member of the NJPW press asked Jacob "would it be fair to say that you can be a little impulsive and jumped the gun calling out someone like lance archer?" then Christie said "my client is not impulsive and everything he does has a purpose and the reason Jacob called out lance archer is because lance goes around saying he is the best but the fact of the matter is my client has beaten some of the best this industry has to offer today so in my books you are looking at the best right here in Jacob cass and the winner of the G1 climax tournament because chaos will reign supreme interview over"

Later that evening...

Jacob was backstage warming up for his match against Tetsuya Naito when maria manic came up to him and said "good luck tonight, i'll be rooting for you Jacob with your wife becky and your daughter Michelle" then Jacob smiled at maria manic as he replied "thank you maria, and after my match with Tetsuya Naito i have an announcement i would like to make" and maria manic simply smiled back at Jacob as she walked off to stand in the crowd with Jacob's wife becky and their daughter Michelle.

Christie hemme then skipped up to Jacob with a smile on her face as she said "ready to get another win in the record books tonight Jacob?" and Jacob smiled at Christie as he replied "yeah i was more than ready to go out there and get another win but i'm also a little nervous as this will be the first time my daughter will get to see her daddy in action" then Christie gave Jacob a kiss on his cheek as she replied "you'll be fine out there Jacob don't worry" Christie hemme then held Jacob's hand as they walked to gorilla position together as Jacob pulled his hood on his Jacket up just in time as his music started playing.

And Jacob walked out on stage with Christie hemme and pulled his hood on his Jacket back to loud but mixed reaction from the crowd before he then made his way down to the ring and jumped onto the apron with Christie hemme before he blew a kiss to his wife becky and jumped over the ropes and posed in the middle of the ring while Christie hemme did a back flip over the ropes and wiggled her ass in a sexy way and stuck her tongue out in a sexy way before she wrapped a leg around Jacob and flicked her hair back before they made their way over to the corner and Christie hemme hopped down to the floor as Jacob waited for his opponent.

Tetsuya Naito then made his way out on stage to loud cheers from the crowd before he made he way down to the ring and stood across from the ring from Jacob as the referee checked both men before he called for the bell to ring and the match to start as Jacob and Naito circled around each other before they eventually locked up in a collar and elbow tie up before Jacob then made his way to the back of Tetsuya Naito and delivered a devastating german suplex sending Naito crashing down to the mat hard on the back of his neck before Naito then got back to his feet and took Jacob down with a clothesline while the crowd was split down the middle as they chanted "let's go Naito, let's go Cass"

Halfway through the match Jacob was perched on the top rope before Naito met him on the top rope and tried a avalanche hurricarana but Jacob countered it into a styles clash from the top rope and went for the pin as the referee made the count "1.." "2.." before Naito managed to kick out and when he got back to his feet after pulling himself up with the ropes Naito caught Jacob off guard with his finisher destino and went for the pin as the referee made the count "1.." "2.." and Jacob managed to peel a shoulder from the mat as he kicked out and the crowd erupted into huge cheers as they didn't know who they wanted to win.

And the end of the match came when Tetsuya Naito went to set up for another destino but Jacob caught him with a elbow to the side of the head before he kicked the knee out from Naito causing him to collapse down to one knee before Jacob hit a running knee to the face sending Naito down to the mat as Jacob then backed up into the corner setting up a spear begging for Naito to get back to his feet and when he did he charged out of the corner and connect with a spear and fell into the pin as the referee made the count "1.." "2.." "3.." and the bell rang and the match was over as Jacob laid on the mat exhausted before Christie hemme slid into the ring and knelt down to Jacob and slowly helped him sit up as she said "you did it Jacob, your one step closer to winning as you are now in the finals of the G1 climax"

Then Jacob smiled as he slowly made his way back to his feet earning huge cheers from the crowd but as he went to leave the ring bullet clubs music played and they surrounded the ring as Jay white entered the ring and stood face to face with Jacob and Jacob had his hands up ready for a fight before Jay white said "relax, i'm not here to ruin your moment because it is such a feel good moment as you are in the finals of the G1 climax and this is your first ever tournament but just remember one small thing dreams are good to have but dreams can also be broken and if you think you have a chance of taking my iwgp heavyweight championship away from me then you my friend can guess again because you are nothing but a indy sensation and when i beat you at wrestle kingdom 14 if you even make it there i will end this little fairytale of yours and watch as you fade away just like so many others before you and all you can do is breathe with the switchblade!"

Maria manic then jumped over the barricade and slid into the ring as the other members of CHAOS ran down the ramp and started brawling with bullet club and Jay white went to hit Jacob with his finisher blade runner before maria manic sent him down to the mat with a clothesline before she then picked him up and body pressed him up high and launched him into members of bullet club and CHAOS who were fighting on the outside before Jacob then grabbed a mic and tried to catch his breath as he said "hey jay, i'd like you to meet my insurance policy and the newest member of CHAOS the man-eater maria manic!" then Christie hemme took the mic from Jacob and said "jay white, when my client Jacob cass wins the G1 climax and goes to wrestle kingdom 14 and he will take your iwgp heavyweight championship from you and be a fighting champion and not a coward who hides behind gedo and the rest of bullet club just to keep the championship around your waist and wrestle kingdom 14 you will lose to Jacob because the bullet club is not real and chaos will reign supreme!"

Then Jacob made his way out of the ring as his music played and Christie hemme and maria manic followed him as Jacob gave his wife becky a cuddle at ringside and gave his daughter a kiss on her forehead as she smiled at Jacob before he then slowly made his way up the ramp and walked through the curtain backstage where Tommohiro iishi was the first to congratulate him as he gave Jacob a hug before he said "well done out there Jacob, you really showed bullet club who the ichiban faction is and i can't wait to watch you bring home the iwgp heavyweight championship to CHAOS" and Jacob's wife becky came into the locker room with their daughter Michelle and gave her husband a cuddle as she said "i'm so proud of ya honey, just one more win and you will be the winner of the G1 climax and your first ever singles tournament and i think our little one was happy to see her daddy win tonight as she was smiling a lot during the last moments of your match"


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28: G1 CLIMAX DAY 4 FINALS MATCH

Jacob and becky were sitting in their hotel room with Christie hemme and their daughter Michelle who was about six months old before Christie said to Jacob with a smile on her face "so in the finals of the G1 climax it will be you against..." as she cut herself off and went a little shy before becky smiled at Christie and said "well, who is my handsome husband going to facing in the finals of the G1 climax Christie?" and Christie was a little hesitant as she replied "well, i don't really know how to put this but your husband will be facing fellow CHAOS member will ospreay in the finals right here in Tokyo"

Then Jacob smiled as he said to Christie "it's ok Christie, i had a feeling it might come down to this but i also know that me and will ospreay will give it 100% and we won't take each other lightly either but i just hope that whatever happens tonight between me and will doesn't cause any bad blood in CHAOS" before Jacob then heard his daughter Michelle crying and got up from the bed and grabbed a baby bottle from the fridge and gently lifted Michelle up in his arms and rocked her a little as he fed her the bottle while becky and Christie couldn't help but smile before Christie said to becky "your husband is really taking his responsibilities as a father seriously isn't he"

Becky then smiled back at Christie as she replied "he sure is and i couldn't be more proud of him and i know he will be a great father to our daughter and hopefully our daughter will grow up to be just as sweet and kind as her father" and Michelle spat the bottle out after she had enough and just smiled at Jacob as he held her in his arms before Jacob gave her a kiss on her forehead and said "i love you Michelle, and daddy has to work tonight but you will be with your beautiful mummy in the crowd and watch daddy win his first ever singles tournament" then becky sat there on the bed as she looked up at her husband Jacob holding their daughter in his arms with a smile on her face as she said "aww, mummy loves ya too Michelle and we can't wait to watch daddy win his first singles tournament tonight"

After Jacob gently laid Michelle back down in her travel cot Jacob smiled at his wife becky and sat down on the bed next to her before he gave her a cuddle as he said "oh i almost forgot that i said i would face time alexa and nikki so they could speak to us and see how we are doing" and becky couldn't help but giggle a little as she gave her husband a kiss on his lips as she replied "ya know ye could have asked me to face time them for ya honey, but here's ya phone" as she handed Jacob his phone and he called alexa on face time and added nikki to the chat and when alexa answered he said "hey alexa and nikki, sorry we haven't spoken to you guys that much since we left as we have been so busy but how have you guys been?"

Then alexa smiled on the phone as she replied "don't worry about it we knew you guys were probably busy travelling all over the world but me and nikki have been good we recently won the womens tag team championships" as she paused and held up her belt to the screen of her phone before she continued "anyway enough about us how have you guys been since you left?" then becky rested her head on Jacob's shoulder and smiled as she replied "we have been doing great thanks alexa me husband is in the finals of the G1 climax here in japan in his first ever singles tournament and we also have a little surprise to show you and nikki"

Nikki then said on the phone "what's that then guys, i love surprises" and Jacob and becky didn't say nothing as Jacob leaned to one side slightly so the travel cot was in view of the phone with their daughter fast asleep inside before he leaned back as both alexa and nikki replied "aww, she is so adorable and congratulations you guys" and both Jacob and becky giggled a little before they put their fingers on their lips as they replied "thank you guys but sshh, our daughter is fast asleep at the moment but when she is awake we will definitely try to get her on camera with you guys the next time talk"

Alexa then giggled a little on the phone as she replied "oops sorry hope i didn't wake her up but yeah i would love to say hello to your daughter when she is awake because she is just so adorably cute but anyway i guess i'll let you guys get some sleep as you both look like you're tired speak to you guys again soon bye" before she hung up the call and Jacob yawned a little as he looked at his wife becky and said "alexa is right we probably should try to get some sleep as it is going to be a busy day tomorrow for all of us" and becky yawned a little as she replied "yeah ye right about that honey, we should try to get some sleep ahead of yer big day tomorrow" before they both then slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms while Christie hemme fell asleep on the sofa.

The next day...

Jacob woke up early the next day and had a shower and when he came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around him Christie hemme slowly rubbed her eyes a little as she sat up on the sofa and looked at Jacob and said "morning Jacob, today is a pretty big day for you are you ready to go out there and win the G1 climax?" and Jacob smiled as he replied "of course i'm ready to give it my absolute best out there tonight and hopefully win the G1 climax and headline wrestle kingdom 14"

Then a few minutes later becky woke up and rubbed her eyes a little before she looked at her husband with a smile on her face and said "seeing ya in just a towel around ya never gets old but i know ye can win the G1 climax tonight against will ospreay because ya beaten impossible odds before and we are all about defying the odds and achieving the impossible because both me and our daughter believe in their wonderful father" and Jacob smiled at his wife becky as he replied "aww, thanks becks just hearing you say that has given me the motivation to go out there tonight and defeat will ospreay and become the winner of the G1 climax and headline wrestle kingdom 14 against jay white for the iwgp heavyweight championship"

Becky then smiled as she got dressed and picked up their daughter from the travel cot as she replied "there's my handsome husband i know and love, now let's go and give the fans a show they wil never forget for a long time" and becky was about to place their daughter in the car seat when Jacob said "wait a minute becks, i think our daughter will feel more comfortable sitting in this than a car seat" as he pulled out a pushchair from the cupboard and unfolded it before becky smiled and said "where did ya get this honey?" to which Jacob gave his wife becky a kiss on her lips as he replied "the lady on the front desk gave it to me as she thought we could use it seeing as we only had a car seat"

Christie hemme then smiled as she said "aww, that's so nice of her to do that for you guys, i'll go and get us all some coffee from starbucks to drink on the way to the arena" and Jacob smiled at Christie as he replied "ok, we'll meet you downstairs in the lobby as the arena isn't that far away" before Christie smiled back at Jacob as she skipped out of the hotel room to get the coffee while becky strapped Michelle in the pushchair and followed her husband out of the hotel room and waited for Christie hemme in the lobby.

When they arrived at the arena becky gave her husband a kiss on his lips as she said "good luck out there tonight honey, me and our daughter will be rooting for ya" and Jacob returned the kiss to his wife becky as he replied "thanks honey, with the support from you and Christie i know i have what it takes to win tonight and become the winner of the G1 climax" before he then made his way to the locker room while becky made her way into the arena with their daughter Michelle.

After Jacob and Christie got changed into their ring gear Jacob sat on a bench and was taping up his wrists when will ospreay came up to him and said "i know we are facing each other out there tonight but i just want to say good luck and may the better man win" then Jacob smiled as he looked up at will ospreay and replied "yeah good luck out there tonight will and may the better man win" before will left the locker room with a smile on his face before jay white came in with his championship over his shoulder and Christie said to him "what are you doing here? You're not even supposed to be in this locker room"

Jay white then smiled as he replied "relax, i'm not here looking for a fight i came by to give Jacob some friendly advice that's all" before he then made his way over to Jacob and Jacob stood up with his hands ready and jay said "ooh feisty aren't we? Look i didn't come here for a fight i came here to give you some advice because i know what it's like to be in the position you're in now but i also know that a indy sensation like you doesn't stand a chance against someone like will ospreay but if you think you can beat him tonight then by all means try and dreams are good to have but dreams can also be shattered just like that" before he then walked off with gedo.

Jacob then sat by a wall in the locker room and had a sad look on his face as he said "maybe jay is right, maybe i don't have what it takes to beat someone like will ospreay tonight" then Christie hemme came and sat next to him and wrapped an arm around him as she said "hey listen, jay is only trying to get in your head and i don't think your wife becky would be happy to hear you doubt yourself on one of the biggest moments of your career and i know you have what it takes to go out there and beat will ospreay and win the G1 climax" and maria manic stood there and said "yeah Christie is right Jacob, you have proven time and time again that you have what it takes to rise to big occasion and come away a winner and your wife and your daughter would be proud of you by going out there and proving to jay white and the rest of bullet club that some dreams are worth fighting for"

Then Jacob stood back on his feet with a smile on his face as his music started playing and said "thanks guys, i really needed that now it's time to defy the odds again and win the G1 climax" and Christie hooked her arm around Jacob's with a smile on her face as she replied "that's the spirit, let's go out there and show everyone what we are all about" before Jacob then made his way out on stage to a thunderous crowd reaction as he pulled his hood back and made his way down the ramp and hi fived some fans on his way to the ring and jumped onto the apron and blew a kiss to his wife and daughter before he jumped over the ropes and posed in the middle of the ring before Christie hemme back flipped over the ropes and stuck her tongue out in a sexy way and wiggled her ass in a sexy way before she hooked a leg around Jacob and flicked her hair back before they made their way over to the corner and Christie hemme stood onto the apron and leaned over the ropes and gave Jacob a kiss on his cheek before hopping down to the floor while Jacob stood in the ring waiting for his opponent.

Will ospreay's music elevated started playing as he made his way out on stage to huge crowd reaction and high fived some fans on his way to the ring before jumping over the ropes and posed in the middle of the ring before he then made his way over to the opposite corner and stood across from Jacob as Jacob pointed at him and shook his hand as the referee then checked both men before he called for the bell to ring and the match to start and both men circled around each other before eventually locking up in a collar and elbow tie up before Jacob then tried to take will down to the mat with a belly to back slam but will countered it with a standing switch and took Jacob down to the mat with his own belly to back slam.

Halfway through the match both men were trading strikes of punches and kicks before will hit Jacob with a super kick and Jacob answered with a super kick of his own and both men collapsed to the mat as the crowd went wild with cheers before Jacob then slowly pulled himself back to his feet as will did the same on the other side of the ring before will took Jacob down to the mat with an enzuguri before he then backed up into a corner and came out with a tornado enzurguri catching Jacob in the back of the head or so he thought as Jacob managed to counter at the last second with a ankle lock submission causing will to scream in agony.

Becky was cheering wildly at ringside with their daughter Michelle as she watched her husband's match as Jacob had will in a ankle lock submission before will eventually managed to fight out and went to go for his finisher the os cutter but Jacob caught him in mid air with a sleeper hold submission and will struggled to break free for a few minutes before he flipped he legs over his head pinning Jacob's shoulders to the mat as the referee made the count "1.." "2.." before Jacob released the hold as he kicked out and both men were exhausted as they slowly got back to their feet to large cheers from the crowd.

And the end of the match came when Jacob hit will ospreay with a discus clothesline and backed up into the corner setting up for a spear but when he charged out of the corner will countered the spear with a running Spanish fly and as soon as his back hit the mat Jacob immediately got back to his feet and as will went for another os cutter Jacob caught him in the back of the head with a super kick before backed up into the corner again and begged will to get back to his feet and when he did he charged out of the corner and connected with a spear and fell into the pin as the referee made the count "1.." "2.." "3.." and the bell rang and the match was over and Jacob laid on the mat exhausted as his manager slid into the ring and knelt down beside him as she said "you did it Jacob, you're the winner of the G1 climax"

And Jacob slowly sat up as the crowd went wild with cheers as the announcer said "ladies and gentlemen here is your winner of the G1 climax 29 JACOB CASS!" then Jacob smiled as Christie hemme helped him up to his feet as a few members of the NJPW board came into the ring with a trophy and the NJPW flag and placed them in the ring before leaving then will ospreay took the G1 climax briefcase from one of the members of NJPW board and slid into the ring and the crowd were silent for a moment as they thought will was going to hit Jacob with the briefcase out of frustration of losing but in a shocking turn of events will handed Jacob the G1 climax briefcase and raised his hand high before the two then embraced in a hug before will said to Jacob "this is your moment Jacob, you deserve this" and gave him a pat on the back before he left the ring.

Jacob then raised the NJPW flag up high as he waved it around a few times before put the flag down and grabbed a microphone and tried to catch his breath as he started to say "i did what i said i was going to do when i told all you wonderful fans here in attendance and those of you watching at home that i was going to win my first ever G1 climax and i did just that, now i will be headlining wrestle kingdom 14 when i face Jay white for the iwgp heavyweight championship and i will defeat the so called real rock 'n' rolla of bullet club and bring the iwgp heavyweight championship to CHAOS and there isn't a damn thing bullet club or jay white can do about it because the bullet club is not real and CHAOS WILL REIGN SUPREME!" as confetti then filled the arena as Jacob's music played.

Then Jacob exited the ring with his briefcase in hand while Christie hemme carried his trophy and gave his wife becky a kiss on her lips and gave his daughter a kiss on her forehead before he than made his way up the ramp and walked through the curtain backstage where his CHAOS members were there to congratulate him before will came up to Jacob and said "you earned that trophy tonight Jacob because you were the better man but i would love to wrestle against you again because that was one hell of a match out there" and after Jacob and Christie got changed back into their casual clothes becky came into the locker room with their daughter Michelle with tears in her eyes as she gave her husband a hug and said "i'm so proud of ya honey, ye worked so hard and finally all that training has paid off because you have won the G1 climax and your first ever singles tournament"

And Jacob returned the hug to his wife becky with tears in his eyes as he replied "this was all possible thanks to your loving support becks and i will achieve my dream of being the 7oth person to hold the iwgp heavyweight championship when i defeat Jay white at wrestle kingdom 14 but now i would like to go home to our hotel and have a nice shower"


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29: WRESTLEKINGDOM 14 PPV

With wrestle kingdom 14 right around the corner Jacob was sitting in his hotel room with his wife becky and their daughter Michelle who was one year old and Christie hemme and maria manic before becky gave her husband a playful tap on his shoulder as she said "i heard from Christie on our way back to the hotel that you were doubting your ability and in this family we don't do doubts so no more doubting yourself ok honey? Yer amazing in that ring and ya shouldn't let people like jay white or anyone else let ye think otherwise ok"

And Jacob smiled at his wife becky and gave her a kiss on her lips as he replied "ok babe, i'll try to stop doubting myself from now on and i will focus on proving the critics wrong and also focus on trying to be the best father i can for our daughter" then becky smiled as she returned the kiss to her husband as she replied "that's the spirit honey because our family is all about making an impact and defying the odds" before their daughter sat on the floor and looked at both becky and Jacob and opened her mouth as becky sat there next to her husband as she said "omg, i can't believe our daughter is about to say her first word"

Michelle then sat there and looked at becky and Jacob with her mouth open before she slowly said "dada" and both Jacob and becky had some tears in their eyes as they heard their daughter say her first word before Christie sat in one of the chairs with a smile on her face as she said "awww, i can't believe your beautiful daughter Michelle finally said her first word in dada" then both becky and Jacob wiped the tears from their eyes with smiles on their faces as they replied "we can't believe it either Christie and we are so happy she finally said her first word today"

Jacob then grabbed his phone from the dresser while becky gently lifted up their daughter as she said with a smile "aww, come here darling mummy and daddy are very proud and happy that ya finally said ye first word" and Jacob started calling alexa on face time as he said "alexa and nikki definitely need to hear this" and after a few minutes of the phone ringing alexa answered and saw Jacob and becky with their daughter as she said "hey guys, glad we could speak again what's up?" and Jacob sat there with a smile on his face as he replied "i'm glad we got to talk to you again as well alexa and you never guess what happened just now before i called you"

Alexa was intrigued as she replied "why what happened what did i miss?" then becky sat on the bed with their daughter on her lap as she leaned her head on Jacob's shoulder as she said to alexa "before we called ya alexa, our beautiful daughter just said her first word today" then their daughter looked at alexa on the phone as becky smiled and said "are ya gonna say hello to alexa?" and Michelle just sat there on becky's lap and looked down at alexa on Jacob's phone for a few minutes before she said "dada" and alexa let out a little squeal as she replied "awww, that's so cute but i'm not your dada your dada is sitting next to you" then nikki cross joined the call with a beaming smile on her face as she said "aww i just heard for alexa that your daughter said her first word in dada and both me and alexa still think that both you Jacob and becky will be amazing parents to her"

Christie then looked at the time on her phone before she looked at Jacob and said "sorry to interrupt but we need to get to the NJPW headquarters for the contract signing" and Jacob smiled at Christie before he looked back at alexa as he said "alexa i'm so sorry but i have to go because i have to get to a contract signing ahead of wrestle kingdom 14 i will call again soon" then becky looked at her daughter with a smile as she said "ye gonna say bye bye to alexa now sweetie?" and Michelle just sat there on becky's lap and looked down at alexa before she just said "baba" and alexa smiled as she replied "aww, bye bye Michelle talk to you again soon" before she ended the call.

Jacob and becky then got dressed as they wore their t shirts that said "we burned it down" on them before Jacob then strapped their daughter Michelle into the pushchair before all three of them then left the hotel room as alexa text Jacob saying "_it's ok i understand you and becky are busy but good luck with your match me and nikki will be rooting for you to win_" as Jacob then pressed the key to his silver Mercedes a class and it chirped as it unlocked before Jacob then strapped his daughter in the car seat whilst Christie hemme sat in the back seat whilst becky sat in the passenger seat before Jacob then sat in the driver's seat and strapped his seatbelt on before he pulled out of the parking lot of the hotel and made his way to the NJPW headquarters.

When they arrived Jacob parked the car in the parking lot before he then got out and unfolded the pushchair before he strapped his daughter in the pushchair as becky smiled at Jacob when she got out the other side of the car and walked around to the pushchair and grabbed the handles as Christie also got out the car and walked with Jacob and becky as they made their way up to the second floor for the contract signing where maria manic was waiting for them as she said to Jacob "you guys are just in time as the contract signing is about to start" and Jacob smiled as he replied "thank you maria, i guess i should make my over to the table for the signing" before he then walked over to the table with Christie hemme standing next to him as he took his seat.

Then jay white took his seat opposite Jacob with his iwgp heavyweight championship over his shoulder before a member of the NJPW board came out with the contract and laid it on the table before Jay white read the contract and signed it before he said "i can't wait to see you at wrestle kingdom 14 and retain my iwgp heavyweight championship and crush your dreams and i'm so glad you brought your daughter here with you and i hope her mother brings her to the show so she can sit in the crowd with her mummy but most of all i can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees poor daddy staring up at the lights as i retain my iwgp heavyweight championship" Jacob then took the contract and read it before he angrily signed his name on the dotted line before he looked at jay with pure anger as he said "you have just made this personal by bringing my daughter into this, at Osaka jo hall i won't just beat you for the iwgp heavyweight championship i will obliterate you and become the new iwgp heavyweight champion!"

Jacob then flipped the table to one side and stared at Jay white intensely before his wife becky came up to him and said "hey c'mon honey let's just calm down and focus on raising our daughter as best we can as parents" and Jacob smiled at his wife as he replied "y-yeah you're right honey sorry, let's just get back to our hotel so we can continue to raise our daughter as best we can as parents" before he slowly walked away with his wife becky while Christie walked behind them.

Wrestle kingdom 14 PPV...

It was the day of wrestle kingdom 14 and when Jacob arrived at Osaka jo hall with his wife becky and their daughter Michelle kyoshi cass and his manager Christie hemme they got out of the car as becky pushed their daughter in the pushchair while Christie was walking next to Jacob before becky said to her husband "good luck tonight honey, i know ye can win and our daughter will be happy to see her dada win his iwgp heavyweight championship from jay white and be the 70th person to hold the belt" and Jacob smiled as he gave his wife a kiss on her lips as he replied "thanks becks, tonight is a pretty big night for me but i will win the iwgp heavyweight championship and prove to bullet club that chaos reigns supreme, i love you"

Becky then giggled a little as she replied "i know ya do honey, now go and get ready for yer match" before she then walked into the arena to sit in the crowd with their daughter Michelle while Jacob and Christie made their way to the locker room to get changed into their ring gear before will ospreay came up to Jacob and said to him "good luck out there tonight man, you earned the right to face Jay white and i can't to see you wipe that smug look of his face when you win the iwgp heavyweight championship and bring the belt to CHAOS" after Jacob finished taping up his wrists he looked up at will with a smile on his face as he replied "thanks will, i'll be sure to do CHAOS proud and defeat jay white tonight for iwgp heavyweight championship and become the new iwgp heavyweight champion"

Christie hemme then said to Jacob with a smile on her face "come on Jacob the match is about to start" and Jacob walked with Christie to gorilla position meanwhile in the arena the lights went out as the titantron displayed a video package of Jacob's WWE career so far before it cut to Jacob standing with his back to the camera as he said "Osaka, the king has arrived to collect his crown" before he then turned to face the camera before the titantron went blank for a few minutes before styles clash then started playing and the crowd cheered wildly as Jacob walked out on stage with his manager Christie hemme and pulled the hood on his Jacket back and walked down the ramp and hi fived some fans on his way to the ring.

Jacob then jumped on to the apron and blew a kiss at his wife becky and their daughter Michelle who was smiling before he Jumped over the ropes and posed in the middle of the ring while Christie hemme did a back flip over the ropes and stuck her tongue out in a sexy way and wiggled her ass in a sexy way before she then hooked a leg around Jacob as she flicked her hair back before they then made their way over to the corner before Christie hemme stood on the apron and leaned over the ropes and gave Jacob a kiss on his lips before she then hopped down to the floor while Jacob waited for his opponent.

Then jay white's music played as he came out on stage with his championship around his waist to a sea of boos from the crowd before he made his way down the ramp and into the ring and stood across the ring from Jacob as the referee then checked both men before he showed the championship to Jacob who just nodded before he held it up high and then handed it to the time keeper as he rang the bell and the match was underway as Jacob exploded out of the gates with a clothesline taking jay white down to the mat before he followed it up with a dropkick sending jay down to the mat once more before jay rolled to the outside to create some space between them.

And Jacob didn't allow jay white to have some separation for long as he dived over the ropes and connected with a forearm as both men collapsed on the floor on the outside before Jacob quickly got back to his feet and slammed Jay white into the barricade back first before rolling him back inside the ring and climbed up to the top rope before he then connected with a spiral tap and went for the pin as the referee made the count "1.." "2.." before Jay managed to kick out and scrambled back to his feet before he then caught Jacob off guard with his finisher blade runner out of nowhere and went for the pin as the referee made the count "1.." and Jacob powered out and jay white was stunned.

Midway through the match Jacob hit jay white with a super kick and jay white desperately struggled to stay on his feet before he eventually collapsed to one knee and Jacob ran off the ropes and hit a running knee to the face of jay causing him to collapse to the mat before Jacob then backed up in a corner setting up for a spear as his wife becky had a beaming smile on her face and was cheering wildly for her husband with their daughter Michelle before tama tonga slid into the ring and Jacob hit him with a spear and tanga loa came into the ring and tried to strike Jacob but Jacob sent him over the ropes with a back body drop and in among the chaos jay white tried to hit his finisher blade runner with a smile on his face before Jacob countered it with a belly to belly suplex and backed up into the corner again begging Jay to get back to his feet and when he did Jacob charged out of the corner and connected with a spear and fell into the pin as the referee made the count "1.." "2.." before jay barely managed to get a shoulder up shocking Jacob.

The end of the match came when instead of getting frustrated Jacob got to his feet and waited patiently for jay to get back to his before he ran towards the ropes and jumped off the second rope and connected with a cutter and went for the pin as the referee made the count "1.." "2.." "3.." and the bell rang and the match was over and Christie hemme was ecstatic at ringside before she came into the ring with the iwgp heavyweight championship and knelt down beside Jacob who was laying on the mat exhausted before she said with a smile on her face "congratulations Jacob you did it, you're the new iwgp heavyweight champion!" and Jacob slowly sat up with tears in his eyes as he held the championship before Christie then slowly helped him up to his feet and he held the championship up high.

Then the other members of CHAOS came down to the ring to celebrate with Jacob as will ospreay gave Jacob a hug and said to him "congrats champ you deserve this moment, and i'm sure your wife will be extremely happy for you right now" then tommohiro iishi lifted Jacob onto his shoulders as confetti rained down in the arena as well as streamers littered the ring and becky had a few tears of joy as she was so happy to see her husband celebrating with the iwgp heavyweight championship before tommohiro iishi then put Jacob back on the ground as Jacob grabbed a mic and tried to catch his breath as he said "i-i said to all of your wonderful njpw fans that i would defeat Jay white and become the new iwgp heavyweight champion and i did just that but that brings me to another thing matt taven if your listening to this then you say you are a king with a fake belt? Well i'm a king and i'm standing right here with my crown and know that when i make my debut in ROH i'm coming for you and i'm coming for your ring of honor world championship"


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30: THE ROAD BACK TO WWE

Jacob woke up the next day next to his wife becky in their hotel room and decided to take a shower while his wife was still fast asleep and Christie was asleep on the sofa and when he came out a few minutes later and got dressed becky rubbed her eyes a little as she sat up in the bed as she looked at her husband with a smile on her face as she said to him "morning champ, i'm still so proud that our daughter got to see her daddy win the iwgp heavyweight championship last night" then Jacob gave his wife a kiss on her lips as he replied "i know babe, and i'm still struggling to believe that i achieved my dream of becoming the iwgp heavyweight champion in front of you and our daughter"

Christie hemme then woke up a few minutes later as she slowly pushed herself up from the sofa and rubbed her eyes a little before she looked at Jacob and becky with a smile on her face as she said "morning guys, that was such a great night last night and i can't believe Jacob is the new iwgp heavyweight champion so what are we going to do now guys?" and Jacob smiled at Christie as he replied "well there is one stop me and my wife want to make before we go back to WWE and that is to go to ring of honor" then becky smiled as she said "yeah i agree with me husband because now i know how he felt when he had to sit and watch me compete when he was injured because now i gave birth to our beautiful daughter Michelle i have the itch to get back into the ring again and win another championship"

Michelle then started crying as she woke up and Christie said to both Jacob and becky with a beaming smile on her face "it's ok guys, i'll take care of this one for you" before she then got up from the sofa and walked over to Michelle and gently lifted her up in her arms as she said "hey there there, auntie Christie is gonna get you some breakfast" and grabbed a baby bottle from the fridge and sat down in one of the chairs and fed Michelle her bottle before maria manic said to Jacob "hey Jacob i had a blast being with you as your insurance policy for CHAOS but if you guys are gonna be heading back to the states then i think i'm gonna stay here in Japan for a while"

Jacob smiled as he replied to maria manic as he said "i had a blast here in Japan these last few months on my honeymoon with my beautiful and sexy wife becky but we feel ready to go back to WWE where our careers started but we want to make a quick pit stop in ROH first so my wife can get back in the ring again and i can take matt taven's ring of honor world championship and become a double champion like i was before i left WWE and if you want to stay here in Japan then by all means go ahead no one here is gonna stop you" and he gave maria a hug before becky got dressed and also gave maria a hug before she then helped Christie strap Michelle in her pushchair before all three of them then left their hotel for the airport.

When they arrived in Tampa Florida when Jacob and becky got off the plane with their daughter Michelle and Christie hemme both becky and her husband Jacob smiled at each other before Jacob said "ahh, it feels good to be back in the united states again after being away for so long on our honeymoon" and becky leaned her head on her husband's shoulder with a smile on her face as she said "yeah, i agree with ya honey it feels so good to be back in the united states which is weird considering we were both born and raised in England" then Christie had a smile on her face as she said to both Jacob and becky "come on guys, i have one last surprise i want to show you"

And both becky and Jacob couldn't help but giggle a little as they followed Christie while becky pushed Michelle in her pushchair and they walked for a little bit before they stopped in front of large house before Christie turned to face Jacob and becky with a beaming smile on her face as she said "ta da, what do you guys think? This house is all yours and you don't need to worry about paying for anything as it has all been paid for" then both Jacob and becky stood there and said "wow Christie, we can't believe you brought a house for us"

When Jacob and becky get inside the house they put their suitcases in one of the bedrooms and Jacob built the travel cot before becky then gently lifted Michelle out of her pushchair and laid her down in the travel cot as she was fast asleep before Jacob then wrapped his arm around his wife becky as they looked down at their daughter and yawned a little as he said "i think we should try and get some sleep too becks, that was a really long flight" and becky yawned a little as she smiled at her husband and said "yeah i think ya right honey i am pretty tired after that flight" before they both then climbed into bed and slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.

Ring of honor debut...

Ring of honor started that night with matt taven standing in the ring with his kingdom stable mates and he had a microphone in hand as he said "i am the true king and i was born to rule and i have beaten everyone that ring of honor has to offer but i keep hearing about this Melvin Jacob going around calling himself king and he says he was coming for me and my ring of honor world championship but i don't see him anywhere around here maybe he chickened out?"

Just then a whistle played in the arena as cut you down started playing as Jacob walked out on stage with his iwgp heavyweight championship on his shoulder and then his wife becky walked out on stage behind him and the crowd erupted into cheers and colt cobanna said on commentary "matt taven maybe about regret his choice of words because here comes the iwgp heavyweight champion Jacob cass and his wife becky cass" then Jacob and his wife becky made their way down to the ring before Jacob then stood face to face with matt taven in the ring with a mic in hand.

Matt taven then said on the mic "well well well, look who it is Jacob the melvin you might be the iwgp heavyweight champion but you are no king to me because you are looking at the one true king because i was born to rule" and Jacob replies to matt taven on the mic "when i was in Japan i told you i would be coming for you and your ring of honor world championship because as of right now my wife and i are officially a part of the ROH roster so guess what matt? Your time as champion is up because i am the king of NJPW and i have come to collect my crown!" then matt taven replied "so if i understand this, you are challenging me tonight for my ring of honor world championship? Well guess what you're on and i will be glad to give you your first loss here in ring of honor" before he then left the ring with his kingdom stable mates.

Colt cobanna then said on commentary "it looks like we have a match between matt taven and the iwgp heavyweight champion Jacob cass in our main event for the ring of honor world championship but you got to wonder can Jacob beat someone as dominant as matt taven in his ring of honor debut?" then don callis said on commentary "i have had the pleasure of working with Jacob and his wife becky and they are some of the kindest and sweetest people you can meet on the planet and i have seen Jacob's work in NJPW and if anyone can dethrone matt taven it will most likely be Jacob cass" then both Jacob and his wife becky walked up the ramp and went backstage where Christie hemme said with a smile on her face "that was awesome you guys, you definitely made an impact and i can't believe Jacob is getting a title opportunity on his first night here in ROH"

Becky then stood next to her husband with a smile on her face as she replied "i know and i'm sure our three year old daughter Michelle would be happy to watch her daddy win another championship tonight" then Michelle ran over to becky as she said "MUMMY" and becky lifted her daughter up in her arms as she said to her "hello sunshine, did ya enjoy being back here with auntie Christie?" and Michelle smiled at her mum becky as she replied "yeah, i had lots of fun back here with auntie Christie and i can't wait to watch daddy beat that horrible man and bring home another championship" and Jacob smiled at Michelle in becky's arms and gave her a kiss on her forehead as he said to her "don't worry sweetie, daddy will beat matt taven on his first night in ring of honor and bring home another championship to put on our wall and if you are good i think we can celebrate with ice cream"

Jacob then walked with his wife becky to the locker room to get changed out of his suit and into his ring gear before becky gave her husband a kiss on his cheek as she said "i can't wait to go out there with ya at ringside and watch ya destroy matt taven and bring home another championship honey" and Jacob smiled as he returned the kiss to his wife becky as he replied "and i'm really happy to have you back in my corner managing me while Christie looks after our daughter Michelle"

Then both Jacob and his wife becky linked arms with each other as they walked to gorilla position before their daughter Michelle ran up to Jacob and said "good luck daddy, i hope you win" and Jacob crouched down to his daughter with a smile as he replied "don't worry pumpkin, daddy will win then me and you and mummy can all celebrate with ice cream if you're a good girl" before Jacob's music cut you down started playing and Jacob said to his daughter "daddy has to go now, be good for auntie Christie love you" before he then walked out on stage with his wife becky by his side with his iwgp heavyweight championship around his waist as the announcer said "the following contest is scheduled for one fall and has a 20 minute time limit and is for the ring of honor world championship, introducing first the challenger from London England weighing in at 280 pounds he is the iwgp heavyweight champion the king of NJPW JACOB CASS"

And Jacob linked arms with his wife becky as they made their way down the ramp and hi fived some fans before Jacob jumped on to the apron and helped his wife up to the apron before he jumped over the ropes and posed in the middle of the ring while his wife came into the ring and walked over to her husband and gave him a deep and passionate kiss on the lips before they walked over to the corner and becky left the ring while the crowd cheered loudly as Jacob was waiting for his opponent.

Matt taven music started playing as he came out with his stable mates and his championship around his waist to a sea of boos from the crowd as the announcer said "and introducing his opponent from los Angeles California weighing in at 219 pounds he is the reigning defending ring of honor world champion the one true king MATT TAVEN" then matt taven made his way down to the ring and stood across from Jacob before the referee took the championship and showed it to Jacob who nodded his head before holding it up high for the crowd to see before he then handed the belt to the time keeper and checked both men before he called for the bell and the match to start.

Both matt taven and Jacob circled around each other for a few minutes before they finally locked up in a collar and elbow tie up before matt taven then made his way to the back and tried to take him down to the mat with a belly to back slam but Jacob countered with a standing switch and took matt taven down to the mat with a german suplex and matt taven landed hard on the back of his neck and matt taven rolled to the outside before his stable mates helped up to his feet and matt taven rolled back inside the ring and took Jacob down with a clothesline before Jacob got back to his feet and matt taven ran off the ropes only to be caught with a spine buster from Jacob as he went into the pin and the referee made the count "1.." "2.." before matt taven managed to kick out.

Halfway through the match matt taven's stable mates got involved when they attacked Jacob on the outside while matt taven was distracting the referee then when Jacob slowly rolled back into the ring matt taven tried to hit his finisher climax but Jacob countered it into a back suplex before he then backed up into the corner setting up for a spear and when matt taven slowly got back to his feet Jacob charged out of the corner and connected with the spear and fell into the pin as the referee made the count "1.." "2.." before matt taven's stable mates pulled the referee out of the ring and the referee sent them to the back before sliding back into the ring as matt taven hit his finisher climax on Jacob and went for the pin.

Colt cobanna said on commentary "no not like this, once again matt taven has retain...no maybe not as Jacob somehow found a way to kick out at the very last second" and matt taven was shocked that Jacob kicked out so he climbed up to the top rope to hit a frog splash but as he jumped off Jacob sprang back up to his feet and caught matt taven out of mid air with a spear and fell into the pin as the referee made the count "1.." "2.." before matt taven barely managed to get his shoulder up and Jacob couldn't believe it as don callis said on commentary "my god what a match we are witnessing here tonight, surely something has to give between these two incredible athletes"

And the end of the match came when matt taven hit Jacob with his finisher climax and went for the pin and Jacob's wife becky stood up on the apron distracting the referee and preventing him from making the count before matt taven then went over to becky on the apron and brushed some of her hair out of the way as he went to kiss her but becky slapped matt taven in the face causing him to turn around right into a spear from Jacob as the referee made the count "1.." "2.." "3.." and the bell rang and the match was over and Jacob's wife becky was jumping up and down in joy on the outside before she came into the ring with the championship and knelt down next to her exhausted husband as the announcer said "ladies and gentlemen here is your winner of the match and the NEW RING OF HONOR WORLD CHAMPION THE KING OF NJPW JACOB CASS!"

The crowd went wild with cheers as becky handed her husband the championship and said to him "ye did it honey, you're the new ring of honor world champion in yer first ever night here in ROH" and Jacob looked at his wife becky with tears of joy as he held the ring of honor world championship in his hands before he then slowly got back to his feet and raised the championship up high as colt cobanna said on commentary "Jacob cass has defeated matt taven in his first ever match here in ring of honor to become the new ring of honor world champion"

Don callis then said on commentary "Jacob cass went through a war here tonight with matt taven but you have to wonder when the one true king will want his rematch against the current king Jacob cass but right now though Jacob must be feeling on cloud nine celebrating this huge win with his beautiful wife" then Jacob and his wife becky left the ring as Jacob had both of his championships over his shoulders and walked up the ramp and through the curtain backstage.

Michelle then ran up to her dad Jacob and gave him a hug as she said "daddy you won and you beat that horrible man matt taven who tried to kiss mummy" and Jacob lifted up his daughter in his arms as he replied with a smile on his face "see i told you daddy would win and bring home another championship that we can put on our wall now we can go home and celebrate with mummy and have some ice cream" then Christie hemme said to Jacob "aww, congrats on your win by the way she has been good as gold and we had lots of fun together didn't we Michelle?" and Michelle smiled at Christie in her dad's arms and giggled a little as she replied "we sure did auntie Christie, now my daddy is daddy two belts"

Becky then gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead as she said "don't worry sweetie i slapped the taste out matt taven's mouth and daddy speared him to get the win, c'mon let's get ya home so ye can have some ice cream before ya go to bed as it is past ya bed time" and Michelle had a little frown on her face as she replied "oh ok mummy"


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31: DOUBLE CHAMPION TOUR

When Jacob and his wife becky got home with their daughter Michelle Jacob went into the kitchen and pulled out three bowls from the cupboard and placed them on the counter as Michelle ran into the kitchen and climbed up onto one of the chairs as she said with a smile on her face "i can't wait to have my ice cream daddy i have been such a good girl" and Jacob looked back at his daughter with a smile as he replied "i know sweetie we heard from auntie Christie that you have been a very good girl"

Then becky walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face as she said "let's see what ice cream we have shall we?" before she walked over to the fridge and looked around a little as she said "ok, so we have ben and jerry's cookie dough ice cream and we have cadbury's oreo ice cream or we have plain vanilla ice cream" then Michelle bounced up and down in her chair in excitement as she said "can we have cadbury's oreao ice cream please mummy" and becky grabbed the tub of oreo ice cream from the fridge as she said "one bowl of oreo ice cream coming right up" and placed the tub on the side of the counter as her husband Jacob opened the tub before he smiled at his daughter "how many scoops do you want darling?" and Michelle had a beaming smile on her face as she replied "three scoops please daddy"

After Jacob scooped the ice cream into the different bowls he put the lid back on the ice cream and put it back in the fridge before he said to his daughter Michelle "do you want chocolate or strawberry sauce on your ice cream poppet?" and Michelle sat there with a smile on her face as she replied "can i have chocolate sauce please daddy" then Jacob grabbed the bottle of chocolate sauce from the cupboard and poured a little bit on his daughter's ice cream as he said with a smile "you certainly can darling" and sat down at the counter and everyone started eating their ice cream and after they had finished Jacob placed the bowls in the sink as becky smiled at her daughter Michelle and said "c'mon darling, i think it's time someone went to bed" before Michelle slowly got down from her chair and held her mum's hand and said "ok mummy" as becky and her daughter walked to her bedroom.

Once inside becky tucked her daughter into bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead and said "goodnight sweetie, daddy and i love ya so much" and Michelle yawned a little as she replied "night night mummy, i love you and daddy so much too" before she then slowly drifted off to sleep and becky gently closed the door behind her after switching off the light before she then came into the living room and sat next to her husband who was sitting on the sofa looking through his phone when she noticed the sad look on his face so she said to him "what's wrong honey?" and Jacob let out a little sigh as he put his phone down and replied to his wife "nothing honey, it's just been a long day that's all"

Becky then shifted a little closer to her husband as she rubbed her hand on his shoulder and said "c'mon honey what's really bothering ya? Yer not normally this sad after winning a championship so what's up?" and Jacob smiled a little at his wife becky as he replied "ok becks, it's sami callihan he keeps claiming that i have been ducking him and avoiding him and the only reason i left impact with you is because i didn't have the balls to face him man to man" then becky gave her husband Jacob a kiss on his cheek as she replied "it's ok honey, i know ya weren't avoiding or ducking him pass ya phone here a minute and i'll read the tweet" so Jacob handed his wife becky his phone as she sat there and read the tweet from sami callihan.

And the tweet said "_ Jacob cass i know you have been ducking me and avoiding me because you don't have what it takes to beat the draw and the only reason you left impactwrestling was because you didn't have the balls to face me man to man well guess what i want a shot at your ring of honor world championship and your iwgp heavyweight championship on your second stop on your tour in Greensboro coliseum and the draw will become the new iwgp heavyweight champion and the new ring of honor world champion thumbs up thumbs down!_" then becky handed her husband's phone back to him as she said "don't worry honey, i know ye can beat sami callihan and i know our daughter will love to see her daddy kick sami callihan's ass and still be the ring of honor world champion and the iwgp heavyweight champion"

Then becky sat on her phone and tweeted sami callihan saying "_ samicallihan if ya think ye can take my husband's iwgp heavyweight championship and ring of honor world championship away from him then ye better think again because my man will kick your ass all over Greensboro and still walk out the iwgp heavyweight champion and the ring of honor world champion on his two belt tour_!" and Jacob yawned a little as he rested his head on his wife's shoulder and said "i think we could do with getting some sleep as well honey, before i make my announcement tomorrow on ring of honor" then becky yawned a little as she gave her husband a kiss on his lips as she replied "i think that sounds like a good idea honey" before they both then slowly walked to their bedroom and climbed into bed and slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Ring of honor...

The next day Jacob woke up early and had a shower and finished his protein shake his wife becky made for him before they got dressed and their daughter got dressed before they all then left the house for the arena and when they arrived Christie hemme ran over to them and said "hey guys i got here early and i can't wait to hear what Jacob has to say as a double champion" then Michelle stood next to her mum becky with a beaming smile on her face as she said "yeah i can't wait to hear what daddy has to say as daddy two belts and i can't wait to have fun with auntie Christie again"

Jacob then had a smile on his face as he said to Christie hemme "sorry you don't mind looking after Michelle again for a bit do you?" and Christie hemme smiled back at Jacob and gave him a hug as she replied "of course not, i can tell your daughter loves spending time with her auntie Christie and i said i would do anything to help you guys out" before they all then made their way inside the arena and Jacob and his wife went to the locker room to get changed as Jacob wore a black and red suit with a black tie while his wife becky wore a red sparkly dress and Jacob put both of his championships over his shoulders before he walked to gorilla position with his wife becky.

Colt cobanna then said on commentary "good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to another episode of ring of honor where tonight we will hear from the new ring of honor world champion Jacob cass while his wife becky cass will be in action tonight" and don callis said on commentary "yeah i am looking forward to hearing what Jacob has to say as a double champion and i also can't wait to see his wife becky cass in action here tonight" then cut you down started playing as Jacob walked out on stage with his wife becky to thunderous cheers from the crowd as the announcer said "ladies and gentlemen, introducing the ring of honor world champion and the iwgp heavyweight champion the king of NJPW JACOB CASS"

Jacob then made his way down the ramp and high fived some fans before he got in the ring and grabbed a microphone and said "i said i was coming for matt taven and his ring of honor world championship and i beat him on my first ever match here in ring of honor and now i stand here as the ring of honor world champion and the iwgp heavyweight champion and i would like to announce that i will be a fighting champion and i will defend both of my belts against any and all comers on the JACOB CASS TWO BELT TOUR so anyone who thinks they can take either of my belts away from me then i implore you to step up and try because if you come at the king you best not miss" then becky took the mic from her husband as she said "now tonight is my first night back inside this ring after i gave birth to our beautiful daughter Michelle kyoshi cass so if any of the ladies waiting in the back wants to have a crack at me then meet me in this ring later tonight and i will show you why i am the man"

Then both Jacob and becky left the ring as Jacob's music played and walked up the ramp and through the curtain backstage as colt cobanna said on commentary "wow what a start to ring of honor Jacob cass is going to defending both his ring of honor world championship and the iwgp heavyweight championship on the Jacob cass two belt tour and don what do you think about Jacob's wife becky cass laying down the challenge to anyone in the back?" and don callis said on commentary "i think Jacob's wife becky cass is looking to make a statement here tonight on her first night back inside the ring and i am looking forward to seeing who will step up to the challenge laid out by becky here tonight"

Later that night becky was in the locker room with her husband Jacob as she got changed into her ring gear and smiled at her husband as she said "i can't wait to get back in that ring tonight and pick up another win honey" and Jacob gave his wife becky a kiss on her lips as he replied "i know babe, you have been itching so long to get back in the ring again and you finally get that chance tonight and i know our daughter can't wait to see her mummy in action" before they both then walked to gorilla position before becky's music played and she walked out on stage to huge cheers from the crowd and high fived some fans on her way to the ring as she walked down the ramp before she stood in the ring and waited for her opponent.

Then Angelina love's music played and she walked out on stage to a sea of boos from the crowd before she walked down the ramp and into the ring and stood across from becky with a mic in hand as colt cobanna said on commentary "it looks like Angelina love of allure is going to accept becky cass's open challenge" then Angelina love said on the mic "wow, what you said earlier tonight was so inspiring and i'm sure a lot of little girls around the world will want to be a wrestler just like you NOT let me tell you something honey it's one thing to come here for your first night in ring of honor but it's another thing to make bold claims that you are gonna win tonight and maybe your brat of a daughter can see how much of a failure her mother is" and the referee checked both women before he called for the bell to ring and the match to start.

And after hearing Angelina bad mouth her daughter becky exploded out of the gates with a clothesline sending Angelina down to the mat before she stumbled back to her feet in a corner and becky followed her as she rained down right hand after right hand as the referee started counting "1.." "2.." "3.." "4.." before he stepped in between the two women and becky backed off as Angelina slowly got back to her feet before she tried to take becky down to the mat with a clothesline of her own but she was caught by becky who threw her overhead with a exploder suplex before popping up to her feet again as the crowd cheered loudly.

Halfway through the match Angelina was recovering on the outside when becky stood on the apron and jumped off with flying forearm sending both women to the floor before becky then got back to her feet and rolled Angelina love back inside the ring and rolled in after her but when she got to her feet Angelina hit her finisher Botox injection and went for the pin as the referee made the count "1.." "2.." before becky barely managed to kick out and Angelina was shocked and Angelina went to grab becky by her head but becky grabbed her arm and took her down to the mat with an armbar submission before transitioning into her dis-arm-her finisher and within seconds of becky applying the hold Angelina was frantically tapping out on the mat and the referee called for the bell and the match was over.

Colt cobanna said on commentary "i can't believe it on her first night here in ring of honor becky cass has managed to defeat allure's Angelina love in what must be a huge upset" and don callis said on commentary "what an amazing match these two ladies put on here tonight and maybe next time Angelina will think twice about insulting becky's family"


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32: DOUBLE CHAMPION TOUR PART 2

When becky got backstage after her match she was greeted by her husband Jacob as he gave her a hug and said "you were awesome out there tonight honey, you showed everyone what happens when you mess with a member of the cass family and you haven't missed a step in that ring" and becky smiled as she tried to catch her breath and gave her husband a kiss on his lips as she replied "yeah, it feels good to shake off that ring rust and maybe next time Angelina love will think twice before she insults our daughter"

Then Michelle ran up to becky as she said "MUMMY!" and becky lifted her daughter up in her arms as she said with a smile on her face "hello darling, did ya have fun with daddy and auntie Christie?" and Michelle smiled back at her mum as she replied "yeah i had lots of fun with daddy and auntie Christie mummy and i'm happy you won" before Jacob then said with a smile on his face "we sure did have lots of fun didn't we darling, she has so much energy it's hard to keep up with her"

Christie hemme then walked up beside Jacob as she said with a smile on her face as she replied "sounds a little like someone else we know" before giving Jacob a playful nudge and Jacob said "hey i'm not that bad but i do admit i can be a little energetic sometimes" and everyone laughed for a few minutes before becky said to Michelle "c'mon sweetie it's time for us to get home so we can have a early night because daddy has a busy schedule" and Michelle smiled at her mum becky as she replied "ok mummy, bye bye auntie Christie and i can't wait to see daddy two belts on tour" before they all left the arena and got home before they all then got into bed and drifted off to sleep.

Triple A in mexico...

It was coming to the final moments of the triple threat match between Johnny mundo vs pentagon jr vs Jacob cass as Johnny mundo hit his finisher starship pain on pentagon jr before Jacob threw Johnny to the outside of the ring and went for the pin as the referee went for the pin as the referee made the count "1.." "2.." "3.." and the referee called for the bell and the match was over as matt striker said on commentary "what an amazing match we witnessed between these three athletes as we see here in the replay Jacob cass picked his spot and took advantage of the situation and therefore is still your ring of honor world champion and iwgp heavyweight champion"

And becky and their daughter Michelle who was 13 at the time were jumping up and down with joy backstage when Jacob walked through the curtain backstage with both of his championships over his shoulders before his daughter Michelle gave her exhausted dad a hug and said "that was awesome dad, i can't believe you managed to win against Johnny mundo and pentagon jr on your first stop on the Jacob cass two belt tour" and Jacob tried to catch his breath as he returned the hug to his daughter with a smile on his face as he replied "well darling it wouldn't be much of a tour if i lost my championships in my first match would it?"

Becky then giggled a little as she joined in the hug and said "no i guess not but either way the crowd loved you and you showed them why you are one of the best wrestlers today" then Jacob gave his wife becky a kiss on her lips as he replied "it's all because i have the love and support not just from the fans but also my family" before Jacob then looked at his phone as wrote every location he was going to on his tour on his phone before he said "it looks like the next stop on the Jacob cass two belt tour is in Greensboro coliseum" and Michelle had a look of concern on her face as she said "Greensboro? That's against sami callihan in a NO DQ match" Jacob then gave his daughter a hug to reassure her and said "it's ok pumpkin, i'll be ok sami wants a NO DQ match for my championships he'll get a NO DQ match for the ring of honor world championship and the iwgp heavyweight championship and i'll show sami who the real draw is because i sold out Osaka Japan by myself for my iwgp heavyweight championship match at wrestle kingdpm 14"

Then becky said to her husband Jacob "c'mon let's get ya home so we can celebrate with some oreo ice cream and i'll give ya one of becky's famous massages too" and Jacob smiled at his wife becky as he replied "that sounds nice becks, come on let's all go home" before all three of them left the arena and drove back to their home in Tampa Florida where Christie hemme greeted them outside their house as she gave Jacob a cuddle and said "hey welcome home guys, i watched your match on the flat screen tv and that was awesome the way Jacob took advantage of the triple threat rules and still came home as the ring of honor world champion and the iwgp heavyweight champion"

Once becky and Jacob got inside with their daughter Michelle they sat down in the kitchen and all had a bowl of oreo ice cream to celebrate before Jacob said after putting his bowl in the sink "i think i'm gonna get an early night tonight so that i can be ready for my match tomorrow in Greensboro against sami callihan" and went to walk to the bedroom when his wife becky said "not so fast honey, i'm coming to join ya in bed and our daughter should get an early night too because she has a big day tomorrow too" then as becky and Jacob were making their way to the bedroom their daughter Michelle said "goodnight mum, goodnight dad i can't wait for my big day tomorrow when i debut on dad's two belt tour" before they all then went to bed to try and get some sleep ready for tomorrow.

Greensboro NC coliseum...

The next day Jacob and his wife becky arrived outside of Greensboro coliseum with their daughter Michelle and Jacob walked inside to the locker room to get changed into his ring gear when sami callihan came up to him and said "make sure you keep your belts shiny for me so i can see my face in them when i beat you tonight" and Michelle stood face to face with sami callihan as she said to him "you might be the draw but my dad is the king of NJPW and the king of ROH and my dad sold out Osaka jo hall by himself when he defeated Jay white for the iwgp heavyweight championship and tonight he is gonna beat you in a NO DQ match and still be the ring of honor world champion and the iwgp heavyweight champion while you are staring up at the lights"

Then sami callihan smiled at Michelle as he replied "i like you kid, you got a lot of spunk but tonight your daddy is gonna be going home with no belts as the draw will be the new ring of honor world champion and the new iwgp heavyweight champion thumbs up thumbs down" before he walked off to prepare for their match and Michelle said to her dad Jacob "urgh, i can't stand sami callihan and i hope you destroy him tonight dad in your match" then becky came into the room holding a bag as she placed it on a bench and said to her daughter Michelle with a smile on her face "i know ya father can beat sami callihan heck you are talking to the man that cashed in MITB on brock freaking lesnar and lived to tell the tale so why don't ya just focus on your match tonight"

And Jacob looked a little confused as he said to his wife becky "did you just say our daughter has a match tonight honey?" and becky smiled at her husband and gave him a kiss on his lips as she replied "i sure did honey because i think our daughter is ready and don't worry i already know who her opponent is tonight" and Michelle smiled at her mum as she said "really who am i facing tonight mum?" then becky gave her daughter a hug as she replied with a smile on her face "you will be facing a good friend of yer father and i in lita" Michelle could barely contain her excitement as she replied "omg that's awesome i can't believe i get wrestle my idol lita in my first ever match on my dad's two belt tour lita has blazed a trail for women like me to wrestle and show the world what we can do in that ring" before Michelle then quickly got changed into her ring gear that was in the bag.

Michelle was then waiting in gorilla position for her match against lita when her dad Jacob came up to her and gave her a hug as he said "good luck out there sweetheart and just try to enjoy yourself and have fun" and Michelle gave her dad a hug as she replied "aww thanks dad i will do my best against a legend like lita" before she then went out on stage as her music final straw started playing and the crowd cheered loudly as don callis said on commentary "wow tonight we finally get to see the debut of the daughter of becky cass and Jacob cass in Michelle kyoshi cass as she has her first ever match here tonight" then as Michelle was waiting in the ring for her opponent lovefuryenergypassion then started playing in the arena and the crowd erupted into thunderous cheers as don callis said on commentary "omg it's none other than the legendary trailblazer of womens wrestling lita"

And lita high fived some fans on her way to the ring and stood across from Michelle before the referee checked both women before he then called for the bell to ring and the match to start and both Michelle and lita circled around each other before lita shook Michelle's hand then locked up in a collar and elbow tie up before lita took Michelle down to the mat with a side headlock takedown before Michelle quickly got back to her feet and connected with a couple of arm drags sending lita down to the mat before lita then slowly got back to her feet.

Halfway through the match lita connected with a twist of fate and and climbed up to the top rope and jumped off with her patterned moonsault and Michelle barely moved out of the way in time before she slowly got back to her feet and tried to hit a diamond cutter but lita reversed it and tried to hit a reverse twist of fate but Michelle reversed it into a diamond cutter and went for the pin as the referee mad the count "1.." "2.." "3.." and the bell rang and the match was over and the announcer said "ladies and gentlemen here is your winner of the match Michelle kyoshi cass!" and Michelle was overcome with emotion as she sat on her knees in the ring with tears streaming down her face.

Lita then gets back to her feet and helps Michelle up to her feet and embraces her in a hug before raising her hand up high and says to her "congratulations Michelle, you were really great here tonight in your first match and you deserve this moment" before lita then gives Michelle another hug before then leaving the ring leaving Michelle to celebrate before Michelle eventually makes her way backstage where her parents Jacob and becky were waiting for her as becky gave her a hug and said "congratulations baby, your father and i are so proud of ya winning ya first ever match and when we get home we can celebrate"

Afterwards Jacob came up to Michelle and said "yeah i agree with your mother we are so proud of you winning your first match on the Jacob cass two belt tour and now i have to go out there and face sami callihan in a NO DQ match and your mother is afraid of my safety but i promise both of you i will be ok and i will defeat sami callihan tonight to retain both of my championships" then Jacob's music cut you down started playing in the arena and Jacob gave both his wife becky and his daughter Michelle a kiss before saying "looks like i'm up see you both soon love you" before he walked out on stage with both of his championships on his shoulders to a thunderous crowd reaction as the announcer said "the following contest is a no disqualification match and is for the iwgp heavyweight championship and the ring of honor world championship on his way to the ring from London England weighing in at 280 pounds he is the iwgp heavyweight champion and the ring of honor world champion he is the king of NJPW and the king of ROH JACOB CASS!"

Jacob then made his way down the ramp and high fived some fans before jumped onto the apron and jumped over the ropes and posed in the middle of the ring before handed his championships to the referee and walked over to the corner as he waited for his opponent then OVE started playing in the arena as sami callihan made his way out on stage to a sea of boos from the crowd as the announcer said "and his opponent from Bellefontaine Ohio weighing in at 216 pounds sami callihan!" and sami callihan stood on the apron and said to the crowd "thumbs up thumbs down" before he got into the ring and stood across from Jacob as the referee checked both men before he called for the bell to ring and the match to start.

And Jacob and sami callihan walked up to each other and trash talked each other before sami callihan pie faced Jacob before Jacob answered back with a bicycle pump kick to the face sending sami callihan down to mat then when sami callihan got back to his feet Jacob irish whipped him into a corner and tried to follow up with a clothesline but sami callihan moved out of the way as Jacob landed hard against the turnbuckle then sami callihan followed up with a flurry of chops and punches and Jacob collapsed in the corner.

Halfway through the match sami callihan was holding a baseball bat and went to swing at Jacob before Jacob hit sami callihan with a low blow causing him to stumble back a little bit then Jacob got back to his feet and hit sami callihan with a steel chair sending him down to the mat before sami callihan rolled to the outside and Jacob rolled to the outside on the opposite side of the ring and ran around the ring and speared sami callihan into the barricade causing it to buckle a little as sami collapsed on the floor before Jacob then dragged sami callihan back to his feet and rolled him back inside the ring before he climbed up to the top rope and connected with a spiral tap and crawled into the pin as the referee made the count "1.." "2.." before sami callihan barely managed to kick out and get a shoulder off the mat.

The end of the match came when the middle of the ring was covered in thumbtacks and Jacob was bleeding as his face was covered in blood before sami callihan had Jacob in position for a piledriver as he signalled to the crowd thumbs up thumbs down but as he went for the piledriver Jacob countered it with a Alabama slam into the thumbtacks as sami callihan screamed in agony before Jacob then backed up into the corner begging sami callihan to get back to his feet before he charged out of the corner and connected with a spear into the thumbtacks and fell into the pin as the referee made the count "1.." "2.." "3.." and the bell rang and the match was over.

Then the announcer said "ladies and gentlemen here is your winner of the match and still the iwgp heavyweight champion and the ring of honor world champion the king of NJPW and the king of ROH Jacob cass!" as the referee handed the championships to Jacob who was on his knees exhausted before he rolled out of the ring and held his championships up high to loud cheers from the crowd as he walked up the ramp and through the curtain backstage where his daughter Michelle and his wife becky were there to greet him as Michelle went up to her dad and said "that was such a brutal match out there dad but i'm happy you won against sami callihan and you are still the iwgp heavyweight champion and the ring of honor world champion" then becky walked over to her husband as she said "i would give ya a hug but yer face is covered in blood but i always knew you would beat sami callihan all over Greensboro and ya did just that to retain yer championships"

Jacob then had a smile on his face as he replied "hey there was no way i was going to let sami callihan take these championships away from me and destroy the legacy of cass two belts here tonight but right now i need to have a shower and get cleaned up before we have one last stop on the Jacob cass two belt tour and that is the ring of honor death by dishonor PPV in our home town of Tampa Florida" then Jacob and his wife becky and their daughter Michelle all left the arena in Jacob's silver Mercedes A class travelling back to their home in Tampa Florida.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33: RING OF HONOR: DEATH BY DISHONOR PPV

The next day when Jacob woke up the next morning next his wife becky and he got up and had a shower before he went into the kitchen and made himself a protein shake and went to go in their private gym and was running on the treadmill when his daughter Michelle came in the gym with a smile on her face as she said "good morning dad, the training never stops with you does it?" and Jacob stopped the treadmill and took a sip from his bottle of water before he looked over at his daughter with a smile on his face as he replied "i'm the ring of honor world champion so i have to keep myself in shape so i can perform at my best"

Michelle then walked into the gym and started lifting up some small dumbbells as she said to her dad Jacob "mind if i join you dad, seeing as i need to keep myself in shape too now that i'm a wrestler" and Jacob smiled as he walked over to a bench with a bar and some weights on it before he replied "go ahead sweetie" before Jacob started lifting the bar and pressed it up before bringing it back down to his chest as a few minutes later Jacob's wife becky was leaning in the doorway of the gym with a smile on her face as she said "good morning you two, like father like daughter i see then" before she then joined them in the gym as she started to lift some weights.

After they all had finished their workout in the gym Jacob and his wife becky along with their daughter Michelle then made their way to the arena where Christie hemme was waiting for them as she said to them "hey guys, i can't believe the final stop on the Jacob cass two belt tour is in your home town of Tampa Florida for the ring of honor death by dishonor PPV and this is the last ROH show before the PPV" then Jacob smiled and gave Christie hemme a hug before he said "i'm looking forward for tonight and seeing who will challenge me at the PPV" before they all walked inside and Jacob made his way to the locker room and got changed out of his street clothes and into his red and black suit and his wife becky got changed into her sparkly red dress before they then walked to gorilla position ready for the show to start.

Ring of honor before the PPV...

Colt cobanna said on commentary "ladies and gentlemen welcome to another exciting episode of ring of honor where tonight is the final stop before ring of honor: death by dishonor PPV so let's not waste any more time and get this show on the road" then cut you down started playing as bobby cruise said "ladies and gentlemen please welcome the ring of honor world champion the king of NJPW Jacob cass!" Jacob then made his way down to the ring with his ring of honor world championship and his iwgp heavyweight championship on his shoulders and microphone in hand and smiled at the crowd before he said "TAMPA, it is good to be here tonight standing here still your iwgp heavyweight champion and the ring of honor world champion and so far i have faced some tough challengers on the Jacob cass two belt tour but this Sunday at ring of honor: death by dishonor PPV is the final stop on the Jacob cass two belt tour"

Then matt taven music started playing as he came out and stood across from Jacob with a mic in hand as he said "the one true king has returned and he wants his crown back and Jacob you got lucky on your first night here in ROH but let me tell you something this Sunday at death by dishonor there is no chance of you defeating me again for the ring of honor world championship but how about we up the ante a little because in my rematch i don't just want to take your ring of honor world championship i also want your iwgp championship and when i win i want you gone from ring of honor and MY ring because i was born to rule!" then Jacob replied to matt on the mic "you want me to put my iwgp heavyweight championship on the line? You got it and you want me to leave ring of honor if i lose to you this Sunday at death by dishonor? You're on because i never back down from a challenge and i look forward to beating you once again and send you packing to the back of the line" before Jacob then left the ring as his music started playing.

Don callis then said on commentary "wow Jacob cass is gambling everything this Sunday at death by dishonor by putting his iwgp heavyweight championship on the line as well as the ring of honor world championship and he has agreed to leave ring of honor if he loses to the one true king matt taven but if you want my opinion then i think Jacob cass will walk out this Sunday with both of his belts" then colt cobanna said on commentary "don i can't believe Jacob cass is risking everything this Sunday against matt taven and we will have to see if that risk will pay off" when Jacob got backstage with his wife becky their daughter Michelle came up to him and gave him a hug before she said "hey dad i saw your promo out there against matt taven are you sure you want to risk everything including leaving ring of honor if you lose because i know how much ring of honor means to both you and mum"

Then becky smiled as she gave her daughter a hug as she replied "it's ok sweetie yer father knows exactly what he is doing and besides our family is all about taking risks and proving everyone wrong and i know ya father is taking a huge risk by putting both of his championships on the line as well as agreeing to leave ring of honor if he loses but i also know ya father can beat matt taven" and Jacob gave his daughter Michelle a hug and gave her a kiss on her forehead as he replied "darling trust me i know what i am doing and ring of honor does mean a lot to both me and your mother because we love it here but we are also prepared for what happens if i do lose this Sunday at the PPV because me and your mother would return to WWE" before all three of them then left the arena and headed home.

Ring of honor: DEATH BY DISHONOR PPV...

The next morning after Jacob's family had finished their workout in the gym they headed to the arena just as Christie hemme arrived and she ran over to Jacob after he got out of his car and gave him a hug before she said "good luck tonight Jacob i will be rooting for you and i know you can defy the odds and still be the ring of honor world champion and the iwgp heavyweight champion on your final stop on the Jacob cass two belt tour" and Jacob returned the hug to Christie as he replied "thanks Christie, this is the biggest night of my career so far because i am risking everything and hopefully it will pay off when i defeat matt taven once again" before he then made his way inside the arena with his wife becky and their daughter Michelle and walked to the locker room to get changed out of his street clothes and into his ring gear.

Michelle then sat next to her dad and wrapped her arm around him while he was taping up his wrists as she said to him "dad i wanna go out there tonight with you and mum and be in your corner because then if by chance you do somehow lose tonight at least we will be together as a family" and Jacob finished taping up his wrists before he turned to his daughter with a smile on his face as he replied "pumpkin, i would love you to be in my corner tonight with your mother because like you said we will go out there as a family and if by chance matt taven does beat me tonight then we will leave as a family"

Then they all walked to gorilla position before becky then gave her husband a kiss on his lips as she said to him "ya ready tonight babe?" and Jacob returned the kiss to his wife becky as he replied with a smile on his face "i'm always ready honey and tonight will be no different because i will go out there and put on one hell of a show tonight with my family and if i do happen to lose tonight then i will still have my family with me" then cut you down started playing and Jacob walked out on stage with both of his championships over his shoulders with his wife becky and their daughter Michelle by his side as bobby cruise said "ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the ring of honor world championship and the iwgp heavyweight championship, introducing first from London England weighing in at 280 pounds accompanied by becky cass and Michelle kyoshi cass he is the reigning defending ring of honor world champion and the iwgp heavyweight champion the king of NJPW and the king of ROH JACOB CASS!"

Jacob then made his way down the ramp and high fived some fans before he jumped on to the apron and helped his wife becky and his daughter Michelle up to the apron before he jumped over the ropes and posed in the middle of the ring before his wife becky came into the ring with their daughter Michelle and gave her husband Jacob a deep and passionate kiss on the lips before they all walked over to the corner after Jacob handed the referee both of his championships and both becky and Michelle made their way to the floor as Jacob waited for his opponent.

Then matt taven music played as he came out on stage with his stable mates to a sea of boos from the crowd as bobby cruise said "and introducing his opponent from los Angeles California weighing in at 219 pounds he is the one true king MATT TAVEN!" then colt cobanna said on commentary as matt taven was making his way to the ring "don tonight could be the last night we see Jacob cass here in ring of honor if matt taven is to win here tonight because Jacob is risking everything in this one match" and don callis said on commentary "Jacob is taking a huge risk here tonight against matt taven which you could only assume why he has his family at ringside with him here tonight but i have faith that Jacob cass can pull out all the stops to walk out here still the iwgp heavyweight champion and the ring of honor world champion"

Matt taven then stood across from Jacob as the referee checked both men before he called for the bell to ring and the match to start and both Jacob and matt taven circled around each other before locking up in a collar and elbow tie up and Jacob quickly took matt taven down to the mat with a belly to back slam before he followed up with a clothesline before matt taven then hit Jacob with a dropkick sending him down to the mat but Jacob quickly got back to his feet and connected with a german suplex on matt taven sending him crashing down to the mat on the back of his neck as the crowd cheered loudly.

Midway through the match Jacob was on the outside of the ring as matt taven distracted the referee so his stable mates could get involved as the beat down Jacob on the outside before Michelle and becky walked over to them and they backed off before Michelle then helped her dad back to his feet and Jacob rolled back inside the ring and matt taven tried to hit his finisher climax before Jacob reversed it into a back suplex and colt cobanna said on commentary "a back suplex by Jacob cass this is normally a precursor to what comes next" and Jacob backed up into the corner setting up for the spear and charged out of the corner and connected with the spear on matt taven and fell into the pin as the referee made the count "1.." "2.." before matt taven's stable mates pulled the referee out of the ring and the referee ejected them from ringside.

The end of the match came when Jacob went to pick matt taven off the mat but matt taven connected with a low blow causing Jacob to stumble back a little in pain before he then hit Jacob with his finisher climax and the referee slid back into the ring to make the count "1.." "2.." before Jacob barely managed to get a shoulder up and colt cobanna said on commentary "wow, how did Jacob have the strength to kick out of the climax but how much more does Jacob have left in the tank" then matt taven climbed up to the top rope and connected with a frog splash and went for the pin as the referee made the count "1.." "2.." "3.." the bell rang and the match was over and bobby cruise said "ladies and gentlemen here is your winner and the NEW IWGP HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION AND THE RING OF HONOR WORLD CHAMPION THE ONE TRUE KING MATT TAVEN!" and colt cobanna said on commentary "wow what an amazing match here tonight and i can't believe this is the last night for Jacob in ring of honor but Jacob has nothing to be ashamed of here tonight"

Don callis then said on commentary "you're right Jacob has nothing to be ashamed of in this match as that was one hell of a performance by both of these athletes and it's a shame Jacob's time here in ring of honor has come to an end but i just wanna say thank you Jacob cass" and Michelle and becky slid into the ring and knelt down next to Jacob who was laying on the mat with his hands over his face knowing he lost before he slowly sat up and Michelle said to her dad "it's ok dad that was an amazing match and i'm still proud of you and i love you" before she then gave her dad a hug as becky said to her husband "ye have nothing to be ashamed of honey that was one hell of match ye had here tonight and i know it sucks you're not the ring of honor world champion and the iwgp heavyweight champion anymore after holding the belts for so long but ye are still a champion to us" before both Michelle and becky then helped Jacob up to his feet as the crowd chanted "thank you Cass, thank you Cass" before Jacob then left the ring with his wife and daughter and walked up the ramp one last time and waved to the crowd before he walked through the curtain backstage.


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34: RETURNING TO WWE

It had been a rough few months since Jacob had lost the iwgp heavyweight championship and the ring of honor world championship at ring of honor: death by dishonor PPV to matt taven but that didn't bother him what did bother him however was that he had to leave ring of honor a place where he thought his wife and him would spend a little more time at before returning to WWE and both his daughter Michelle and his wife becky could see that this loss had affected Jacob badly.

Both Michelle and becky decided to sit on the sofa either side of Jacob and Jacob looked a both of them with a faint smile on his face as he said to them "oh hey guys, i'm glad i still have you with me" then Michelle wrapped an arm around her dad as she said "dad, me and mum will always be here for you and you had one hell of a match last night against matt taven and i know you're not a double champion anymore but you are still a champion to me and mum" and Jacob slightly smiled at his daughter as he replied "thanks sweetie, that really means a lot to me and i mean that" then Christie hemme knocked on the door and Michelle said "it's ok mum i'll get it" before she left to answer the door.

When she opened the door Christie gave Michelle a hug as she said with a smile on her face "hey Michelle look at you all grown up and about to turn 18 last i heard from your mother after the show last night" and Michelle blushed a little as she replied with a smile on her face "yeah it's good to see you too Christie, i was gonna call you auntie Christie but that sounded a little weird so i'll just call you Christie anyway dad hasn't really been doing that good since he lost to matt taven last night" so Christie came in and sat next to Jacob on the sofa and gently rubbed her hand on his shoulder as she said to him "hey what's up Jacob i haven't seen you look this down in a long time" and Jacob smiled at Christie and took a deep breath before he said "hey Christie, it's good to see you again and i'm not upset about the fact i'm not the iwgp heavyweight champion and the ring of honor world champion anymore what upset me the most is that i had to leave ring of honor because i agreed to do that if i lost which i did and i thought i could spend a little more time at ring of honor with my beautiful wife and my daughter"

Then becky gave her husband a kiss on his lips and said to him "i know you are a little sad about leaving ring of honor babe because believe me i am as well and i know how ya feel because i loved it in ring of honor and i wanted to spend a bit more time there with ya and our daughter before we felt ready to return to WWE but i guess plans change and we have to be prepared for what happens" then Jacob returned the kiss to his wife as he sat in between becky and Christie hemme before he replied with a little frown on his face "it's my fault honey i shouldn't have risked everything for the sake of one match because i was reckless and impulsive and now because of my recklessness we have to live with the consequences" and Michelle came back into the room and knelt down in front of her dad as she looked up at him and said "dad it's not your fault, matt taven forced you into a situation you couldn't get out of so please stop blaming yourself for what happened last night because it was an awesome match and the crowd loved you and i love you and i know you can bounce back from this"

Just then the phone rang and becky went to answer it as she picked up the phone and said "hello?" then Vince McMahon replied "hello is this becky lynch i am speaking to?" and becky took a deep breath as she replied "actually sir it's becky cass now as i recently got married but what did you call for if i may ask?" then Vince McMahon replied "well first of all congratulations on the wedding and second of all i was wondering if you and your husband would be interested in coming home and signing a new contract deal" becky could barely contain her excitement as she replied "yes, yes of course me and me husband would be interested in signing a new deal with WWE" and Vince McMahon then replied with a smile on his face "great i'll see you and your husband in my office tomorrow morning" before he then hung up the phone.

Becky then came back into the living room and sat next her husband and had a beaming smile on her face before her daughter Michelle said to her with a slightly confused look on her face "so who was that on the phone mum ? and why are you so happy?" then becky replied with a beaming smile on her face "that was your father and i's old boss on the phone and he wants me and your father back in WWE" and after hearing the news from his wife Jacob looked a little more happier before Jacob turned to his wife becky and gave her a hug as he said to her with a smile on his face "that's awesome news honey, when does he want us to sign?" and becky gave her husband a deep and passionate kiss on his lips before she replied "i'm glad yer feeling a little happier now honey, and Vince wants us in his office tomorrow morning"

Christie then sat there with a smile on her face as she said "that's awesome news guys and i'm so happy you are both returning to where you used to work before you left and had your beautiful daughter Michelle" and Michelle blushed a little again before she smiled and said to Christie "aww, thank you Christie" then Michelle said to both her mum and dad "why did you guys leave WWE in the first place anyway?" and Jacob said to his daughter Michelle with a smile on his face "well, your mother and i left WWE to begin with because our contracts expired and at the time we weren't happy in the company anymore so we didn't sign a new deal and since then we travelled all over the world wrestling in different indie promotions before your mother fell pregnant with you"

Becky then yawned a little as she said "but right now i think it's time for us to get some sleep so we can be ready to sign a new contract deal tomorrow" and Jacob yawned a little as he replied "yeah i think you are right honey because i am tired and i can't wait to sign a new contract deal tomorrow because we still have some unfinished business in WWE and i can't wait to bring our daughter with us" before they all then went into their bedrooms as Christie fell asleep on the sofa.

The next day...

The next morning after Jacob and becky woke up they both got dressed and did their workout routine in their private gym with their daughter before Christie stood by the door of the gym as she rubbed her eyes a little and said "good morning guys, i can't wait to watch you guys wrestle in WWE again after all this time away" and after Jacob and becky finished their work out Jacob took a sip from his water bottle as he smiled at Christie and said "yeah i know Christie, and i can't wait to get back to work with my protein sisters" then becky and Michelle smiled as they stood either side of Jacob before they looked at him and said "well where would we be without our protein brother" before all three of them then left the house and got into Jacob's silver Mercedes A class and drove to WWE headquarters.

When they arrived and walked into the building Jacob and becky were greeted by triple h who gave them a hug as he said to them "welcome back guys, and who is this with you?" and Jacob smiled at triple h as he replied "hunter, this is mine and becky's daughter Michelle kyoshi cass" then triple h shook Michelle's hand as he said to her "nice to meet you Michelle" before triple h then lead becky and Jacob and their daughter to Vince McMahon's office and knocked on the door and said "dad, they're here should i send them in?" and Vince's voice could be heard from the other side of the door as he said "yes, send them in"

So Jacob and becky and their daughter Michelle walked into Vince McMahon's office where he greeted them both with a hug as he said to them "welcome home guys and who is this lovely lady with you two?" and Jacob looked at Vince as he said to him "sir this is mine and becky's daughter Michelle kyoshi cass" and Vince just smiled at Jacob before he walked over to Michelle and gave her a hug as he said to her "welcome to the family young lady" then Michelle smiled at Vince before she said "thank you sir and it's a pleasure to meet you" then Jacob and becky sat down in the chairs in front of Vince's desk with some contracts on it before Vince then took his seat behind his desk.

Vince then leaned on his desk as he started to say "now i wanted to let you guys know that we kept your places on smackdown on fox and we still plan on giving you both a big push as fox want both of you to be the corner stone of smackdown on fox but for now i figured you guys want to spend some time down in NXT and shake of any ring rust you might have" and Jacob read the contract before signing and said to Vince "thank you sir, i still have some unfinished business down in NXT since i was last there" then becky read the contract and signed it before she said to Vince "it will be good to have a bit of nostalgia in NXT as i haven't been there in a while" before Vince shook both becky and Jacob's hands before he said "it's great to have you back" then Jacob and becky left Vince's office with their daughter Michelle.

NXT...

NXT started that night with Mauro saying on commentary "good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to another episode of NXT and i'm joined here tonight by Beth phoenix and Nigel McGuiness and we have some incredible action lined up for you tonight but right now we are about to hear from the NXT champion adam cole of the undisputed era" then the undisputed era music played as adam cole came out with his stable mates with his championship around his waist to a sea of boos from the crowd and when he got in the ring he grabbed a microphone and started to say "we are the most dominant force in NXT because we have all the gold and there is no one left on the NXT roster that can measure up to the undisputed era and no one else left that i haven't beaten" then a video package played on the titantron showing the evolution of Jacob cass while his old NXT theme was playing before it cut and the world is yours by arch enemy as he walked out on stage to thunderous cheers from the crowd and he stopped at the top of the ramp and stood to one side as he pointed at the titantron.

Then the titantron played another video package this time showing the evolution of Jacob's wife becky cass fka becky lynch as her old NXT theme was playing before it cut and celtic invasion started playing as she walked out on stage next to her husband to thunderous cheers from the crowd as Mauro said on commentary "mama mia, Jacob cass and becky lynch have come home to NXT!" then Nigel said on commentary "i think you mean Jacob cass and becky cass have returned to NXT and you got to wonder what they have on their mind" before Jacob and his wife becky linked arms with each other as they walked down the ramp and stood in the ring across from adam cole and the rest of the undisputed era with a microphone in hand as the crowd loudly chanted "welcome back, welcome back" before Jacob held up the mic and said to adam cole "you say there is no one left who can measure up to the undisputed era? Because the way i see it as of right now Jacob cass and becky cass are N! X! T! And i never won the NXT championship when i first came to NXT but i'm looking to change that when i take that belt from you at NXT takeover Brooklyn!"

Adam cole then replied "who the hell do you think you are? You think you can just walk down here and ask for a title match? Now i don't know where you have been and quite frankly i don't care but you don't ask for title matches around here you earn them" and Jacob got up in the face of adam cole as he replied "you wanna know who i am? I am Jacob freaking cass and right now i'm looking for a fight and unless you are gonna put your money where your mouth is and give me a fight i suggest you step up or step aside and i don't care who it is i have to fight here tonight i will get my match" then becky stood there and held up her mic with a beaming smile on her face as she said to undisputed era "so who's it gonna be fellas? Which one of ya is man enough to face my man here tonight?"

Roderick strong then took the mic from adam cole and got up in the face of Jacob as he said to him "you want a fight tonight? I'll be more than happy to meet you in this ring and teach you some respect" before the undisputed era then left the ring leaving Jacob and becky to soak in the crowd's reaction as they cheered loudly and wildly before they chanted "NXT NXT NXT" before Jacob and his wife becky left the ring and made their way up the ramp and walked through the curtain backstage.


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35: MICHELLE'S CONFESSION

Later that night on NXT Jacob was sitting backstage in the locker room with his wife becky and their daughter Michelle and after Jacob had got changed into his ring gear before becky said to her husband "it feels great to be back here in NXT again honey as it has been a long time since i was last here" then Jacob said to his wife becky "yeah i know what you mean honey it feels like forever since i was last here in NXT and tonight i will show the NXT universe that i am back and better than ever when i defeat Roderick strong in my first match back"

Then Michelle said to both of her parents "umm mum, dad now that i am 18 i feel like there is something you both should know" and then both Jacob and becky turned to their daughter Michelle and said "what is it sweetie? Whatever it is you can tell us and we won't judge" before Michelle then took a deep breath before she replied "ok, well the thing is mum and dad is that i am in love with someone" then becky sat there with a smile on her face as she replied "well darling it's perfectly normal for a girl yer age to start falling in love" and Jacob smiled as he said to his daughter Michelle "yeah sweetie, your mother is right it is perfectly normal for someone your age to fall in love with someone but is this person you are in love with a male or female?"

Michelle then took another deep breath and her hands were warm and clammy from her nerves trying to get the best of her before she finally said to both her parents "well, i am in love with dad's old manager Christie hemme because ever since she held me as a baby i knew in my heart that she would protect me and keep me safe" and Michelle closed her eyes and expected her parents to say something nasty for her being in love with a woman but when she opened her eyes again she saw both her parents giving her a hug before Jacob smiled at his daughter Michelle and said "your mother and i said we wouldn't judge you and if you truly love Christie hemme then tell her how you feel pumpkin"

And Michelle blushed a little as she replied "t-thanks dad i don't know why i expected you and mum to judge me and i'm sorry for that and after you beat Roderick strong tonight in your return match i will tell Christie hemme exactly how i feel about her and hopefully she will want to be my girlfriend" then becky smiled at her daughter as she said "i'll help ya with this seeing as this ya first time dating someone because i bought a couple bunches of roses so just relax and let ya mother take care of everything" and Michelle smiled as she replied "aww thanks mum, c'mon dad's match is coming up next" before they all then walked to gorilla position to get ready for Jacob's match.

Jacob's music the world is yours by arch enemy started playing and Jacob walked out on stage with his daughter Michelle by his side to a thunderous crowd reaction as the announcer said "the following contest is scheduled for one fall on his way to the ring from London England weighing in at 280 pounds accompanied by Michelle kyoshi cass the king of the heavyweights JACOB CASS!" and Mauro said on commentary while Jacob was making his way to the ring "Nigel do you think Jacob will have any ring rust after being away from the ring for so long?" then Nigel said on commentary "only time will tell if Jacob has any ring rust going into this match against Roderick strong" then beth phoenix said on commentary "Jacob looks like he has kept himself in phenomenal shape whilst being away from the ring but will he be able to beat Roderick strong here tonight in his first match back"

And Jacob jumped onto the apron and helped his daughter Michelle up to the apron before he Jumped over the ropes and posed in the middle of the ring as his daughter Michelle came into the ring and clapped her hands before she walked over to the corner with her dad before making her way down to the floor at ringside while Jacob waited for his opponent then the undisputed era music played as Roderick strong came out on stage to a sea of boos from the crowd with his stable mates as the announcer said "and his opponent from new Orleans Louisiana weighing at 200 pounds the NXT north American champion accompanied by the undisputed era RODERICK STRONG!" and Roderick strong made his way down the ramp with his stable mates and posed in the middle of the ring with his stable mates before he stood across from Jacob and handed the referee his championship who handed it to the time keeper before the referee then checked both men before he called for the bell and the match to start.

Roderick strong walked up to Jacob in the middle of the ring and talked trash to him before he threw a couple of forearms into the chest of Jacob and Jacob stumbled back a little before he dropped Roderick strong with a hard clothesline before he then followed it up with a dropkick and Roderick strong stumbled back to his feet into a corner and Jacob climbed the second rope and started raining down right hand after right hand into the face of Roderick strong as the crowd counted along before Roderick strong collapsed out of the corner on to the mat before some of Roderick's stable mates got involved when they got onto the apron and distracted Jacob before Roderick strong then lifted Jacob up and slammed him down across his knee with a back breaker as Mauro said on commentary "once again the undisputed era getting involved allowing the messiah of the backbreaker Roderick strong to get back into this match"

Halfway through the match Roderick strong tried to hit his finisher the end of heartache on Jacob but Jacob countered mid move into a superman punch knocking Roderick strong down to the mat as Jacob landed on his feet and backed up into the corner setting up for a spear as the crowd came alive with thunderous cheers before adam cole got onto the apron and distracted the referee allowing bobby fish and Kyle o reilly to sweep the legs of Jacob sending him face first into the mat before Roderick strong got back to his feet and picked Jacob up off the mat and delivered his finisher the end of heartache and went for the pin as the referee made the count and Nigel said on commentary "there it is the end of heartache this could be all over" "1.." and Jacob powered out and Roderick strong and the rest of the undisputed era were shocked and Mauro said on commentary "mama mia, Jacob cass just kicked out of the end of heartache at 1"

And the end of the match came when Roderick strong went for a sick kick but as he ran off the ropes Jacob sprang back up to his feet and caught Roderick strong with a super kick stunning him before Jacob then kicked Roderick strong in the leg causing him to drop down to a knee before Jacob ran off the ropes and connected with a running knee to the face sending Roderick strong down to the mat before Jacob then backed up into the corner begging for Roderick strong to get back to his feet before he then charged out of the corner and connected with a spear and fell into the pin as the referee made the count "1.." "2.." "3.." and the bell rang and the match was over and Michelle slid into the ring and knelt down next her dad with a smile on her face as she said to him "dad that was awesome i'm so happy you won in your first match back in WWE" then as Jacob and his daughter were making their way up the ramp William regal stood at the top of the ramp and said with a smile on his face "first of all congratulations Jacob on a incredible win and second of all at NXT takeover Brooklyn adam cole will defend his NXT championship against the winner of next week's number one contender match between Jacob cass and Johnny gargano and tommaso ciampa"

When Jacob and his daughter walked through the curtain backstage they were greeted by Jacob's wife becky as she gave her husband a hug and said "that was an amazing match out there honey i knew ya could win in ye first match back and slap the head off Roderick strong" and Jacob smiled as he tried to catch his breath as he replied "t-thanks honey, Roderick strong wanted to teach me respect but i taught him a hard lesson here tonight and next week i have a really important match as i will be in a number one contenders triple threat match against Johnny gargano and tommaso ciampa and the winner will face adam cole at NXT takeover Brooklyn for the NXT championship" then becky turned to her daughter as she said to her "everything is ready as i left the roses in the locker room so you should go there and wait while me and ya father get Christie hemme" and Michelle smiled at becky and gave her a quick hug as she said "thanks mum, i don't know what i would do without you" before she then made her way to the locker room and picked up one of the bunches of roses and waited nervously as Jacob and becky went to find Christie hemme

Becky then found Christie by catering backstage as she walked over to her with a smile on her face and said "hey Christie me husband just won his first match back in WWE and next week he will be one step closer to realising his dream of being NXT champion when he faces Johnny gargano and tommaso ciampa in triple threat number one contenders match" and Christie gave becky a hug with a smile on her face as she replied "hey becky, that's awesome news and i can't wait to watch Jacob realise his dream of finally holding the NXT championship but where is your daughter Michelle isn't she with you guys?"

Then Jacob came over to Christie with a smile on his face as he said to her "our daughter is here with us Christie, but i think you should go to the locker room and find out" and Christie had a beaming smile on her face as she replied "ok, because there was something i wanted to tell her anyway" before she then ran off towards the locker room while Jacob put his arm around his wife becky with a smile on his face as he said "i hope this works honey" and becky smiled back at her husband and gave him a kiss on his lips as she replied "it will do honey trust me"

A few minutes later Christie hemme opened the door to the locker room and saw Michelle standing there with a bunch of roses in her hands before she said to her "hey Michelle, what are you doing with those roses?" and Michelle looked at Christie and let out a nervous laugh before she replied "well you see the thing is Christie there was something i wanted to ask you and these roses are for you because Christie i'm in love with you and ever since you held me as a baby i knew in my heart you would protect me and keep me safe so i guess the point i'm trying to make here is...will you be my girlfriend?" and Christie closed the door behind her and slowly walked towards Michelle before she took the roses from her and smiled at her before she said "the truth is Michelle there was something i had been meaning to tell you too and that is i'm in love with you too and i have been ever since you were a baby"

Christie then slowly pressed her lips against Michelle's as they shared a kiss before Christie briefly broke the kiss as she said with a smile on her face "and to answer your question...yes i would fucking love to be your girlfriend Michelle kyoshi cass" before the two then went back to sharing a passionate kiss with each other and Michelle slowly wrapped her arms around Christie before they settled on Christie's ass while Jacob and becky just stood in the doorway of the locker room and smiled.


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36: THE REVIVAL OF WCW

After Jacob and his wife becky got home with their daughter Michelle and her new girlfriend Christie hemme they all went inside the house and Jacob said to Christie "there is a guest room not too far down the hall if you want to use it because i'm not really sure if you guys want to sleep separately or together" then Michelle comes up behind Christie and wraps her arms around her in a cuddle before she smiles at her dad and says "dad if it's ok with you and mum i would like Christie to sleep with me in my room" and Jacob smiles at his daughter Michelle as he replies "sweetie if that's what you want to do then i don't see why me and your mother would have a problem with it"

Then Michelle drags her girlfriend down the hall and into her bedroom and leans her head out the door as she replies with a beaming smile on her face "thanks dad i love you" before she closed the door behind her and sat on her bed with her girlfriend Christie before she said to her "babe sorry i dragged you into my room and if i hurt you i'm sorry but i love you and i'm just so happy we are finally together" and Christie gave Michelle a deep and passionate kiss on her lips before briefly breaking the kiss as she said to her "baby it's ok you didn't hurt me and i know you are just excited to finally be with me as your girlfriend" they soon went back to passionately kissing each other before they heard a knock on her door so Michelle went to answer it when she saw her mother standing there holding a couple bottles of beer in her hand before she said "sorry to bother ya darling but ya father and i thought you might want to celebrate with some beer" and Michelle took the bottles of beer from her mother becky before she replied with a smile on her face "mum of course i want to celebrate dad's win in his first match back in WWE with my girlfriend Christie" before she then gently closed the door and walked back to her bed with the beer.

Both Michelle and Christie hemme drunk the bottles of beer together and were laughing uncontrollably on her bed as Christie told some funny stories from when she used to work in TNA before both girls then cuddled up next to each other under the covers and fell asleep not long afterwards and Jacob poked his head into his daughter's room to check on her before he saw both Christie and his daughter Michelle asleep next to each other so he smiled as he whispered "goodnight sweetie" before gently closing the door and went to join his wife becky in bed in their bedroom and they slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Smackdown on fox...

The next morning becky was in the kitchen making breakfast while her husband was in the gym doing his daily workout with their daughter Michelle before becky called from the kitchen "breakfast is ready!" and Jacob and his daughter Michelle came into the kitchen from the gym with a towel around their neck as Jacob sat next to his wife becky at the table while Michelle sat next to her girlfriend Christie as they all had a plate of pancakes for breakfast before Jacob said while still chewing a bit of pancake in his mouth "today me and your mother are going to be on smackdown on fox in Orlando Florida" which earned him a playful tap on his shoulder from his wife becky as she said "honey what have i told ya about talking with ya mouthful" and everyone just laughed at the table before they all got dressed and left the house to head for the staples centre in Orlando Florida.

When they arrived Jacob was pulling his suitcase with his wife becky and their daughter Michelle with her girlfriend Christie hemme when alexa bliss ran up to him and said "hey Jacob, i'm so glad you and becky are back on smackdown as me and nikki missed you guys so much" before alexa then noticed Michelle and gave her a hug and said "and you must be Michelle, i can't believe how much you have grown since that time you said your first word as a baby" then Michelle blushed a little as she replied "y-yeah it's good to see you too alexa" and alexa then noticed someone standing next to Michelle so she said to Michelle "who is this standing next to you?" and Michelle had a beaming smile on her face as she replied "alexa, this is my girlfriend the sexy fiery red haired firecracker spitfire Christie hemme"

Alexa then shook hands with Christie hemme as she said "i remember you, it's nice to meet you and i hope you look after Michelle and treat her nicely otherwise i will be really blissed off" and Christie smiled as she replied "it's lovely to meet you too alexa and don't worry i will take good care of my girlfriend Michelle and i would never let anything happen to her" before Jacob then made his way to the locker room to get changed into his ring gear when matt hardy said to him "ah, brother cass and sister becky i knew you would return" and Jacob gave matt a hug as he replied "it's good to see you too matt even if it is still a little difficult trying to wrap my head around this woken stuff but can i ask you a favour?" to which matt hardy smiled as he replied "of course brother cass what is it you request of this woken warrior?"

Then Jacob replied to matt hardy as he said "can you ask your brother jeff hardy if i can use his old willow gimmick" and matt hardy smiles at Jacob before he replies "very well brother cass i shall take a jaunt into the mutiverse and converse with my brother Nero and i will let you know if the seven deity's will allow you to use the wisp of willow's" before he then walks down the hallway towards his locker room before becky had a little confused look as she said to her husband Jacob "why do ya wanna know if jeff will let ya use his willow gimmick for honey?" then Jacob gives his wife a passionate kiss on her lips before he replied "because honey i have a plan because i still want revenge on bray wyatt for what he did before we left"

Michelle then turned her parents attention to the monitor in the locker room as she said "look john cena is back" and Jacob and becky were watching the monitor as John cena was in the ring in the middle of cutting a promo as he said "why am i here? Well the good thing about smackdown is that in exactly thirty seconds someone's music is gonna play and some man is gonna come out here and tell me that i'm a washed up broken down part timer and that i don't belong here anymore so how about we find out who is gonna come out here c'mon"

So celtic invasion started playing and becky walked down to the ring while her husband walked behind her and she stood in the ring with her husband before she grabbed a mic and said to john cena "so john how does it feel when you expected a man to walk down that aisle but you didn't expect THE man and i wasn't just looking to overtake charlotte in the posters or the dvd's no i was aiming for you too john because you have been the poster boy of this company for the last decade and i think it's time that someone new stepped up and stepped in to fill your shoes because you personify what this company is eerm jeck that WAS" and John cena was stunned at the words of becky and before he could speak Jacob took the mic from his wife and said "ORLANDO, man it feels good to be back and me and my beautiful wife have missed each and every single one of you in the WWE universe and it is good to be home where we belong but let's not beat around the bush any longer because when my wife and i left we still had some unfinished business and we plan on collecting those debts and finishing those business starting with BRAY WYATT"

Then bray wyatt appeared on the titantron as he said "hi everyone, and i have to say yowie wowie look everyone Jacob cass is back" then Jacob said in the ring "cut the crap wyatt you and i both know the real reason i returned to smackdown because you and i have some unfinished business with each other" and bray wyatt said on the titantron "yowie wowie aren't you aggressive Jacob, but i should warn you i wouldn't want to make...him angry but welcome back because everyone here in the firefly funhouse have missed you because we are such huge fans of yours" then bray wyatt continued as he said "oh i almost forgot i would really like it if you could come and play with me at the funhouse" then Jacob said in the ring "you want me to come and play with you wyatt? You are on because at TLC i don't just want any kind of match with you i want a table, ladders and chairs match"

Zelina vega then came out on stage with Andrade as she said "it's funny how you have this little game of one up of manships you got going on but you are all forgetting that i am zelina vega manager of the future of smackdown in Andrade" then John cena said on the mic "lady you better stop running that mouth of yours and prove it because the two of you can come down to this ring against the two of us because becky you asked me how it feels to be in the ring with the man well i would love to find out because it is time for you to step up or step aside" and Jacob made his way out of the ring and stood at ring side while his wife becky teamed up with john cena against zelina vega and Andrade.

However midway through the match after john cena tagged in becky cass the lights in the arena started going out row by row and everyone in the ring was looking around confused before all the lights in the arena went out and an eerie lighting shined in the arena as bray wyatt dressed as the fiend attacked Jacob with the mandible claw at ringside and Jacob desperately tried to fight out as corey graves said on commentary "omg, it's the fiend and it looks like he has his sights set on Jacob cass as he has him trapped in the mandible claw" and Jacob was fading quickly before he slumped to the floor as bray had the hold locked in for a few more minutes before he then dragged him under the ring as the lights went out again and wyatt's creepy laugh could be heard in the arena and when the lights came back on bray and Jacob were nowhere to be seen at ringside and john cena gave becky a hug to try and reassure her that everything was going to be ok as becky tried not to cry in john's arms.

When becky got backstage she saw her husband and ran up to him and gave him a massive hug as she said "omg, i'm so glad you're safe honey i love ya so much" and Jacob returned the hug a little confused as he replied "of course i'm safe honey what's going on?" then john cena came up to Jacob and said to him "it's ok Jacob becky is just a little freaked out because during our match she saw the fiend attack you at ringside and drag you under the ring" then Jacob rubbed his hand on becky's back as he said to her "hey becks, listen to me whatever happened out there tonight was just for the story and to properly set me up in a feud with bray wyatt and it's my fault for not telling you" before john cena had a little frown on his face as he said to both Jacob and becky "actually guys, it's my fault for not telling the both of you before i went out there as Vince told me what was going to happen and i should have warned the both of you and i'm sorry for making your wife freak out and think what was happening was real"

Becky then smiled at John as she replied "it's ok john, it's my stupid fault for thinking what was happening was real and that my husband was in danger but at least now i know i have nothing to worry about because it's all just a storyline" then Jacob gave his wife a kiss on her lips as he said to her "hey stop that honey, you're not stupid you are beautiful and smart and sexy and i love you" and becky smiled as she returned the kiss to her husband as she replied "i know i love ya too honey" before then Vince McMahon came up to becky and Jacob and said to them "can you two come into my office a minute?" so Jacob and becky followed Vince McMahon to his office and they sat down in the chairs and they saw triple h was also in his office before Jacob said with a little worry in his voice "d-did we do something wrong? Are we getting punished?" and Vince just smiled as he sat in his chair before he replied "no Jacob, actually it's quite the opposite because i loved what i saw out there tonight and leaves a good ground work to build on in this story but the reason i called you both into my office is because a former employee of mine eric bischoff has called me and said he was interested in signing you and your wife to WCW"

Jacob then smiled as he replied "that's awesome sir as i used to watch WCW back when i was younger during the Monday night wars and i always dreamed of someday holding the WCW world heavyweight championship" then Vince said to Jacob "good because i have agreed for you to work for eric in WCW but don't worry you will still be contracted to WWE as i made sure in your new deal that you can work for whatever company you like while being contracted to WWE so go and join your beautiful daughter in WCW"

And as Jacob and becky shook Vince's hand and said "thank you sir" they were about to leave his office when triple h stopped them and said with a smile on his face "and don't worry about this affecting your current storyline because we will put in on hold until you come back from WCW" and opened the door for them before closing it behind them and Jacob said to his wife becky with a smile on his face "c'mon honey let's go and tell our daughter and her girlfriend the good news" before they went to the locker room to find their daughter Michelle and her girlfriend Christie hemme.


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 37: WWE TLC PPV

Jacob and becky then found their daughter Michelle backstage in the locker room and Jacob said to his daughter "hey pumpkin, me and your mother just come back from Vince McMahon's office and we have some news to tell you" then Michelle looked a little worried as she replied to her dad Jacob "what's going on dad? Are you and mum getting fired?" then becky had a smile on her face and gave her daughter Michelle a hug before she replied "no sweetie ya father and i aren't getting fired actually what we wanted to tell ya was that starting next month after TLC we will be joining ye and ya girlfriend in WCW"

Michelle then jumped up and down in excitement and joy as she replied "omg that's awesome mum that means the whole cass family will be in WCW together and dad can realise his dream of being the WCW world heavyweight champion i have to tell Christie the good news" before she then went to find her girlfriend Christie hemme meanwhile matt hardy's drone vanguard 1 came into the locker room and projected a holographic image of matt hardy as he said "brother cass i have conversed with brother Nero about your request and this is what he had to say" before the image then changed to jeff hardy as he said "hey Jacob matt told me you wanna know if you can use my old willow gimmick, well i can do you one better because seeing as management don't currently have any plans on me using the gimmick anytime soon so you can be the heir to the willow gimmick so to answer your question yes you can use the willow gimmick and i even spoke to triple h and Vince about the idea and they think it would be a good addition to your storyline with bray" before vanguard 1 then flew out of the locker room leaving Jacob and becky alone for the moment.

Then Jacob smiled at his wife becky and gave her a kiss on the lips before he said "that was awesome of jeff to make me the heir to the willow gimmick and i'm glad triple h and Vince approved of the idea" and becky smiled as she returned the kiss to her husband as she replied "yeah that was awesome of jeff to let you use his willow gimmick and i can't wait to see willow appear and i also can't wait for next month when we debut in WCW with our daughter Michelle and her girlfriend Christie hemme" then Austin creed aka Xavier woods came into the locker room and said to Jacob "hey guys, i have this show called up up down down and i would love to have you and your family on it as guests" and becky smiled as she said to Austin creed "yeah i have been on up up down down before because that's how i came up with my nickname of soulless senpai so i would love to come on the show again with my husband Jacob and our daughter Michelle" and Jacob said to Austin creed with a smile on his face "yeah i agree with my wife becky i would love to be on up up down down with my wife and our daughter"

Austin creed then smiled as he replied to both Jacob and becky "great, i'll prepare some videos hyping up your appearance on the show" before he then left the locker room to get to work on the videos before Jacob turned to his wife becky with a smile before he said "i'm gonna sound like an idiot when i say this but you never told me you were on up up down down before we even we got married" and becky smiled and gave her husband a kiss as she replied "yer not an idiot honey, ye just never asked me that's all and i can't wait to kick your butt in whatever game Austin has us all playing together"

Then Michelle came back into the locker room with her girlfriend Christie hemme as she said with a smile on her face "mum, dad i told Christie the good news and she could barely contain her excitement as she was jumping up and down in joy in the canteen" and both becky and Jacob smiled as they replied "we're glad to hear that sweetie and next week we are going to be on up up down down with Austin creed aka Xavier woods of the new day" then Michelle smiled with her girlfriend Christie as they held hands before she said "wow this day just keeps getting better and better and i love it" then Christie had a smile on her face as she said to Jacob "oh i almost forgot one of the production crew was looking for your wife becky because she was gonna cut a promo" then Jacob and becky smiled at each other before they said "well we better get to gorilla position then and see what they want" before they then left the locker room for gorilla position.

Later...

When Jacob and becky arrived at gorilla position one of the production crew came up to becky and said to her "are you ready becky? They need you to cut a promo on bray wyatt demanding answers from him on where your husband is" and becky smiled at the production crew member as she replied "yeah i'm ready and i have the perfect idea on what to say" before her music started playing and she stormed down the ramp with a microphone in hand while her husband Jacob watched on from the monitor in gorilla position with a smile on his face as he watched his wife get in the ring and start her promo.

Becky then said on the mic in the ring "now normally i'm the mood for saying how happy i am to be here tonight and believe me i am happy to be here tonight but the main reason i came out here was because i demand bray wyatt to tell me where me husband is and i don't care if i have to wait all night i will get my answers" then bray wyatt appeared on the titantron in the firefly funhouse as he said "hi there becky, look at you acting all brave and trying to solve the mystery of what happened to your husband but becky to tell you the truth i don't think you want to know what happened to your husband and i don't think even i want to know what happened to your husband and besides he...might not be finished with your husband just yet which is a shame because i was really looking forward to him coming to play with me at TLC but now i don't think he is even going to show up"

Then becky said on the mic in the ring "bray, we both know you know exactly where my husband is so either you tell me where he is right now or i will come back there and rip ya arm off" then the lights in the arena went out for a moment as willow's way started playing and Jacob came out on stage dressed as willow and twirled his umbrella before he closed it and made his way to the ring and grabbed a microphone before he looked at becky who looked a little nervous before willow said on the mic to becky "fear not becky, for i willow have travelled across the multiverse and agreed to help your husband in his battle against the demon known as bray wyatt and in return he asked that i protect you from bray or anyone that wishes to bring harm to you" before willow then turned his attention to bray wyatt on the titantron as he said to him "now bray it does not matter to willow whether i face you or your alter ego in the demon but at TLC one thing will be clear and that is we love we hate we die for the late in willow's way hahahahahahaha"

And becky then smiled at willow before she said "w-well thank you willow and i'm sure me daughter will be thankful for your help too" before she then left the ring as corey graves said on commentary "so if i understand this correctly the fiend has dragged becky's husband Jacob to who knows where and now willow has suddenly appeared and agreed to help Jacob battle bray wyatt in exchange for protecting his wife becky" and byran saxton said on commentary "that's exactly what looks like to be happening here corey, and although we don't really know much about willow him and Jacob seem to have some kind of deal with each other"

1 week before WWE TLC PPV...

The next week before smackdown went on the air that night in phoenix Arizona Jacob was backstage with his wife becky and their daughter Michelle and her girlfriend Christie hemme as Austin creed aka Xavier woods looked at the camera recording and said "ladies and gentlemen, welcome to up up down down i am your host Austin creed and joining me today on superstar save point is lovely and wonderful cass family" then Austin creed continued by saying "now obviously we have becky aka soulless senpai but how about the rest of the family? What are your nicknames?" then Jacob sat there and looked at the camera as he said "my name is Jacob cass and i am the king of video games" and Michelle looked at the camera and said "hey guys my name is Michelle kyoshi cass and i am joined by my girlfriend Christie hemme and we are the hot red haired gamers"

Then Austin creed looks at Jacob and his family as he says "ok guys, so today you are going to take it in turns playing marvel vs capcom infinite and you can tell us anything like any funny stories you wanna share or anything like that" and Jacob looked at Austin with a smile as he picked up a controller and said "ok, let's do this" then Jacob's wife becky picked up another controller before she smiled at her husband Jacob and said to him "you are going down honey" before they then picked their characters and started playing while Austin creed said to Jacob "so Jacob obviously this Sunday at TLC willow will be facing the fiend bray wyatt in a tables, ladders and chairs match who do you think will win?" and Jacob had a little smirk on his face and laughed a little before he said "now obviously i'm not one to pick sides but if i had to pick a favourite then i would have to go with willow because the fiend might be unstoppable but he has never met someone like willow before"

Austin creed then said to becky "so becky any funny stories you and your husband want to share?" and becky had a smile on her face while she was pressing buttons on the controller and giggled a little as she said "yeah actually this one time while me and me husband were waiting for our flight to Tokyo for our honeymoon we were sitting in the waiting room and we saw that our flight had been delayed by like one hour and at the time we thought it's not that bad we only have to wait an extra hour for our flight so then this little kid comes into the airport and she says to her mother at the time "look mummy, that's Jacob cass and becky cass can i get their autograph" and the mum was like "no sweetie, they look really busy plus they might not like strangers coming up to them and asking for autographs" so then about fifteen minutes later while me and me husband were having a nap while we were waiting we could hear this same kid crying as she says to her mother "but mummy they are my favourite superstars and i have posters of them up in my room at home and i really want to meet them"

And Austin creed sat there with a smile as he said "aww, then what happened?" then becky said "so i walked up to the kid with my husband and we crouched down to the kid and said "hey there, we heard ya say we were ya favourites? And that ye really wanted to meet us?" and the kid wiped some tears as she said to us "yeah i watched all of your matches and i wanted to watch you both wrestle live but my parents could never take me because they always said the tickets are really expensive" so then the mother said to us "i'm so sorry if my child disturbed you" and me and my husband were like "no no it's ok we know what it is like when kids want to have an autograph with us because we were like them once when we were younger so it really is no trouble if they want an autograph" so i gave the kid a hug while my husband signed a picture of us together and gave it to the kid and said "here you go, one autograph of your favourite superstars just like you asked for and as a special treat" he then pulled a couple of tickets to a live show and the mum was like "oh no we can't take those, you work really hard but thanks for the offer" and my husband said "no no it's ok it's part of our job to put a smile on kids faces and be a role model for them so please we insist you take the tickets so your daughter can watch us perform live"

Then Austin creed said "wow so you guys took some time out of your day to cheer up this kid who really wanted to meet you two but they could never come to any of the shows" and after the game had finished Austin creed shook Jacob and becky's hands as he said "thank you guys for coming onto the show and as always keep it tight" and Jacob and becky said to Austin creed "thank ya for having us Austin"

WWE TLC PPV...

It was the day of TLC PPV and Jacob was backstage with his wife becky in the locker room getting changed into his ring gear as willow and was doing his facepaint before becky giggled at her husband a little before Jacob said to his wife becky "what's so funny honey?" and becky tried to hold back another laugh as she replied "nothing honey, it's just that the way you have your facepaint as willow makes ya look like ye have racoon eyes" before she burst out laughing again and Jacob couldn't help but smile and shook his head as he put his mask on and walked to gorilla position with his wife becky where his daughter Michelle was waiting for him and gave him a hug as she said to him "good luck dad or willow either way good luck out there and i'll be rooting for you with my girlfriend"

Willow's way then played in the arena as Jacob walked out on stage dressed as willow twirling his umbrella before he closed it and ran around the ring and stumbled around ringside for a bit as greg Hamilton said "ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is a table ladders and chairs match and is scheduled for one fall and on his way to the ring from London England weighing in at 280 pounds this is WILLOW!" and Michael cole said on commentary "willow makes his way to the ring to do battle against the dangerous and maniacal fiend bray wyatt corey what are your thoughts on willow?" then corey graves said on commentary "well obviously apart from being a bit out there for lack of a better term it seems like willow and Jacob have made some sort of agreement in that willow is battling the fiend here tonight on behalf of Jacob cass after the fiend dragged Jacob to who knows where a few weeks ago on smacdown" then willow made his way inside the ring and took his jacket off as the crowd cheered loudly.

Then the lights in the arena slowly went out row by row before they all eventually shut off and a dim red light filled the arena before the fiend bray wyatt's music played as he slowly walked to the ring with his lantern in hand as greg Hamilton said "and his opponent weighing in at 285 pounds the fiend bray wyatt" then the fiend bray wyatt placed his lantern on the apron before getting into the ring and posed in the middle of the ring as the eerie light shined on him before ran and leaned against the corner and the referee then checked both men and called for the bell to ring and the fiend charged out of the corner and knocked willow down to the mat with a clothesline and slid out of the ring and pulled up the apron as Michael cole said on commentary "and look at the fiend looking under the ring for a weapon which is legal in this match again we advise you that this match will not be for the faint of heart"

And then fiend then pulled out a large mallet from under the ring and corey graves said on commentary "oh no the fiend has his hammer and we have already seen what that hammer can do to rambling rabbit so who knows what it will do to willow" then as the fiend entered the ring with the mallet willow was back to his feet and slid out of the ring and pulled his umbrella out from under the ring as byran saxton said on commentary "look guys, willow has found an equaliser in his umbrella he always carries to the ring with him" and corey graves said on commentary "yes but let's not forget that this weirdo likes to use his umbrella indoors but we will see how useful that umbrella will be against the fiend's mallet" then willow slid back into the ring and struck the fiend in the midsection with the umbrella but the fiend just shrugged it off and laughed as Michael cole said on commentary "is..is the fiend laughing at the fact willow just struck him with the umbrella" and willow struck the fiend a few more times with the umbrella before the fiend finally went down to a knee.

Halfway through the match the fiend went to swing his hammer at willow who moved out of the way at the last moment as the hammer came crashing down through the table behind him breaking it in half before willow then hit a twist of fate on the fiend knocking him down to the mat as byran said on commentary "hey that move looked a little familiar don't you think corey?" then corey graves said on commentary "saxton the move may look familiar but that's not jeff under the mask we don't even know who is under the mask but what's important right now is that the fiend is down and willow needs to capitalise on the opportunity" and willow went for the pin but the fiend kicked out at one and Michael cole said on commentary "omg corey the fiend kicked out at one, how do you stop someone or something like that?" then willow backed up into a corner and the crowd roared to life with cheers before willow charged out of the corner looking for a spear but the fiend side stepped him and sent willow crashing through a ladder snapping it half.

And the end of the match came when the fiend went to lock in the mandible claw but willow managed to reverse it into another twist of fate before willow backed into the corner and charged out of the corner connecting with the fiend with a spear through the table that was set up in the corner and rolled the fiend out from the rubble as he went for the pin and the referee made the count "1.." "2.." "3.." and the bell rang and the match was over as greg Hamilton said "ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner of the match WILLOW!" and willow sat on one knee before he crawled over to the fiend and stared at him for a few minutes as the lights in the arena went out and when they came back on Jacob was in the middle of the ring staring at the fiend as Michael cole said on commentary "omg, corey that's...that's Jacob cass becky's husband and we haven't seen him since the fiend dragged him under the ring a few weeks ago on smackdown" before the lights went out in the arena again before they came back on with willow staring at the fiend as corey said on commentary "the mind games from willow continue and it looks like this battle is far far from over"


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38: THE CASS FAMILY DEBUT IN WCW

After the TLC PPV Jacob and his family went back home so they could get some sleep before they had to catch a flight to Atlanta Georgia and as Jacob and his family got through the door of their house in Tampa Florida Michelle said to her dad with a smile on her face "dad, i can't wait to debut in WCW with you and mum and my girlfriend Christie hemme" and Jacob turned to his daughter Michelle after closing the door behind her and said "pumpkin, you're not the only one who is excited because me and your mother are also excited to debut in WCW with you and your girlfriend"

Then becky yawned as she said to her husband with a smile on her face "yeah honey i can't wait to debut in WCW with our daughter and her girlfriend but for now i think we should all try to get some sleep so we can be up early tomorrow morning to catch our flight to Atlanta Georgia and meet eric bischoff" and Christie yawned a little and tugged her girlfriend Michelle towards her bedroom as she said "yeah babe, your mum is right we should all try to get some sleep so we can be up early for our flight to Atlanta Georgia" before Michelle then made her way to her room and leaned out her door and said to her parents "night dad, night mum" and both Jacob and becky made their way to their bedroom before Jacob leaned out the door and said to his daughter Michelle "night sweetie" before closing the door behind him as him and his wife becky drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

The next morning...

The next morning Jacob and his family were awake early and did their daily workout routine in their private gym before they got in the car and made their way to the airport and took a flight to Atlanta Georgia and when they arrived with their suitcases they saw a limo waiting for them outside and the window rolled down as eric looked out of the window and said "hello Jacob and becky, i believe we have some business to discuss if you would like to take a seat inside" so Jacob and his family got into the back of the limo with eric as their suitcases were packed in the trunk before the limo pulled away from the airport and eric leaned forward as he said "now Jacob and becky, i watched what happened while you were in ROH prior to signing back with WWE and i think you guys would be a great fit to WCW and i also watched your daughter's first ever match and i have to say i'm impressed but that doesn't surprise me at all given she has two very talented parents"

Jacob then replied to eric with a smile on his face "again thank you eric for giving me and my family this opportunity as i always dreamed of wrestling in WCW and holding the WCW world heavyweight championship when i was younger and now i finally get to make that dream a reality" then becky said to eric with a smile on her face "i know WCW didn't have a women's division but i am happy to be the first female to wrestle in WCW alongside my daughter Michelle" and eric had a smile on his face as he replied "well becky, this is a new WCW and i made sure this time there was a women's division as well as some women's championships"

When they arrived at the arena Jacob got his family's suitcases before they walked inside and Jacob took a look around the arena in awe as he said "i can't believe i'm actually standing in WCW and i can't believe they still have the old set" then becky leaned her head on her husband's shoulder as she said with a smile on her face "i know honey, who would've thought WCW would be open as a company in 2019" then eric came up behind them and said "well guys welcome to WCW and even i'm surprised we managed to find much of the old set that will surely give the fans one hell of a nostalgia trip but anyway Jacob you will be facing DDP and jeff Jarrett in triple threat match at our first PPV bash at the beach in Tampa Florida but tonight your opponent will be Scott steiner"

Then Jacob said to eric "ok and just one question is the triple threat match at bash at the beach in our home town of Tampa Florida be for the WCW world heavyweight championship?" and eric smiled as he replied "yes the triple threat at bash at the beach will be to crown the new WCW world heavyweight championship but if excuse me i have some pressing business matters to attend to" before he left becky and Jacob alone for the moment before Scott steiner came up to Jacob and said to him "so your eric's newest signee to WCW well let me tell you who i am because i am the genetic freak and i am the big bad booty daddy and if i was a smart man like your probably not then i would choose to be with NWO Hollywood otherwise you might not make it to bash at the beach and maybe i'll take your girl back to my place and she can have a real man show her a good time"

And Jacob got right up in the face of Scott steiner as he replied with a hint of anger in his voice "if you ever go near my wife again i will break you in half because let me tell you who i am because i am Jacob freaking cass and everywhere i have been prior to signing back with WWE and signed with WCW i have been a champion and at bash at the beach it will be no different when i walk out the new WCW world heavyweight champion when i beat DDP and Jeff Jarrett and tonight i will beat you in my first match here in WCW and i'm not stupid and i will have back up of my own because i know exactly what NWO Hollywood is capable of" before becky then stood between the two men and said to her husband "c'mon honey, let's just calm down and save that energy for the ring" before they both then walked to the locker room.

Later...

WCW Monday nitro started with tony and mike tennay on commentary as they said "ladies and gentlemen welcome to the first episode of the new WCW i'm mike tennay and joining me is tony schivone and tonight we have an exciting card lined up as the war between NWO Hollywood and NWO wolfpack is heating up as they fight for control in WCW" and Jacob was backstage in the locker room and finished changing into his ring gear when Kevin Nash came up to him and said "hey Jacob right? I just heard from eric that you and your family are the newest signee's to WCW and well first of i would like to say welcome to WCW and secondly if you want someone who will watch your back and treat you like you are family then me and scott hall will have your back with the NWO wolfpack what do you say?"

And Jacob smiled at Kevin Nash as he replied "thanks for the offer Nash but if it's ok with you i would like some time to think this over before i make a decision" then Kevin Nash smiled back at Jacob and gave him a pat on his shoulder as he replied "of course, you don't have to have an answer right now you can think this over with your family and after your match with Scott steiner tonight we will be waiting for you" before he then left the locker room leaving Jacob to prepare for his match with Scott steiner when Jacob's wife becky came and sat next to her husband and said to him "hey honey, i know you have an important match tonight against Scott steiner and don't let what Scott said to ya earlier get in ya head because i love ye and only ye and i would never date someone like Scott steiner even if he was the last person on the planet" and Jacob gave his wife becky a kiss on her lips as he replied with a smile on his face "i know honey, but i just get riled up when people like Scott steiner think they can flirt with you and get away with it but tonight i will make sure Scott steiner is the one looking up at the lights before i make a choice on which side i am joining"

Becky then returned the kiss to her husband as she replied with a smile on her face "that's the spirit honey, now c'mon lets go and show the fans why you are one of the best in this business" before they then linked arms with each other as Jacob and his wife becky made their way to gorilla position where their daughter Michelle and her girlfriend Christie were waiting for them as Michelle said to her dad "good luck out there dad not that you need it" and Jacob smiled at his daughter Michelle as he replied "thanks sweetheart" before he then walked out on stage with his wife becky after he heard his music the world is yours by arch enemy playing.

And the crowd cheered thunderously when they saw Jacob walk out on stage with his wife becky by his side as the announcer said "ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and has a twenty minute time limit on his way to the ring from London England weighing in at 280 pounds accompanied by becky cass he is the king of the heavyweights JACOB CASS!" and Jacob walked down the ramp with his wife becky and high fived some fans while mike said on commentary "Jacob cass and becky cass are only two of the newest signee's eric has signed to WCW and we will have to see what he can do here tonight against big poppa pump Scott steiner" before Jacob then jumped onto the apron and helped his wife becky up onto the apron before he jumped over the ropes and posed in the middle of the ring while his wife becky came into the ring clapping her hands and gave her husband a deep and passionate kiss before they walked over to the corner and becky made her way to the floor whilst Jacob waited for his opponent.

Then Scott steiner's music played and the announcer said "and his opponent from bay city Michigan weighing in at 276 pounds big poppa pump SCOTT STEINER!" and tony schivone says on commentary as Scott steiner made his way to the ring to a sea of boos from the crowd "we heard from Scott steiner earlier today that he wants Jacob cass to join the NWO Hollywood but we will just have to wait and see what side Jacob chooses as we get into this one" and the referee then checked both men before he called for the bell to ring and the match to start and Jacob and Scott steiner walked up to each other in the middle of the ring talking trash to each other and Scott steiner easily towered over Jacob but not by much.

Scott steiner then dropped Jacob down to the mat with a hard clothesline that he calls "steinerline" and Jacob got back to his feet and went to hit a clothesline of his own but Scott steiner barely moved and so Jacob tried again but again Scott steiner barely moved so Jacob tried a third time this time with the help from the ropes but as he rebounded Scott steiner caught him with a belly to belly suplex and Jacob crashed hard on the mat before rolling to the outside next to his wife becky who helped her husband back to his feet as Scott steiner came outside the ring and was flexing his muscles towards becky who looked at him with a disgusted look on her face before Jacob then kicked Scott steiner in the midsection causing him to hunch over slightly before Jacob then bounced his head off the steel steps before rolling him back inside the ring.

Midway through the match Kevin Nash and Scott hall came down to ringside just as Jacob had hit a spiral tap from the top rope and went for the pin as the crowd went wild with cheers as the referee made the count "1.." "2.." before Scott steiner managed to kick out and he stared at Kevin Nash and Scott hall at ringside before he said to them "what are you pieces of white trash doing out here this is my match" unaware that Jacob was setting up for a spear behind him and when Scott steiner turned around he walked right into a spear from Jacob as the referee made the count "1.." "2.." "3.." and the bell rang and the match was over and Kevin Nash and Scott hall had smiles on their faces at ringside.

Becky then got into the ring to celebrate with her husband who was on his knees exhausted when the rest of NWO Hollywood came down to the ring with hulk Hogan and Hogan helped Jacob up to his feet and handed him a NWO Hollywood shirt and said to him "you could be a great asset to the NWO Hollywood brother and we can make you a champion which is more than what the NWO wolfpack would ever do for you because all they care about is themselves jack what do you say?" and Jacob held the shirt in his hands for a few minutes as his wife becky said to him "think about what YOU want and what is best for ya honey"

And Jacob put the NWO Hollywood shirt on and hulk Hogan had smile on his face before he raised his arm and said to the crowd "give it up for the newest member of the NWO Hollywood brother and whatcha gonna do when the NWO Hollywood run wild on you!" and Jacob was happy and smiling for a few minutes before his expression changed to a more serious one as he ran off the ropes and drilled hulk Hogan with a spear leaving the rest of the NWO Hollywood members in shock before Jacob then slowly ripped the NWO Hollywood shirt to reveal a NWO wolfpack shirt underneath and his wife becky undid her jacket to reveal she was also wearing a NWO wolfpack shirt before Jacob then grabbed a mic and said to hulk Hogan who was laying on the mat in pain "you say the NWO Hollywood can make me a champion? Let's be real here hulkster the only reason you would want me to be champion was so that somewhere down the road you could take it from me whereas the NWO wolfpack treat each other like family and being treated and respected like family is way more important to me than any championship brother"

Jacob then looked at Kevin Nash and Scott hall at ringside with a smile on his face as he continued by saying "and i have always wanted to say this ever since the legendary icon sting was a part of the NWO wolfpack and that is WOLFPACK IN THE HOOOUUUSSSEEE!" before Jacob then wrapped an arm around his wife becky as he walked up the ramp with Kevin Nash and Scott hall and walked through the curtain backstage.


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 39: CHRISTMAS SPECIAL

It was coming up to Christmas eve in the Cass family household and the Cass family were in Atlanta Georgia for WCW and it started snowing and Jacob was looking outside their window of their hotel room with his wife becky with a smile on his face as he said "you know becks, it's nice to see it snowing because it hardly ever snowed in England don't you think?" and Jacob's wife becky leaned her head on her husband's shoulder as she replied "yeah, it sure is nice honey because it hardly ever snowed in Ireland"

And they stayed like that for the moment before Michelle came into the main room rubbing her eyes a little before she smiled at her parents and said to them "good morning mum, good morning dad" then both Jacob and becky turned around to their daughter Michelle and said to her "good morning sweetie" before Michelle had a little frown on her face as she said "i looked at the weather on my phone and it looks like we won't be able to go home for Christmas" and becky smiled as she replied "it's ok darling, we will just have to spend Christmas here in Atlanta Georgia" then Jacob smiled as he said to his daughter Michelle "yeah, i agree with your mother sweetheart if we can't go home for Christmas then we can we can spend Christmas here in Atlanta Georgia"

Christie hemme then came into the room a few minutes later rubbing her eyes a little as she said "morning guys, i heard what you guys were talking about and i think it would be a good idea to have Christmas here in Atlanta Georgia and we can go Christmas shopping" and Jacob smiled at Christie as he replied "yeah, that does sound like a good idea Christie" then everyone got dressed before they then left the hotel to do some Christmas shopping.

Christmas eve...

It was Christmas eve and after Jacob and becky had finished placing the presents under the tree they sat on the sofa next to each other and wrapped an arm around each other with smiles on their faces before becky turned to her husband and said "this is gonna be the best Christmas ever because we will all be together and it will good to spend some time with our daughter and her girlfriend Christie hemme" and Jacob gave his wife becky a kiss on her lips as he replied with a smile on his face "yeah i know what you mean honey because we never really get a chance to sit down and relax as a family because are always so busy"

Meanwhile Michelle and her girlfriend Christie were fast asleep in each other's arms in their room when there was a knock on the door and both Jacob and becky looked at each other with a confused look before becky said to her husband "are ya expecting anyone?" and Jacob shook his head at his wife becky as he replied "no i'm not expecting anyone honey, are you expecting anyone?" then becky shook her head at her husband as she replied "no i'm not expecting anyone honey, why don't ya go see who it is yeah?" and Jacob gave his wife becky a kiss on her forehead as he replied "ok honey, i'll go see who it is" before he got off the sofa and went to see who was at the door.

And when Jacob opened the door he saw alexa and nikki cross as well as finn balor standing there before they said to Jacob "surprise!" then Jacob had a smile on his face as he said to everyone "wow, this a nice surprise guys, but keep it down a little bit as my daughter and her girlfriend are still asleep and come in as my wife and i weren't expecting anyone" and alexa let out a small giggle as she replied "oops, sorry but yeah we were here on tour with WWE and seeing as we are going to be stuck here for a few days because of the snow we thought we would come and surprise you guys" before they all walked into becky and Jacob's hotel room before nikki noticed the presents under the tree and said to Jacob with a beaming smile on her face "i see you and your wife did some Christmas shopping and we got you guys some presents too didn't we my little sexpot"

Alexa smiled back at nikki after giving becky a hug and said "yeah we did get you guys some presents and finn bless him offered to carry them for us" and finn let out a small chuckle from behind the stack of presents he was carrying as he said "i think Jacob and becky and their daughter Michelle have more than enough presents now alexa" then Jacob looked at finn and said to him "umm need any help with those bro?" to which finn shook his head as he replied "nah, it's ok i got this bro i'll just set them down by the tree" before he then carefully walked over to the Christmas tree and placed the stack of presents down before he then sat down on the sofa next to becky exhausted.

Becky then smiled at finn as she gave him a hug and said to him "do ya want me to get ya somethin' to drink like a tea or coffee?" and finn flashed becky a smile that he knew she always loved before he replied "a coffee would be grand becks, so how have you guys been since i last saw ya both?" and Jacob sat down next to finn on the sofa as he replied with a smile on his face "well when you last saw me and becky when we came to one of your shows in Japan becky was pregnant with our daughter and i was still nursing a leg injury but since then i won the G1 climax 29 tournament and won the iwgp heavyweight championship after i defeated Jay white at wrestle kingdom 14 and then my wife gave birth to our daughter while we were in Japan for our honeymoon after we got married and then we went to ring of honor where i defeated Matt taven on my first night to become the ROH world champion and for a while i was on tour as a double champion and my daughter had her first ever match against lita and then after that we returned to WWE and i defeated Roderick strong of the undisputed era on my first match back and next week in NXT i have a triple threat match against Johnny gargano and tommasso ciampa and the winner will face adam cole at NXT takeover Brooklyn"

And finn looked at becky who was in the kitchen making a coffee for finn as he said to her "and what about ye becky what have ya been up to since i last saw you?" then becky said from the kitchen while she was laser focused on making the coffee for finn "well like me husband said i gave birth to our beautiful daughter when we were in Japan for our honeymoon after we got married and after that we went to ROH for a while and i had my first match back in the ring against Angelina love and then after we left ROH and signed back with WWE i have been itching for management to book me in a match so i can show the WWE universe that the man is back and better than ever"

A few minutes later both Michelle and Christie hemme came into the living room holding hands after they rubbed their eyes a little and said to everyone "hey guys, what's everyone talking about?" and alexa said to Michelle with a smile on her face "oh hey Michelle sorry if we all woke you up" and Michelle sat down on a chair and Christie sat on her lap and wrapped her arms around her as Michelle replied with a smile on her face "no it's ok alexa, me and my girlfriend had a nice sleep after our Christmas shopping yesterday and we wanted to come and say hello to you guys after i heard dad talking to you at the door"

Then becky came in a few minutes later and gave finn his coffee before sat down on the sofa and said to her daughter "oh hey sweetie did ye and ya girlfriend have a nice sleep?" and Christie smiled at becky as she replied "yes becky, me abd my sexy girlfriend Michelle did have a nice sleep after our Christmas shopping yesterday what time is it anyway?" then nikki cross looked on her phone before she looked at Christie with a smile on her face as she replied "the time is 17:30 or 5:30 if ye want to be specific" and even alexa sat there on the sofa and said in shock "geeze, i didn't know it was that late already"

Finn then took a sip of his coffee before he smiled at alexa as he replied "well what can ya say? Time flies when ya having fun" before finn then turned to Jacob and put a hand on his shoulder as he said "good luck with ya match on NXT and me and alexa and nikki will be rooting ya to win but don't underestimate Johnny gargano or tommaso ciampa as they are some tough competition" and Jacob yawned a little as he replied "thanks finn that means a lot especially as if i win i will be one step closer to holding the NXT championship but right now i think we all could do with getting some sleep ready for Christmas tomorrow" then becky yawned a little as she replied "yeah, you're right honey it's pretty late already and we spent most of the day today decorating the tree and i can't wait to open me presents tomorrow goodnight everyone" before she then walked to her bedroom with her husband as everyone else said to them "goodnight guys"

Christmas day...

It was Christmas day the next morning and Michelle was awake early and she looked around the room and say that alexa and nikki were fast asleep on top of each other on the sofa and finn was asleep in one of the chairs before she looked down and saw her girlfriend Christie hemme was also fast asleep with her head resting on her chest and not wanting to disturb her girlfriend in any way Michelle tried to get back to sleep.

Jacob and becky then woke up a few minutes later and they got dressed and walked into the kitchen and made each other a nice hot cup of egg nog and smiled at each other before Jacob took a sip of his egg nog and said to his wife becky with a smile on his face "merry Christmas becks" and becky took a sip of her cup of egg nog with a smile on her face before she gave her husband a kiss on his lips as she replied "merry Christmas to you too honey, and i can't believe this is our first Christmas together as a family" then a few minutes later alexa and nikki rubbed their eyes a little as they sat up on the sofa and looked around until they saw Jacob and becky standing next to each other in the kitchen with a cup of egg nog in their hands so they ran up to them and said with smiles on their faces "merry Christmas guys"

Christie then groaned a little in her girlfriends lap as she rubbed her eyes a little and gave her girlfriend Michelle a kiss on her lips before she said to her "merry Christmas baby" and Michelle rubbed her eyes a little before she returned the kiss to her girlfriend and replied with a smile on her face "merry Christmas to you too babe, and i can't believe this is our first Christmas together" and finn was the last to wake up as he rubbed his eyes a little and said to everyone with a smile on his face "merry Christmas everyone" then everyone was busy enjoying a hot cup of egg nog before Michelle said to her parents with a beaming smile on her face "mum, dad can we open the presents now?" and both Jacob and becky had a smile on their faces as they replied to their daughter "sure sweetie, we don't see why not"

Michelle then gently lifted her girlfriend Christie off her lap for a moment and ran over to the pile of presents before she handed one to her girlfriend that had her name on it and said "here you go babe, i hope you like it" and so Christie tore the wrapping paper off to reveal a replica of the TNA knockouts tag team championship belt and Christie hemme looked at her girlfriend Michelle with a beaming smile on her face as she said to her "aww, i fucking love this babe and i can't believe you remembered when i was one half of the TNA knockouts tag team champions with amber" and Michelle gave her girlfriend Christie hemme a kiss on her lips as she replied with a smile on her face "well babe, it helps that my beautiful and sexy girlfriend has all the old TNA PPV's on dvd and what good of tag team partner would i be if i didn't know enough about you that you were once tag team champions with amber" and Christie hemme smiled at her girlfriend as she replied "i guess you're right babe and we have been together for almost a year now"

Alexa was the next person to reach for a present as she grabbed a couple of presents from the pile and handed them to both Jacob and becky with a smile on her face as she said to them "these are for you guys, merry Christmas from me and nikki and we hope you like what we got you" and so becky and Jacob tore off the wrapping paper on their presents to reveal a couple of replica belts of the NXT championship and the NXT womens championship and both becky and Jacob had tears in their eyes as they looked at alexa and said to her "thank you both alexa and nikki, we absolutely love these because even though we never held these belts at least we can feel what it would be like to hold these championships" and alexa and nikki gave both Jacob and becky a hug and wiped the tears from their eyes as they said "we are glad you like them, and hey never say never because maybe one day you both will be holding those championships"

Finn grabbed some presents from the pile which was looking a little thin at this point from when they started and handed them to both becky and Jacob and handed another one to Michelle before he said with a smile on his face "merry Christmas guys, i hope ye all like what i got ya" so becky and Jacob and Michelle tore off the wrapping paper on their presents to reveal some WWE figures of themselves and becky was the first to speak when she said to finn "omg, finn these are awesome thank ya so much" then finn smiled at becky as he replied "well Mattel had these made for you guys a while back and i just thought these would make perfect Christmas presents as a way to surprise you guys" then Jacob smiled at finn as he replied "thank you finn, these are awesome but now me and becky feel like what we got you guys aren't gonna be as cool or awesome"

Before Jacob then got up and grabbed a handful of presents from under the tree leaving three presents and handed each of them to alexa and nikki and finn before he sat down again next to his wife becky and said with a smile on his face "merry Christmas guys, we hope you like what me and becky got you all" and finn and alexa and nikki all tore the wrapping paper off their presents to reveal a assortment of t shirts from Jacob and becky and their daughter Michelle's merch and the room was silent for a moment and Jacob and becky were worried their friends didn't like their presents before they were both showered in hugs from alexa and nikki and finn as they all said "thank you guys, we love our presents and we know they aren't as cool or awesome as the presents we got you but Christmas is about spending time with family and friends and we really appreciate what you brought us"

Then Christie hemme grabbed the rest of the presents from under the tree and gave one to Jacob and becky each before she gave the last one to her girlfriend Michelle as she sat down on her lap with a smile on her face and said "merry Christmas baby, i hope you like what i got you" and Michelle then tore the wrapping paper off the present to reveal a replica of the WWE raw womes championship and Michelle had some tears in her eyes as she looked at her girlfriend and said "aww, thank you baby this present is fucking amazing and i only hope one day i will be holding this championship"

Jacob then hands his present to his wife becky as he said to her "merry Christmas honey, i hope you like the present i got for _my _special champion" and becky tore the wrapping paper off her present revealing a couple of cd albums inside and one of them was of pearl jam and the other was of celtic woman and there was also a necklace with her name engraved on it laying on some tickets to see celtic woman live and becky didn't know what to say so she gave her husband a hug and said to him "thank ya for the present honey the necklace is gorgeous and i can't believe ya managed to get tickets to see celtic woman live as i always wanted to see them perform live" and Jacob returned the hug to his wife becky as he replied with a smile on his face "i'm glad you like the present babe, and there is something else i got for you as well but we ran out of wrapping paper so sorry it isn't wrapped up"

Before he then reached back behind the sofa and pulled up a replica WWE smackdown womens championship belt and becky had some tears in her eyes as she said to her husband "ya know ye didn't have to spend all this money on me but i am grateful for the presents and you treated me way better than my last relationship and i'm so happy i'm with ya honey" and Jacob had a smile on his face before he wiped the tears from becky's face as he said to her "well what kind of husband would i be if i didn't spoil my queen and my beautiful and sexy wife on Christmas eh?" and everyone in the room had smiles on their faces before Michelle said to her dad Jacob "dad, you still haven't opened your present yet" and Jacob let out a small chuckle as he replied to his daughter Michelle "alright, alright i was gonna open it" before he then tore the wrapping paper of his present revealing inside a cd album of his favourite metal band arch enemy as well as a picture frame of when him and becky had their first kiss together and Jacob had some tears in his eyes as he said "becks, this is amazing and so thoughtful of you and i can't believe you remembered our first kiss together"

Becky then wiped some tears from her husband's eyes and gave him a hug as she said "aww, i'm glad you like the present i got ya honey and how could i not remember our first kiss together because that was when we got together after we beat charlotte and AJ styles in the first round of the mixed match challenge" then alexa sat there next to nikki cross as she said "aww, that's so sweet and i just looked on my phone and celtic woman are playing tonight here in Atlanta Georgia so what are we waiting for let's go" and becky let out a small giggle as she replied "ok alexa, i'm ready to share this perfect day with my family and friends" before they all left the hotel and went into town where the band was about to play.

When they arrived in town becky's eyes lit up as she saw the stage before she practically dragged her husband towards the stage and Jacob couldn't help but smile about the fact his wife was about to see her favourite band perform live before then the members of celtic woman walked up to becky and shook her hand as they said to her "hey becky, we hope you and your husband enjoy the show tonight and we have a special surprise for you both" before they walked off to get ready for the show and becky looked at her husband and said to him with a beaming smile on her face "i can't believe i just met celtic woman here in Atlanta Georgia but do ya think they meant when they said they had a special surprise for us honey?" and Jacob smiled at his wife and gave her a kiss on her lips as he replied "i don't know honey, i guess we will have to wait and find out"

Later...

A few hours later the celtic woman band was up on stage performing some songs live for the crowd as becky and her family were standing in the front row along with their friends alexa and nikki and finn before the band then walked down to the front row and offered for becky and Jacob to come onto the stage with them and the crowd cheered loudly as becky and her husband Jacob made their way onto the stage with the celtic woman band and they all danced together while everyone in the crowd including finn and alexa and nikki and Michelle and her girlfriend Christie hemme were clapping and cheering as Michelle said to her girlfriend Christie "look at mum and dad up there, they look so happy up there together dancing with the band"

Christie then smiled at her girlfriend and gave her a kiss on her lips as she replied "yeah babe, your parents look so happy up there together with the band and it probably has made your mother's night" then Jacob said to his wife becky "so how do you like your surprise becks, i know we didn't have a dance together on our wedding so i thought now would be as good as time as any" and becky smiled at her husband with tears in her eyes and gave him a kiss on his lips "this is the best surprise ever honey because it was so sweet and thoughtful and this really has made my night special"

**A/N: i hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and i know this chapter was a little longer than normal but hopefully you all still enjoyed this chapter and i will be back after Christmas with another chapter as i am far from done with this story! Merry Christmas guys!**


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40: THE PRIVATE INVESTOR

When Jacob and becky woke up the next morning and had a shower and made themselves a coffee and becky turned to her husband with a smile on her face and said to him "morning honey, last night was amazing dancing up on the stage with the celtic woman band with ya" and Jacob turned to his wife becky and gave her a kiss on her lips as he replied "i know honey, and i'm glad you had a fun night last night for Christmas here in Atlanta Georgia, but now we have to get back into work again because i just got a call from eric and he says that WCW is struggling a little financially but he has a plan and told me not to worry"

Then Michelle came into the kitchen a few minutes later with her girlfriend Christie hemme holding hands as they rubbed their eyes a little before Michelle said to her parents "good morning mum, good morning dad last night was awesome seeing mum's favourite band playing live and watching you and mum dance up on stage as you both looked so happy together and it sucks that we have to get back to work but such is the life of WWE and WCW superstar" and everyone laughed a little before Jacob said to his family "c'mon guys let's get dressed and go back into WCW Monday nitro" so they all went into their bedrooms to get dressed before leaving the hotel for WCW.

WCW Monday nitro...

WCW Monday nitro started that night with mike tennay on commentary as he said "ladies and gentlemen, welcome to another exciting episode of WCW Monday nitro where we are just days away from Bash at the Beach PPV as well as we have a special announcement from eric bischoff regarding the future of WCW so let's hear what he has to say" then eric bischoff's music played as he came down to the ring as the announcer said "ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the owner of WCW ERIC BISCHOFF!" and eric got into the ring with a mic and he said "ladies and gentlemen before we get started here tonight i just wanted to address some concerns regarding the future of WCW and the truth is a few days ago i was contacted by a private investor and he will make himself known as to who he is after the Bash at the Beach PPV so with that out of the way let's not waste any more time and get this show underway" before he then left the ring and walked backstage.

And Jacob was backstage in the locker room with his family when his daughter Michelle said to her parents "i'm so excited for tonight because tonight is the start of the WCW womens tag team championship tournament" and Christie hemme walked up behind her girlfriend Michelle with a smile on her face as she said "yeah baby, i can't wait to team up with you tonight against Madison rayne and tara " then becky said to her daughter and her girlfriend with a smile on her face "i know that you two will make me and ya father proud when ya both go out there and show the world what both ya ladies are capable of in that ring" before Michelle gave her mum becky a hug as she replied with a smile on her face "aww, thanks mum" before she rushed off to gorilla position with her girlfriend.

Then allure by skid row played as Michelle and Christie's names flashed back and forth on the titantron in the arena before they came out on stage to thunderous cheers from the crowd when their tag team name appeared on the titantron and Michelle gave her girlfriend Christie hemme a kiss on her lips before they held hands with each other as they made their way down the ramp as mike tennay said on commentary "and here are the other two signee's that eric had signed to WCW along with Jacob cass and becky cass and this is their daughter Michelle kyoshi cass with her tag team partner Christie hemme and let's see what they can do in this first round match of the WCW womens tag team championship tournament" and the announcer said "ladies and gentlemen, this a first round match in the WCW womens tag team championship tournament on their way to the ring first from Tampa Florida, Michelle kyoshi cass and Christie hemme THE HOT RED HAIRED TAG TEAM!"

And when they got inside the ring and posed together Christie hemme gave her girlfriend a passionate kiss on her lips before they walked over to the corner and Christie stepped onto the apron as they waited for their opponents then Killa queen played in the arena as Madison rayne made her way out on stage and the announcer said "and their opponents first, from Columbus Ohio MADISON RAYNE!" and Madison rayne walked halfway down the ramp to a sea of boos from the crowd before Tara's theme played and the announcer said "and her partner from Chicago Illinois TARA!" and Tara walked down the ramp to a mixed crowd reaction and joined Madison rayne on the ramp before they rushed into the ring and all four women started brawling with each other before the referee managed to separate the two teams before he called for the bell to ring and the match to start.

Then Madison rayne and Michelle started the match as they circled around each other before they locked up in a collar and elbow tie up and Michelle who was a little stronger of the two women pushed Madison down to the mat before Madison quickly got back to her feet and tagged in her partner Tara who came in and immediately knocked Michelle down to the mat with a clothesline and Michelle quickly got back to her feet and tried to hit a german suplex on Tara but Tara countered it into a german suplex of her own and Michelle bounced off the mat into her corner where she pulled herself back to her feet and her girlfriend Christie tagged herself into the match and took Tara down to the mat with a series of dropkicks as the crowd cheered in excitement.

Halfway through the match Christie tagged Michelle into the match and they hit a double suplex on Madison rayne before Michelle went to go for her finisher the Cass cutter but Madison rayne reversed it into her finisher cross rayne and went for the pin as the referee made the count "1.." "2.." before Christie managed to break the pin and then Madison rayne tagged her partner Tara into the match and Michelle hit her finisher the Cass cutter out of nowhere before she quickly pulled Tara up to her feet and tagged in her girlfriend Christie as they went for their tag finisher the mirakuru bomb and they drove Tara down to the mat as Christie went for the pin and Madison came into the ring to make the save but she was cut off by Michelle who hit her with the Cass cutter and the referee made the count "1.." "2.." "3.." and the bell rang and the match was over.

Michelle and Christie then jumped up and down in the ring in excitement as the announcer said "ladies and gentlemen here are your winners of the match Michelle kyoshi cass and Christie hemme THE HOT RED HAIRED TAG TEAM!" and Christie gave her girlfriend a hug and a passionate kiss on her lips before she said to her "we did it baby, we're through to the second round of the tournament" and Michelle returned the kiss to her girlfriend as she replied with a smile on her face "i know babe, i can't believe we are through to the second round of the tournament and i wonder who we will be facing next" then Christie jumped onto her girlfriend as they celebrated in the ring before Michelle rolled under the bottom rope with her girlfriend and held her by her ass as she carried her up the ramp and through the curtain backstage.

When they got backstage they were greeted by Michelle's parents as they gave them a hug before Jacob said to his daughter "well done out there sweetie, that was an awesome match and me and your mother are so proud of how far you have come" and Michelle had a few tears in her eyes as she gave her parents a hug as she replied "aww, thanks dad i only made it this far because of the training i had from you and mum" then becky smiled at her daughter as she gave her a hug and said to her "aww, darling ye are incredibly talented and ye have a wonderful and loving girlfriend who looks after ya and it's because of ya amazing chemistry together that ye won the match and moved on to the next round of the tournament"

Christie then gave her girlfriend a kiss on her lips as she said to her "you're parents are right babe, you shouldn't doubt yourself because you are so beautiful and talented and i can't wait to get home and have hot passionate sex with my sexy princess to celebrate our win tonight and becoming one step closer to becoming the first ever WCW womens tag team champions!" and Michelle returned the kiss to her girlfriend Christie with a smile on her face as she replied "i guess you're right babe and i love you soo much and i can't wait to get home and rip those clothes off you and have hot steamy passionate sex with my sexy fiery red haired firecracker spitfire" before both Jacob and becky let out a small chuckle as they said "c'mon you two love birds, let's get ya home so you can celebrate with some alcohol and sex!" before they all then left the arena and got in Jacob's silver Mercedes A class car as he started to drive his family back to their house in Tampa Florida.


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER 41: WCW BASH AT THE BEACH PPV

It was the Bash at the Beach PPV and Jacob was sitting backstage with his family after he got changed into his ring gear and his wife becky said to him "are ya ready for tonight honey?" and Jacob gave his wife a kiss on her lips as he replied "of course i'm ready for tonight becks, tonight is when i walk out of that triple threat the new WCW world heavyweight champion" and his daughter Michelle said to her dad "that's the spirit dad i can't wait to watch you go out there and destroy Jeff Jarrett and DDP"

Then Jeff Jarrett walked into the locker room and said to Michelle "i hate to break it to ya sweetheart but your daddy is going to be leaving that match empty handed and watch as the chosen one is the new WCW world heavyweight champion and you can choke on that slap nuts" and Michelle was about to reply when her mother becky stood in front of Jeff Jarrett and said to him "my husband is going to destroy you and DDP tonight and leave as the new WCW world heavyweight champion and if you ever speak to my daughter like that again i will break yer jaw and rip ya arm off and you can choke on that slap nuts"

Jeff Jarrett then smiled as he replied with his hands up "ok, ok i know all too well not mess with a mother and her daughter but you can tell your husband i'll see him in the ring tonight and he will lose to the chosen one!" before Jeff Jarrett then left the locker room and Jacob walked over to his wife becky and their daughter Michelle and put his arms around their shoulders as he replied "it's ok guys, Jeff is delusional if he thinks he is walking out of our hometown as the new WCW world heavyweight champion and i'll prove it tonight when i drop his sorry ass down to the mat and pin him 1..2..3 and walk out as the new WCW world heavyweight champion!" then becky turned to her husband Jacob with a smile on her face and gave him a kiss on his lips as she replied "i know honey, i can't wait to pin another championship up on our wall at home when ya win tonight and bring the WCW world heavyweight championship to the NWO wolfpack"

Michelle then gave her dad a hug as she said to him with a smile on her face "good luck out there tonight dad, not that you need it but me and my girlfriend Christie hemme can't wait to watch you destroy Jeff Jarrett and DDP tonight in our hometown of Tampa Florida and walk out as the new WCW world heavyweight champion which i know is a championship you always dreamed of holding one day" before Jacob then returned the hug to his daughter as he replied "thank you sweetie and tonight i can make my dream become reality when i beat Jeff Jarrett and DDP tonight and walk out as the new WCW world heavyweight champion and then i will walk into WCW Monday nitro and WCW Thursday thunder as the WCW world heavyweight champion and find out who the private investor is that contacted eric bischoff"

Before Jacob then made his way to gorilla position waiting for his match to start before he heard Jeff Jarrett's music playing and he walked out to a sea of boos from the crowd with his guitar as he heard the announcer say "ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a triple threat match and is scheduled for one fall and is for the WCW world heavyweight championship introducing first from Nashville Tennessee weighing in at 230 pounds he is the chosen one JEFF JARRETT!" and then DDP'S music played as he came out on stage to a mixed reaction as the announcer said "and introducing his opponents first from point pleasant New Jersey weighing in at 248 pounds diamond dallas page DDP!"

Then Jacob's music the world is yours by arch enemy played and the crowd roared thunderously as Jacob made his way on stage as Mike tennay said on commentary while Jacob was making his way to the ring and high fiving some fans as he walked down the ramp "listen to this place come alive for their hometown favourite Jacob cass a member of the NWO wolfpack and let's see if he can get it done here tonight against Jeff Jarrett and DDP!" and the referee held up the belt and showed it to the crowd before handing it to the time keeper and checked all three men before he called for the bell to ring and the match to start.

And all three men circled around each other for a little bit before Jacob then slid out of the ring and DDP sent Jeff Jarrett down to the mat with a clothesline before he then followed it up with another clothesline and then hit a dropkick whilst Jacob stayed on the outside of the ring leaving Jeff Jarrett and DDP to fight each other for the moment before DDP then hit Jeff Jarrett with a spiral powerbomb and went for the pin as the referee made the count "1.." "2.." before Jacob broke up the pin and hit DDP with a clothesline and followed it up with a spine buster before he then turned his attention to Jeff Jarrett who pulled himself back to his feet using the ropes and sent him back down to the mat with a dropkick as the crowd continued to cheer wildly.

Halfway through the match Jeff Jarrett had made some kind of alliance with Jacob as they were working together attacking DDP and then Jeff Jarrett slid out of the ring and grabbed his guitar from under the ring and slid back into the ring and handed the guitar to Jacob who was sizing up DDP with the guitar but when DDP got back to his feet Jacob smashed the guitar over Jeff Jarrett's head before he then ran off the ropes and hit DDP with a spear and went for the pin as the referee made the count "1.." "2.." "3.." and the bell rang and the match was over and the announcer said "ladies and gentlemen here is your winner of the match and the new WCW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION THE KING OF THE HEAVYWEIGHTS JACOB CASS!" and backstage Jacob's wife becky and their daughter Michelle were jumping up and down in joy as they watched the referee hand Jacob the championship on the monitor backstage.

When Jacob got backstage with his championship over his shoulder he was greeted by his wife becky first as she gave him a hug and said "congrats honey, i knew ya could do it and now you are the WCW world heavyweight champion a belt that ye always dreamed of holding" and Jacob smiled at his wife becky and gave her a kiss on her lips as he replied "i know honey and i still can't quite believe i am actually holding the WCW world heavyweight championship in my hands but right now i can't wait to get home and have a shower because i am exhausted after that match"

Then Michelle gave her dad a cuddle with her girlfriend Christie as she said to him with a smile on her face "congrats dad, i knew you could do it because you have always taught me to fight for my dreams and they might become true one day and i'm so happy you finally managed to achieve your dream of being the WCW world heavyweight champion" and Jacob smiled at his daughter as he replied "thank you sweetie i am really tired and exhausted after that match and i can't wait to get home with my family and relax with a nice warm shower" and becky giggled a little as she took her husband's hand and was dragging him to the parking lot as she said to him "c'mon then honey, let's get ya home so ya can have a nice shower and celebrate with your family" before they all made their way to Jacob's silver Mercedes A class car and slowly backed out of the arena as they headed for their home in Tampa Florida.


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER 42: THE PRIVATE INVESTOR PART 2

After the Bash at the Beach PPV it was WCW Monday nitro the next night and Mike tennay said on commentary "welcome ladies and gentlemen to another exciting episode of WCW Monday nitro where we are fresh of the Bash at the Beach PPV and we are eagerly waiting to hear from our new WCW world heavyweight champion Jacob Cass but first let's hear from our private investor who promised to reveal himself after the Bash at the Beach PPV" then some music played in the arena and the announcer said "ladies and gentlemen, please welcome at this time the private investor of WCW!"

Before the private investor then made his way to the ring while Jacob and his wife becky and the rest of the NWO wolfpack were watching backstage on the monitor as the private investor got into the ring and said on the mic "ladies and gentlemen i am the private investor of WCW but let me properly introduce myself because my name is Barron Blade and i am the one who contacted eric bischoff and has been supplying him money so he can keep WCW running and i have some great plans for WCW but first i won't waste our champion's time so Jacob come out here and say what you want to say as the new WCW world heavyweight champion!" before Barron Blade then left the ring as Jacob's music played and Jacob came out on stage with his with becky and their daughter Michelle and the rest of the NWO wolfpack.

When Jacob got into the ring he stood next to his wife becky and their daughter Michelle as the rest of the NWO wolfpack stood behind him before he said on the mic "man it feels good to be standing right here as your new WCW world heavyweight champion and ever since i was a kid and i grew up watching WCW never did i think i could achieve my dream of one day holding this very championship i have right here but thanks to eric reviving WCW i was finally able to make my dream become reality" then becky took the mic from her husband as she said "yeah and if anyone in the back thinks they can try and take my husband's WCW world heavyweight championship away from him and the NWO wolfpack then i dare ye to try because my husband will have no problem slapping your head off yer shoulders" before they all then left the ring and walked to the locker room backstage.

And when they were in their locker room backstage becky could tell there was something bothering her husband so she went to sit down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder before she said to him "what's wrong honey?" and Jacob just smiled at his wife becky and gave her a kiss on her lips before he replied "it's nothing honey i'm fine" then Michelle sat the other side of her dad as she said to him "dad, something is obviously bothering you so please tell us" and Jacob took a deep breath before he replied "ok sweetie, you're right something is bothering me and it's not the fact i'm the WCW world heavyweight champion what bothers me is Barron Blade being the private investor for WCW" then becky gave her husband a cuddle before she said to him "why does that bother ye honey?"

Then Jacob took another deep breath before he said to his wife becky and their daughter Michelle and her girlfriend Christie hemme "ok the reason it bothers me that Barron Blade was revealed as the private investor for WCW is because a few years ago when i first tried signing with WWE he wore a mask and attacked me while i was having some fun with some NXT fans causing triple h to terminate my contract and i was so angry that Barron Blade had cost me a shot of being a WWE superstar that i refused to answer his calls or texts and then when he was attacked by AJ styles and finn balor after they turned their backs on me i did the right thing of rescuing him and when he offered his hand i thought about it for a few minutes but then i just walked away leaving him in the ring by himself" and both Michelle and becky were stunned at what they heard before becky managed to reply saying "well then at least ye were lucky that William regal signed ya to NXT a couple of years ago then honey"

Jacob then had some tears in his eyes as he gave his wife a hug and replied "you're right about that honey because if it wasn't for William regal giving me a second chance of being a WWE superstar then i don't think i would have ever found you and asked you to be my girlfriend before i then asked you to marry me" and becky wiped some tears from her husband's eyes as she replied "all that matters now is that you have me and we have a beautiful daughter together and no matter what happens i will always be by yer side and i know WWE is dream come true for me and it's what i always wanted but then i met you and i promised ya that we would be a package deal wherever you go i go too" then Michelle said to her dad Jacob "dad, i have an idea what if you challenge Barron Blade to face you in a match of your choosing and if he refuses you can give him an ultimatum of either he faces you in a match of your choosing with your WCW world heavyweight championship on the line or you will leave the championship in the middle of the ring and you me and mum will all walk from WCW and go back to WWE"

And Jacob gave his daughter Michelle a hug as he replied "i like that idea sweetie and i will do just that on the upcoming episode of WCW thunder but for now let's just all head home and have a shower and get some rest" and Michelle smiled at her dad as she replied "ok dad, that does sound like a good idea as me and my girlfriend Christie need all the sleep we can get so we are well rested for the rest of the WCW womens tag team championship tournament" before they all left in Jacob's silver Mercedes A class car and drove to their house in Tampa Florida.

WCW thunder...

WCW thunder started that night with mike tennay on commentary as he said "ladies and gentlemen, welcome to WCW Thursday thunder where tonight we have an action packed card as well as we have a special announcement from the WCW world heavyweight champion the leader of the NWO wolfpack Jacob cass so let's hear what he has to say" before the NWO wolfpack theme played in the arena and the NWO wolfpack made their way to the ring with Jacob and his wife becky and Jacob was carrying the WCW world heavyweight championship on his shoulder before he stood next to his wife becky in the ring and said on the mic "ladies and gentlemen, i should be feeling on top of the world right now as your WCW world heavyweight champion but i'm not and that is because of one man Barron Blade now i am taking nothing away from Barron because i believe he will do great things for WCW but a few years ago Barron Blade cost me a chance to be a WWE superstar and i have never forgiven him for that and so i am issuing a challenge but a challenge that Barron can't refuse because he has two options and that is option 1 face me in a match of my choice at WCW souled out or option 2 i leave this championship in the middle of this very ring and walk up that ramp for the last time and go back to WWE"

Then Barron Blade came out on stage with a mic in hand as he said "Jacob, Jacob c'mon man you don't have to do this i mean you're the top dog in WCW as the WCW world heavyweight champion, i mean yeah i admit i cost you a shot of being a WWE superstar but i thought all of that was behind us when you saved me from AJ styles and finn balor" and Jacob replied on the mic "i saved you because it was the right thing to do and the last time i checked we are not friends Barron because unlike you Cole Quinn didn't stab me in the back and cost me my shot of being a WWE superstar just because they didn't want me to leave their promotion of BCW so like i said Barron you have two options so which is it?" Barron Blade then replied "look i had my reasons for why i did what i did because you were my top student i couldn't just see you walk out of BCW but i haven't wrestled in years and i'm just a promoter"

Jacob then said on the mic "ok i see how it is Barron because the way i see it you are picking option two so all these fans will see me and my wife in WCW for the last time because if i walk up that ramp i'm not coming back and that is a promise" then Barron said on the mic "ok, ok look like i said i haven't wrestled in years and i can't book a match on WCW souled out card but how about you face me one on one tonight in a match of your choice for the WCW world heavyweight championship" and Jacob said on the mic "you want to face me tonight Barron? You're on and i will put my WCW world heavyweight championship on the line and as for the match i'm thinking we have a triple cage match that way you can't run from me and i can take my time torturing you for everything you did to me" before he then left the ring with the rest of the NWO wolfpack and walked up the ramp and through the curtain backstage.


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 43: SETTLING AN OLD GRUDGE

WCW Monday nitro started that night with mike tennay on commentary saying "welcome ladies and gentlemen to another exciting episode of WCW Monday nitro and in our main event the WCW world heavyweight champion Jacob cass will defend his championship against his former mentor Barron Blade" and Jacob was sitting backstage with his family after he got changed into his ring gear before his wife becky sat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder as she said "hopefully tonight you will feel a lot better when you defeat Barron Blade inside the triple cage honey"

And Jacob gave his wife becky a kiss on her lips as he replied "yeah, once i defeat Barron Blade tonight and prove my win at Bash at the Beach was no fluke i will feel a lot better as a weight would have been lifted off my shoulders and i have been thinking of going back to WWE anyway because i want to become the WWE universal champion on smackdown and i know that means facing the fiend or bray wyatt but as long i have my family by my side i have nothing to fear" then becky returned the kiss to her husband as she replied "yeah i understand how ya feel honey because to tell ye the truth i want to go back to WWE too and become the WWE smackdown womens champion then not only will we be a real power couple but also when our daughter and her girlfriend win the WWE womens tag team championships our family will have all the gold"

Later...

It was main event time on WCW Monday nitro as the triple cage was slowly being lowered into the arena and Jacob was waiting in gorilla position with his wife becky and their daughter Michelle and her girlfriend Christie hemme and becky gave her husband a kiss on his lips as she said "are ya ready for tonight honey? we will be here cheering ya on as a family" then Jacob returned the kiss to his wife becky as he replied "i know honey, and of course i am ready for tonight because i am going to make sure Barron Blade feels every inch of that cage for what he has done to me" then Jacob walked out on stage to a thunderous crowd reaction as the world is yours by arch enemy was playing.

Then the announcer said while Jacob was making his way to the ring "ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is a triple cage match with a 20 minute time limit on his way to the ring from London England weighing in at 280 pounds he is the king of the heavyweights JACOB CASS!" and when Jacob got the cage he walked around and hi fived some fans before bashing the side of the cage a couple of times before eventually making his way inside the cage as the referee closed the door behind him and Jacob made his way to the top of the triple cage eagerly waiting his opponent.

Barron Blade then made his way out on stage to a mixed crowd reaction as the announcer said "and his opponent weighing in at 219 pounds he is the private investor of WCW BARRON BLADE!" and mike tennay said on commentary while Barron Blade was slowly making his way towards the cage "you can see the look on Barron's face as he makes his way towards the cage that he looks terrified of stepping inside against his former protégé and you just know that Jacob has been waiting get his hands on this man because in his eyes Barron cost his dream of becoming a WWE superstar" and Barron slowly made his way inside the cage and made his way to the top of the triple cage to meet Jacob before the referee held up the championship and the time keeper rang the bell and the match was underway.

Jacob then charged at Barron and took him down with a clothesline before he then quickly picked Barron up to his feet and slammed his face against the side of the small cage as mike tennay said on commentary "and right away you can tell there is no remorse in the eyes of Barron's former protégé as he slams his head against the cage and possibly makes his way down to the next layer of this cage" then Jacob mounted Barron and rained down right hand after right hand into Barron's face before he then opened the trap door down to the next layer of the cage and picked Barron back up to his feet and dragged him over to the trap door opening and threw him down into the next layer of the cage where some members of NWO wolfpack waited for him before Jacob followed Barron down to the next layer of the cage joining some his stable mates.

Halfway through the match Barron connected with a low blow on Jacob causing him to collapse down to the floor of the cage above the final layer and Barron went for a pin as the referee in the second layer made the count "1.." before one of the members of the NWO wolfpack broke up the pin before they then called for the trap door to be opened as some of the members of the NWO wolfpack were beating down Barron while two other members were dragging Jacob towards the trap door opening and Jacob slowly climbed down to the final layer of the cage as he collapsed down in the ring and Barron slowly followed after him eliminating the members of the NWO wolfpack in the second layer of the cage from the match but little did Barron know that there were more members of the NWO wolfpack waiting for him in the final layer of the cage which included Scott hall and Kevin Nash.

The end of the match came when Jacob was holding a steel chair above his head as Barron was on his knees begging Jacob not to hit him before Jacob heard a familiar theme playing in the arena as Chris Jericho and his inner circle came out and entered the cage and Jacob held the chair in his hand and raised it at Jericho and Chris Jericho looked like he was going to attack Jacob and the NWO wolfpack but then in a bizarre twist Chris Jericho helped Barron up to his feet before connecting with a code breaker sending him back down to the mat as the rest of the inner circle attacked Barron Blade for a bit before they held him up on his knees holding him in place before Chris Jericho said to Jacob who was holding the chair in his hands "do it Jacob, get your revenge on this stupid idiot"

Jacob raised the chair above his head before bringing it down across Barron's head and watched as Barron collapsed down to the mat before the inner circle then picked Barron back up to his feet and held him in place as Jacob was setting up for a spear in the corner before he charged out of the corner and connected with a spear on Barron Blade sending him crashing down to the mat before he went for the pin as the referee made the count "1.." "2.." "3.." and the bell rang and the match was over and Jacob's wife becky and their daughter Michelle and her girlfriend Christie hemme all came down to the ring to join Jacob in the ring and becky looked a little confused when she saw Chris Jericho and the inner circle in the ring.

Chris Jericho then hands Jacob his championship and helps him up to his feet before he asks for a microphone and says to Jacob "hey Cass, relax i'm not here with the inner circle to ruin your moment because i am actually here with the inner circle because le champion has been thinking and to tell you the truth i think i owe you some props" and the crowd were booing before Chris Jericho continued "no no, i mean it i owe you some credit where credit is due because even though we may have had our differences when we were in AEW together and i have been doing this a long long time but even i can see that you are exactly what you say you are and you back it up every single time you step into a ring and that is you are one of the best damn wrestlers in this industry today hell maybe the entire world"

Then Jacob had a mic in hand and was trying to catch his breath as he replied "thank you Chris, that means a lot coming from a veteran like you who has been doing this far longer than i have and you are the reverend of reinvention and le champion but i am the saviour of wrestling and the king of the heavyweights and i think there is room for us both to write another chapter in the saga that is Chris Jericho vs Jacob cass one day if we are in the same company together" and Chris Jericho gave Jacob a hug and held his arm out for Jacob's wife becky to join the hug before he released the hug and said on the mic "you are absolutely right brother and i would love for the two of the best in the world clash one more time somewhere down the road but right now this is your moment as you earned it and the inner circle is gonna leave you to soak in this moment and clear the trash from the ring because even though i am not under contract to WCW however WCW IS JERICHO and WCW IS CASS enjoy this moment with your family champ" before he then left the ring while the inner circle dragged Barron Blade out of the ring leaving Jacob to celebrate with his family in the ring.


	44. Chapter 44

CHAPTER 44: THE ROAD TO WRESTLEMANIA

Jacob and his family had arrived on smackdown on fox in Phoenix, Arizona and Jacob was sitting backstage in the locker room with his family after he got changed into his ring gear before his daughter Michelle said to him "i'm so happy to be back on smackdown dad, don't get me wrong i loved working in WCW with you and mum but i just feel like i belong here on smackdown and i can't wait for tonight" and Jacob smiled at his daughter as he replied "yeah i know how you feel darling because believe me your mother and i feel the same way and i can't wait to continue my feud with bray wyatt tonight"

Then smackdown started that night as Michael Cole said on commentary "welcome everybody to another exciting episode of Friday night smackdown where we have an action packed card for you tonight and as always i'm joined by corey graves and Tazz" the kabuki warriors theme then played in the arena as they made their way to the ring with microphones in hand with their tag team championships around their waist before Asuka started cutting her promo in her native tongue before they were interrupted by Michelle kyoshi cass and her girlfriend Christie hemme the hot red haired tag team and Corey graves said on commentary "i wonder what Michelle and her partner have on their mind here as they go face to face with the kabuki warriors"

Michelle then grabbed a mic and said to Asuka "Asuka, now my Japanese might be a little rusty but if i heard you right i think you said you have beaten everyone, well guess what i know for a fact that you have never defeated us so how about we have a match right now for those WWE womens tag team championships, what do you think Phoenix?" and the crowd cheered wildly before Asuka replied on the mic "you're on, because nobody is ready for Asuka!" then Tazz said on commentary "ok it looks like we are going to have a tag team championship match between these four ladies, let's do this"

Then Michelle stood in the ring across from Asuka while her girlfriend Christie hemme stood on the apron just as kairi sane stood on the apron on the opposite side of the ring and the referee showed the championships to both teams before he raised them up high and gave them to the time keeper before her then called for the bell and the match to start and Michelle and Asuka circled around each other for a few minutes before they finally locked up in a collar and elbow tie up before Asuka then connected with some strikes to Michelle's legs causing her to drop to a knee before she then hit Michelle with a stiff kick to the jaw causing Michelle to collapse to the mat.

And Asuka was celebrating before Michelle slowly got back to her feet and connected with a clothesline on Asuka sending her down to the mat before she then picked her up off the mat and connected with a suplex sending Asuka crashing down to the mat again before Asuka then slowly crawled over to kairi sane and tagged her into the match and kairi sane sent Michelle down to the mat with a dropkick before she then tried to hit a spinning back fist but Michelle ducked it and connected with a back suplex sending kairi sane down to the mat before she then kipped up to her feet and tagged Christie hemme into the match and Christie hemme connected with a couple of elbow drops before she then picked kairi sane off the mat and threw her into one of the turnbuckles and tried to follow up with a clothesline but kairi sane barely moved out of the way and connected with a few strikes in the corner before she tagged Asuka back in.

Towards the end of the match Christie broke up the Asuka lock from Asuka and kairi sane came in and took Christie down to the mat with an interceptor spear before kairi then rolled Christie out of the ring before Michelle then hit a superkick on kairi sane knocking her out of the ring and Asuka tried to take advantage of the distraction by locking in the Asuka lock again but Michelle spun around and kicked Asuka in her midsection causing her to hunch over slightly before she then lifted her up for her finisher the mirakuru bomb and went for the pin after driving Asuka down into the mat and the referee made the count "1.." "2.." "3.." and the bell rang and the match was over.

Greg Hamilton then said "ladies and gentlemen here are your winners and the NEW WWE WOMENS TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS MICHELLE KYOSHI CASS AND CHRISTIE HEMME THE HOT RED HAIRED TAG TEAM!" and Christie hemme slid back into the ring and took one of the championships from the referee before she gave her girlfriend Michelle and hug and said "omg, i can't believe we are the WWE womens tag team champions baby and not long before wrestlemania" and Michelle returned the hug to her girlfriend as she replied "i know babe, and i know my mum and dad would be proud of us" then Michelle extended her hand to Asuka to try to help her up to her feet but as she did Asuka spat green mist in her face and Michelle stumbled around the ring a little as she screamed in agony "AHH! I-IT BURNS" then Christie ran over to her girlfriend and gave her a hug as she said "hey babe, are you ok?"

Then Michelle stood there in her girlfriends arms as she said to her "Christie i-i can't see" before some WWE trainers came down to ringside as Christie helped her girlfriend out of the ring with their championships and walked down the steps and a couple of trainers held Michelle's eyes open as they poured water onto them and Michelle screamed in pain before she said "give me a microphone, i have something to say" so one of the trainers handed Michelle a microphone as she said "Asuka, i was showing you respect after a hard fought match but how do you repay me? By spraying green mist in my eyes but next time we meet i might not be so respectful" before she then slowly walked up the ramp while her girlfriend Christie followed after her.

When she got backstage Michelle's mum becky ran over to her and gave her a hug before she said with some concern in her voice "omg, baby are ya ok? Congratulations on becoming the new WWE womens tag team champions with ye girlfriend" then Michelle smiled at her mum as she struggled to open her eyes as she replied "i'm fine mum, the doctors just told me to regularly rinse my eyes with water and my vision should return to normal and thanks mum me and Christie are so happy right now" then Christie hemme walked backstage as she said to Michelle's mum becky "Asuka sprayed green mist in her eyes but the doctors said she should be ok as long as she regularly rinses her eyes with water"

Then becky replied to both her daughter and Christie "well i know exactly how that feels, but anyway i'll let ya both get cleaned up because Jacob also has match tonight to qualify for the elimination chamber so i best go and help him warm up" before she left for the locker room as Christie wrapped an arm around her girlfriend as she said to her "c'mon babe, let's go and get you cleaned up then we can watch your father's match in our locker room" before they walked down the corridor towards their locker room.

Meanwhile Jacob had just finished taping up his wrists when becky walked in and said to her husband "hey honey, are ya ready for ya match tonight?" and Jacob stood up and gave his wife becky a kiss on her lips as he replied "of course i'm ready for tonight honey, i'm gonna run through whoever management put in front of me then i will qualify for the elimination chamber match" just then Baron corbin said to Jacob "don't get your hopes up about winning tonight because you are in the presence of a king and the next WWE universal champion and i will go on to headline wrestlemania!" then Jacob's wife becky smirked as she replied "a king? Now that's a good one because for a minute i thought Disney had ya confused for one of their princesses" then Jacob said to baron "you're right about one thing because we are standing in the presence of a king and you're looking at him and if by chance you win your match tonight i will see you inside elimination chamber" before walking off towards gorilla position with his wife becky.

Then Jacob's theme played in the arena and the crowd cheered wildly as Jacob walked out on stage with his wife becky by his side as Greg Hamilton said "ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall and is an elimination chamber qualifier match on his way to the ring from London England weighing in at 280 pounds accompanied by becky lynch he is the king of the heavyweights JACOB CASS" and Tazz said on commentary while Jacob was making his way down to the ring "Jacob sure is one lucky dude to have someone as beautiful as becky lynch by his side Cole and there is no doubt in my mind that Jacob will qualify for the elimination chamber here tonight" then Michael Cole said on commentary "i agree with you Tazz Jacob is lucky to have someone like his wife with him at ringside but what makes you so sure Jacob can get past his opponent here tonight?"

And while Jacob was posing in the middle of the ring with his wife becky Tazz said on commentary "well Cole i watched some footage of this guy on the WWE network and i have to say i'm impressed but the point i'm trying to make here is that this guy has travelled all over the world and really honed his craft and his style and i just don't think whoever is unfortunate to go up against Jacob stands a chance of beating this guy" then Michael Cole said on commentary "you make a good point Tazz but i would argue that if his opponent can get in Jacob's head and rattle him they might just have a chance of winning because we all know Jacob's temper can get the best of him sometimes"

Then Baron Corbin's theme played in the arena as Greg Hamilton said "and his opponent from Kansas city weighing in at 285 pounds KING CORBIN" and Baron Corbin walked out on stage to sea of boos from the crowd before making his way down the ramp and into the ring and stood across from Jacob before the referee then checked both men before he called for the bell to ring and the match to start and both Baron Corbin and Jacob charged at each other locking up in a collar and elbow tie up before Baron Corbin who was the slightly stronger of the two men shoved Jacob down to the mat.

Jacob then quickly got back to his feet before delivering a few right hands to Baron Corbin causing him to back up into one of the turnbuckles before Jacob then delivered a clothesline in the corner before he then ran to the opposite corner before running back and delivering a dropkick before running back to the corner and running at Baron again connecting with a second dropkick in the corner causing Baron to collapse down to the mat and Jacob went for the pin as the referee made the count "1.." before Baron Corbin powered out.

Halfway through the match the referee was knocked down and Jacob was slowly getting back to his feet unaware that Baron had a sceptre in his hands and Michael Cole said on commentary "oh no, we have seen what Baron can do with that sceptre in the past haven't we partner" then Tazz said on commentary "we sure have Cole and if Baron connects with that sceptre it could be lights out for Jacob and his chances of going to wrestlemania this is bad" but as Baron went to swing the sceptre at Jacob he was stopped by Jacob's wife becky and while Baron had his back turned Jacob hit Baron with a low blow causing Baron to collapse down to the mat before he backed up into a corner setting up for the spear.

And the end of the match came when Jacob charged out of the corner looking for the spear but Baron tried to counter it into the end of days but Jacob countered that into a float over DDT mid move before he backed up into the corner again begging for Baron to get back to his feet and when he did Jacob charged out of the corner and connected with the spear and fell into the pin as the referee made the count "1.." "2.." "3.." and the bell rang and the match was over and Jacob's wife becky slid into the ring and ran over to her husband and gave him a hug as Greg Hamilton said "ladies and gentlemen here is your winner the king of the heavyweights JACOB CASS!"

Becky then smiled as she said to her husband "ya did it honey, ya qualified for the elimination chamber match" and Jacob tried to catch his breath as he returned the hug to his wife as he replied "i know honey, now i'm one step closer to being the WWE universal champion" then Jacob's wife becky helped her husband up to his feet as the crowd cheered wildly before they both then left the ring and walked up the ramp with their arms around each other as they walked through the curtain backstage as Tazz said on commentary "congratulations to Jacob cass on qualifying for the elimination chamber as he will join Kofi Kingston of the new day and the champion in the fiend as well as three other superstars which we will find out over the next few weeks"


	45. Chapter 45

CHAPTER 45: WWE ELIMINATION CHAMBER PPV

Michelle and her girlfriend were in their locker room backstage when Christie said to her girlfriend "i'm so happy your dad qualified for the elimination chamber match, how are you feeling now babe" then Michelle slowly opens her eyes as she replies to her girlfriend "well my vision is slowly coming back now so i guess i'm ok now babe" before she then gave her girlfriend a deep and passionate kiss on her lips before they heard a knock on their locker room door so Michelle got up and said to her girlfriend "i should see who that is as it could be my parent's.

But when Michelle opened the door of her locker room she saw kairi sane standing there and Michelle was about to close her locker room door when kairi said to her "Michelle san wait" so Michelle opened the door again and said to kairi sane "what do you want?" then kairi smiled a little as she said to Michelle "kana chan wants to see you because she has something she wishes to say to you Michelle san" Christie hemme then came over and said to kairi sane "back off, you have already done enough damage to my sweet Michelle unless you want a rematch for the WWE womens tag team championships" then Michelle says to her girlfriend Christie "it's ok Christie i think kairi wouldn't have come here if she wasn't being genuine so i want to hear her out" before she turned to kairi and said to her "i will see what Asuka has to say to me but if this is a trick i'm gonna lose it" before she then followed kairi sane to her locker room.

When they entered the locker room Asuka came over to Michelle and gave her a hug before she said to her "i'm so glad you came Michelle san because there was something i had been meaning to say to you" and Michelle smiled a little as she returned the hug to Asuka as she replied "whatever you wanted to say to me just say it and make it quick because i promised my dad i would be there to support him in his elimination chamber match tonight" then Asuka smiled at Michelle before her smile then turned to a frown as she said to her "what i wanted to tell you Michelle san was that i am really sorry for using the green mist on you after our match on smackdown on fox and i'm sorry i blinded you and i hope you and your girlfriend can find it in your hearts to forgive me" and Michelle gave Asuka a hug and wiped some tears from her eyes as she said to her "Asuka or kana chan if you prefer i want to say that i can see that this is no trick and that you are genuinely trying to apologise to me for what you did and for that i do forgive you but it might take me a while to explain this to my girlfriend Christie but i think she would forgive you too"

Then Michelle got back to her locker room to her girlfriend Christie and Christie gave her girlfriend Michelle a hug and said to her "so what did Asuka want with you babe?" and Michelle returned the hug to her girlfriend and gave her a kiss on her lips as she replied "kana wanted to see me because she wanted to apologise to me for using the green mist after our tag team match on smackdown on fox and she was really sorry about blinding me" then Christie returned the kiss to her girlfriend Michelle as she replied "and then what babe? Did they ask for a rematch for our WWE womens tag team championships?" then Michelle smiled as she replied to her girlfriend Christie "then kana wanted to know if we would find it in our hearts to forgive her and i told her that i could see she was genuinely sorry and that i forgive her and that i would have to explain things to you as you are protective over me baby"

Christie then stood there in her girlfriends arms before she smiled as she replied to her "well baby if you can forgive Asuka for using the green mist on you and blinding you then i guess i can forgive her too now come on the womens elimination chamber for the smackdown womens championship is about to start" so Christie and her girlfriend Michelle sat down on the sofa in their locker room and watched the match on the monitor.

After the match...

After Sasha had won the womens elimination chamber and was the new smackdown womens champion Michelle confronted her backstage and Sasha banks said to her "aww, what's this did you come to congratulate me on dominating the womens division and becoming the greatest smackdown womens champion in history" then Michelle smirked as she replied to Sasha "actually Sasha, i came to tell you to keep that belt nice and shiny for me so that i look good in it when i take it from you in my first ever wrestlemania in my hometown of Tampa Florida because you are just a legit loser and i am the queen of Friday nights" then Sasha got up in the face of Michelle and said to her "i already beaten one queen in charlotte flair and i can't wait to embarrass you in your hometown in front of thousands of people and then i can watch your pathetic excuse of wrestler that is your father get destroyed by the returning Chris Jericho and put your little daddy out to pasture"

Filled with rage Michelle slaps the smackdown womens champion Sasha across the face knocking her to floor before she says to her "at wrestlemania in the Raymond James stadium in my hometown of Tampa Florida i'm going to destroy you with the mirakuru bomb and become the new smackdown womens champion before i watch my dad Jacob cass and Chris Jericho have one final epic match with each for the WWE universal championship and my dad announces his retirement because i look up to my dad because he is one of the best male wrestlers on this roster and i will make him proud of me when i defeat the legit loser and greg announces "ladies and gentlemen here is your winner and the NEW SMACKDOWN WOMENS CHAMPION THE QUEEN OF FRIDAY NIGHTS MICHELLE KYOSHI CASS!" before Michelle's girlfriend Christie ran over to her and gave her a hug before she said "come on baby, let's go back to our locker room and calm down before we watch your dad inside the elimination chamber for the WWE universal championship after the WWE united states championship match"

And Michelle took a couple of deep breathes before she said to her girlfriend Christie "o-ok babe, let's go and watch my dad win the WWE universal championship inside the elimination chamber match happening after the WWE united states title match" before they both walked back to their locker room to watch the rest of the PPV.

The WWE universal championship elimination chamber match (Kofi Kingston vs the fiend bray wyatt vs Jacob cass vs john Morrison vs sheamus vs Daniel bryan)...

After the fiend bray wyatt made his way inside the elimination chamber with his WWE universal championship around his neck and handed it to the referee before stepping in the chamber pod opposite Kofi Kingston of the new day Jacob's theme the world is yours by arch enemy played in the arena as he came out on stage to a thunderous crowd reaction as Greg Hamilton said "and making his way to the ring from London England weighing in at 280 pounds he is the king of the heavyweights JACOB CASS!" and Jacob hi fived some fans before he stepped inside the elimination chamber and stepped into the chamber pod opposite the fiend bray wyatt as Michael Cole said on commentary "this will be the first time Jacob Cass steps inside the elimination chamber do you think Jacob will be nervous heading into this match partner?"

Then Tazz said on commentary "he's gotta be nervous Cole but it doesn't look like he's showing any nerves as he has his sights set on one goal becoming the new WWE universal champion" then once all the competitors were inside the elimination chamber the referee called for the bell and the match to start and it was Kofi Kingston of the new day and John Morrison that started the match while Jacob's daughter Michelle was watching the match intently with her girlfriend Christie hemme in their locker room.

Daniel bryan was next to enter the match as he came into the ring and delivered some strikes to both Kofi Kingston and John Morrison as Corey graves said on commentary "and here comes the planets champion as he quickly gets to work on Kofi Kingston and John Morrison" before John Morrison clotheslined Daniel bryan over the ropes to the outside before the crowd then counted down the next competitor to enter the match as sheamus entered the match and went straight after Kofi Kingston hitting him with stiff right hands in the corner before he then connected with a clothesline on John Morrison sending him to the outside of the ring.

Then the crowd were counting in the next competitor as the light shone between the fiend bray wyatt's pod and Jacob's pod before it stopped on the fiend bray wyatt's pod as it opened as Tazz said on commentary "and here comes the champion Cole and the fiend looks eager to get into this match let's see what he can do" before the fiend bray wyatt then hit Daniel bryan with a sister Abigail and went for the pin as the referee counted to three before Michael Cole said on commentary "and just like that the fiend eliminates Daniel bryan from the match" and the crowd were stunned before sheamus hit a brogue kick on the fiend bray wyatt as Corey graves said on commentary "brogue kick by sheamus will it be enough to eliminate the champion the fiend?"

And the fiend kicked out at one and Corey graves said on commentary "oh my god the fiend just kicked out at one! How can anyone stop this monster" then the fiend bray wyatt got back to his feet and hit the mandible claw on sheamus and sheamus passed out eliminating him from the match then John Morrison came back into the ring and connected with a few strikes on the fiend bray wyatt before Kofi tried to hit his finisher trouble in paradise but the fiend bray wyatt caught Kofi and connected with another sister Abigail and the referee counted to three as Michael Cole said on commentary "we are down to the final three in the fiend bray wyatt, John Morrison and Jacob cass who has yet to enter the match"

John Morrison then tried to hit his elbow from the top of the pod but the fiend bray wyatt side stepped him at the last minute and connected with sister Abigail and the referee counted to three before the crowd counted the last competitor in and the fiend bray wyatt was looking directly at Jacob and laughing at him as he begged for Jacob to come into the ring and the crowd erupted into thunderous cheers as Jacob's pod opened and he slowly walked out pointing at the fiend as Tazz said on commentary "listen to this place come alive as Jacob cass finally enters the match" and Michael Cole said on commentary "your right partner, this place is going nuts for Jacob cass to finally get his hands on the fiend"

And Jacob entered the ring and both him and the fiend bray wyatt were trading left and right hands in the middle of the ring to thunderous cheers from the crowd before the fiend then sent Jacob to the outside near his pod with a clothesline before he followed him outside and Jacob got back to his feet and slammed the fiend against the pod before he backed up and charged at the fiend looking to hit a spear through the pod but the fiend bray wyatt moved out of the way at the last second and Jacob went crashing through the pod all the way to the outside and Corey graves said on commentary "oh my god, Jacob cass just went through the pod and out of the chamber itself we have never seen anything like that before" then Tazz said on commentary "yeah Corey that was a hard impact from Jacob into the pod and there is no way Jacob can come back from this he is done"

Jacob was laying on the outside by the announce tables while Michelle was watching on the monitor in her locker room as she thought to herself "come on dad, get up i know you can win this match and get your revenge on the fiend" then Michelle started smiling when she saw her dad Jacob slowly getting back to his feet as Michael Cole said on commentary "oh my god guys, how is Jacob getting back to his feet let alone moving after what we just witnessed" and Jacob slowly made his way back to the elimination chamber and climbed inside what was left of the pod he crashed through before making his way back inside the ring where the fiend bray wyatt was laying in wait for him and tried to hit a sister Abigail but Jacob countered it and hit a superman punch knocking the fiend down to the mat before he then backed up in a corner begging for the fiend to get back to his feet before he then charged out of the corner and connected with a spear on the fiend and fell into the pin as the referee made the count "1.." "2.." "3.."

The bell rang and the match was over and Michael Cole said on commentary "for the second time in his career Jacob cass is the WWE universal champion defeating the fiend and five other competitor's inside this hellacious structure" and Greg Hamilton said "ladies and gentlemen here is your winner and the new WWE UNIVERSAL CHAMPION THE KING OF THE HEAVYWEIGHTS JACOB CASS!" and Michelle and her girlfriend Christie were jumping up and down with joy in their locker room before Michelle then sprinted down the hall to greet her dad Jacob as he got backstage with his championship over his shoulder and gave him a huge hug as she said "that was awesome dad and i'm so happy you are the WWE universal champion for the second time in your career"

Jacob then returned the hug to his daughter as he replied "thank you sweetie, but i knew in my heart i wasn't going to leave that match empty handed on my way to wrestlemania" then Jacob's wife becky stood there with a huge smile on her face as she said "congratulations honey, i always knew ye could do it and become WWE universal champion for a second time in yer career i never doubted ya for a second now let's all get home and have a shower and celebrate as a family"


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER 46: REUNITING WITH AN OLD FRIEND

The next night on smackdown on fox Jacob was standing in the middle of the ring with his universal championship over his shoulder and his wife becky standing next to him as he held up a microphone and said "man it feels good to have this championship over my shoulder for the second time in my career and i will be heading into wrestlemania in our hometown of Tampa Florida as your new WWE universal champion" but before Jacob could say anything else gallantry played and drew McIntyre came down to the ring to huge cheers from the crowd and he gave Jacob and his wife becky a hug each before he finally said on the mic "first of all i want to say that drew McIntyre is officially on smackdown on fox but second of all i want to say congratulations Jacob for becoming the WWE universal champion for the second time in your career and also our GM teddy long booked us in a tag team match tonight for the WWE smackdown tag team championships"

Drew then continued by saying "and i also can't wait to see your daughter compete in her first wrestlemania in your hometown of Tampa Florida as she has a contract signing later tonight to make her match official" then Jacob said on the mic "drew i'm glad to see you again and i'm glad you are on smackdown and both me and my wife becky can't wait to see our daughter in her first ever wrestlemania when she challenges sasha banks for the WWE smackdown womens championship and i am also looking forward to doing something i haven't done in my career yet and that is holding the WWE smackdown tag team championships tonight on my road to wrestlemania" then all three of them left the ring and walked up the ramp and through the curtain backstage.

Then Michelle was sitting in her locker room with her girlfriend Christie hemme when her girlfriend said "are you ready for your contract signing tonight babe?" and Michelle gave her girlfriend a kiss on her lips as she replied "of course i'm ready for my contract signing tonight babe i'm gonna show the legit loser sasha banks why i am the queen of Friday nights and i can't wait to watch my dad and drew Mcintyre win the WWE smackdown tag team championships tonight" bayley then came into the locker room and gave Michelle a hug before she said to her "i can't wait for the contract signing tonight to make our match at wrestlemania official and i can't wait to watch your dad compete for the WWE smackdown tag team championships with his partner drew Mcintyre"

Later...

The smackdown general manager Theodore long was standing in the ring next to a table that had a contract on it as he said "now ladies and gentlemen this is a contract signing for the smackdown womens championship which will be a triple threat match so let's get this underway shall we and allow me to introduce the winner of the womens royal rumble 2020 the daughter of Jacob Cass and becky lynch the queen of Friday nights Michelle kyoshi cass" and final straw played in the arena as Michelle made her way down to the ring and hi fived some fans before she got inside the ring and shook Theodore long's hand before she then sat down in one of the chairs.

Then Theodore long continued by saying "and let me introduce the next competitor in this match bayley and turn it down started playing in the arena as bayley made her way down to the ring and hi fived some fans before she got inside the ring and sat down in one of the chairs next to Michelle before Theodore long continued by saying "and finally allow me to introduce the smackdown womens champion the legit boss sasha banks" then sky's the limit v2 started playing in the arena as sasha banks made her way down to the ring and got inside and sat down in one of the chairs opposite Michelle.

Theodore long then said "now ladies if each of you could please sign the contract and we can make this match official you feel me?" then sasha was the first to sign the contract before she said on the microphone "teddy, i'm the greatest smackdown women's champion in history why do i have to defend my title at wrestlemania against someone who was handed this opportunity by her precious daddy and someone who is barely even relevant anymore" then Michelle signed the contract next before she then said on the mic "sasha, i wasn't handed anything because i earned this opportunity by outlasting 29 of the best this company has to offer and at wrestlemania in my hometown of Tampa Florida i will take that championship you hold so dear and become the new smackdown womens champion and release your strangle hold over the womens division"

Bayley was the last to sign the contract before she then took the microphone from Michelle as she said "sasha, the only person here that is barely relevant is you because you never cared about me because you were only interested in what's best for sasha and her career and at wrestlemania i'm gonna make you regret forgetting about me and help my friend Michelle kyoshi cass realise her dream and win her first championship here in WWE by taking that title from you!" then Michelle threw the table to one side and sasha tackled Michelle to the ground and started throwing left and right hands before bayley then pulled sasha off of Michelle and hit sasha with right hands and threw sasha into Michelle who kicked her in the gut and connected with the mirakuru bomb before she then held up the smackdown womens championship to huge cheers from the crowd.

Michael Cole then said on commentary "could this be the scene we see at wrestlemania when sasha banks defends her smackdown womens championship against bayley and Michelle kyoshi cass?" then Tazz said on commentary "it's possible we could have a new champion at wrestlemania but you never know because anything can happen in a triple threat match Cole" then Corey graves said on commentary "i don't know about you guys but i personally hope that the greatest smackdown womens champion in history sasha banks retains her championship at wrestlemania in Tampa Florida and embarrasses Michelle kyoshi cass"

The main event of smackdown on fox...

Jacob was sitting backstage with his wife becky as she turned to her husband and said to him "are ya ready babe? I can't wait to watch ye and drew destroy whoever teddy puts in front of ya both and win the WWE smackdown tag team championships right before wrestlemania in our hometown of Tampa Florida" then Jacob gives his wife becky a kiss on her lips as he replies "of course i'm ready honey, tonight me and drew are gonna run right through whichever unfortunate team teddy has put us up against and win the WWE smackdown tag team championships right before wrestlemania and i will once again be Cass two belts" before he then made his way to gorilla position where his partner drew Mcintyre was waiting for him.

Drew then smiled as he said to Jacob "you ready to be WWE smackdown tag team champions tonight Jacob?" and Jacob smiled back at drew as he replied "yeah i'm ready to destroy whoever teddy put us against and walk out as one half of the new WWE smackdown tag team champions" then drew Mcintyre's theme gallantry played as he walked out on stage to huge cheers from the crowd as Greg Hamilton said "ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a tag team match set for one fall and is for the WWE smackdown tag team championships introducing first from Ayr Scotland weighing in at 265 pounds DREW MCINTYRE!" and drew stopped halfway down the ramp before the world is yours by arch enemy played in the arena as Greg Hamilton said "and his tag team partner from London England weighing in at 280 pounds he is the king of the heavyweights JACOB CASS!" and Jacob came out on stage to a thunderous crowd reaction before he joined drew on the ramp and they both made their way to the ring and waited for their opponents.

Then the Miz music played in the arena as he came out on stage to a sea of boos from the crowd and he stopped on the top of the ramp as John Morrison theme played in the arena and he came out to a sea of boos from the crowd as Greg Hamilton said "and their opponents at a combined weight of 436 pounds they are the WWE smackdown tag team champions THE MIZ AND MORRISON!" and they entered the ring and handed the referee their championships as the Miz stood on the apron on one side of the ring while Jacob stood on the apron on the other side of the ring as John Morrison and Drew Mcintyre stood in the ring and the referee held up the championships before he then handed them to the time keeper and called for the bell to ring and the match to start.

And drew Mcintyre and John Morrison circled around each other for a few minutes before John Morrison then tagged the Miz into the match and the Miz locked up with drew Mcintyre in a collar and elbow tie up but drew easily pushed him down to the mat and then the Miz quickly got back to his feet before drew Mcintyre sent him back down to the mat with a stiff clothesline before he tagged Jacob into the match and Jacob followed up with a boot to the chest of the Miz to huge cheers of the crowd and the Miz scrambled back to his feet before he kicked Jacob in the knee causing him to kneel on the mat before the Miz then connected with a DDT and went for the pin as the referee made the count "1.." before Drew Mcintyre broke up the pin.

Mid way through the match Corey graves said on commentary "look at how well the Miz and Morrison are working together as a team" then Tazz said on commentary "Miz and Morrison definitely have the experience advantage as a team but i wouldn't count Drew Mcintyre and Jacob Cass out because they are working really well as a team and making frequent tags to always keep the fresh man in" then John Morrison attempted to hit his finisher star ship pain but Jacob moved out of the way and tagged drew Mcintyre in and they hit a double suplex on John Morrison and John Morrison slowly crawled to the Miz and made the tag.

And the end of the match came when the Miz attemped to hit a skull crushing finale on drew Mcintyre but drew reversed it and connected with a headbutt before he then backed up into a corner and held up his hand as the crowd chanted along with him as he said "three..two..one" before he charged out of the corner and connected with a claymore kick and went for the pin and the referee made the count "1.." "2.." "3.." and the bell rang and the match was over as Greg Hamilton said ladies and gentlemen here are your winners and the new WWE SMACKDOWN TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS DREW MCINTYRE AND THE KING OF THE HEAVYWEIGHTS JACOB CASS!" and the crowd went wild with cheers as both Jacob and drew Mcintyre held up their championships.

Then Jacob and drew walked up the ramp with their tag team championships over their shoulder and Jacob had his WWE universal championship over his other shoulder as Tazz said on commentary "holy cow what a match we just witnessed here tonight and take nothing away from the Miz and John Morrison tonight but Jacob and drew Mcintyre were the better men here tonight and your new WWE smackdown tag team champions and i have a feeling those gentlemen will holding onto those belts for a long time" and when Jacob got backstage his wife becky and his daughter came up to him and gave him a hug before becky said to her husband "congratulations honey, you and drew worked so well together as a team it was almost like you two had been teaming together for a long time" then Michelle said to her dad Jacob "yeah i agree with mum it was amazing to watch the chemistry between you and drew Mcintyre and i would hate to be the team that has to go against you two next"

Then Jacob smiled as he said "i'm finally one half of the smackdown tag team champions as well as being the WWE universal champion and i'm glad i could do it with a old friend of mine in drew Mcintyre here tonight" then Drew Mcintyre shook Michelle's hand as he said to her "it's lovely to finally get the chance to meet ya Michelle and i can't believe how much you have grown" then Michelle smiled as she said to Drew Mcintyre "it's nice to meet you too drew as my parents have told me soo much about you" before becky then said with a smile on her face "c'mon, let's all go home and celebrate before ye and ya father have the biggest night of yer career's at wrestlemania in our hometown of Tampa Florida"


	47. Chapter 47

CHAPTER 47: WRESTLEMANIA 36 PPV NIGHT 1

Michelle and her girlfriend Christie were sitting in their hotel room watching WWE the bump on their TV and bayley was on her way to their hotel room when she could hear arguing coming from behind the door before she then saw Michelle's girlfriend Christie storming off after slamming the door behind her and bayley thought to herself "maybe i should check on Michelle in the morning" before she then went back to her hotel room.

Meanwhile Michelle was laying on her bed in her hotel room with tears streaming down her face as she cried not knowing if her girlfriend Christie was coming back or if she had broken up with her and the TV was still playing in the background before Michelle just picked up the remote and switched it off and tried to get some sleep but as time went by Michelle found she couldn't sleep from all the crying she was doing slowly making her duvet wet.

The next morning...

The next morning bayley knocked on Michelle's hotel room and Michelle groggily got up from the bed and went to answer the door and when she opened it she was surprised to see bayley standing on the other side so she said to her "oh good morning bayley, what are you doing here?" then bayley was shocked when she saw that Michelle had heavy bags under her eyes and her hair was a mess before bayley gave Michelle a huge hug as she said "i came to see how you were doing after i heard you and your girlfriend arguing last night" then Michelle sounded defeated as she replied "yeah me and Christie had a little...disagreement if you want to call it that and i don't know if we are still together or if she has broken up with me but you are welcome to come in and keep me company i guess"

Then bayley comes into Michelle's hotel room and sits down on the bed next to Michelle and gives her a hug before she says to her "it's ok Michelle, i'm sure you and Christie will work things out with each other and i don't think she has left you" and Michelle sniffles a little as she replies "thanks bayley i hope me and Christie can work things out with each other because i love her so much ever since i was a baby" just then Michelle heard a knock on her hotel door and bayley went to open it and she had an evil look on her face when she saw Christie hemme standing outside with a huge teddy bear with a love heart before Christie said "hey bayley, umm is Michelle in there? I really need to talk to her" then bayley stood there and said to Christie "you have some nerve coming here after what you did, you know that" then Michelle said to bayley "bayley it's ok, let her in we need to talk to each other alone for a bit" so bayley stood to one side letting Christie into the room before Christie walked in with the huge teddy bear and said to bayley "thank you, i know i messed up and i want to make things right between me and Michelle because i love her so much"

After bayley left Michelle and Christie to talk in their hotel room Christie slowly walked to the bed and sat down before she said to her girlfriend "hey babe i'm really sorry i argued with you, the legit loser sasha banks got in my head and i brought you this huge teddy bear to show you how truly sorry i am and i hope you can forgive me babe" then Michelle slowly turned to her girlfriend Christie and said to her "you know you really upset me because that was the first time we fought and had an argument with each other but i can see that you truly are sorry for what you did and i forgive you babe because i know the legit loser sasha banks got inside your head and at wrestlemania in my hometown of Tampa Florida i will make her pay when i drop her with the mirakuru bomb and become the new smackdown womens champion!" then Michelle gave her girlfriend Christie a good long hug.

Later...

While Michelle and her girlfriend were playing WWE2K20 together on her ps4 Michelle heard a knock on her hotel room and Michelle paused the game and went to answer the door and to her surprise she saw her mother becky standing outside trying to catch her breath before Michelle said to her "mum? What are you doing here? I thought you were with dad helping him prepare for his match with Chris Jericho" then becky was still trying to catch her breath as she replied "i-i was with ya father helping him prepare for his match with Chris Jericho when bayley knocked on me door and said ye were having some trouble with ya girlfriend so i ran here as fast as i could"

Then Michelle had a little smile on her face as she replied "oh yeah me and Christie had...a little disagreement if you want to call it that but we managed to work things out with each other and Christie even brought me a huge teddy bear with a love heart to show how sorry she was" then Christie came over and said to Michelle's mother becky "hey becky, come in and i'll get you something to drink as you must be exhausted running all this way to check on your beautiful daughter and my sexy girlfriend" so becky walked inside as Christie put the kettle on while becky sat in one of the chairs as she said to her daughter "so what did ye guys argue about anyway if ya don't mind me asking" then Michelle sat down on the bed as she replied "well mum, me and Christie had an argument because we were watching WWE the bump and the smackdown womens champion the legit loser sasha banks got inside my girlfriends head and that lead to us arguing"

Christie then came into the room and gave becky a cup of coffee and becky smiled at her and said "that's grand thanks lass" and becky took a sip of her coffee before she said to her daughter Michelle "well i'm glad ye and ya girlfriend managed to work things out with each other and if ya ever have any more problems ya can always talk to me sweetie ok" then Michelle smiled as she replied to her mum "aww thanks mum, i will be sure to talk to you if i ever have any more problems with my girlfriend christie" and Christie could see that her girlfriend Michelle was struggling to stay awake so she said to her "babe why don't you try and get some sleep ready for your match as your struggling to stay awake and i know i'm partly to blame for that"

Then Michelle smiled at her girlfriend as she replied to her "ok babe i guess i should try to get some sleep so i have plenty of energy for my match on the second night of wrestlemania" before she then curled up underneath the duvet and tried to get some sleep as becky said to Christie "i'll let ya both get some sleep and get back to me husband to help him get ready for his match against Chris Jericho in the main event of wrestlemania tonight" before she then quietly left her daughter's hotel room and gently closed the door behind her before making her way back to her hotel room where her husband Jacob was waiting for her.

Smackdown on fox before wrestlemania 36 PPV...

Jacob was backstage on smackdown with his wife becky and they were waiting outside Vince McMahon's office when Jacob turned to his wife becky and said to her "so everything ok with our daughter and her girlfriend honey?" then becky smiled as she gave her husband Jacob a kiss on his lips as she replied "yeah our daughter and her girlfriend had a bit of a disagreement but they managed to work things out with each other and our daughter's girlfriend Christie brought her a huge teddy bear with a love heart to prove how sorry she was" then Jacob smiled at his wife becky as he replied "that's good honey i'm glad our daughter and her girlfriend managed to work things out with each other because they deserve each other"

Then Vince McMahon said from his office "come in" so Jacob and his wife becky entered his office and sat down in the chairs by the desk and Vince said to both Jacob and becky "so what can i do for you?"and Jacob said to Vince McMahon "thank you for your time sir and we wanted to see you because i wanted to pitch an idea to you" then Vince smiled in his chair as he replied to Jacob "and what idea would that be?" and Jacob leaned forward a little in his chair as he replied "well the idea had in mind was that i was wondering if it would be possible for you to resign Chris Jericho because i want to defend my WWE universal championship against him and could he still use his Judas theme here in WWE as i would like that match to be my last match in WWE before i announce my retirement"

And Vince thought about it for a few minutes before he looked at becky and said to her "and what about you becky? Do you feel the same?" then becky leaned forward in her chair as she replied "i stand by my husband in his decision but i would like to have one more match against our daughter on the smackdown after wrestlemania for her WWE smackdown womens championship if she wins the belt at wrestlemania" then Vince smiled in his chair before he leaned forward as he said to both Jacob and becky "i see, well i like your idea Jacob and as for you becky the idea of your daughter facing you in your last match in WWE will make for good ratings you both may leave if you have nothing else to discuss"

Later...

Jacob was standing in the middle of the ring with his universal championship over his shoulder next to his wife before he held up a mic and said "ladies and gentlemen this year at wrestlemania in the Raymond James stadium in our hometown of Tampa Florida i will be defending my WWE universal championship against someone who you all know very well as i will be defending my championship against Chris Jericho! But this match against Chris Jericho will also be my last match here in WWE" then becky took the mic from her husband as she said "and after wrestlemania when my husband retires as the WWE universal champion i will be having one last match of me own against our daughter Michelle kyoshi cass for the WWE smackdown womens championship the same title i first held when i was first drafted to smackdown and we know you guys will miss us but we hope each and every one of ya will support our daughter just like you all supported us throughout our career's"

Then Chris Jericho appeared on the titantron and said "hey Cass, yeah that's right up here you stupid idiot and come wrestlemania in Tampa Florida i will humiliate you and take your WWE universal championship and once again become le champion and put you out to pasture when i retire you" then Jacob said on the mic in the ring "Chris, if you think for one second i'm not gonna bring my A game as the WWE universal champion in my hometown of Tampa Florida then you are sadly mistaken because i will bring my A game and i want you to bring your best so i can beat you at your best and retire as the WEE universal champion!"

Michael Cole then said on commentary "wow what an announcement from Jacob Cass will have his final match at wrestlemania in his hometown of Tampa Florida when he defends his WWE universal championship against a returning Chris Jericho" then Tazz said on commentary "yeah Cole and it will be sad to see Jacob hang up his boots at wrestlemania but what a career it has been and all i can say is thank you Cass" then Corey graves said on commentary "i will have to agree with you Tazz and i will it admit the WWE universe will surely miss Jacob Cass and i can't wait to watch his beautiful wife becky have her last match against their beautiful daughter Michelle for the smackdown womens championship so i guess the only thing left to say is thank you Cass and thank you Becky"

Wrestlemania 36 PPV night 1...

It was time for wrestlemania in Jacob and becky's hometown of Tampa Florida and Jacob was sitting backstage with his wife becky as he said to her "tonight is a big night for me but i believe i can defeat Chris Jericho and retain my WWE universal championship before i tell the WWE universe i am retiring" then Jacob's wife becky gave her husband a kiss on his lips as she replied with a smile on her face "yeah it is a pretty big night for ya tonight honey but tomorrow night our daughter also has a pretty big night when she competes in her first ever wrestlemania for the smackdown womens championship c'mon let's go to gorilla position" before they both then walked to gorilla position ready for Jacob's match against Chris Jericho.

And a video package of Jacob's career from when he was in NXT up to now played in the arena and when it was finished the lights in the arena went dark for a few minutes before they came back on as the world is yours by arch enemy started playing and Jacob walked out on stage to a thunderous and deafening crowd reaction as Greg Hamilton said "ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE universal championship on his way to the ring from London England weighing at 280 pounds accompanied by becky lynch he is the WWE universal champion the king of the heavyweights JACOB CASS!"

Michael Cole then said on commentary while Jacob was making his way to the ring "you can see as the champion Jacob cass makes his way to the ring that he looks confident but do you think the champion is being a little too confident partner?" then Tazz said on commentary "not at all Cole i think the champ knows what he is getting into here but with that being said if Jacob underestimates his opponent a veteran like Chris Jericho then we could see a new WWE universal champion crowned here tonight" then Corey graves said on commentary "you are right Tazz but the thing is Jacob has had people doubting him his whole career and i'll admit i was one of those doubters but tonight i just don't see how Chris Jericho can knock off someone as dominant as Jacob has been lately"

Jacob then jumped over the ropes and posed in the middle of the ring while his wife becky came into the ring and gave her husband a kiss on his lips before Jacob then handed the referee his championship and walked over to the corner as he waited for his opponent before Chris Jericho's theme Judas played in the arena as the crowd were singing along and he came out on stage to a sea of boos as Greg Hamilton said "and introducing his opponent from Winnipeg Canada weighing in at 227 pounds CHRIS JERICHO!"

And Chris Jericho got inside the ring and stood across from Jacob as the referee checked both men before he held up the championship and called for the bell to ring and the match to start and both Chris Jericho and Jacob circled around each other for a few minutes before finally locking up in a collar and elbow tie up before Chris Jericho tried a belly to back mat slam but Jacob countered with a standing switch and connected with a german suplex sending Chris Jericho crashing down to the mat as Michael Cole said on commentary "and you can see as we get this match underway these two know each other so well as we saw right there as Jacob hits a german suplex on Chris Jericho"

Tazz then said on commentary "yeah that was a beautifully delivered german suplex by the champ Jacob cass and i think we can expect to see a lot of counters from these dudes as they know each other so well" then Chris Jericho got back to his feet and hit a dropkick on Jacob sending him down to the mat before he followed up with an elbow drop to the chest of Jacob and Jacob slowly got back to his feet and connected with a clothesline sending Chris Jericho to the outside of the ring before he then ran off the ropes and dove over the top rope with a barrel roll tope and Corey graves said on commentary "oh my god Jacob just threw caution to the wind with a barrel roll to the floor"

Halfway through the match Chris Jericho had Jacob trapped in the walls of Jericho submission as Jacob was screaming in agony as Michael Cole said on commentary "Chris Jericho has Jacob in the walls of Jericho if Jacob taps we could have a new WWE universal champion right here" before Jacob then managed to crawl to the ropes to force the break and Chris Jericho released the hold and waited for Jacob to get back to his feet and Jacob slowly pulled himself back to his feet using the ropes before Chris Jericho attempted to hit a code breaker on Jacob but Jacob reversed it into a powerbomb as Tazz said on commentary "what a counter to the code breaker by the champ Jacob cass, it looks like Jacob may have that move scouted so Jericho may want to think about trying something else if he wants to dethrone Jacob here tonight"

Meanwhile Christie was sitting in the bed in their hotel room watching Jacob's match on the TV when her girlfriend Michelle groaned and blinked her eyes a couple of times as she woke up and Christie said to her girlfriend "hey babe, did you have a nice sleep? And you are just in time to watch your dad defend his WWE universal championship against Chris Jericho in the main event of tonight's wrestlemania" and Michelle slowly sat up in the bed of their hotel room and smiled as she looked at the TV and said to her girlfriend "yeah i feel much better after i had that sleep now babe, but it looks like this is the last few minutes of my dad's match" then Christie gave her girlfriend a kiss on her cheek as she replied with a beaming smile on her face "don't worry babe, i am recording the whole match so we can watch it again whenever we want"

And the end of the match came when Chris Jericho tried to lock in a lion tamer submission but Jacob managed to reverse as he flipped Chris Jericho onto his back before he backed up into a corner to huge cheers from the crowd as Jacob begged for Chris Jericho to get back to his feet and when he did Jacob charged out of the corner and connected with a spear and fell into the pin as the referee made the count "1.." "2.." "3.." and the bell rang and the match was over and the crowd erupted into thunderous cheers as Greg Hamilton said "ladies and gentlemen here is your winner and still the WWE universal champion the king of the heavyweights JACOB CASS!"

Becky then slid into the ring and gave her husband a hug as she said "congratulations babe, ya did it your still the WWE universal champion and i'm so proud of ya" before she then handed her husband his championship as Jacob slowly got back to his feet and tried to catch his breath before he said on the mic "t-thank you all for coming out here tonight, y-you guys truly are the most amazing fans in the world and from the bottom of my heart thank you but this...this was my last match because i officially announce my retirement" and the crowd started chanting "thank you Cass, thank you Cass" then as Jacob was about to leave the ring he was stopped by Chris Jericho as he said to him "it was an honour to have this one last match against you and it would be my honour to induct you into the WWE hall of fame" before he then embraced Jacob in a hug as Jacob just nodded and returned the hug before he then finally left the ring and walked up the ramp with his wife becky.

Michael Cole said on commentary "what an amazing match we witnessed here tonight and what a career it has been for the WWE universal champion Jacob cass and i can't wait to hear his speech when he is surely inducted into the WWE hall of fame thank you cass" then Corey graves said on commentary "yeah i'll have to agree with you Cole i have known Jacob since his days in NXT and he was always the hardest worker and i am honoured to be able to commentate his final match here in WWE and i can't wait for his speech at the WWE hall of fame ceremony thank you cass" then Tazz said on commentary "yeah it truly has been an honour to call Jacob's final match here in WWE and it is a shame to see someone like him hang up his boots but what an amazing career it has been so i guess all i can really say here is thank you cass"


	48. Chapter 48

CHAPTER 48: WRESTLEMANIA 36 PPV NIGHT 2

Michelle was sitting in her bed in her hotel room with her girlfriend Christie and after the match had finished Michelle had a few tears in her eyes as she said to her girlfriend "thank you for recording my dad's last match in WWE baby and i hope i can make my parent's proud of me when i go out there tonight and hopefully win the smackdown womens championship in my first ever wrestlemania" and Christie gave her girlfriend a hug and wiped some tears from her face as she replied "hey don't cry babe, this is your big night tonight and i'm sure both of your parent's will be proud of you for competing in your first ever wrestlemania match and i can't wait to be at ringside with you and watch you wipe that smug of the legit loser sasha banks and become the new smackdown womens champion"

Then Michelle smiled at her girlfriend Christie and gave her a kiss on her lips as she replied "your right babe, i can't wait to have you at ringside with me and supporting me in my first ever wrestlemania match in my hometown of Tampa Florida and i will make the legit loser sasha banks pay for getting in your head and causing us to argue with each other and bring home the WWE smackdown womens championship" and Christie smiled back at her girlfriend as she replied "that's the spirit baby, now come on let's get to the arena so you can get changed and be ready for your big night" before they both then left their hotel room for the Raymond James stadium arena.

At the arena...

When Michelle and her girlfriend arrived at the arena bayley was the first to greet them as she ran over to them and said "hey guys, i'm so excited for tonight and i'm so happy you guys were able to work things out with each other because you guys really deserve each other" then Michelle smiled at bayley as she said to her "aww, thanks bayley and i'm really excited for tonight too because i can't wait to get my hands on the legit loser sasha banks and make her pay for getting inside my girlfriend's head and causing us to argue with each other"

Then Michelle's parent's becky and Jacob came over to her and said to her "hey sweetie good luck in your match tonight and we know it is your first wrestlemania but try not to let the nerves get to you" then Michelle gave both of her parent's a hug with a few tears in her eyes as she said "aww thanks mum, thanks dad and i hope can make you both proud of me when i try to win the smackdown womens championship in the main event" and becky wiped some tears from her daughter's eyes as she said to her "hey i know tonight is a bit emotional as yer father announced his retirement but we are both so proud of ya and what ye have been able to accomplish so far so be brave and me and ya father will always be here to support ya"

Alexa bliss and Nikki cross then came over and gave Michelle a hug as they said "good luck tonight Michelle Nikki and i will be rooting for you and we can't wait to watch you knock sasha banks down a peg or two" then Michelle smiled at alexa and Nikki cross as she replied to them "thanks guys, i will try my best and i will make sasha pay for causing me and my girlfriend Christie to argue with each other but right now i'm gonna go to the locker room to get changed" before Michelle then made her way down the hall towards the locker room to get changed into her ring gear.

Later...

Michelle was sitting in gorilla position with her girlfriend Christie when her girlfriend said to her "are you ready to become the new smackdown womens champion tonight babe?" and Michelle jumped off the the crate she was sitting on and stretched a little before she replied to her girlfriend Christie "of course i'm ready to win the WWE smackdown womens championship tonight babe in my first ever wrestlemania and make my parent's proud then we can celebrate" before a stage hand then came over to her and said "excuse Mrs. Cass you're up" and Michelle smiled at the stage hand as she replied "thanks"

A video package of Michelle's journey to WWE from the indies until now played while monster by imagine dragons played in the background then the lights in the arena went out for a few minutes and they came back on as Allure by skid row played in the arena and Greg Hamilton said "ladies and gentlemen the following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE smackdown womens championship introducing first from Tampa Florida accompanied by Christie hemme the queen of Friday nights MICHELLE KYOSHI CASS!" and Michelle came out on stage to thunderous and deafening cheers from the crowd as she made her way to the ring and Michael Cole said on commentary "listen to this place come alive for their hometown favourite it is absolutely deafening in here"

Then bayley's theme turn it down played in the arena as Greg Hamilton said "and introducing the challenger from san Jose California BAYLEY!" and bayley came out on stage to huge cheers from the crowd and Tazz said on commentary while bayley made her way to the ring "the word buzzing backstage is that bayley and Michelle kyoshi cass are good friends and it will be interesting to see if they will work together to take out the champ leaving them to battle it out against each other" then Sasha bank's theme the sky's the limit v2 played in the arena as Greg Hamilton said "and introducing the champion from Boston Massachusetts she is the WWE smackdown womens champion the legit boss SASHA BANKS!"

And sasha came out on stage to a sea of boos from the crowd and held her championship up high before Corey graves said on commentary as Sasha banks made her way to the ring "and here comes the greatest smackdown womens champion in history and i hope Sasha banks humiliates Michelle in her hometown and crushes her dreams of becoming the smackdown womens champion here tonight" then sasha handed her championship to the referee and he held it up high before he handed it to the time keeper and checked all three women before he called for the bell to ring and the match to start.

Then Michelle and bayley and sasha banks all circled around each other for a few minutes before both bayley and Michelle kicked sasha banks in her gut and hit a double suplex sending sasha crashing down to the mat before sasha then rolled to the outside leaving bayley and Michelle in the middle of the ring as they circled around each other and nodded at each other before they then started trading right and left hands in the middle of the ring to huge cheers from the crowd as Tazz said on commentary "it looks like for the moment with the champion out of the equation Michelle and bayley are going at each other with everything they have and this place is going nuts" and Michael Cole said on commentary "you're right partner with sasha taken out for the moment it is a one on one situation between the two challengers and this place is going crazy"

Halfway through the match Sasha banks came back into the ring and connected with a few forearms to both Michelle and bayley before she then irish whipped Michelle in the corner and connected with double knees to her midsection while Michelle was draped across the middle rope before bayley then connected with a forearm to the back of Sasha banks and connected with a bayley to belly and went for the pin and the referee made the count "1.." "2.." before Michelle broke up the pin and connected with a clothesline on bayley sending her down to the mat.

And the end of the match came when Sasha came into the ring with a steel chair and she connected with a chair shot to the back of bayley sending her outside the ring before Sasha then connected with a chair shot to the head Michelle sending her down to the mat before Sasha then put the chair down and locked in her bank statement submission finisher and Michael Cole said on commentary "the bank statement! The bank statement by sasha banks will Michelle tap? How long can she survive in this hold?" and Michelle was screaming in agony and was thinking about tapping out when bayley came back into the ring and connected with a chair shot to Sasha banks forcing her to break the hold.

Then bayley climbed to the top rope and connected with a elbow drop on sasha banks while Michelle was slowly getting back to her feet before bayley lifted sasha off the mat and threw her into Michelle as she said to Michelle "do it Michelle, realise your dream" so Michelle kicked sasha in her gut and connected with the mirakuru bomb on the steel chair and went for the pin as Michael Cole said on commentary "there it is the mirakuru bomb on the steel chair by Michelle kyoshi Cass and here is the cover "1.." "2.." "3.." we have a new WWE smackdown womens champion!" and the bell rang and the match was over as Greg Hamilton said "ladies and gentlemen here is your winner and the new WWE smackdown womens champion the queen of Friday nights MICHELLE KYOSHI CASS!" and Michelle was on her knees in the middle of the ring with tears streaming down her face as bayley handed her the championship as pyro went off in the Raymond James stadium.

And Michelle eventually got back to her feet and held the championship up high as more pyro and fireworks went off in the Raymond James stadium before Michelle then left the ring and walked up the ramp as Tazz said on commentary "wow what an amazing match we witnessed here tonight between these three incredible women and congratulations to the new smackdown womens champion Michelle kyoshi Cass" then Corey graves said on commentary "i guess Michelle kyoshi Cass does deserve to be the smackdown womens champion but i think the bigger question we should be asking is why bayley threw the match away?" then Michael Cole said on commentary "Corey i will have to disagree with you because i don't think bayley threw this match away i think bayley realised how important this was to her friend and wanted her friend to realise her dream on her first ever wrestlemania"

When Michelle got backstage she was greeted by her girlfriend Christie hemme who gave her a huge hug and a kiss on her lips as she said to her "congratulations babe, i knew you could do it and now you are the new smackdown womens champion on your first ever wrestlemania!" and Michelle returned the kiss to her girlfriend as she replied "thanks baby, i showed the legit loser Sasha banks why i am the queen of Friday nights and i made her pay for making us argue with each other" then Alexa bliss and Nikki cross came over to Michelle and said to her "aww look at you Michelle a second generation superstar and you managed to win your first singles championship on your first ever wrestlemania congratulations!"

Then Michelle still had tears streaming down her face as she replied to everyone "aww thanks guys but i couldn't of done this without the support from my parents and my loving and caring girlfriend" then Michelle's parent's Jacob Cass and becky lynch came over to her and said "congratulations sweetie we knew you could do it and we are so proud of you that you won your first singles championship in your first ever wrestlemania match right here in our hometown of Tampa Florida" then Michelle said to her parent's after she wiped some tears from her face "aww thanks mum, thanks dad without the support from you guys and Christie i don't think i would be holding this championship right now"

And as Michelle and her family were getting ready to leave the arena Michelle was stopped for an interview with where they asked her "Michelle how does it feel winning your first singles championship in your hometown? And has it hit you yet that you are the new smackdown womens champion?" then Michelle said "it feels amazing to win my first singles championship right here in my hometown of Tampa Florida and i don't think this will hit me that i am the new smackdown womens champion probably until i arrive on smackdown next week" then said to Michelle "well congratulations on your victory tonight Michelle goodnight"

The end.

A/N: thank you guys for reading this story if you made it this far and i hope you guys will stay tuned as i do plan on writing a sequel to this story focusing on Jacob and becky's daughter Michelle kyoshi Cass and her journey in and outside of WWE and her relationship with her girlfriend Christie hemme but once again thank you guys for reading this story and i hope to see you all in the sequel.


End file.
